The Volturi Witch of Hogwarts- Part 1
by Scottishchick1786
Summary: During the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione Granger is bitten and turned into a vampire. How can she help the people she loves defeat the Dark Lord and what will the Volturi do when they hear of the powerful vampire-witch? This was up before but I accidentally deleted the whole thing. SS/HG and AV/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone I am so sorry for disappearing on you all. I was planning on editing TVWOH and ended up deleting the whole thing by accident. I was gutted beyond belief. But I promise to put the story back up. I'm re-editing the chapters so it might be a few days until it's all back. Plus it's going to be split into the 3 Parts, unlike last time when it was one big bulky story. Xx**

 **Part One- Hogwarts**

 **Chapter One**

Hermione had warned Harry that they were walking into a trap but he, being the stubborn fool that he was, didn't believe her. So here they now were Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and herself fighting against Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. All so that Lucius Malfoy could obtain a prophecy for his Master; a prophecy which he believed was about Harry defeating the Dark Lord. A prophecy that had gotten Harry's parents killed all those years ago during the First Wizarding War.

Now they were running through a dark maze with shelves filled floor to ceiling with thousands of glass jars that held prophecies in them. Hermione's only hope of them surviving was Professor Snape reaching the other Order members in time and that they would be here soon.

Just then there was a loud bang as Ginny Weasley cast the reducto spell at a couple of Death Eaters causing an avalanche of jars to fall crashing to the ground, in a domino effect towards them. They ran as fast as they possibly could towards a door, somehow managing not to get crushed in the onslaught of falling jars and broken glass.

The room they fell into was strange, it was empty except for an archway that had peculiar whispers coming from it that sounded both haunting and beautiful, as if it was trying to entice you to it. The whole thing seemed to a have a feeling of foreboding about it and was obviously something dark. But why something like that was at the Ministry was beyond anyone's guess.

Before any of them had the chance to move, swirls of what looked like black smoke came flying into the room surrounding them. Everyone except Harry had been captured by a Death Eater. With wands pointed to their throats, all Harry could do was look on at his friends in guilt and fear.

Lucius appeared in front of Harry, his hand outstretched as he walked slowly towards the boy who held on tightly to the prophecy with a sweaty grip.

"Give me the prophecy Harry and all of your friends shall live." Even though Lucius's voice held the same amount of haughty smugness to it, the stress was clearly etched on his aristocratic face. He was so close he could feel it. The Dark Lord would be pleased with him and hopefully then would forgive his past mistakes and would spare his family. If he failed this mission however, then the outcome would be unthinkable, therefore failing was not an option.

"Don't do it Harry." Neville shouted bravely from the clutches of Bellatrix Lestrange, the witch who had tortured his parents into madness with the cruciatus curse. Although he should fear her, he didn't. He hated her with every fiber of his being.

Gripping Neville by the hair, she yanked his head back to quieten him digging her wand painfully into the side of his neck.

"Quiet you filthy blood traitor or I'll do to you what I done to your mummy and daddy dearest." She hissed, every word spoken from her high pitched voice was steeped in madness.

Harry looked around at his frightened friends faces. How could he have let them follow him into danger like that? This was all his fault. If he had just listened to Hermione's warnings, then this wouldn't have happened. So with those thoughts Harry made a decision. He just hoped it was the right one.

Reaching out his hand he placed the prophecy into Lucius's outstretched gloved hand gently, then took a step back and watched the wide grin spread across the pale Death Eaters face, relief flashing in his grey eyes.

Just then there were multiple flashes of bright white light as order members began to arrive, wands out sending curses flying towards the Death Eaters. A burst of red light shot straight into Lucius's back, propelling him forward onto the ground. Unable to do anything he watched as the prophecy fell from his hand and smashed on the floor. Dread filled him at the realization and impending outcome. He had failed his Master, and for that consequences would be suffered. Punishment would be brought to his family.

"Get away from my Godson." Sirius Black said menacingly, standing side by side with Harry.

Their reunion was short lived however as all over the room battles erupted between order members, students and Death Eaters. Curses of red and green light flew through the air in all directions. It was madness.

Amongst the fighting Hermione battled valiantly, dueling against any Death Eater who crossed her way. The adrenaline pulsated through her veins, taking over her fear, as she shot spell after spell towards the enemy. All the while ducking and maneuvering away from curses aimed at her.

The battle was fierce as jinxes, curses and hexes went flying around the room in all directions, no-one sure of who shot what, or which one was aimed at who. It was dangerous. But everyone was so caught up in the fighting and focused on themselves, as it was the only way to stay alive.

Neville was the first to go down, as he was caught by a fairly harmless hex. Then Ron was hit by a jinx causing him to fall into unconsciousness. Order members couldn't stop to check on the students, for the number of Death Eaters outnumbered them and the fighting still raged on.

The battle however, didn't go unwatched. A Death Eater lurked in the shadows, watching and waiting unnoticed by the rest of the fighters. Although he watched with rapture, his attention was mostly drawn to the curly haired witch, who was so graceful in her movements and was so courageous, as she fought against another Death Eater named Antonin Dolohov. The lurker watched as the Death Eater cornered her in the shadows, hitting her in the chest with a purple curse. Screaming in pain she fell to the ground as darkness engulfed her.

Dolohov sniggered as he watched Hermione fall, his lips turning into a sneer, before he himself was hit by a curse. The lurker watched, pulling back further into the shadows as he smelt a child of the moon close by.

Remus Lupin had seen Hermione get hit by Dolohov's curse, so hit him with one of his own. Checking on Hermione, he had to rush away as his attention was soon captured by Harry, who was screaming in grief and anger.

Bellatrix was sniggering at him as they watched Sirius being hit with the Avada Kedavra curse, before falling into the veil of the archway and disappearing. Remus ran to Harry engulfing the grief stricken boy in his arms.

"I killed Sirius Black." Bellatrix sang and cackled with glee, before running away from a vengeful Harry.

Anger and hatred engulfed him as he glared at the woman who took away the last of his family. Breaking free from Remus's arms he ran after her with only one thing on his mind. Revenge. With loud pops, the other Death Eaters began to apparate away one by one, while the other Order members tied up the injured Death Eaters. They quickly followed Harry out to the corridor as both Voldemort and Dumbledore arrived, leaving the unconscious students in the other room, thinking that they were safe.

When everyone had gone the lurker pushed himself out from the shadows and walked over to Hermione, unnaturally silent and quick in his movements as he peered over her still body.

She was still alive and breathing but the pain she was in after that curse hit her was immense. He could hear her heart beating rapidly. The lurker hovered over her small crumpled body and sniffed her, his vibrant red eyes turning black with hunger as soon as he caught her scent. The smell that radiated from her was so intoxicating to him, drawing him in with want and need, too weak to resist the thirst.

Dropping to his knees, he cradled her head in his hands almost lovingly, brushing her hair away to reveal her slender pale neck. Bending his head once more he smelled her again directly above the spot where her artery pulsed. Her smell was so much stronger here causing him to shiver with need. She smelt so sweet and pure and he knew that he just had to have her. Licking her warm refreshing skin, he tasted just a small hint of what was to come, he could no longer resist temptation. Sinking his teeth into her neck, he finally tasted the sweetness and warmth of her blood and shuddered with ecstasy.

Hermione's eyes flew open as she let out a piercing scream, as pain engulfed her neck and body.

Remus ran into the room after hearing her agonizing scream, his whole body stiffening as his werewolf senses were at once heightened by the lurker, he hadn't smelt his presence before now. The smell and essence of a vampire.

Following the sickly sweet cold smell, he saw them almost at once, horror filling him at the sight.

"No!" He roared. "Get away from her." He flung curse after curse towards the vampire before running towards them, the vampire simply looked up at Remus, a look of distaste on his beautiful pale face. His mouth and teeth were red with Hermione's blood. The smell of werewolf hit him instantly and with unnatural speed, he ran and disappeared back into the shadows where he came from.

"Hermione." Remus whispered, his voice breaking, as he knelt down to check on her, his worst fears being confirmed at once at the bloodied bite mark on her neck. He was too late.

Scooping her small light body up into his strong arms, he looked down at her pained face, her eyes were clamped shut tightly as she gasped and whimpered with pain and struggled for air. Already her body was burning up and her skin was slick with sweat, as she began the change.

Carrying her delicate body, he took her unnoticed out into the hall. The Minister of Magic and some other officials had arrived with Aurors, who were speaking with Harry and Dumbledore while Order members tended to the injured.

"Albus." He shouted in a distressed voice, unable to hide his grief.

At hearing his name Dumbledore turned, noticing the pained expression on Remus's face and to what appeared to be a lifeless Hermione Granger, cradled so tenderly against him.

Harry too noticed his best friend lying lifeless, and upon seeing her, screamed her name. Having already lost his Godfather, he now feared he had also lost one of his best friends as well.

"Alastor get Harry." Dumbledore ordered while he went to Remus.

Madeye grabbed Harry in a fierce grip, as the boy kicked and screamed out. If only he had listened to her.

"Remus is she…." Dumbledore couldn't finish the sentence, as Hermione was the brightest witch of her time, he didn't want to think of the loss.

"No." Remus said, shaking his head gravely, his face void of all colour. "It's worse Albus, she's- she's been bitten." He stuttered. "A vampire was amongst the Death Eaters. Albus I didn't know." Guilt overpowered him as his voice cracked. He was a werewolf he should have known, should have sensed his mortal enemy, but he had been too pre-occupied with the fight.

Dumbledore looked down at the student he had come to admire and care for, sadness replacing the twinkle in his baby blue eyes.

"I'll take her to my chambers Remus, while she goes through the change. You take care here and tell no-one." Removing Hermione gently from Remus's arms, he apparated them to his chambers and lay Hermione carefully down onto his bed.

He looked down at her as the venom coursed through her veins. It was too late now to stop the change, in a few days' time Hermione Granger would be a powerful newborn vampire and a danger to others.

What was the world turning into that this tragedy should happen to such a bright, caring young witch who had so much potential? How would Hermione feel once she knew? The biggest question he had to wonder was what would become of her?

He sighed sadly before pulling out his wand, sending a patronus to Severus asking him to come quickly.

* * *

Severus Snape paced back and forth in his chambers, as he waited for some kind of news. Patience had left him long ago and now he was frantic with worry and anger. It was almost three hours since he had alerted the Order to Potter's vision and to check that Sirius was in the house, and not captured at the Ministry like Potter believed. He didn't do it because he liked Sirius, far from it. He had done it because of the boy and his vow, to keep him safe and out of trouble. Obviously he had failed tonight because by the time he returned back to Umbridge's office, she had disappeared, some students were being sick, and Potter and his merry band of dunderheads had vanished. No doubt going to rescue Black at the Ministry, not realizing they were headed straight for a trap.

Once again Severus had to alert the Order to what was going on and hoped that they would reach the students in time before any harm could come to them.

As a Death Eater and double agent Severus couldn't leave the castle to join the Order and fight in any way. He was not part of the Dark Lord's plans tonight and he didn't even know about it either. If he just simply showed up it would look incredibly suspicious and maybe even blow his cover and that was a risk he could not take. So all he could do was sit and wait and he hated waiting. And what the hell was taking so long?

What had possessed the dunderheads to go to the Ministry alone? What was Harry bloody Potter thinking, putting himself and his friends in danger like that? Honestly did he have no respect for anyone but himself? Severus mentally cursed the boy. Out of all of them though he would have thought Hermione would have talked some sense into the boy and persuaded him that it was a trap. Severus thought she of all people would have seen that, considering she was the brightest witch of her time and the most intelligent student he had ever taught, although he would never admit that out loud.

Something must be terribly wrong for them to be taking so long, he thought as he continued pacing in front of the fireplace, his black robes billowing behind him. If he had any less restraint he would be pulling his hair out by now, not just simply pacing the room.

As if sensing his fears, a burst of white light came bouncing through the room in the shape of a phoenix, Dumbledore's patronus. In the Headmaster's voice he heard,

"Severus come to my chambers quickly and come alone. Do not speak to anyone."

Severus didn't have to be told twice, he was already out of his door before the patronus had even finished the message. He walked with purpose as he strode through the dungeons, ignoring any students who got in his way. Not even paying attention to the students who loitered about. Uncharacteristically for Severus, he gave out no detentions nor did he take away house points from any of them. The only thing he could think of was what he would find out when he reached the Headmaster's chambers. Obviously there was something wrong if he was to go straight there and not just into the office.

As soon as he had seen the patronus and heard the Headmasters grim sounding voice, a heavy feeling of dread built up in the pit of his stomach. Despite what some people may think he did care about the Order and he did care about the safety of his students, especially one student in particular who he had grew increasingly fond of during the last few months.

If anything was to happen to her then he would never be able to forgive himself. He was supposed to protect them all, although he had only ever vowed to protect Potter, he had still felt an obligation towards the others as well. If something happened to any of them tonight because he wasn't quick enough, well he just couldn't let himself think about it. The thought of any of them being harmed, especially her, left him feeling physically sick.

Reaching the gargoyles that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office, Severus said the password which was 'parma-violets,' a muggle sweet Dumbledore enjoyed. Stepping into the spiral staircase he made his way up to the empty office, which appeared normal and quiet, but with the quietness brought a feeling of unease.

Walking up the stairs in Dumbledore's office, which led to his own private living quarters, he stopped just outside the door, bracing himself for the worst, before knocking once and entering.

The sight that greeted him did not ease any of the dread he felt. Instead it only intensified things. Dumbledore and Remus sat opposite one another in quiet contemplation, pained expressions on each of their pale weary faces. Severus's presence in the room didn't seem to register with either wizard.

"You wished to see me Albus?" At the sound of his cold silken baritone voice, both wizards finally seemed to take notice of him at last.

"Ahh Severus thank you for coming so quickly. Please sit. We have some grave news to share with you." The twinkle that was normally present in the old man's eyes was gone, only sadness could be seen now.

Reluctantly Severus sat down next to Remus, who he hadn't liked since his younger years, but felt that now was not the right time for petty squabbles.

"I'm listening Albus." Severus said after the silence lingered too long, turning painful and awkward.

With a shaky breath, Albus ran his hand through his long white beard and then looked at the Potions Professor, as if finally seeing him for the first time.

"Where do I begin?" He sighed.

"Perhaps from the beginning, obviously." Severus knew that his reply was clipped and sarcastic, but he was frustrated as hell, as the dread began to change into fear at the way his mentor now acted. It was so unlike the powerful wizard to be so affected by something.

"Now is not the right time to be sarcastic Severus." Remus the always so mild mannered wizard said, a small catch sounding in his voice.

Severus went to reply with his normal cutting remark, his defenses already put in place, but Dumbledore stopped him as he spoke quietly.

"Remus is right Severus, now is not the right time. You already know of Harry's vision. Well it was, of course, a trap to lure him to the Ministry so that he could obtain the prophecy for Lucius Malfoy. The students were met and outnumbered by Death Eaters and fought valiantly until the Order arrived. A battle erupted in the room of the Veil. The injured are now being taken care of by Madame Pomfrey, but sadly there was one life lost."

Fear gripped every inch of Severus's heart as he listened to the words of his mentor. Someone had died tonight, all because of that dunderhead Potter and his need to always be the hero.

' _Please don't let it be her'_ the words repeated again and again like a mantra in Severus's head, as he prayed to all the deity's that she was safe. That it was not her death he would be mourning this night.

"Who?" He asked quietly, almost respectfully.

"Sirius." Remus replied softly. "Bellatrix cursed him before he fell through the Veil."

Severus wanted to sigh with relief that it wasn't her, but even he knew that to do so in front of these two wizards, who were clearly grieving and in shock, would be considered rude and disrespectful.

"That's not all." Dumbledore said grimly. "There weren't just Death Eaters there tonight there was something far worse."

At that Remus stood up and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair.

"I am a werewolf. I should have known. I could have saved her." Remus's voice was angry and full of guilt and pain. Dumbledore stood up and put his arm on his back reassuringly.

"Remus you couldn't have known what was going to happen. There was a battle and you were fighting. Unfortunately you couldn't watch everybody. It is not your fault."

"It is my fault. She should never…" He couldn't finish the sentence as a roar of sheer frustration escaped his lips. This was not the normal docile, kind man everyone knew. This was the werewolf inside of him showing itself to the world in a fit of anger and rage.

All the while Severus sat in silence, listening and observing the two men. The fear now gripping his heart like a metal fist. Remus had said 'her' then 'she would never.' Who was he referring too and what on earth had happened? Once again the mantra in his head repeated over and over.

"What happened?" His voice was a steady calmness, something he was anything but.

Remus looked at him, his eyes filled with sorrow and unshed tears.

"She had been hit by Dolohov's curse and fell." Remus rambled.

"Who?" Severus asked not sure if he really wanted to know.

"I went and checked on her and she was fine except from a concussion and being in some pain."

"Who?" Severus replied again, a steely determination added to his voice.

"I left her there to help the others. I thought she would be safe and then I heard her scream. It wasn't until then that I caught his scent in the air. He was bending over her." His voice broke.

"Who?" This time Severus shouted, something that he never done, but he was now frantic with worry and needed to know.

"Hermione." Remus said gravely.

The one word Severus had been dreading was now uttered so softly, so painfully, that he wished he hadn't heard it. The iron fist around his heart now clamped down around it painfully. While his mind screamed no, over and over again. Not her, anyone but her, he thought selfishly. Knowing it was of no use.

From a normal observer's point of view Severus looked like he normally did, calm, indifferent cold and uncaring. But from Dumbledore's view, he saw every passing emotion in the young man's eyes.

"Severus." He whispered knowingly, shocked by what he saw.

"What happened?" Severus asked needing to know, yet not wanting too. Knowing made it real. Knowing meant that she was hurt. She wasn't dead; Dumbledore had already said one person's life had been lost. "I asked what happened." His voice sounded so cold as he spoke, when no-one answered him the first time.

"Hermione was bitten Severus. A vampire was-" Remus began to say but was stopped by Severus's sudden outburst.

"No." He said shaking his head. "I do not believe you. The vampires refused to work with the Dark Lord." The iron grip around his heart now tore it in half.

"Severus I'm sorry it's-"

"No." He hissed out. "Do not say it. I need to see her. Where is she?"

Standing up abruptly he began to pace the room frantically.

"Severus." Dumbledore said gently.

He whirled around to look at his mentor.

"I need to see her Albus. Please." The last word came out as a plea, as his normally calm voice broke.

Remus watched quietly, never once had he ever seen the cold hearted Potions Professor act in such a way, like he was broken. Not since Lily at school and then at her death. The sudden realization hit him. Severus cared for the young witch, perhaps he had even grown to love her. He knew that Severus once loved Lily Potter, for he had seen how destroyed he was after her death. And now that he finally cared for another woman, she too was taken from him.

Putting his hand on Severus's arm, who visibly flinched at the unfamiliar human contact, he said,

"I will take you to her but remember Severus she is going through the change. There is nothing we can do, we cannot stop it."

Severus couldn't speak for if he did he knew he would break. The carefully fixed mask he wore would shatter and he would be of no use to anyone then. So he only nodded in understanding.

Remus's gazed flickered to Dumbledore who simply nodded his head in agreement, before slowly walking to the door, the figure in black following closely behind.

Reaching the door to the Headmasters bed chamber, Remus flicked his wand allowing Severus to enter through the wards that Albus had put up.

"When she is a newborn she will be powerful. These wards are for protection, both hers and ours. We don't know if she was still have magic." Remus whispered, as a way of explaining things.

Again all Severus could do was nod in agreement.

Opening the door Remus walked in followed by Severus who briefly hesitated. The first thing Severus noticed was how silent the room was, it was eerily so, for someone who was currently changing into a vampire. He had never witnessed it himself, but he had heard stories about how agonizingly painful it was.

Slowly he walked across the room, where he saw her petite form lying in the center of the too large bed. She looked so small and peaceful, as if she were merely sleeping. She was so beautiful and serene and if it wasn't for the rise and fall of her chest, you wouldn't have thought she was alive, as she was so still and pale.

Her bushy brown hair curled and framed her lovely oval shaped face. A face that would never change as she would always be this 19-year-old woman, she would never grow old and she would never become ill. Even when her mind surpassed her 19 years of age her body would remain the same. Although Hermione was technically only 17, the use of the time turner during her 3rd year at Hogwarts caused her to age a further two years.

She was beautiful now in every way but as a vampire her looks would change. It pained Severus so much to think of the life she would now have, a life that she hadn't chosen. And all because of bloody Potter. He would kill him, himself the next time he laid eyes on the pitiful excuse of a wizard, for sheer stupidity and for endangering his friends. For causing this to happen to Hermione. For taking away someone Severus cared for. He had lost Lily to one Potter and now he had lost Hermione because of another. She would be there taunting him, but she would never truly be there at the same time. She would be immortal, dead on the inside and beautiful on the outside. Fate could be so bloody cruel.

"She's so peaceful, so quiet." Severus finally said, stepping towards the bed too the young woman lying in it. "She should be in so much pain. Are you sure she was bitten?" He couldn't stop the hope from sounding in his voice. Maybe they were wrong; maybe she hadn't been bitten and was only lying in the bed because of Dolohov's curse.

"Severus." Remus said sadly walking to the head of the bed and pulling down the bed sheet, revealing the nasty bite mark on her delicate neck.

He couldn't help it, as he gasped in shock at the sight, seeing the evidence in front of him. He had no idea that vampires were amongst the Death Eaters. As far as he was aware the Dark Lord had tried to gain the support of the Volturi Coven, the leaders of the vampire world, but they had said no. They didn't get involved in the world of wizards, it was not their business. The Dark Lord hadn't taken the news very well but he knew that he was no match for them. So whatever vampire done this, went against the Volturi and was probably a rogue vampire.

"Why isn't she in pain then?" Severus asked again, looking at Remus in utter confusion.

Remus pulled out his wand and cast a series of diagnostic spells, revealing her heart for Severus to see.

"She's in an incredible amount of pain, much more than you and I have ever felt before. Look at her pulse rate and heart beat."

Severus looked and saw the erratic beating of Hermione's heart, the iron grip squeezing his own painfully once again, as he could only watch on helplessly. The beating would only get more frantic, as the venom coursed through her veins, before eventually having a heart attack causing the beating to stop forever.

Sitting by her bed, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her small body against his. To wake her up and tell her that she would be alright, that this was nothing but a dream and that the pain she was in wasn't real. But he knew that touching her would only cause her more pain.

"What will become of Hermione?" He asked the words sounding pained even to his own ears, but he had to know.

"We don't know." Remus whispered honestly. The tension and exhaustion showing in his own voice. He had just lost his best friend and now this. "We don't know how she's going to act as a newborn. We don't know if she will still have magic, and if she does just how powerful and dangerous she will be. Even if she's a newborn she will still be deadly, she will be hungry and uncontrollable, the blood-lust taking over her mind."

Just then Albus walked into the room with a grief stricken Minerva hanging onto his arm.

"I will be with Miss Granger when she wakens. I have set up all the protection spells just in case." Albus said solemnly.

Minerva sniffed wiping away her tears.

"Oh Albus I can't believe it. Not her." She whispered, echoing Severus's thoughts. Everyone knew how much she favored her Gryffindor cubs, especially the Golden Trio. But over the years she had developed quite the relationship with Hermione, thinking of her as a Granddaughter and not just another student.

Dumbledore sighed.

"It is a shock to us all but no-one must know. If Voldemort hears of this, he will capture her and use her to his own advantage. We can't let that happen."

Severus glared at the man he called his mentor. He didn't need to use legilimency to know what the powerful wizard was thinking. He didn't care two galleons about Hermione being taken by the Dark Lord. Dumbledore didn't want Voldemort to use her for the War, because he wanted to use her instead as some sort of powerful weapon. And all for the greater good of course. At this moment in time Severus had never hated the wizard more. She would just be another pawn in his game.

"How long will it be until she wakens do you think?" Severus turned his glare away from the Headmaster to Remus, who seemed to be a lot more understanding to the young woman's plight.

"At a guess I would say her transformation will be complete in two days." Being a hybrid himself, Remus felt the deepest of sympathy for the young woman. No-one should ever be put through this, especially when they did not choose it in the first place. Also like himself.

"Then I too wish to be here when she wakens." Severus said with determination.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea Severus. For we do not know how Miss Granger will be." Dumbledore said. "I will be with her alone and if she is able to receive visitors, I will send a patronus." As Severus went to protest, Dumbledore quickly cut him off. "I will not hear anymore regarding this particular matter. But I must implore you all that only we four must know for now."

"Very well." And with that Severus stormed out of the room away from the meddlesome old fool and back to his own quarters. He glared at any student who ever dared breathe in his direction. He was in no mood for any brats this evening, and would tear any one of them limb from limb, if they dared stopped him in the halls.

Reaching his own chambers at last, he headed straight towards the firewhisky and poured himself a generous helping. Bringing the glass to his lips, his thoughts went straight to the young witch in the too large bed. In a couple of days' time she would be a vampire.

An angry roar erupted from Severus's chest, as he flung the untouched glass of firewhisky into the fire, watching as it exploded. His breathing was frenzied, as he tore off his robes and frock coat, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his white shirt. Sitting down in his chair feeling defeated, he ran his hands through his lank black hair and whispered just one word,

"Hermione." Tugging at his hair in anger and grief at the loss he felt. For the first time since Lily Evans death, Severus Snape cried for the loss of the woman he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Pain. Agony. The likes of which she had never even came close to experiencing before, was what she was feeling now. Hermione was sure she was dying. In fact she was almost certain that she had already died and was now in hell because there was no other explanation as to why she was like this.

It was as if someone had broken every part of body then tossed it into a burning pit of fire. Every bit of her burned. Even though she wanted to roll about and extinguish the flames that ravaged her body, even though she wanted to scream as loudly as she could until her voice was hoarse and someone found her, she didn't. She couldn't. That only intensified the burning, prolonging the searing agony. It was driving her to madness, all she could do was lie as still and as soundless as she possibly could while she burned, praying and hoping it would all end soon. In her mind she screamed and cried, wishing someone would hear her silent pleas and help her.

Hermione could think of nothing but the all too consuming pain. She had no recollection of how she came to be like this. The last thing she remembered was falling into darkness before being woken by a hot pain in her neck, like flesh being torn away. It started off as an uncomfortable warm tingle that gradually began to spread throughout her entire body, growing and intensifying into the burning agony that she was now in. Hermione had tried to move and scream for help, but it only made the feeling worse. So she remained quiet and still, hoping for death to have mercy and take her out of this misery. Death would be a far better option than this. Unless of course she was stuck in hell like she first believed.

With her eyes closed tightly, she saw red behind her eyelids as if seeing the fire that engulfed her body. She could feel and even hear the erratic sounding lub-dub, of her heart beating. It was so fast and sounded as though it struggled to keep up with its frantic pace. She was so sure that at some point it would beat so fast, her heart would eventually burst in her chest. The beating became like music to her ears however, as she focused all of her attention on the lub-dub sound it made. Listening as it went from being quick and erratic to slow and soothing, bringing with it a wave of relief as the pain began to lessen. She knew now that she was dying, her body was giving up and she welcomed death with open arms.

Warmth and tranquility washed over, extinguishing the flames that had been tearing through her body, as her heartbeat grew even slower. She could still hear the weakened sound in her ears of the gentle lub-dub, lub-dub, lub…..dub until finally, nothing. Death had finally taken her. With that last beat she sighed with relief, before the redness behind her eyes changed to blackness. No more pain, no more agony, no more burning, and no more heartbeat.

Confusion replaced all of those other feelings. If she had no heartbeat and was dead, then why was she still able to think? Why could she suddenly smell things more strongly than she could before? Why could she hear things now that she would never have picked up before, like the fly buzzing around in the far corner of whatever room she was in?

Her heart had stopped, she was sure. Lying in the unfamiliar bed she concentrated on the movements of her body and couldn't feel the rise and fall of her chest as she took in air. In fact, she wasn't breathing at all, she noticed feeling alarmed. She was dead, she knew that, but with every new sound and smell that greeted her senses she had had never felt more alive. How could that be?

A sudden sound caught her attention. Listening closely, not that she had too, she realized it was an unfamiliar heartbeat, and not her own. It came from inside the room but judging by its soft sound, it wasn't close to her.

The next thing to assault her senses was the smell of parchment, a mossy smell, a sickly sweet smell with a hint of lemon and the musky scent of an older person. She sniffed the air and caught the metallic smell of blood making her nostrils flare instantly and her throat tighten and burn with thirst. Pushing that sudden compulsion to the side, she tried to control the need to drink, as she listened to what could only be described as fabric rubbing together gently. The owner of the heartbeat moved slowly and cautiously and Hermione was grateful, as her instincts told her to attack.

Dumbledore all the while, sat watching the young woman the entire time, his eyes sharp as he noted every reaction, every small movement and sound that she made carefully. Trying to judge how she would react to him being there. He had listened, with much sadness and regret, to her erratic heartbeat as it began to slow and finally stop. Signalling that her change was now complete. Three days it had lasted and throughout that whole time, she had shown a great deal of strength and preservation, considering how much pain she was in. Her control was beyond anything he had ever heard of and it filled him with a sense of hope that perhaps her control would grow. That she would not be lost to them completely.

He had watched with a curious interest, as her brows furrowed in confusion. With her eyes still closed, he had no doubts that she was taking in the sounds and smells of her new surroundings, wondering what had happened, where she was and just what was going on. He watched her nostrils flare as she obviously caught the scent of him for the first time. She reacted like no newborn vampire he had ever heard of. He knew that all newborns were completely driven by bloodlust and the need to feed instantly after the change. But not Hermione. She had caught his scent, he had no doubt of that, and yet she still lay on the bed taking in her surroundings.

Her strength and control were amazing and although he shouldn't have been, he was still immensely surprised by her behaviour. She had always been a brilliant witch, with a logical analytical mind and even as a vampire it seemed she still possessed such. He wondered how she would fare as a vampire.

Despite his hope and surprise, he was no fool, he knew that he had to remain cautious; after all she was still a newborn vampire. What little amount of control and discipline she had now, may suddenly be lost if he made one wrong move. He really didn't want to put the protection spells that he had in place, to be used against her. Especially not after everything she had already been through. His worn wearied heart didn't want to cause her anymore harm. So he would take baby steps, one at a time in order to gain her trust.

"Welcome back Miss Granger." He spoke softly in the hope of reassuring her. What happened next astounded him however.

In one quick fluid movement, so quick that if you blinked you would have missed it, Hermione had leaped up from the bed and stood crouching in the middle of the floor. She wore a sneer on her face and was in the defensive position, ready to strike him at once.

Dumbledore couldn't help but notice how breathtakingly beautiful she was, unnaturally so like all vampires after they had changed. She still looked like Hermione, the young girl he knew, but she was so much more now. The one thing that had changed beyond all recognition was her striking eyes. Gone was the warm liquid honey colour they once were; now instead they were a startling red, unnerving in their own right. He noticed though, as she watched him that her eyes went from blood red to pure black almost instantly. Whether it was out of hunger or defence he wasn't sure, a sign that he would need to remain vigilant and patient in her presence. He could not afford to slip up with her.

"Please Miss Granger I mean you no harm." Dumbledore remained sitting in the chair as he spoke, the palm of his hands facing towards her in a way of surrender. He knew that he left himself vulnerable, but hoped that by doing this he would gain her trust.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir." Her eyes widened, as if she had only just realized who he was, causing them to turn back to red. Her voice sounded different too, more feminine and musical. After recognizing him, her body instantly straightened, desisting with the defensive crouch. Her movements and posture were also different. She was graceful and elegant with a confident poise she had never possessed before, and her actions were swift and silent. "Professor what has happened to me?" Her voice trembled with the need to know, yet she held no fear, it was as if she had already accepted her new fate.

"Tell me what you remember Miss Granger?" He enquired, all the while his voice remaining steady and soft, as he encouraged and reassured her.

Although she watched the Headmaster with cautious eyes, deep down she knew him and held the feelings of trust and respect for him. She also knew that he wouldn't hurt her, yet some primitive part of her held back, keeping her on alert. The animalistic part of her new psyche remained just below the surface just in case she had to defend herself; she would be ready for an attack if it came. The smell of his blood made her thirsty and her throat constrict, though she knew feeding from him wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't help but feel confused and sickened by herself at the horrid thoughts and urges that ran through her mind. She couldn't understand why she was thinking these things, but also somewhere at the back of her mind, the logical part of her brain already knew. She didn't want to acknowledge that information just yet so feigned ignorance.

Answering the Headmasters question she told him everything that she remembered, the darkness, the pain, the madness, the fire burning through her flesh and body. She could not remember anything before that however.

Dumbledore listened intently and felt pained by her words. He had no idea how she had managed to get through it all, but she had. With a slow steady voice, he explained everything to Hermione, from them leaving Hogwarts, to reaching the Ministry, the battle that took place there, Sirius's demise, and finally Dolohov hitting her with an unknown spell.

"Do you think it was Dolohov's curse that caused this Professor?" She asked, despite already suspecting the answer. As she spoke, she couldn't help notice how different her voice sounded. It was soft and sultry with a musical lilt to it. Before, she would have loved her voice to sound so sexy, confident and mature but now it didn't sound like her anymore, it sounded unfamiliar and wrong coming from her.

She gazed patiently at Dumbledore as she awaited his answer, while still remaining cautious. Whether it was his mere presence or her previous thoughts, she wasn't entirely sure. She noticed how his eyes looked sad, replacing the twinkle that normally shone madly from them. His face was pale and tired looking. They had all been through so much and obviously it was taken its toll.

"I wish that were the case Miss Granger but unfortunately it is not." He sighed and ran his hand through his beard, something he done when he was nervous. The simple action caught Hermione's eye. She realized that if she wanted too, she would actually be able to count every strand of hair that made up his beard. Her eyesight was that good, much superior to before. She could also see every little speck of dust that surrounded him. It was truly amazing, like she had been flung into a new world.

"What happened to me Professor Dumbledore? I feel so different like I'm me, but not. I-I don't understand." She stammered.

He smiled warmly at the young woman that stood before him. She really was remarkable. She had just been through an incredible ordeal yet she still remained calm, poised and composed, as she took everything in. There was no drama or theatrics involved; it was as if she were that same girl still. Absolutely remarkable, he thought.

"After Dolohov's curse hit you Hermione," By using her name, he hoped he could remind her of the person that she was. "You were rendered unconscious. Remus checked on you before going to calm Harry regretfully leaving you alone."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding before saying,

"Harry had just watched his Godfather die, his only family. It's understandable that Remus went to him. That's what I would have done." Her voice was filled with compassion and warmth for her best friend.

So remarkable, Dumbledore thought once more.

"Your consideration for others astounds me Miss Granger, a true and loyal Gryffindor at heart." He spoke with so much pride, but his face turned serious again as he continued to speak. "While you were alone another foe attacked you. No-one knew he was there, not even Remus. And when he did realise, I'm afraid it was too late." He said grimly.

Just like that everything hit her. The pieces of the puzzle her mind had put together could no longer be denied or ignored. The pain in her throat, her body burning from the inside out, her heart stopping, her senses becoming stronger, the thirst for blood. She had read about it before in the Dark Creatures book and now it all made perfect sense.

"I'm a vampire." Hermione whispered, admitting the truth out loud to both herself and to her Headmaster. She was unable to describe how she felt at that moment. Anger, confusion, sadness, exhilaration, longing and loneliness all engulfed her at once. The one word that kept repeating in her mind, over and over again was monster. She was a monster, something to be feared and hated, not pitied like what Dumbledore was doing now. She was something that was not to be trusted, something that wanted to kill in order to satisfy a bloodlust inside. Something she could not deny or ignore. She was no longer Hermione Granger muggleborn and brightest witch of her time. Now she was Hermione the monstrous vampire. A sudden thought hit her then, was she still a witch, would she even be able to do magic now? The loss of her former life was overwhelming and what was worse, she realized, she couldn't even cry and grieve over it. She felt emotionless and cold like a statue.

Dumbledore watched the young woman, as her words were absorbed into her mind. He noted the way her body stiffened, how her eyes turned black again and how her jaw clenched. He watched as she went through every emotion possible and noted that if you didn't look close enough into her eyes, or saw the small change in her body language, you wouldn't be able to sense the distress she was in. He instantly became watchful. If she was going to lose her control this would certainly be the time.

"Miss Granger." He spoke calmly and slowly noticing how she visibly relaxed at the sound of his voice. With a determined tilt to her head, she once again took control of herself. Remarkable, absolutely remarkable. "I am so sorry my dear girl there was nothing anyone could do. By the time Remus found you it was too late. You had already begun the change."

She nodded again acting a lot calmer than she felt, for her mind was in utter turmoil.

"I understand Professor. No-one should feel guilty about this." Looking at him straight in the eyes she asked, "I need to know what will happen to me now. Am I still a witch or am I just a vampire? Where will I go?"

Dumbledore had to refrain from chuckling. She was taking the news far better than he could have imagined. Plus, her wonderful mind seemed to be still the same, as she asked her questions. She was always so resourceful, always logical and seeking answers to everything.

"Truthfully Miss Granger I cannot answer those questions, for I simply do not know. All newborns, that is what all newly changed vampires are called, they're uncontrollable; wanting to feed the minute the change is complete."

"The thought had crossed my mind." She admitted honestly, looking guilty and sheepishly towards him.

"But you, well you have shown an amazing amount of courage and restraint. You are calm, poised and in complete control over your body and natural instincts. Despite the fact you have yet to feed, you stand in front of me now holding a conversation. The word that has repeatedly been crossing my mind since you first woke is how remarkable you are. And with the behaviour you are currently exhibiting, it gives me hope that you can be reunited with your friends. As for being a witch I am not sure. But I have contacted my friend Eldred Worple who has studied Vampirism, and his acquaintance Sanguini, to come and help us answer those questions." He smiled reassuringly at her, as she simply nodded in response to his words. "They will be arriving tomorrow, as well as some friends of Sanguini's, members of a coven called the Cullen Clan. I know it is daunting for you Miss Granger, but these people are coming to help and hopefully will ease your mind."

Hermione felt incredibly grateful towards the Headmaster for he seemed to be doing all that was in his power to help her through this awkward transition. Even when he himself couldn't help, she was glad she was not on her own. But she couldn't help but worry how other vampires would react to her. Would they shun her like she had been shunned before, as both a muggle and a muggleborn witch? Her blood status was ironically no longer an issue now, not as a vampire. It just left the question of how her friends in the Wizarding World would react to her. She had seen the way Remus, as a hybrid wizard and werewolf had been looked down upon, would that happen to her too? So many thoughts and unanswered questions ran through her mind, frustrating her to no end.

"Thank you so much Professor, for all of your kindness towards me. I hope these friends of yours can help me understand better. Does-does everyone know, about me, about what happened I mean?" Although she showed a great amount of courage, the vulnerability shone in the red depths of her eyes.

"There is no need to thank me Miss Granger, I understand that this cannot be easy for you and I promise to do everything that I possibly can. You are not alone in this." He smiled softly. "The only people who know about you are myself, Remus, Minerva and Severus. We thought it best to leave your friends for now, until we knew how you will be around other people."

"I agree Professor. I don't want to cause them anymore hardship. How is Harry, after Sirius?"

Dumbledore looked at her gravely.

"He is understandably upset and angry and of course he blames himself for the death of his Godfather, as well as you being hurt. But he is not alone either."

Hermione sighed; she knew that if her heart was beating, it would have broken a little bit for her best friend. Harry had lost so much already and to loose Sirius like that, well it was devastating.

"I wish I could go to him and offer some kind of comfort. I don't want him to feel bad about me when he's grieving over Sirius." She sighed.

Dumbledore smiled fondly.

"You are always so incredibly considerate of others. Harry is very fortunate indeed to have a friend like you Miss Granger. But sadly he is not the only one who feels guilt about what happened to you. Remus blames himself for not being able to sense the vampire who done this quick enough. He and Professor Snape have been by your side everyday monitoring you throughout the change."

Hermione was not at all surprised to hear about Remus, he was a good man with a kind heart. But as a werewolf, Remus was now technically classed as Hermione's mortal enemy, since she was a vampire, and according to all the stories she had read. She dearly hoped that wouldn't be the case for them, he was her friend in a way and she really didn't want that to change. Hermione was surprised however, to hear about Professor Snape waiting by her side too. He wasn't the type of person who cared for anyone bar himself. In fact he had always hated her, partly because she was friends with Harry but also because she was the insufferable know it all. So why on earth would he be so concerned about her now? Unless it was to simply gloat and torment her. It made no sense.

"Professor Dumbledore, would it be possible for me to meet up with Remus. I mean I know I can't leave here but I would really like to see another kind face, other than you. He would be good for me to relate too as well."

Dumbledore thought for a moment before saying,

"I think under these circumstances it might be good for you. I know he has been most anxious to see you Miss Granger, along with Professor Snape. But I must act with caution. Remus as you know is a werewolf and therefore a natural adversary for you. There are protection spells in place should either of your instincts kick in."

"You mean should we try to kill each other." Hermione joked causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"Yes something like that Miss Granger." The twinkle in his eyes returned. There was hope for her yet. "Why don't you go for a shower and get dressed, while I go and summon Remus. I must of course ask that you to stay in these chambers, while I speak to him in my office first. I hope that is acceptable Miss Granger?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Good. I already took the opportunity to ask Dobby to bring your things from your room. I also think it's best you remain here, until after all the students have left in two days' time. I don't think it would be wise for them to see you, plus you are still a newborn vampire, so it would not be completely safe for them to be around you just yet."

Again Hermione nodded in agreement. The safety of the students should come first and just now she knew she was unpredictable.

"That's fine but won't it be strange when a group of vampires arrive at Hogwarts tomorrow?" She enquired.

Dumbledore chuckled once more at the young woman in front of him.

"Always so logical Miss Granger. But yes you are quite right. My guests will be arriving very early in the morning, before the students have woken up I suspect. I can get them situated in their own quarters. But the Cullen Clan I hear already live amongst humans. So none of them pose any threat to the students."

"Is it just me who is the threat?" She asked, looking straight into the Headmaster's eyes.

"Truthfully yes. Until certain questions have been answered and we see how you behave. I'm afraid we must proceed with the utmost care and caution. Anyway, enough of that talk. Have a shower and I shall go and speak to Remus."

With one last smile Dumbledore left his bed chambers and headed into his office where he sent a patronus to Remus. It didn't take long for him to reply since he had been staying at the castle since the Ministry fiasco. The only good outcome from that was now the whole of the Wizarding World knew that the Dark Lord had returned, and that he and Harry hadn't been lying. But the revelation came at such a high cost. Losing Sirius just after he was proven innocent before being reunited with Harry. Then there was the situation with Hermione and the drastic change to her life. So far she was proving to be surprisingly accepting of what had happened, but it did not take away the seriousness of the situation. She was a vampire and she had been a powerful witch, there was no way for them to know whether she would have any of her previous powers. The biggest question of all was, if she did retain her powers, just how powerful would she or could she be. Only time would tell before that was answered.

While lost in his own musings, Hermione was also lost in her own thoughts, which were similar to those of Professor Dumbledore. She had always been stuck between two worlds, the muggle world and the magical world, not knowing which one she truly belonged too. Now she found herself stuck between three worlds. Who was she now? Which of those worlds did she belong too? She was no longer a human, a mortal, so she knew she would never truly belong to the muggle world. But she still had a life there, her mum and dad; she couldn't just forget them and pretend they didn't exist. How could she possibly explain to them that she was now a vampire?

Then there was the Wizarding World where she had been for nearly five years. She had always been trying to prove herself here, that she belonged regardless of her blood status. But now all of that could have been in vain. She may not have any magical abilities left and if she didn't where did that leave her? She still had friends here, not just friends but people who seemed more like family to her. But Hermione didn't know how they would react to the news she was no longer one of them. And she knew that letting them go would be incredibly difficult. But these questions all needed answering eventually.

Finally there was her new unfamiliar life. She was a vampire, there was nothing else to it, yet she didn't know how to act or think like a vampire. She knew no-one, had no vampire friends, had never even met one before, and had no idea what to expect, despite all the things she had read. Worst of all she had no other choice but to embrace this new life. She could never change it, there was no cure. Altering from one world to the other would be difficult, even for her.

Hermione knew she should feel anger towards the vampire who did this, but she didn't. She felt numb like it was some sort of dream she was in, or perhaps more like a nightmare. Things just didn't seem real to her at the moment. The magnitude of her circumstances hadn't hit her and that was why Dumbledore was right to remain cautious. Even though she held some control of her behaviour and emotions so far, when the truth and reality eventually sank in, her anger may be overwhelming for her. It was this thought that scared her the most.

With that, Hermione stripped off her clothes and headed over to the adjoining bathroom. Turning the shower on she stepped in and welcomed the refreshing spray over her body. It felt great against her skin and sent her senses into overdrive. She could hear every drop of water, could feel every little droplet run over her body. Turning the temperature made no real difference for she didn't seem to feel the change from hot to cold. She could smell the body wash and the shampoo that she used, it was sweet and clean, tingling in her nostrils.

Even her body felt different. She felt taller somehow and more womanly, with rounded curves and slightly bigger breasts. While lathering shampoo into her hair she also noticed how the texture had changed, how it felt thicker and longer than normal. Her skin too felt smoother and firmer. It was strange like she was in someone else's body and not her own. Only making the same question repeat in her mind- who was she?

Drying herself off the muggle way, not sure if she could do magic or even knowing where her wand was, she dressed into clothes that were hers, but seemed too small for her. She would need to ask Dumbledore or Remus to adjust them. Or perhaps she could go out shopping eventually for new clothes. After all what was the point of having a vault full of galleons if she couldn't spend some. Then a sudden thought occurred to her, she would be alive for thousands of years, how on earth was she going to afford to live for eternity.

With one more question added to her ever growing list, Hermione began to brush her still damp hair, twisting it into a loose bun before heading over to the mirror, as she hadn't looked at herself yet. She was both nervous and scared to.

With a long sigh she moved to stand in front of the large oval mirror and gasped, the look of shock, horror and awe evident on her face. Her skin was so pale and smooth, almost like fine porcelain. She looked beautiful, unusually so for her. With perfectly arched eyebrows, thick long black lashes, and the most perfect pair of red lips that were full and pouty. Her neck was long and slender, with a small scar from the bite she noticed. But the thing that stood out the most, to her own horror, was her eyes. Gone were the honey warm eyes that she was so familiar with, replaced now with vibrant red ones that were so bright against the paleness of her skin. They looked cold, despite the fiery red colour, and dangerous. They had the look of a predator, which was what she was. A monster. A blood sucking vampire that had no soul and that was emotionless and cold.

For the first time since she had woken, anger coursed through her veins turning her eyes a deathly black. With a high pitched wail emitting through a dangerous sneer, she punched the mirror hard, smashing it into hundreds of little pieces. With a roar of anger and frustration she picked up the frame and tossed it across the room like it weighed nothing. Enjoying the sound it made as it crashed onto the stone floor.

At the sound of the loud crash Dumbledore followed by Remus came running into the room to see what had happened, worried looks upon their weary faces. Standing at the door to the chambers Dumbledore saw that Hermione's eyes were as black as night, as she crouched into the defensive pose he had seen earlier. Her steady gaze was fixed upon Remus, as she snarled at him.

Pushing the werewolf roughly behind him, Dumbledore spoke with concern evident in his voice, "Stay back." as he tried to soothe and placate Hermione.

But the look in her eyes spoke of only one thing and that was to attack. Remus as a werewolf posed a threat to her and she would defend herself no matter what.

"Miss Granger I implore you to please remain calm." He spoke, a hint of a warning in his normally soft voice.

From behind him he heard an equally threatening snarl coming from the normally docile Remus and before he had the chance to pull out his wand and diffuse the situation, the two mortal enemies growled before lunging towards each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Remus had been sitting drinking a glass of firewhisky with Severus Snape, of all people, when Dumbledore's patronus arrived. He and Severus had never been what one would call 'friends,' they were mere acquaintances at best, barely even tolerable towards one another. Remus had almost killed Severus, accidentally of course, when Sirius had tricked him into going to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon, when Remus was in the form of his werewolf self.

Ever since they had begun at Hogwarts Severus held grudges against all the Marauders- Remus, Sirius, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. In return they had hated Severus as well and all five boys were constantly flinging hexes and jinxes towards each other. These grudges had lasted well into adulthood and it was due to Severus that Remus had lost the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. When Severus just happened to let slip the nature of Remus's condition. But after the events of the last few days, petty squabbles became inconsequential as a grudging mutual understanding between the two men had formed. Remus had lost Sirius, his best friend since Hogwarts making him the last of the Marauders. While Severus in return had secretly lost Hermione in a way, a woman who he had grown to care for, even loved.

Remus had noticed the dour Professor's affections for the young Gryffindor the night of the Ministry Battle when he found out about Hermione's change. And even though he knew, he never once dared to ask Severus about his feelings. He understood that Severus Snape was a fiercely private man with regards to his life, especially his private life, and knew that the man would not appreciate being asked questions regarding such matters, especially not from Remus. Someone he could barely stand. Plus Remus didn't need to ask how he felt, he could clearly see it in the way Severus acted and the worry etched onto his paler than usual face. There were dark circles around his tired eyes and in the last couple of days he had let the growth of hair on his face sprout. His normally pristine attire was in disarray and Remus didn't need his werewolf senses to smell the unkempt scent of the Potions Professor. Although Remus didn't have the heart to tell the normally proud man all of that.

When Dumbledore's patronus phoenix arrived, startling both men from their musings, they turned their full attention and listened carefully to the message.

"Remus, Hermione is awake and wishes to see you. Come straight to my office alone and do not tell anyone." With that the white light faded and disappeared out of sight.

Conjuring his own wolf patronus, he relayed to Dumbledore that he will be arriving via floo very soon and with an apologetic look turned to Severus, finishing the last of his firewhisky.

"I better leave, may I please use your floo."

Severus blinked out of his trance at Remus's words, his own gaze still transfixed to the spot where the patronus had been. Albus's words still echoing in his mind. Hermione was awake at last. Relief and fear both filled him. How was she? Was she coping? He knew he had to see her now that she was awake. He _needed_ to see her. It had been too long. Standing abruptly he finally turned his attention to Remus, almost forgetting he was in the room.

"Yes let us use the floo."

Remus shook his head slightly and put his arm on Severus's shoulder, causing the man to flinch at the touch.

"Dumbledore asked that I go myself Severus, you need to stay here."

Severus's cold eyes turned to stare at the werewolf as he sneered at the man.

"I am coming with you end of discussion. I do not need _you_ to tell _me_ what to do."

"Severus please take a look at yourself, you are a mess. Do you think Hermione will want to see you like this? Where is the feared Potions Professor everyone believes you to be?" Remus asked desperately, if he had to stun the Professor to stop him from trying to come, then he would. Although his heart wasn't really in it.

Severus leered at Remus taking a step closer so that he was only a few mere inches away, his eyes shining with anger.

"What do you know about what Hermione wants? You know nothing of her?" His breath was hot against Remus's face and the smell of firewhisky was overpowering. But Severus took no notice of any of that, all he wanted was to see Hermione, and this half-breed wasn't going tell him he couldn't.

Remus stood his ground against the angry man.

"I know she wouldn't want to see you dressed like a tramp, smelling of sweat and old clothes. I know she wouldn't want to see you drunk and stinking of firewhisky. Hermione has been through so much and deserves much better than that." Remus sighed sadly, not wanting to be too harsh on the Professor, knowing it was the man's heart ruling his head at the moment. "Go take a shower, put on clean clothes, take a sober-up and go for a sleep. Dumbledore will send for you." With a pat on the Potion Professor's back, Remus left quickly through the floo. Not looking back to see if Severus had taken his advice or not.

Upon entering the Headmaster's office, he found the wizard sitting solemnly behind his large desk.

"I suggest you close your floo Albus, I was with Severus when your patronus arrived and I fear he may come marching through. It's safe to say he wasn't happy about not being invited and I just managed to stop him. _Just_." He said emphasising the last word.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement and closed off his floo to all visitors, especially one Severus Snape.

"This has hit him really hard." Dumbledore said with a soft sigh.

"Did you know of his feelings Albus?"

"About the girl." He shook his head in the negative. "No, I honestly never knew, the wizard who sees everything supposedly." He mocked his own failings.

"I doubt anyone knew then." Remus whispered taking a seat in front of the Headmaster. "You know how private he is. It's just a shock." He ran his hands through his messy mop of brown hair. "Everyone's asking questions about her Albus. Harry especially. No-one knows what's happened to her and tempers are starting to fray."

Dumbledore ran his hand through his own beard and nodded thoughtfully.

"Once I know she can tolerate company then we can perhaps tell the others about what has happened. We can even bring her to meet everyone again. As you know Eldred Worple and Sanguini are arriving early tomorrow morning, as well as friends of theirs. A coven called the Cullen's. Once she meets them, we will hopefully learn more about what to expect. The poor girl must be so confused."

Remus could understand that all too well, after all he had once been in a similar sort of position to her.

"I can relate to that Albus, I felt the same when I first became a werewolf. How is she doing?" He asked softly. Although he hadn't spent all that much time with the girl, he had known her since her third year at Hogwarts when he taught her for the year. She was also one of Harry's best friends and spent some time at Grimmauld Place and the Burrow during Order meetings, where he spoke to her on occasions. It was hard not to care for her a little. She was incredibly sweet and had accepted him, whereas many others would have looked their noses down at him. She certainly didn't deserve this and despite what Dumbledore said, Remus couldn't help but still feel guilty about what happened that night. He should have known. He should have stayed with her; if he did then this would never have happened. She would still be the brightest witch of her time.

"Honestly Remus I've never seen or heard anything like her before, she's rather extraordinary. I heard stories about newborn vampires, so had some expectations about what to expect, how blood thirsty and quick to temper they are. But Hermione-" He shook his head, still in some state of disbelief. "Hermione has shown none of that. She used her senses to take in her surroundings before she opened her eyes, and she even caught my scent but somehow she managed to control her thirst and spoke to me, just like normal. Despite the fact she was in the defensive position. She was able to converse and showed compassion to both you and Harry. She was more concerned about his welfare than her own. She is extraordinary Remus, truly extraordinary."

Remus too felt a surge of hope at the Headmaster's words. Perhaps she could still have somewhat of a normal life, like himself. Well as normal a life as one could expect being a vampire.

"That's great Albus."

"It is indeed but we still have to see if she has any magical abilities and if she does then we need to see how powerful she will be. She could prove to be an asset for the greater good Remus. Imagine her on the side of the light." Before the he could answer the Headmaster, Dumbledore chuckled. "It seems that your assumption was indeed correct. Severus has just tried to use the floo. I do not doubt that he will be less than pleased by not getting through and will be marching here now." Sighing he shook his head in dismay. "He was never the patient type was he?"

Just then a loud wail, followed by the sound of something heavy being flung startled both men. They jumped up from their chairs and headed straight into the Headmaster's private chambers, as soon as they entered both wizards instantly noticed the smashed mirror lying in a heap on the floor, before their gazes turned to the cause of it.

Remus caught his first glimpse of Hermione then. She was standing in the defensive pose looking straight at him, a snarl on her lips. She was beautiful and so unlike the Hermione he once knew, but she was also deadly.

Dumbledore quickly pushed Remus behind him, trying to protect the werewolf, who Hermione no doubt viewed as a threat.

But as Remus locked eyes with her, he saw how they turned from black back to red, as she recognized him. Although her pose said defensive and her body language said attack, he never felt that threat from her.

From behind Albus, Remus smiled playfully to Hermione, in the hope that she understood. She replied her understanding with a low growl.

"Miss Granger I implore you to calm down." Dumbledore said.

Taking that as his cue Remus let out his own snarl, letting Hermione know that he was planning on attacking her. Before Dumbledore could say or do anything, both he and Hermione lunged towards each other.

There was no malicious intent in either of their actions, just a friendly tussle of strength. It was only when Remus laughed out loud that Dumbledore finally understood the situation. And with a small nervous chuckle watched as vampire and werewolf had a scurry to see who was stronger. The sight was most welcome indeed.

"Ouch Hermione remember you're much stronger than I am." Remus said, while being crushed.

Hermione laughed for the first time since waking, letting Remus go after he concurred in order to embrace him. Wrinkling her nose, she pulled away.

"Ugh Remus do you know that you smell like wet dog?" She laughed, wafting her hand in front of her nose as if to prove her point.

He laughed at her words, taking no offence in what she had just said.

"And do you realize Hermione, that you smell sickly sweet and that you smell so cold you make my nostrils feel like they're frozen?" He smiled with an eyebrow quirked.

Hermione giggled.

"Then I guess we're even then aren't we." Hermione had been so worried when she first seen Remus standing in the doorway. She had been angry and upset at seeing her eyes for the first time, so when she first saw and smelt him, she was not prepared at all. Her first thought had been to attack, but then her brain kicked in reminding her who he was, and how much she cared about him as a friend.

All the urges she had felt melted away. He was no threat to her; she could sense that, even though he was a werewolf. The look of fear, which changed to bewilderment, on Dumbledore's face had been rather amusing, although now she felt incredibly guilty at their little charade. And somehow after that welcome from Remus, she just knew that they had formed a close friendship of sorts. If anyone would know how she felt, it would be him. After all he had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback and was afflicted by lycanthropy when he was just a small by. Hermione didn't know the full details, but she would ask him one day and find out his story. She knew that Remus wouldn't treat her any differently than how he normally would, he wouldn't look his nose down at her or judge her for being what she was. She could already see the acceptance in his kind eyes. And it was just the thing she needed at the moment. Not the mollycoddling Dumbledore was prone to do, even though she had appreciated it at the time. She just wanted to feel normal.

"I guess we are." Remus agreed.

Dumbledore coughed to get their attention, still standing at the door to his quarters.

"As much as it relieves me to see the both of you still in one piece and comfortable in each other's company. I must ask you both to remember that I am an old man and seeing the pair of you looking like you were about to kill the other, made my poor heart almost give out." He laid his hand over his beating heart as if trying to prove his point.

"Sorry Albus." Remus said sheepishly, a pink tinge creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Yes sorry Professor." If Hermione could blush then her face would have been matching Remus's.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind I will leave you both to it. I will be at my desk should either of you need me and will leave the door open ajar just in case." He smiled politely before retreating from the room allowing the pair some privacy to talk. Despite their friendly wrestling match, he was still concerned with both of their safety and was still anxious about them being left alone together.

Hermione stood with her back facing the door, where Albus had just left from, while Remus stood in front of her, a sad smile on his friendly scarred face.

"So how are you _really_ Hermione? I know all this must be a shock to you."

She snorted in agreement.

"You can say that again. Honestly Remus I don't know how I'm supposed to feel just now. I mean I should be angry, angry that this happened to me, angry that my life was taken away, angry that I feel like I've lost everything. But I don't. I feel numb like I'm watching this happen to a stranger and not me. I feel confused because I don't know who I am anymore or where I fit in or how I'm supposed to act." Looking into his kind eyes she laughed nervously. "You're probably going to think this is insane, hell even I think this is insane. But even though I know that technically I'm dead, I feel more alive now than I've ever felt. I'm full of energy; the things I see and hear are amazing. And the smells, god it's like I'm just seeing the world for the first time and experiencing it." Looking up at him she whispered nervously. "Remus I'm not sure whether I should just embrace it and be thankful, or I don't know, mourn the loss." She gave Remus a look, pleading for him to understand her confused feelings. A look that begged him to help her.

All he could do was smile in sympathy and understanding.

"Believe it or not Hermione I was once where you are now. When I was first bitten I was so angry and closed myself off from the world and everyone I loved. Thinking that if I hated them first, it wouldn't hurt so much when they realized they hated me for the thing I was. I blamed everyone for my condition and shut myself away and because I couldn't accept myself, I couldn't understand how anyone could possibly accept me either."

"What happened to make you change your mind?"

"Dumbledore happened." He smiled warmly. "He helped me and managed to bring me to this school, without fear of the other students knowing. I managed to make friends and they learned my secret, even going as far as turning into animagus's for me. Without their support and love I would never have survived." He rubbed her arms up and down looking into the red depths of her eyes. "Hermione you need to embrace this new you, let everyone else embrace you and only then will you be able to discover who you truly are. Only then will you be able to find your place in this world. I won't pretend it will be easy or fun. But you need to accept yourself."

She hung her head in sorrow, unable to look him in the eyes anymore.

"What if my friends never accept me Remus? What if they see me for what I truly am?"

Gently, he tilted her head up slightly so that he could gaze into her eyes, with no hint of fear or disgust on his face.

"Hermione your friends love you, I've seen it, and they will not turn against you. That I can promise you. It won't be easy, believe me it won't, but already you have Albus and myself. Now tell me what do you think you truly are Hermione, hmm? Because what I see before me now is a strong, powerful, beautiful woman, who is kind, caring, and currently lost. Who has the biggest amount of strength and courage than I have ever seen."

Again, if she was able to, Hermione would currently be blushing a deep shade of red at Remus's flattering words. Words she felt she didn't deserve.

"Look at me Remus, really look at me." Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"I am Hermione and I already told you what I see. Now tell me what you see?"

She sighed, suddenly feeling sorry for herself. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face against his strong chest and cry, even if that meant inhaling the smell of wet dog.

"I'm a monster Remus. I didn't feel like one before not until I…." Her words trailed off as she pointed to the broken mirror on the floor, hoping he would once again understand.

"Not until you saw your eyes." He finished for her. "I admit at first glance they are a little scary to behold. But red is rather becoming on you." He smiled.

Hermione couldn't help herself, as she burst into laughter at his witty humour. He seemed to know exactly what she needed and it was refreshing.

"Scary to behold, Remus they are positively terrifying. They are redder than Ron's hair." She giggled. If she couldn't laugh about things then what could she do, she mused.

Remus flung his head back and let out a barking laugh.

"Now that is terrifying, being redder than a Weasley." He said fondly.

Playfully she nudged his arm, which she thought was gentle, but for Remus it sent him staggering backwards.

"Ouch Hermione, remember your strength." He chided.

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and looked at him.

"Remus are you a man or a wolf." She smirked before turning serious once more. "Just exactly how strong am I?"

He smiled warmly.

"I'm both man and wolf thank you. And put it this way Hermione, you could crush a grown man's body into dust if you so wished. You could even punch a hole in the stone wall doing more damage to it than yourself."

At his words she turned her attention to her knuckle, the one she had used to punch the mirror and noticed how her hand still looked perfect. There were no cuts or scratches marring her smooth skin.

"I punched the mirror before flinging it and look…" She said, holding out her hand in front of her for him to inspect. "It's fine."

"You have the power to heal yourself Hermione. You are immortal now, which means you cannot die by normal means."

"What do you mean by normal means?" She enquired feeling both curious and intrigued. She was learning new things and one thing about Hermione, that she doubted would ever change, was her love of knowledge.

"From what I've heard, vampires can only be killed in one way and that is by having their heads ripped from their bodies, before set on fire." He blushed as he spoke, feeling rather uncomfortable by their morbid conversation. "I'll save the details for when the others come tomorrow. They will be able to tell you more than what I can."

Hermione laughed at his shyness.

"Honestly Remus no point in being timid now. It's not like I'm going to go out and get my head ripped off anytime soon. Seriously though..." She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him affectionately. "Thank you for being there, for helping me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." She smiled sweetly to the man who already felt like a good friend. She hoped, in all honesty, that it would continue and that he wouldn't turn against her, when he finally saw her for what she was.

"Hermione think nothing of it I am your friend, if of course you'll have me bloodsucker." He teased, laughing at the look of fake outrage on her beautiful face.

"How can a girl refuse that wet dog?" She replied just as teasingly. Not wanting to hurt him, she released her grip around his body, allowing Remus to wrap his arms around her affectionately. She leant her head against his chest, taking in the comforting rhythm of his beating heart. Even the comforting smell of wet dog filled her with warmth. It was the smell of relief and reassurance, the smell of Remus her friend.

Just then the door to Dumbledore's office opened with a bang as it slammed against the wall. And in a blur of black robes Severus marched in demanding to see Remus.

The billow of his robes brought in a breeze through the gap in the door to Dumbledore's quarters, bringing along with it Severus's scent.

Hermione caught the smell and instantly tensed up in Remus's arms, her eyes turning black with hunger and the urge to attack.

When Severus barged into the room Remus and Hermione were in, and saw her in the arms of another man, anger and jealousy coiled like a rattle snake in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to shout at them and unleash his anger, but before he could, he noticed the concerned look on Remus's face.

Ignoring the Professor, Remus said,

"Hermione what's wrong love?"

The term of endearment Remus used only fueled the fire in Severus's stomach. How dare that half-breed call her that? She belonged to him not that filthy mutt.

"Remus. Get. Him. Out. Now." Hermione punctuated each word through clenched teeth, as she tried to fight the urge that threatened to take over her. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to last before snapping.

"Severus leave now. It's not safe." Remus pleaded, fearing for the other man's safety, for his life. But the dour Professor didn't seem to understand the danger he was in.

"No I will not just leave." Severus growled, the anger and jealousy he had felt previous coiling further, ready to spring forth.

Hermione shuddered at the sound of his voice before letting out a loud feral growl. She crouched into the defensive position, even though her back was still to the door and even though Remus was still latched onto her. Trying to calm her down. He would be no match for her if she lost control because the stubborn Potions Professor wouldn't leave.

"Remus I swear I will rip your arms off and kill him. Please get him out, I can't…" She pleaded, the warning in her voice underlying in her tone. Though her voice was barely a whisper both men in the room had heard and finally Severus realized the seriousness of the situation. For that brief moment when he first walked into the room, the only thing he could think of was seeing the woman he cared for in the arms of another man. He had forgotten that Hermione was not the same girl as before. She was dangerous.

"Come on my boy, leave now." Dumbledore said, pulling Severus out of the room and out of danger as quickly as possible. He had heard the commotion and needed to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. "Remus apparate Hermione to the Forbidden Forest. She needs to feed."

With a nod of his head in understanding he waited for Dumbledore to step back out of the room, before apparating them away. Dumbledore stood just outside the door and listened until he heard the soft pop, finally releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Marching into his office he felt angry and annoyed by the Professor disobeying his orders and putting himself and Remus in that dangerous situation. And he had put Hermione under a great deal of stress. But when he saw the normally stoic man looking so visibly shaken and disheartened, all his previous emotions eased slightly.

"Severus what in Merlin's name were you thinking of, barging your way in there like that. Have you no idea how stupid and reckless that was." He sat down at his large desk and poured them both a good helping of firewhisky to calm their nerves

"I'm sorry Albus, I just…. wanted to make sure she was all right. I didn't mean to…" He sighed and slumped back down in his chair. "I didn't think she would react to me in that way Albus." He said honestly, confusion sounding in his voice. "Not when she looked so cozy with the werewolf." The last sentence was said with so much bitterness; he couldn't hide his feelings even if he wanted too. It was now just another reason to dislike the wolf.

"Severus, it was Miss Granger who asked to speak with Remus. She felt that if anyone could understand how she was feeling it would be him, since he went through the same thing."

"They aren't the same." Severus snapped angrily. She was nothing like the wolf.

"They are in a way. This isn't about you Severus, or what you think, it is about her and what she needed right now was him. Someone understanding, someone she could relate too." His words earned him a glare but he continued. "Miss Granger is so much more than I was expecting. I have no doubts that she will be powerful, in perhaps more ways than one; I can feel it around her. But we need to go slowly with her. You've seen how fast she can turn. She just managed to hold onto herself in there, any longer and well I would hate to think what the outcome would have been." He said grimly, glad that it never got to that point.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his mentor and knew that if the Headmaster's words were true, then he had no doubt that Dumbledore would use her to his own advantage. He would do anything to win the War against the Dark Lord, including using people as pawns to his own advantage. After all he, Severus Snape, himself was one of Dumbledore's biggest pawns.

"You want to use her in the fight against the Dark Lord Albus." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Dumbledore stared at the man across from his desk and nodded his head.

"If my assumptions are right then yes, I believe she could be a great force against him. Harry cannot do it all on his own."

Severus's anger boiled up inside of him once more. It was always about what precious Potter needed, to hell with everyone else. Even if Hermione was, what Albus assumed, he would not let anyone hurt her. He would rather die than let anyone hurt her. He had made a vow all those years ago to protect Harry but his heart had made a new vow to protect her. No matter what.

"And if she does wield such power then how do you suppose you will control her? What if she becomes too powerful and becomes a threat to us herself? What of her then?"

Dumbledore looked at the young man in front of him. Even if Severus never admitted it out loud, it was obviously how much he cared for the young woman. That in the long run could either be problematic, if Severus ever forgot himself. Or beneficial having two strong forces together. He would need to see.

"My boy, believe me when I say Miss Granger could never be controlled for she is still the same feisty girl we all know. As for becoming a threat, powerful she may be, but evil she is not. She has compassion, hope and love still, especially for others. She truly is wonderful. I mean you should have seen her and Remus when they first saw each other earlier." He chuckled at the memory. "At first it looked like they were going to kill each other, you know how a werewolf and vampire together is never good. Well they lunged as if to attack before I could stop them, but then they began to play fight. Imagine my surprise and relief. No I do not believe we will have any problems with her." He chuckled again. "Do you know she even had the cheek to say that Remus smelled like wet dog? Must be those vampire senses. He in return said that she smelled sickly sweet and that she was so cold his nostrils froze. Honestly it was so awe inspiring watching them interact."

Jealousy and anger once again twisted in his stomach, coursing through his body at Albus's words. How could she possibly be friends with someone like Remus, someone who was classed as her enemy? How could she be friends with someone who smelled like wet dog? When he had gotten close to her, just that little bit close, she had wanted to kill him? It should have been the other way round, he thought bitterly.

"If that is true Albus, then why did she act that way with me then? If she can befriend him easily, why then did she want to kill me? That is what she said."

Dumbledore's face turned grave, as he sat and thought things over, unable to come up with a suitable conclusion.

"That my dear boy I cannot answer. She has been fine with both Remus and I, perhaps she saw you as a threat because of the way you entered the office so intimidatingly? Or perhaps it is because she has yet to feed and your presence was just too much for her?"

Severus looked incredibly shocked.

"She hasn't fed yet, but Albus she is a newborn. That should have been her first priority." Although he didn't know much about Vampirism he had read quite a few books trying to find out more information since her change and had learned the basics.

Dumbledore smiled at his statement.

"But it wasn't. She could smell me and her eyes turned black with hunger, but she was able to control her thirst. As I said before Severus she is a wonder to behold. Remus has taken her out to the Forbidden Forest to feed. Perhaps we can see how she reacts to your presence once her hunger has been quenched."

"So you plan on using me as bait. Wonderful." He said sarcastically. Although he tried to sound outraged at the thought of being used, he was secretly pleased that he would get the chance to see her again. He just hoped that she didn't have the incline to kill him next time.

"I'm sorry Severus but we need to see if she can tolerate being around others. Obviously she reacted badly to you; if she can get passed that then perhaps she can be reunited with her friends. I'm just hoping that she reacted in such a way because she was hungry."

Severus finished the last of his firewhisky and turned his attention back to the headmaster.

"That's another thing Albus, she is a vampire and therefore needs to drink blood. So what exactly do you expect her to feed on?" The thought of her, his beautiful Hermione drinking the blood of a human made his heart ache. He knew that if she were to do that, she would never forgive herself. She would be forced to kill muggles, something she had never believed in. After all, had that not been the very reason she had been willing to fight in the Wizarding World. Against the murder of muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards, the group she herself had once belonged too.

"According to Sanguini's friend Carlisle Cullen, who is one of the people coming tomorrow, there is such a thing as a 'vegetarian vampire' as he calls it. One who drinks the blood of animals and not humans. I'm sure Miss Granger will favour that method than the other, wouldn't you agree Severus?"

Severus nodded his head in agreement, pleased with some small mercy on Hermione's part.

"Now my boy do you have any books on vampires that Miss Granger can read tonight. You know how much she likes to prepare. And I would bet very much she would like to be prepared for her visitor's tomorrow."

Severus quirked his lips slightly at Albus's words. That certainly sounded like the Hermione he knew. Even though he had often teased and ridiculed her for reading everything and for being too book smart, deep down it was one of those things that he loved most about her. Her thirst for knowledge was both refreshing and admirable. She was so unlike all the other students around her. She was mature, intelligent and vibrant, everything that drew his attention towards her. The only negative thing about Hermione was that she was Potter's best friend. Another woman, another secret love who fell for a Potters charms, though not in the same way. It was a bitter pill for Severus to swallow.

"Of course I shall go and get them. I do not think it would be wise for me to be here when she returns, but perhaps I may bring the books to her myself later in the evening. Say after dinner?" He looked expectantly at Dumbledore, as he rose from his chair gracefully and quietly.

"Of course Severus. That sounds like a great idea."

With a nod of the young wizards head he dismissed himself and went to leave the office, but before he could the Headmaster stopped him in his tracks.

"And Severus please remember that Miss Granger is not the same person who we all knew and loved. Her life is much different now and she no longer belongs in this world like she once did. Do not forget she is a vampire Severus, and with that comes immortality and a strength that could never match ours."

Without turning to look at Dumbledore, he simply said,

"Of course." Understanding the meaning behind the words perfectly before he was finally able to leave.

The Headmaster sighed as soon as the door was closed, he felt so sorry for the young Potions Professor. It would do Severus no good to dwell on any lingering affections he had for the girl. They were too different and from what he knew about vampires, she could never mate with a wizard. It would be too dangerous for she was far too strong. Plus there was the small fact that Hermione would never age and would be immortal. He just hoped Severus understood all of that before he got his heart broken once more, by letting himself get in too deep with an unattainable woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

With a small pop, Remus and Hermione landed in a dark part in the woods, deep within the Forbidden Forest. He kept a hold of her still tense and rigid body, offering her his unconditional support. He would not ask her yet about what had transpired with Severus, about what caused her to act so strongly towards him. He would wait until she had calmed down and was ready to talk.

Her eyes were still as black as the night sky while her face was still set in a grimace. All the fear and tension was still evident in her body, as she clung to Remus tightly. In her mind she was trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Why did she want to kill her Professor when all he had done was simply walk into the room and speak a couple of words to them? She hadn't reacted so violently towards either Dumbledore or Remus, so what was different about Professor Snape? Her mind thought back over the incident, going over every little detail before realization struck her.

"It was his smell." She said in a soft whisper, more to herself than to Remus.

"What?" He asked in confusion, looking down at her face and noticing how her eyes had turned back to their normal unnatural bright red colour. Her body finally relaxing in his arms.

"It was his smell Remus." She repeated again tilting her head so that she could look into his warm kind eyes. "From the minute he walked into Dumbledore's office, the billow from his robes caused a breeze to waft in his scent and smell. It was intoxicating." She said, feeling guilty. "All I could think about was how he would taste and my instincts kicked in." She pulled away from Remus's embrace feeling utterly disgusted by herself; she didn't deserve such comfort and understanding. She felt sick as she admitted her thoughts to him.

"Hermione it's alright." He put a hand on her back to reassure her but she pulled away from his touch quickly, as if she had just been burned by him.

"No it's not Remus. It's not alright. I wanted to hurt him. No, not just hurt him but kill him. I wanted to feed off of him." Her voice quietened as she admitted the truth out loud. "What sort of monster does that make me?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke. She was a monster. She had thought it before but now after everything she had been thinking and what she had wanted to do, it only made things real. This was her now.

"Hermione I told you before, you're not a monster. You've been dealt a tough blow and even though you're doing bloody fantastic at dealing with everything, there's going to be times when you slip up and turn into the natural vampire that you are. I still sometimes struggle with the werewolf inside of me as well."

Hermione growled low in frustration. Remus was only trying to help; she knew that but it wasn't the same thing.

"Remus you can't compare us, you've never wanted to suck on someone's neck and drink their blood have you." She asked, focusing her attention on the man and noticing how his face turned visibly paler at her words.

"Well no but…"

Hermione cut him off before he could soothe her further.

"Exactly. That's the difference between us Remus." She sighed and turned her gaze away unable to look her kind friend in the eyes. She began to think about her surly Professor and felt terribly guilty. "God what must Professor Snape think of me Remus I wanted to drink him dry." She shook her head and looked down at the ground. "In fact when I smelt him, I didn't just want to drink his blood." She admitted. If she could have blushed, then her face would be bright red, the same colour as her eyes just now.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked curiously.

Hermione didn't want to say the next part out loud for fear that Remus might laugh or judge her. But after everything he had said and done so far, she knew he wouldn't. It was embarrassing and left her feeling anxious. Still not able to look at him, she kept her gaze firmly on the ground and said,

"To be honest Remus when he first walked into Dumbledore's office and I caught his scent, I wanted to attack him and drink his blood. But when he burst into Dumbledore's quarters and I could smell him better and then he spoke well, I felt something else." She muttered.

"What did you feel?"

She sighed and kicked a bit of dirt on the ground.

"I don't know, I felt excited and had this sort of strange pull towards him. The smell of his blood was strong and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to drink him or rip his clothes off and…..Oh god." She wailed covering her face with her hands trying to hide, wishing that the ground would suddenly open up and swallow her whole. She couldn't believe she was saying this to Remus of all people. "What the hell was it?"

He had been listening to her speak with some amusement, though he would never purposely laugh at her out loud. She was obviously in a lot of distress and confusion and he didn't want to break the trust he had just developed with her. But from what she had said, Remus gathered that she may be attracted to the Potions Professor. That would be an interesting turn of events.

"Honestly Hermione I'm not sure. When werewolf's find the person we wish to mate with, we often feel a pull towards the one. So is it possible you could be attracted to him?" When she didn't answer he continued on. "As for the way you reacted to the scent of his blood, I'm not entirely sure. But I did read somewhere once, that vampires can have a singer. A person whose blood calls to them, someone who is more appealing to that one vampire than any others. It is possible that Severus could be your singer. But you can find out more information tomorrow from the others."

Hermione tried to process all the facts she had just been given. Attracted to Professor Snape, singer, there was just too much information and she felt overwhelmed by it all. While she stayed in quiet contemplation Remus continued on.

"And Hermione I honestly wouldn't worry about what Severus may think about you. What you imagine and what he actually thinks may surprise you." A small blush crept up into his cheeks as he realized just what he had said. He had only meant to comfort Hermione; he hadn't meant to go that far.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, finally looking up at Remus through thick lashes.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." The blush turned a deeper shade of red, as her gaze pinned him down. It didn't help that she couldn't blink, making her red eyes look even more unnerving. Remus sighed in defeat, knowing that Hermione Granger didn't drop anything once she got started.

"Hermione I don't think I should be telling you this but when you look at me with those red unblinking eyes, how can I possibly resist." He smiled affectionately. "When Severus first found about you being bitten, I swear he looked so broken up about the news. I've honestly not seen him like that before, well not since…since Hogwarts." It was one thing telling Hermione about Severus's feelings towards her; it was another thing comparing those feelings to ones he may have felt for Lily Evans. "You could see that he cares for you Hermione, I mean he sat with you every day when you were going through the change and when Albus sent for me, Severus was there and he was desperate to see you. He was a mess Hermione; I actually had to send him for a shower and told him to get some sleep. I think he cares more for you than everyone believes and if I didn't know any better, I would say that he may even love you."

Hermione felt like she had just been punched in the stomach with that news. No, Professor Snape could never feel that way about her, there was no possible way. He didn't care about anyone, especially not her who he hated wholeheartedly. No, Remus was wrong there was no doubt in her mind.

She laughed, bordering on hysterical as Remus watched on with confusion.

"Honestly Remus don't make me laugh. You're obviously mistaken. Severus Snape could never feel anything for me. To him I'm just the insufferable, bushy-haired know-it-all and that's it. Nothing more."

"Hermione things can change you know, and there are some things that you just don't know about him. Don't judge too soon."

"He can't change." She whispered. "And I'm not judging I'm simply being honest."

Remus pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head affectionately, the way a father would kiss his daughter.

"Believe me Hermione I would never have thought it either if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

She shook her head in despair, still not believing the things that Remus was saying. She couldn't believe them for the simple fact it would hurt too much if she did.

"You know if I was still Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch, I would have been so happy at that news." She sighed sadly.

"What?" Remus practically shouted in her ear with surprise, causing Hermione to giggle at his reaction.

"So you can believe that Severus Snape, bat of the dungeons and greasy git can care for me the insufferable know-it-all, Gryffindor Princess, but not the other way around hmm? I'm offended Remus." She mocked.

He could only shake his head at her in shock.

"No I mean he's Snape."

Playfully Hermione tapped his arm as gently as she could without pushing him over.

"Now who's judging?" She teased. "Since we are confessing things here's mine. I've actually had a crush on Professor Snape since my second year, after his duel with Lockhart." She giggled remembering the incident like it only happened yesterday. "Honestly he was mesmerising. He had this elegant power and strength about him and this commanding presence. Since then I always saw him differently. He wasn't just the snarky Potions Professor anymore. He was Severus Snape- tall, dark and brooding. He's mysterious and utterly captivating not to mention he's also brilliant and intelligent as well." She felt the feeling of loss once again twist in her stomach, reminding her that her feelings for him were just a dream, a fantasy never to happen. There was no point in deluding herself otherwise.

Remus simply laughed at her words.

"Yes I can see the attraction for you now Hermione. A brilliant mind needs another brilliant mind. It still doesn't help that it's Snape though." He shuddered at the thought.

With her eyes downcast towards the ground she sighed,

"Yes well, that was only a fantasy anyway; it could never happen and so doesn't matter anymore." Her voice was solemn as she spoke, unable to hide her disappointment and sadness. This was just another possibility that was taken away from her.

"Why doesn't it matter anymore Hermione?" Remus asked kindly.

She turned to him and smiled timidly,

"Because he's a wizard and I'm a vampire that's why. It could never work out between us, not now. We're too different." She laughed mockingly at herself, feeling both frustrated and annoyed. "I can't even be in the same room as him anymore without wanting to attack him. It could never be."

Even though Remus wanted to tell her differently, that they could work out if they tried, he couldn't for that would be a lie and hypocritical of himself. He understood perfectly how she felt. If things were different and if Hermione wasn't a vampire then of course he would have liked to have seen her and Severus happy together. Even Severus Snape deserved some kind of happiness after everything he had been through, he hadn't exactly been given the best life. But things had changed and Remus knew from experience that Hermione and Severus could never be together. Not in that way.

He walked away from her and stood with his back to her, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets as he gazed out into the woods.

"I understand Hermione, more than you could possibly know." His own voice sounded sad and quiet as he spoke, causing Hermione to turn her full attention onto him. Gently she took his large hand in her small one causing Remus to flinch at how cold she was to touch. But after the initial shock the pair of them just stood in silence for a while until eventually she ended up breaking it.

"Who?" This one word was so simple to say, but for Remus the 'who' was so hard for him to say aloud. Something he never spoke off, not to anyone. But he trusted Hermione and if anyone could understand his plight it would be her.

After swallowing the lump down in his throat he looked down at the ground and sighed heavily, feeling the whole weight of the world pressing down on his slumped shoulders.

"Nymphadora Tonks." Turning his sad gaze towards Hermione he whispered, "She accepts me, she even loves me and believe me when I say I love her. But I'm a werewolf and I can't put her through all of that. I just can't." He looked so defeated as he spoke, like all the life in him had just left. It looked as though he had given up completely.

Now it was Hermione's turn to comfort and support him, like what he had been doing for her so far, during his time of need.

"Remus believe me I can understand how you feel, really I do. I can understand why you think you need to keep her at arm's length? But listen to me please; things are different for you and Dora." He went to disagree with her but she quickly cut him off. "No listen to me Remus." She gently scolded, tugging on his hand. "Things are different for you than they are for me because you're still alive." She placed her hand gently over his beating heart, emphasizing her point. "Your heart beats, you exude warmth and you're living and breathing as we speak. You're loving and compassionate plus you feel. You are no monster Remus. Yes you may feel like you are but you only change during the full moon, and even then you can at least take Wolfsbane to control your symptoms. There is nothing whatsoever stopping you from embarking on a normal happy life, except yourself. You deserve to be happy Remus. So does Dora. Why deny the both of you that?"

He looked down at her seriously and said,

"Because we are at War Hermione. This is not the time for love and happiness. Not when it can all be wiped away in a single moment. These are uncertain times."

"This is exactly the time Remus." Hermione said feeling exasperated. "I mean will being with Dora not give you the hope and strength you need to get through this War alive. Will her love not give you something to fight for? I know if I had someone like that-" Her mind reluctantly wandered to Severus and she knew that she would have done anything for him, if things had been different. "I would fight tooth and nail to stay alive so that I could be with them. Some things are just worth fighting for."

Remus smiled timidly at the young clever woman and softly brushed a loose tendril of hair away from her eyes.

"When did you become so smart?" He teased, his heart soaring at her words. Perhaps she was right, perhaps there was hope and he should give in to his own heart's desire for a change.

She laughed at his comment, looking very flattered at the compliment.

"What, I thought you knew that I was the insufferable know-it-all?"

"As a matter of fact I did know. I remember someone happening to mention it to me in the passing. I simply just forgot." He laughed.

She laughed also, not needing to know who he had heard saying it for only one person ever called her that name. At first it had been meant as an insult, but now it had sort of changed over time and turned into a term of endearment. Thinking of Severus Snape filled her with such longing and sadness. It was one thing having a silly schoolgirl crush on a teacher; it was another thing learning that those feelings were not only stronger than a schoolgirl crush but also reciprocated.

Pulling herself together, she would need to have better control of her emotions as it would not do well to simply dwell on the past and on 'what might have beens'. She had to concentrate on her new life and focus solely on the 'what will be's'. Her life would never include Severus Snape as more than a Professor or mentor. It couldn't. With a resigned sigh she turned her attention back to Remus, who had also been lost in his own musings. They were great company, she mused.

"As much as I love spending time with you and chatting away I really must ask what we're doing here in the middle of the Forbidden Forest." She said indicating her surroundings.

Looking around her, she was finally able to take in all the small details she had missed and once again found her senses going into overload. She now caught the smell of all the different trees and plants. She could smell the foliage and the dampness from the rain. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she caught the scent of animal urine and faeces and not too far away from them was a decaying animal carcass. These were definitely not perks of her new senses. She could see the sunlight breaking through the gaps in the trees and wondered if all the vampire stories she had heard before were true. Did vampires really burn in the sunlight? She wasn't about to take that chance and find out.

Her eyesight was amazing as she could see all the flies buzzing about the forest, as well as spiders' webs and their intricate patterns, glistening between trees and in the shrubbery. It was magnificent and Hermione had never felt so close to nature than she did now.

"Dumbledore asked me to bring you here?" Remus said somewhat nervously.

"Oh and why?" She asked curiously.

He ran a hand through his messy brown hair and began to pace. He really didn't want to explain the next part to her but knew he had no choice; this was after all the reason why they were here. Hermione would need to come to terms with this part of her life and he would make sure that he was there to help her.

"He thinks it would be a good idea for you to feed since you haven't done since you're change." He couldn't help the blush that appeared on his scarred cheeks as he spoke.

At his words Hermione's hands instantly went straight to her throat, as it began to burn with thirst, a thirst she hadn't noticed until he spoke of her feeding. She was unable to say anything as her mouth became dry, so she simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Dumbledore said that you can feed from animals as he didn't think you would appreciate the alternative."

Hermione nodded her head again in agreement as she listened, her stomach plummeting at the thought of what she would need to do. But as she did so a breeze rustled through the forest bringing with it the smell of her prey. Instincts automatically kicked in as she sniffed the air to find the direction of her first meal.

Remus watched her quizzically and before he could do or say anything Hermione took off into a run using her vampire super speed. Although he was a werewolf and had his own speed and strength, it was nothing compared to Hermione's vampire powers. She was something else entirely and he was in awe of her as he watched her running, so quickly and elegantly, before jumping up into the trees leaping from one to the other. Looking almost as if she could fly.

It took Remus a while until he eventually caught up with her, stopping abruptly at a safe distance, when he spotted her standing on a high branch looking down at the forage below. He stood observing her then turned his gaze to the place she was staring at intently. There grazing oblivious to the danger they were in was a pregnant doe and a large handsome stag, which stood watching the area while the doe ate, her head bent low.

Hermione seemed to glide across the thick branch of the tree until she stood just above her prey. He could see that her eyes had turned black and that she was so focused on the animals below, she paid no attention to him. Hermione had gone and in place was the vampire she was. It was truly marvellous to watch, he had never seen anything quite so like it before.

Crouching down low on the branch she stared at the animals, as thirst and instinct took over and with one quick movement she lunged forward from the great height.

Remus could only watch in fascination as Hermione landed on top of the pregnant doe, her arms outstretched as she growled and wrapped her whole body around it. This action caused the doe to cry out in pain as several of its ribs broke. The stag, finally realizing that its mate was in danger, bounded away to safety when he realized there was nothing he could do, sensing the predator that Hermione was.

With a guttural triumphant roar Hermione latched onto the doe with everything she had before sinking her teeth into its warm thick flesh, wrestling with it still as it tried to use its remaining strength to fight her off. But Hermione was too strong and powerful for it, as she continued drinking. The more she drank the stiller the doe became, until at last its body twitched before lying unmoving on the forest floor. Hermione didn't slacken her grip however, not until she had drank every last drop of the doe's blood. Once she had finished her meal, she snapped the doe's neck just to make sure it was no longer suffering.

Standing up she brushed the dirt off her clothes before wiping her mouth clean with the back of her hand, noticing the slight smear of red against her smooth pale skin. She had felt disgusted with herself when she knew what she was going to have to do, but now she didn't feel that disgust after having completed the task. Now she felt exhilarated by the hunt and felt sated and full, her hunger now quenched and at bay.

A branch snapped behind her, automatically causing Hermione to spin on the spot ready to defend herself against whoever or whatever it was.

To her relief it was Remus, as he walked out of the shadows towards her, his palms raised up to show that he was no threat to her. Hermione instantly relaxed and stood straighter as her friend greeted her.

"I'm so sorry about running off like that Remus I caught their scent and I guess my instincts just took over." There was no shame or embarrassment in her words, as she done what she had to do. She was a vampire and vampires hunted in order to stay alive.

He chuckled handing her a handkerchief so that she could clean the small drop of blood from her lips. He noticed when she spoke that her small white teeth were stained red. He admitted that the sight of Hermione looking like that would take some getting used to. She was no longer that sweet innocent young girl she once was; she was a predator now, a hunter. And after what he had just witnessed, considering it was her very first time hunting, she was definitely a force to be reckoned with. He also realized just how lucky Severus Snape had been. If Hermione hadn't been able to control her basic instincts the way that she had, and if he hadn't apparated them away when he did. Severus Snape would not have stood a chance in hell against her. Nothing would have been able to stop Hermione from attacking, not even the protection spells Dumbledore had in place. If he was honest with himself, Remus was also glad that Hermione didn't act negatively towards him either, because if she had seen Remus as an enemy and not a friend, things would have gotten dangerous. He also agreed with Dumbledore's assessment of her she was incredibly remarkable but they still had to remain cautious of her, for now anyway.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. To be honest with you, it was fascinating to watch. I've never seen a vampire before, never mind seeing one hunt. It was so mesmerising and natural, you were amazing."

She turned her gaze towards the lifeless doe and in a quiet voice asked,

"Was I disgusting Remus?" Again if she could have blushed she would be crimson by now, as she suddenly felt terribly shy in front of Remus, after what he had just seen despite his words. For Hermione the act of her hunting seemed private and intimate and she wasn't sure if she wanted anyone else to see her like that. She was just glad that it was Remus who had seen her, someone that she trusted and not someone like Dumbledore or worse Severus.

"It wasn't disgusting Hermione honestly. It was actually an incredibly beautiful sight, as strange as that sounds. I was watching nature at its best. But I need to ask why did you go for the doe and not the stag?"

She smiled sweetly, still looking rather timid before shrugging her shoulders.

"Thanks Remus honestly I…" Her voice trailed off as the breeze once again brought her a scent that was both familiar and yet wrong. Stiffening at once she growled into the trees, moving to stand in front of Remus to keep him safe. Her eyes turned black as she prepared herself to fight, her instincts set to protect her friend.

"Hermione what.." Remus was cut off by a series of growls coming from the trees Hermione was staring at and watched as wolfs walked slowly towards them baring their yellow teeth. He wasn't able to see how many of them there was, as his gaze focused on the face of one that he knew all too well. Fenrir Greyback, the one who had done this too him. He was dangerous, half man half wolf all of the time, not just at the time of the moon. Remus knew they were outnumbered and in a lot of danger for these weren't just any kind of werewolf's, they were followers of the Dark Lord. The only order they followed was to kill anything that they came into contact with. Fenrir caught sight of Remus and instantly smirked viciously, earning him a growl from Hermione who was bracing herself to lunge.

"Well what do we have here hmm?" Fenrir gloated watching the 'good' werewolf, an embarrassment to their race. "Remus Lupin, I haven't seen you since you were a boy." He snarled with glee. He had heard stories about Remus of course but had never seen him. Remus flinched at his words, oh how he hated this beast. "And who is your friend?" He continued, his eyes drifting over to Hermione before he visibly stiffened. "A vampire, _you_ are friends with a vampire." Hermione growled at him in reply, lucky that he didn't notice who she was. "How interesting?" The werewolf hid his fear and nerves, as he didn't know how strong she was and if she decided to fight, he may not be able to strong enough against such an attack. So he would put her to the test.

Fenrir gave the others, fools who would do anything to prove themselves, orders to attack. But before Hermione could lunge at them in defense, Remus quickly wrapped his arms around her and apparated them back to Dumbledore's quarters. Happy and relieved that Dumbledore had the foresight to leave the wards down for them.

Releasing Hermione from his arms, his gaze travelled over her body before resting on her face.

"Hermione are you alright?" He asked. Her posture was still stiff as she snarled at the spot the wolves had been. Even now she was still braced for fighting.

"Remus why did you do that? I could have taken them on." She growled in frustration.

"Hermione it was too dangerous we were outnumbered and they belonged to the Dark Lord. You may be strong but you're new and not powerful enough to fight them."

"I could have at least tried." He wrapped his arms around her, as she struggled against his body, the logical part of brain now starting to kick in, causing the adrenaline to subside and the realization to settle. "All right Remus I understand. Even I heard how ridiculously stupid that sounded. I promise no more foolish heroics from me."

Letting her go Remus released an obvious sigh of relief at her words.

"Thank Merlin for that. Hermione as much as I love spending time with you, I need to go and get something to eat. I've been with you all afternoon and people will be wondering where I am. I also must tell Dumbledore that you were spotted."

Hermione couldn't help feel the guilt that washed over her. She had been so focused on herself she had completely forgotten about the man in front of her, and his own needs.

"Remus I'm so sorry I didn't think. Of course you should go. I'll be alright. Although I do wish you could say hi to everyone for me and let them know I'm alright. I hate knowing how much they're worrying about me." As much as she was enjoying spending time with Remus, she was really beginning to miss Harry and Ron, her two best friends. She missed their jokes and their stupid stunts, even their thoughtless comments and hare-brained ideas. Hermione would even go as far as to say that she missed seeing Ron eating like a complete pig and speaking with his mouth full. Not to mention that she also felt terrible for not being there for Harry during this difficult time.

"First of all Hermione don't worry about it. I'm incredibly flattered that you've taken to my company as well as you have done." He said smugly, earning him a playful scowl. "And as for Harry and Ron they still don't know about what's happened to you yet. All they know is that Dolohov cursed you and you were gravely injured. I don't think Albus wants to give them false hope."

Reading between the lines, she nodded her head in agreement.

"I understand, honestly Remus. Harry just doesn't need any more pain just now. Well you better go before I keep you here as my pet dog." She teased playfully, breaking the suddenly thick atmosphere.

"Charming." Remus grunted, a small smile tugging on his lips. "And after everything that I've done for you as well." He chuckled good naturedly, bending down to kiss the top of her head. "If it's alright with you I would like to come back later."

"Hmm I don't know I find myself incredibly busy at the moment." She joked.

"See you later then." With a little wink and squeeze of her hand in reassurance he left Hermione standing alone in Dumbledore's quarters.

She sighed and thought about her day so far. It all seemed incredibly surreal to her and she still didn't feel like her normal self. She still felt like an observer, standing watching someone else from the sidelines. One thing for sure was that being a vampire was going to take some getting used too.

* * *

Having returned to his private chambers, Severus Snape mulled over everything that happened earlier with Hermione. He still couldn't fathom why she had reacted that way to him but had seemed so comfortable with Remus of all people. He remembered the anger and jealousy that coursed through him when he had seen her in the wolf's arms.

Severus couldn't remember when he had begun to care for the young woman. To him she had always been that insufferable know-it-all, who constantly showed off her intelligence and learnt everything from regurgitating books. Not to mention there was the annoying incessant hand waving in class and that she butted in to answer questions when she hadn't been asked. He had found her so incredibly tiresome.

But then things changed. She began to mature and curbed most of her annoying habits. During the Yule Ball he had caught a glimpse of the woman she would be one day, and not the girl she was. Gradually she began to come into her own person. He still remembered the conversation he had accidentally overheard between the dunderheads Potter and Weasley, when the stupid Weasley boy finally realized that Hermione was a girl. He had even gotten that fact wrong as proven at the Yule Ball, because she was no mere girl she was turning into a woman.

He spent some time with her during the summer holidays at Grimmauld Place where she was staying. Order meetings took place there and he often caught glimpses of her here and there. Eventually he would gravitate towards the library where they would get into deep discussions about books. He would watch the way her eyes would brighten as she spoke passionately about a subject, and he found her utterly captivating. Severus had never felt such a way about a student before and knew it could never lead anywhere, which is why he kept his feelings a secret up until the Ministry fiasco that is.

Severus had loved once before, Lily Evans- Potter when he was just a boy. He had worshipped her unconditionally even in her death. But even she was nothing compared to the young Gryffindor Princess, and compare them both was something he couldn't help but do.

Where Lily was smart, Hermione was intelligent. Lily was beautiful and vain with it, while Hermione was a natural beauty; well she had grown into it, and was modest and grounded. Lily had many friends, but only ever chose the popular kids. She had stopped wanting to be Severus's friend when she realized he was unpopular, disliked and ugly. After the mistake he had made with her, she was unforgiving and cruel making her seem shallow. Hermione cared for everyone and was loyal to a fault. Goodness knows how she put up with those idiots she called friends. Severus had watched them having many spats over the years, but unlike Lily, Hermione was always so forgiving and compassionate. Lily always took pride in being clever and she only helped people study when it came with a price. Hermione enjoyed helping others because she was kind and sweet, and not in a way that gloated how smart she was. He always watched in Potions class how she tried to subtly help Longbottom and although he often berated her for it, underneath he was glad that the boy had someone like her in his corner. And lastly while Lily hid behind the Marauders to break the rules, too weak to stand up for what she believed in, like when they had been bullying him and she took their sides instead of his. Hermione stood up for herself and others; she stood up for what she believed in. This year alone he had seen her break more rules now than the entire time she had been at Hogwarts. She was the one who had started the D.A, she was the one who lured that old hag Umbridge into the woods, and she was the one who punched Draco Malfoy for calling her a filthy mudblood. She was brave and everything that Lily Potter wasn't. It was hard for him not to compare the two women, and when it came down to it the differences between them both finally caused Severus to let Lily go and put her in the proper place, not as an unrequited love but as a childhood friend.

This left Severus to dwell on Hermione, even to obsess and fantasize about the young witch. He had known that he cared deeply for her but he hadn't realized he had grown to love her until the Ministry incident.

He heeded Albus's words though; she no longer belonged to their world like she once did. She wasn't a witch anymore but a vampire and even though he knew that, he just couldn't let her go. Not yet. He just needed to see her first.

He had dug out books for her to read now that she would no longer be sleeping at night, at the request of Albus. He hoped that when he gave her them, it would perhaps endear him to her a little.

After having dinner with the students for the last time that term, Remus walked with Severus back to his chambers and as soon as the door shut behind them Remus spoke.

"Hermione felt terrible about what happened with you earlier. Honestly she was mortified by her actions and hopes that you don't hate her."

Severus looked his nose down at the werewolf and gave him his best intimidating sneer, but Remus knew the surly Professor well now, to be affected by this look.

"If that is true then I am sure Miss Granger will be able to tell me herself, when I take these books to her later." He said, indicating the small stack on the table.

"I didn't know you were heading back to see her as well." Remus spoke with slight trepidation in his voice, hoping that things wouldn't be a repeat from earlier.

Severus sneered at the man.

"Yes I arranged it with Albus after you apparated her away." He felt rather bitter that he wouldn't be seeing her on his own and that he would be sharing her with Remus. But the practical part of him knew it was probably for the best, that they weren't left alone just in case.

"I'm sure she will tell you herself, just be careful and be patient with her. Don't take her reaction to you as being personal." Remus tried to sound reassuring but the jealous side in Severus just saw it as the wolf being smug.

"Who's to say she will act that way again? I am sure it was just a one off because of hunger." He said, hoping that it was just a one off reaction.

"I'm not sure Severus, Hermione said she acted that way because of your smell."

Raising a curious eyebrow at Remus he said,

"My smell and why pray tell would she act that way about my smell and not your 'wet dog' aroma?" Severus took a small amount of pleasure in saying that to the werewolf especially when he seen the disappointment flash across his face.

Remus wasn't stupid. When Hermione had said that to him he knew it was a term of endearment and in jest. But when Severus Snape said it, it was just to mock and belittle him, in order to get one over. Remus would be the bigger person and let the insult slip for now.

"She said there was something potent about your smell that just drew you to her. She couldn't understand it and was so confused and upset by it. I think you may be her singer Severus." Remus said, watching the dour man's face for any sort of reaction, but got nothing.

Not wanting to delay any further, Severus went and picked up the stack of books before going to the fireplace.

"Shall we?" He asked before flooing to the Headmaster's office, glad that Albus had unwarded the floo this time, as he was soon followed by Remus. Cleaning the soot from their clothes both men noticed how the office was empty and the door to Dumbledore's private quarters was closed. They could hear faint voices coming from the room at the top of the stairs.

"Severus I think I should go in first. I'm not sure if Hermione knows that you are coming and so don't know how she will react to your presence."

Severus admittedly didn't want a repeat of before, so reluctantly agreed.

"Very well then after you wolf." With a sweep of his arm he indicated for Remus to lead the way. At least Severus had the sense to leave his billowing robes back in his own chambers this time.

With a gentle knock on the door Hermione called for Remus to come in.

"Hermione I've brought a guest." He said, more as a warning for her to prepare herself. As soon as he stepped into the room his movements stopped abruptly, causing the man behind him to crash into him awkwardly. As familiar as one wizard had become with Hermione, and as eager as the other wizard was to see her. Neither one of them was prepared for the sight that greeted them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After Remus had left, Hermione had lots of time to sit and think over everything they had been discussing. She seemed to have an unlimited amount of time now, especially since she would no longer be sleeping at nights. With the few visitors she had so far, Hermione honestly thought her day would drag by. It hadn't, it had been exciting and busy. But would it always be that way though, she wondered, imagining a life of eternity by herself.

Now that she was alone, she had been glad to have some quiet time with just her thoughts for company. Until that was, she imagined a life on her own, watching as all her friends disappeared one by one. She had been too busy thinking of the just now, that she hadn't thought about her future. What would become of her then? Who would she have when everyone she loved was gone?

So lost was she in her thoughts that she didn't notice Dumbledore walking into his quarters until he cleared his throat. She looked up at him startled, as he smiled warmly down at her and asked if it would be alright if Professor McGonagall visited. Hermione had of course been glad to welcome another visitor after her time alone, but couldn't help worry about how she would react towards the woman who always seemed like a Grandmother to her.

Professor McGonagall walked into the room slowly and cautiously, the tears filling her eyes as soon as she took one look at Hermione, who just stood silently watching the other woman approach. She didn't even react to her, no growl, no snarl, no defensive pose, no wanting to attack and feed from her, there was nothing, not like with the others.

She smiled fondly at her favourite Professor as she walked tentatively closer to Hermione, wanting to wrap her arms around the younger woman, but not sure if she would be permitted to do so.

"Oh my dear sweet girl. I am so very sorry for what happened to you." She said in her Scottish drawl dabbing the tears away from her wrinkled cheeks.

Hermione smiled warmly at the caring woman in front of her, if she had a beating heart it would have been filled with so much warmth. Everyone so far had been so kind to her. She was truly amazed at how considerate they had all been with regards to her feelings, and wondered what she would have been like if Harry or Ron was in her position. She would like to think that she wouldn't act differently towards them either and would have kept an open mind.

"Honestly Professor it's alright really. I mean yeah it's going to take some time to get used to but it's not like I'm dead." She tried to make light of the situation but felt that perhaps she had picked the wrong choice of words, as the woman began to sob openly into her handkerchief. "I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean to make you upset." Hermione said trying to soothe her.

Dumbledore had been watching silently from across the room, neither women paying any heed to his presence, and he couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised by the way Hermione had reacted to her new guest. Or rather lack of reaction. But seeing his fellow Professor so upset and agitated, he finally spoke up. Not wanting her feelings to affect Hermione's progress thus far.

"Honestly my dear Minerva, pull yourself together. Do you think Miss Granger needs a sobbing witch as company?" He gently scolded, his voice betraying the fondness he felt for the other woman.

Hermione and her impeccable hearing picked up on the tenderness and instantly thought how curious and interesting it seemed. Could there possibly be a romance between the Headmaster and her Head of House, she wondered.

"I know, I know. I'm being foolish." She waved her handkerchief in front of her face trying to stop the tears from slipping. "And please my dear call me Minerva." She smiled relaxing a little bit.

Hermione couldn't help but feel touched at the elder witches words, letting her call her by her given name instead of her title. She had always respected her Professor's, so this would take some getting used too.

"Thank you Pro- I mean Minerva." She stumbled, her Professor's name sounding so foreign on her lips. It was strange but rather nice.

"And of course you may call me Albus." His baby blue eyes twinkled so brightly, it looked like a light was flashing in them. "And with that I will leave you two ladies to it. I will be in my office should you need me." While he said the last part he looked purposely towards Minerva, who was still looking slightly wary. Hermione didn't mind, she understood their need to be cautious around her.

Taking a seat once the Headmaster had left, Minerva looked over the younger woman with a critical eye and noticed how radiant she was despite the unnatural colour of her eyes.

"I have to say my dear you're looking beautiful. I had no idea what to expect when I saw you but it wasn't this." She chuckled.

Hermione wanted to laugh not sure whether she should take that as an insult or a compliment, so she simply turned her head away and smiled, trying to keep the laughter at bay.

"I know it's strange. I mean I still feel like me, Hermione Granger, but at the same time I don't. I feel totally different. My looks have changed, my body's changed, my life's changed, but in my head I'm just the same, I'm just me. Except I'm a vampire now not a witch and that's confusing me the most. I don't know how to be a vampire but I know how to be a witch. Does that make sense?" She groaned not knowing if she was simply making a fool of herself by talking utter nonsense.

Minerva smiled and leaned forward to pat the younger woman's hand, automatically pulling it back at just how cold she was.

"Dearie me your hands are like ice." She exclaimed clamping a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't mean to say that."

Hermione laughed.

"It's alright I know. I got the same reaction from Remus. Although he didn't have the guts to tell me, he just flinched." She sighed.

"To what you were saying I can understand what you mean but you will develop and grow into being a vampire. You just have to learn and that's why these people are coming tomorrow. To help and to answer any questions you may have and to fill in any blanks."

Hermione turned her head to Minerva and smiled sadly.

"I understand that but what I'm trying to say, so appallingly, is that I don't know who I am anymore. I'm Hermione but I'm not Hermione Granger. She's gone." Sighing heavily, she stood up so quickly not realizing she had used her vampire speed, causing Minerva to blink a couple of times in order to keep up with her. "I'm sorry Minerva I know I must sound erratic; I'm just trying to figure some things out."

Minerva got up from her chair and patted Hermione's back gently, yet she still remained hesitant not wanting to put a foot wrong and upset her.

"There's no need to apologise my dear girl. I can't begin to imagine how confusing things must be for you right now. But things will get better, you'll see. It just takes time. I suppose you feel the same way now like you did when you first found out you were a witch?"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"That's exactly how I feel Minerva."

"Well look at how well you adjusted to that change. You took it all in your stride and became one of the best witches I know. You will do the same again, trust me. There is still a possibility that you could be a witch and if that is the case then it won't be as hard to accept yourself as both a witch and a vampire." She smiled in understanding cupping the young woman's face tenderly. "For now we can't do anything about that until the others come tomorrow but perhaps we can do something to change the outward appearance." She glanced down at the young woman's attire. The clothes looked too young for her now and they didn't fit her new body shape either.

Hermione turned to her Professor suspiciously and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"What are you suggesting?" A smile tugging on her full lips.

Pulling the young woman over to an empty wall, Minerva transfigured a goblet into a tall standalone mirror and gently moved Hermione in front of it.

"Look into the mirror and tell me truthfully, does this image you see before you match the image that you have of yourself in your mind?"

Hermione took an unnecessary deep breath, considering she no longer breathed, and ignoring the red eyes, let her gaze wander over her body. Starting with her trainer covered feet, moving up slowly to her jean clad long legs, the jeans both too short and too tight on her. She wore a red jumper that also didn't fit and looked much too childish on her womanly frame. Her face was unnaturally beautiful and seemed so out of place with these clothes. Finally, there was her hair which was currently tied up in a rather messy bun. Untying it she let it fall down her back before shaking it loose. As far back as she could remember Hermione had always been teased about her hair because it was like a mop, too curly, too frizzy, and too big for her small oval face. The colour had always been a rather boring dirty blonde colour. Now her hair seemed perfect just like the rest of her. It was longer than before falling down to the small of her back instead of sitting just passed her shoulders. Instead of wild unruly curls, her hair fell down in soft loose curls. The colour was no longer boring and was now a deep mahogany and when she turned in the light she could see the natural red highlights in it. It was bright, vibrant and glossy. She was no longer that girl who spent all her free time organising and studying, who never cared much about her appearance or even tried to tame her hair. She looked more grown up now and was completely flawless, which was incredibly foreign to her.

Turning to Minerva her mind was made up.

"The only thing that doesn't fit anymore, in more ways than one, are my clothes. They're no longer me. They don't go with this new Hermione."

Minerva nodded and smiled excitedly making Hermione wonder just what she was letting herself in for.

"Well I'm not a Mistress of Transfiguration for nothing. So let's find this new you shall we." She said pulling out her wand.

* * *

That was how Remus and Severus walked in on a happy looking Hermione and an equally happy Albus and Minerva, as they were surrounded by clothes and shoes. Neither wizard ever thought Albus Dumbledore would be the type of person to love fashion considering his own horrendous sense of style, yet here he was sitting in his glory between the two women.

At the arrival of the two men Minerva with a swift flick of her wrist, tidied up the room, packing away all of the clothes and shoes, before Albus held his arm out to her.

"Come my dear let's leave them too it." He looked over to Hermione, concern etched on his face, as he wondered how she would be with Severus present, but was pleasantly surprised to see her in total control.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled kissing the elder woman's cheek fondly. This was just what she needed.

Minerva nodded her head then glanced once towards the other wizards, before reluctantly heading out the room in front of Albus.

"We need to talk when you have a moment Albus something happened when Hermione was out hunting." Remus whispered gravely.

Nodding his head Albus said,

"I will come back soon to discuss things, just now however concentrate on this meeting." Patting the wolf on the back he walked out of his quarters closing the door behind him. While Hermione stood alone in the middle of the room she turned her attention to the two newcomers who were still close to the door, as they took in her new appearance.

Neither wizard could believe this was the same girl- no woman, who they had just seen earlier that day. She looked completely different and appeared older looking, sophisticated and elegant. She was extremely feminine and sexy wearing a red wraparound dress that clung seductively to all of her new curves and highlighted her impressive cleavage. Her beautiful hair was left down; cascading down her back in elegant curls, gone was the wild bushy hair that both men knew. Her pale skin was flawless almost like smooth stone, not a mark or blemish on it. On her feet she wore an elegant pair of knee high leather boots with a heel, which added more height to her. Her look was finished by a pair of black leather gloves that only reached her wrist, no doubt to hide how cold her touch was, and on her face she wore a black pair of sunglasses. Gone was the gangly, young, confused teenage girl and in place standing before them now was a sensual confident woman.

While they were both taking in her new appearance Hermione had been trying so hard not to respond to Professor Snape's presence. As soon as he had walked into the room his smell and scent instantly assaulted her senses. She was glad he had left his billowing robes in his own quarters. He was so tantalisingly delicious and she still wanted nothing more than to act on her desires. It was taking all of her strength not to react to him in anyway. She had to get over these feelings for if she didn't she knew she would never get to see her friends again. Plus Hermione Granger had never failed a test before, for that was what this was, and she wasn't about to start now.

"Hermione what-" Remus started saying but before he could finish Hermione quietened him, her gaze never once leaving Severus.

His gaze had also never left her, as he drank in the sight of her. Gone was that girl he had fallen in love with, this woman standing before him now was the kind men could only fantasise about, she was flawless perfection. He knew that deep down, _his_ Hermione was still in there somewhere, and he just couldn't let that part of her go.

"Remus I will answer anything you want…. later. But just now I need to deal with Professor Snape first." She spoke slowly almost timidly, as she fought with her desires.

Remus nodded his head once and came and stood beside her not saying a single word, but sensing the struggle she was currently going through. He would be there to support her should she need it. While Severus stood rooted to the spot, his back stiff, his breathing quiet and even, not betraying how nervous he suddenly felt at her words and at being Hermione's only focus. This was what he had wanted, to have all of her attention for himself. But now that he did he felt tense under her penetrating gaze.

She could sense how he felt though. She could hear his heartbeat quicken as the heat of his body rose, radiating from his skin. His scent becoming stronger and even more enticing to her, as her mouth filled with venom. She wouldn't give in to her need though. She _couldn't_ give in.

Severus watched as she took a tentative step towards him inhaling his scent, before taking another step then another. All the while he didn't move or say one word in case he scared or invoked a negative response from her. So he simply let her take control and make the first move towards him. Her own body was tense and her back was rigid, as if she was trying so hard to stay in control, but never once did she look defensive or like she was about to strike him down. For that he was immensely relieved.

With one last step towards him she stopped until she now stood in front of him, basking in his aroma, inhaling him deeply. It was delicious and filled her with all these unknown feelings. She shuddered involuntarily as desire pooled in her stomach. He noticed every single action and felt his own thrill tingle through his body.

Reaching her hand out towards him she paused midway and looked at his face behind the safety of her sunglasses.

"May I?" She asked calmly waiting for his permission.

Her voice sounded so different to him. Gone was the high pitched incessant whine he had grown accustomed too. In its place was a sultry musical voice with the slightest touch of huskiness, which sent shivers down his spine. He thought his action went unnoticed but she saw, she saw everything more clearly now.

"On one condition Miss Granger." His smooth baritone voice was like silk caressing her skin. He knew that bargaining with her when she was unpredictable was perhaps not the best idea, but the words slipped out before he had time to think them over and process them.

"And what condition is that?" Her voice remained calm and steady, outwardly there were no signs of the turmoil and desire she felt for him.

While Severus and Hermione exchanged words, Remus watched on with a curious eye, sure that he had just detected the smallest hint of them both flirting. Despite them both looking so cool and calm. The air surrounding them was filled with tension. Curious.

"I want you to take the glasses off." His voice oozed sophistication. It was soft and gentle as he spoke with no hint of his normal malice or the sneer he often wore. He was being uncharacteristically pleasant towards her.

Hermione looked at him timidly underneath the blackness and safety that her glasses offered, her mind warring with itself. If she showed him her eyes how would he react? Like she had, she hoped not. If she revealed them to him then he might turn away in disgust. She knew that she was leaving herself vulnerable to this man's ridicule but at the same time if she did reveal this part of herself to him, it may establish trust between them. Turning her head to the side she looked to Remus for reassurance, her body asking him a silent question. He smiled and nodded his head in encouragement.

"Go ahead Hermione you're fine." He whispered.

Once again Severus was filled with the same feeling of jealousy, coiling in his stomach. At the innocent way in which Remus managed to comfort her. He wanted to be that person in her eyes, the one to calm and reassure her, the one who she went too for support, the one she could always depend on, not Remus. He was a selfish man and just couldn't fathom why she had picked the wolf, why him? The whole thing just seemed to irk Severus to no end.

Before she turned her gaze back to Professor Snape she took off her glasses and with her eyes closed turned her head to him, suddenly feeling shy and completely vulnerable. She wanted nothing more than his approval and didn't want him to turn his back on her in disgust, the way she feared he would.

Hermione suddenly realized that she felt like that first year student again, wanting only Professor Snape's praise and approval. Praise she never once received even though she had sought it out often enough. He was the one Professor who never acknowledged her intelligence and how well she was doing in class. And now here she was doing it all over again, setting herself up for more disappointment.

Well she didn't care what he thought of her now, even though she knew that was a lie. She was who she was, through no fault of her own, and couldn't change it now. So if he didn't like what he saw then that was his problem not hers.

With a determined confident tilt of her head, her body straight and tall, she opened her eyes at last and looked straight into the face of her Professor.

He watched as long lashes flickered upwards revealing a bright red pair of eyes. But as soon as they focused on him they turned from the brightest red colour to the blackest of black, in just a mere second.

His expression never once altered except for a single eyebrow rising, as he tried to work out why they had changed colour. From the books he had been reading, all newborns started with red eyes and stayed that colour only if they drank human blood. There were only three reasons for them turning black- to kill or to attack, if they were hungry or because of attraction.

Remus had already said she had been out hunting, so he deducted hunger as being a reason. From the look of her body language she didn't appear as if she was going to attack or kill him, at least he hoped she wasn't. He had been rather impressed by her control so far. So that left only….

He gulped as his mouth suddenly became dry. Her eyes following the movement of his adam's apple bobbing before her gaze returned back to his.

Tilting her head to the side slightly she smiled at him, the most breathtaking smile he had ever seen. He was in much more danger than he thought, because he could easily lose himself further into her if he wasn't careful.

"Your eyes aren't black like I thought they were." She whispered staring at the man in front of her.

"No. Then what colour are they Miss Granger?" His voice was even and curious, as he too watched her intently, never once averting his gaze from her face.

"They are deep dark brown. Your pupils are large making your eyes look even darker, giving them the illusion that they're black."

No-one had ever seen that before, everyone always just assumed that his eyes were black and never looked further. But with her powerful senses, she could see passed all of that. She could see him.

"Well done Miss Granger, ever the know-it-all as always." He teased without any malice in his voice. "10 points to Gryffindor." A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, a rare occurrence for him. She caught the scent of his breath against her skin; it was warm and smelled like mint. Briefly her eyes flicked down to his thin lips as she wondered how they would feel against her own. Not wanting to be consumed by her thoughts she smiled at him.

"Professor Snape giving points away to a Gryffindor. What would people say?" Raising her eyebrow at him, a mimic that rivalled his own action, she teased him further by saying. "It appears that miracles do happen after all." Whether it was because she was a new 'Hermione' or whether it was because she was a lot stronger, she felt confident in herself to speak to him this way. Before she would never have dared to tease or flirt with said Professor, but now she had nothing to lose. She was enjoying the fact that he was equally as flirty in his teasing of her, and wondered if there was any truth to what Remus had previously said.

Severus Snape was having similar thoughts to Hermione. She was feisty and confident and he had to admit he liked this new side to her, though her eyes were rather intimidating when they were red in colour. But when they were black, well it filled him with hope.

"Perhaps." He smirked. "Now Miss Granger you done as I requested. You now have my permission to do what you wished before."

She looked deep within his eyes and saw only truth and acceptance there. She didn't want too, for that was a sign of being weak, but she was incredibly grateful to him for that.

Once again she reached her hand out towards him and carefully brushed his shoulder length black hair behind his ear, it was so soft and not at all greasy like everyone believed. She revealed his high collared frock coat and the slight strip of pale skin at the top of his neck.

Stepping closer so that she now invaded his personal space, she reached up and unfastened the first few buttons of his coat, before removing his cravat. Then she unfastened the top buttons of his shirt.

When he gave her permission to proceed, he had no idea that this is what she had planned. The action was so sensual and so intimate that he had to restrain himself from making any sudden movements. If this had been under normal circumstances with her undressing him in such a way, he would have grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, so that he could devour and taste her, like he so wanted to do. But these weren't normal circumstances and he had to hold back the urge and fight down the temptation.

She laid her gloved hand flat against his bare chest, directly above his beating heart. Not only could she hear it quicken but she could also now feel it. Looking up at him, she moved closer so that she was only mere inches away from his face and smiled.

"Are you nervous Professor?" She teased in a soft whisper.

"Yes." He answered truthfully and not because she was a vampire.

"As you should be." She spoke quietly against his skin, moving his collar away to reveal the pale expanse of his throat. This was where she had been bitten about; she still had the slight scar to prove it. Moving her head forward, she brushed her nose against the tender area and inhaled deeply.

She was assaulted by all the different scents and smells that made up him, making her mouth fill with venom once again. There was the smell of his blood, so incredibly appealing to her that just one taste of that sweet nectar would never be enough to quench her thirst. She knew that if she started she would never be able to stop. Then there was the smell of the various potion ingredients that lingered on his clothes and on his skin, especially in his hair from the fumes. Lastly there was the scent of him, his own unique musk. It was the smell of the man himself that enticed her the most, pulling on some invisible part deep inside of her. It stirred a feeling of want, a need to do unspeakable things to him, and with him. She had never felt anything like this before, not even when she had lost her virginity.

Without even thinking or realizing what she was about to do, as all these different feelings consumed her. She flicked her small pink tongue out and gently licked the sensitive area below his ear, where she could feel his pulse quicken underneath. She would savour the taste of him. The only outward sign he gave to her ministration was a slight hitch in his breathing, bringing her crashing back to reality.

What the hell had she just done? She had just licked Professor Snape. Hermione was mortified by her actions and once again wished that a hole would open up and swallow her. What must he think of her? What would he say?

Acting as if nothing untoward had just happened, she moved away quickly at her new found speed in total embarrassment. Back to Remus and gave him a warm smile and gentle hug, whispering in his ear as she did so.

"I'll tell you later." Letting him go she laughed. "Hello wet dog I missed you."

Remus grinned and rolled his eyes at her mockingly.

"I wasn't gone that long blood sucker." He chuckled. "Care to explain what on earth happened to you. I'm pretty sure when I left earlier you weren't this vixen." He said indicating her outfit.

All the while Severus stood rooted to the same spot wondering what the hell had just happened. She had licked him; she had tasted his skin, and then darted away so quickly. Why? Didn't she like the taste of him? Or was she simply embarrassed by the sudden urge? Fastening up the buttons of his shirt and frock coat he watched Remus and Hermione interacting, and was once again overwhelmed by jealousy at how familiar they were. He felt like a spare part in the room, as they ignored him during their conversation.

"Blame Minerva." She giggled. "Let's just say she had some pretty good advice for me." Twirling around both Remus and Severus watched, struck by how truly beautiful she was. "Do you like?" She simply asked.

"It's very nice but just not…"

"You." Severus said finishing the words for Remus.

Hermione and Remus turned to look at the man, who they had both forgotten about, a pink tinge colouring Remus's cheeks.

"What can I say Professor Snape I'm not _her_ anymore. Am I?" Despite the fact she tried to remain confident and in control, she couldn't help the sadness that seeped into her voice.

"It doesn't matter what or who you are Hermione, you will always be that girl." There was no sign of mockery in his words, he did not tease her, he was simply being honest. Perhaps more honest than he would have cared to admit too, as she caught her first glance behind the mask he wore.

Smiling at her Professor she took a seat, her gaze never leaving his.

"I'd like to think so." She said indicating the chairs beside her; Remus took his place by Hermione's side while Severus sat in front of her. At his slight movement her nostrils flared as she caught his scent, a shudder rippling over her body. She would still need to be in control around him.

"So did you see Harry and Ron at dinner? Are they alright?" She inquired still wishing she could see her friends.

"Yes they were there, but they aren't the same without you." Remus whispered covering her gloved hand.

Severus rolled his eyes at the wolf, of course they weren't the same they were missing the brains of the trio.

"How is Harry?" Her voice softened but she could not hide the guilt and regret she still felt at not being there for him.

"He is as well as can be expected Hermione. But on the plus side tomorrow after your guests arrive you might get to see them again. You are doing amazingly well and there might not be any need to keep you locked up in here."

Her face brightened visibly at her friend's words. She had hoped dearly that, that would be the case but didn't want to pin too much hope on it, only to be disappointed later.

"I can't tell you how good that would be Remus, no offence to Dumbledore but the range of colours in his quarters have been making me feel queasy. It would be good to get out and see everyone again." Remus chuckled at her words, while even Professor Snape quirked his lips in some semblance of a smile. The room they were in was filled with purple and yellow, with Albus's favourite design of moons and stars. They could understand how the décor could turn even the strongest of stomachs.

"Miss Granger I took the liberty of bringing you some books to read." Severus said reaching into his pocket to unshrink them, leaving them in a neat stack on the table.

As soon as her eyes flicked over them, she couldn't help the smile forming on her lips or the excitement from shining in her eyes. She hadn't read a single book since she had woken up, not that she had the time to do so, and was glad to have something else to do with her time.

"Thank you Professor Snape that's incredibly thoughtful of you. You can guess what I'll be doing when you are all sleeping and I can't." She said half-heartedly. Things would take a great deal of getting used too.

Severus averted his gaze, feeling like she was looking straight into his soul. It was unnerving how focused her eyes appeared to be on him, considering she didn't blink anymore. He no longer felt unsettled by the colour, although he would admit to missing her warm honey coloured expressive eyes of before.

"It's no problem Miss Granger it was the Headmaster's idea after all." He said trying to wave away the compliment, which had made him feel uneasy.

"What was my idea?" The man himself said entering the room and noticing how calm everyone appeared. He was incredibly pleased by the sudden change in atmosphere compared to previously.

"To bring her books." Severus replied.

"Ahh yes of course. I thought it may help prepare you for tomorrow Miss Granger. No doubt you will have a few questions for you guests."

"A few questions." Severus mumbled under his breath. Did the Headmaster forget who he was talking to?

"Yes well." Dumbledore took a seat next to Severus his gaze flicking towards Remus. "What did you wish to discuss with me earlier Remus? You said that something happened when you were out hunting?"

"Indeed." Remus said leaning forward, as he ran his hands through his hair. This act of nervousness caused Severus to sit up straighter.

"How did you get on Miss Granger?" The Headmaster asked his eyes flicking over to Hermione.

"Fine I think." She suddenly felt shy and embarrassed discussing this part of her day with these two men in the room. She really didn't want to go into details.

Remus laughed looking at Hermione in disbelief. Not noticing the distress she felt.

"Fine. Honestly Hermione give yourself some credit. She was simply amazing Albus. I've never seen anything more beautiful."

Severus scoffed at his words. How could the man find hunting an animal like that beautiful?

"What, you don't believe me Severus? Why don't you do legilimency on me and see for yourself then."

Hermione felt nervous all of a sudden and the last thing she wanted was for her Professor to see what had happened.

"How about not Remus? Professor Snape doesn't need to see it." She pleaded, but none of them seemed to be listening to her.

"Actually I would." Severus said pulling out his wand and pointing it straight at Remus. "Legillimens." He whispered and quickly found himself in Remus's mind. The wolf could feel Severus's presence in his head and pulled out the memory for the Potions Professor to view himself.

Severus watched as Hermione took off in a run, her movements quick yet elegant. He watched as she jumped from tree to tree, before gazing down at the two oblivious animals. His heartbeat quickened at the sight of the doe, his patronus and the animal that reminded him of his first love. He watched tensely as she leapt from the high branch and onto the doe, the animal's bones breaking as she used all of her strength and power on it.

He pulled out of the man's head before the image had finished. His face paler and his body visibly shaken by what he had just seen. He wasn't disgusted by her hunting, Remus had been right it was something beautiful, she had been beautiful. It was just the image of the woman he loved, killing the last reminder of his first love. The whole thing left him feeling confused somewhat and he hadn't been at all prepared for it.

Hermione sat quietly and watched the emotions play across his face, as her worst fears had been confirmed. He did think she was disgusting and a monster. Standing abruptly, she went and stood over to the window, her back to the group of men, who were silent, unbeknown to them of the turmoil and different thoughts going through both Severus and Hermione's minds. Her gaze focused on the Forbidden Forest as she tried not to let Severus's response get to her, but it was much harder than she thought.

"So what happened then?" Dumbledore finally said breaking the awkward silence that had descended on the group.

Remus too wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew both Severus and Hermione were upset. He would speak to her later about it.

"After she was done we were greeted with unwelcomed company." He said quietly.

"Who?" Dumbledore simply asked.

"Fenrir Greyback and his friends. I'm not sure how many there was but we were outnumbered greatly. He remembers me, but I'm not sure he knew who Hermione was. Except that she was a vampire." His voice sounded tired as he spoke, knowing what this would mean.

"Fool." Severus hissed also realizing the consequences of this. "The Dark Lord will know. He will be sending people to spy and capture her if he believes there is a vampire here. Have you any idea what danger everyone will be in. Have you any idea what danger _she_ will be in? You were supposed to keep her safe." His voice was angry sounding but not once did he raise it.

Hermione spun around and snarled at him, anger and annoyance building up. All three pairs of eyes turned to her, one surprised, one shocked, and one flattered.

"How dare you Professor Snape. You were not there; you do not know what happened. They spotted me yes, but do not dare accuse Remus of not looking out for me." She walked into the middle of the room, her gaze never leaving his. "I wanted to fight them as my natural instincts kicked in. If it hadn't been for Remus stopping me and for apparating me quickly away, then I would have foolishly jumped in. He saved me. So do not speak of things that you know nothing off." Never would she ever have dared speak to her Professor in such a way, but in this case he deserved it. Someone needed to stand up to him and she wasn't prepared to let Remus, the man who had been there for her take the brunt of the Professors anger.

Severus sat in stunned silence; as he once again saw the woman he cared for pick another man over him. His own anger bubbled and boiled to the surface. How dare the young chit speak to him like that? He had been concerned for her welfare nothing more. And she simply flung that concern back in his face.

He stood up slowly and stared at her, the obvious tension swirling around them.

"Let's hope the wolves or worse the Dark Lord doesn't get you then." His voice was tense and quiet, while his jaw twitched with suppressed anger, as he turned and left the room. The door to Dumbledore's quarters and office both banged open as he strode out. Not turning back to look at anyone.

"The nerve of the man." Hermione said disheartened by the fact that all the progress they had just made left in a blur of black.

"Hermione, he was only worried for you that's all." Remus whispered standing up and rubbing her arms affectionately.

"Yes well he didn't have to attack you. It wasn't your fault those wolves appeared." She sighed, beginning to feel guilt and wishing that she could go to him and apologise for speaking out of term. It wasn't what he had said that caused her to act in such a way, it was what he hadn't said when he had seen the vision of her hunting. She shouldn't let her emotions get the better of her and now she may have just spoiled any possible friendship with the angry Professor.

"I should have sensed them Hermione but I didn't. He won't blame you for the mistake, so of course he blames me. He is a complicated man and there is so much that you don't know about him. Give him a chance Hermione."

Looking up into the kind eyes of her friend she smiled.

"I know. I just…did you see the disgust on his face when he saw me kill the doe. It…hurt." She whispered, hoping she hadn't said too much.

"Doe?" Dumbledore inquired as it finally all made sense to him. Severus had obviously been thinking of Lily when he saw vision in Remus's head. "Poor man." Dumbledore said out loud. "Miss Granger, I should not be telling you this but do not think the worst of him. Severus Snape is indeed a private and complicated man. His patronus is a doe after the woman he loved."

Guilt unlike anything she had ever felt washed over her, as the Headmaster's words sunk in. He had not been disgusted by her per say, he had been upset by her choice of meal. Thinking about the woman he was in love with. Remus had been wrong Severus Snape didn't feel anything for her because he was in love with someone else. She had been more than a fool.

"If you don't mind gentlemen, tomorrow will be a busy day and I would very much like to get some reading in." She said trying to cover up her sadness. Both men realized that they were being dismissed and respected her wishes.

"I will come and see you in the morning Miss Granger, when the guests arrive. It will be best if it is only you and I there." With a nod of his head Dumbledore exited the room leaving the two friends to speak alone.

"We still have unfinished business to talk about Hermione. But I will hopefully see you tomorrow. Don't worry yourself about Severus Snape. He will get over this." He frowned then whispered. "Eventually." With a kiss on her pale cheek he too left the room. Closing the door quietly behind him, he left Hermione alone with her thoughts once more.

She didn't go straight to the books as she had said. Instead she walked back over to the window and looked over to the Forbidden Forest. One thing Professor Snape said that he was right about was the danger she had now placed Hogwarts in, and was relieved that the students were going home tomorrow. If Fenrir knew she lived here, then of course he would be obliged to tell the Dark Lord of this new information. Since they also knew she hunted in the Forest she would not be surprised to find more of the Dark Lord's followers, lying in wait for her. She was a target now whether she cared to admit it or not.

Even now as she gazed out over the vast Forest she could sense their presence, watching and waiting, drawing ever closer to the boundaries of Hogwarts. She would have to act fast against them. It was the only way to keep the school and her friends safe. The only thing she didn't know yet was how she was going to go about it. Hermione would need to make a plan, something she was good at. For now, any thoughts of the angry Professor were pushed to the back of her mind. She could not think of him right now, she had the demise of wolves to plan and a group of vampires to meet and greet the next again day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sanguini a tall, dark haired, pale skinned vampire who had piercing red eyes and looked as if he was only in his early twenties, waited patiently in his house for the Cullen clan to arrive. Eldred Worple a small, stout, bespectacled wizard who had befriended Sanguini when he had been writing a book called 'Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires' sat in the corner of the room sipping tea in a comfortable silence.

When they had received word from Albus Dumbledore regarding the young witch who had been bitten during a battle, well of course they had responded instantly. According to Volturi Law, it was illegal for vampires to change those with magical blood, for the simple fact they would be unpredictable and may wield unknown powers, which couldn't be controlled and therefore deemed dangerous. And the Volturi although they coveted power, or rather gifts as they called it, hated anything that could threaten the existence of vampires or expose them to humankind. Neither gentleman had ever heard of a witch or wizard being changed into a vampire before, so both were intrigued to meet the young girl in question. She was an anomaly in there world and while one was simply looking forward to meeting her, the other was already planning and thinking about his next book.

Because they had never seen anything like this before Sanguini contacted his friend Carlisle Cullen to ask for advice. They entered into a deep discussion on the subject of Hermione and Carlisle insisted on coming to Britain to see her for himself. He said that he would bring some family members with him to help the young woman feel more at ease, as she would no doubt be going through a difficult transition.

Today they would finally be arriving and they would get to meet the young witch who had caused quite a stir amongst them. Always punctual Carlisle and his family members arrived right on time.

"Sanguini my friend it has been too long." Carlisle said in welcome, as Sanguini introduced the newcomers to his house and to Eldred Worple. Who was so excited to see vampires who were less wild in nature and more domesticated, to those he had seen previously.

"It is always a pleasure my friend. You should visit more often." Sanguini answered shaking each of the Cullen member's hands.

"May I introduce Alice." He said indicating the small woman with the short pixie haircut.

"Hi." She waved smiling brightly not at all nervous to be here.

"Emmett." Carlisle continued, pointing to the tall muscular and rather roguish looking vampire.

"Hey." He grinned his voice deep but playful.

"And lastly Jasper." He finished indicating the uncomfortable looking man with curly blonde hair and a pensive look on his face

"Hello." He said with a slight inclination of his head.

"Welcome all of you it's so nice to meet you. Carlisle has of course spoken a great deal about his family, but I must ask is Esme not with you?" Sanguini inquired respectfully. Every time in the past when Carlisle had come to visit, he had always brought his mate with him.

"No she is staying with the rest of the family. We had some trouble with the Volturi guard and she doesn't feel comfortable leaving them yet."

"Ahh yes I heard about your situation something to do with an immortal child?" He asked questioningly having only heard the story as vague murmurs throughout his own coven.

"No. Renesmee is not an immortal child. Our new daughter in law, Edward's wife Bella, gave birth to her while she was still in her human form." Carlisle said with fondness as he thought of the little girl he called his Granddaughter.

Eldred Worple who had been quietly observing the group of vampires couldn't help but cut in when he heard this piece of information, his excitement bubbling and simmering to the surface. A human giving birth to a vampire's offspring was unheard of and undocumented as far as his knowledge went.

"How fascinating to learn all these new things about your race. I wonder if you would do me the honour of perhaps letting me document this extraordinary occurrence."

Sanguini rolled his eyes behind the wizard's back, before introducing him to the group properly. Not giving Carlisle time to answer the inane question.

"Let me introduce you to Eldred Worple, we met when he was doing research for his book on vampires. And as you can see he is incredibly interested in all the new discoveries of our race. He is also a wizard and friends with Albus Dumbledore the most powerful wizard in the world. We will be heading to meet him very soon."

Emmett turned his attention on to the wizard and for the first time noticed the man's bizarre clothing. Not many vampires were privy to the world of magic, although they had all heard the tales.

"Wow cool can you do magic for us." He asked excitedly, while the others simply watched on in amusement.

"Of course." Eldred said pulling out his wand and transfiguring his teacup into a clock wordlessly.

"Neat." Emmett said picking up the clock and inspecting it.

No-one in the room except from Sanguini and Carlisle had ever seen a real wizard before. So they were just as intrigued in this new experience as Eldred appeared to be.

"We will be going to Hogwarts via the floo network straight into Dumbledore's office. He has kindly opened it up to us. And believe me when I say it is an incredible privilege indeed." Eldred said more of a pre-warning to the youngsters.

"Floo network?" Carlisle asked a confused look upon his handsome pale face.

Eldred laughed then said,

"You better hold onto your stomachs."

Sanguini simply sniggered because he knew all too well what was to come, remembering his own first experience at travelling by floo. Safe to say it hadn't ended well.

* * *

Albus sat at his desk in his office awaiting the new arrivals. It was incredibly early in the morning and no student was awake yet. Today they would all be leaving for the summer holidays after breakfast. Everyone that was, except for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville, who were staying to meet Hermione hopefully later on that day. He had told Mr and Mrs Weasley, Kingsley, Madeye and Dora to be prepared for a patronus inviting them to the school if Hermione had recovered well enough for visitors, although none of them knew exactly what was wrong with her still.

She had reacted well to everyone so far and he just hoped the other members of the Order would extend her the same courtesy. He mainly worried about the reaction of the Weasley's, as warm and considerate as they are; they were of a pureblood nature and often found it difficult in accepting such things. They would of course be devastated by the news; Hermione was important to them after all. So he dearly wished that they wouldn't turn their backs on her. She would be heartbroken if they did. Not just the Weasley's but by all of her friends.

Just then the sound of the floo activating alerted him to his guest's arrival. Standing up he moved closer to the fireplace giving them room to enter. First one through was Eldred, his friend for more years than he would like to acknowledge. Followed by a small woman who glowed with excitement, her eyes scanning the room with enthusiasm and awe. She was followed by a rather bulky looking man who looked like he was about to be sick. Then a tense looking man who wore a frown and appeared disorientated. He reminded Albus of Severus in a way, pain and darkness hidden in his aloof eyes, his body stiff and wary, untrusting of this unfamiliar place. Then there was a blonde haired man who had a commanding yet considerate presence. The three people before him instantly gravitated towards him, so Albus could only assume that he was Carlisle, the Coven leader. Then finally there was Sanguini who Albus had already had the pleasure of meeting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I wish I had known there would be so many of you, so that I could have accommodated you all better." He smiled warmly, the twinkle in his eyes shining brightly like a beacon for all to see.

"He is the most powerful wizard in the world." Emmett scoffed as he took in the old man's appearance; his clothes were stranger than Eldred's and he even wore a ridiculous hat on his head.

"Have some respect young man." Phineas Black scolded from his portrait, a frown evident on his face.

Emmett simply stared in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"What the…. the paintings talk and move." He gasped out loud, having never seen anything like it before.

"Of course we do, use your brains man." Phineas huffed with indignation.

Dumbledore had to stifle his chuckle as he cleared his throat.

"That's enough Phineas. These are my guests and they are not aware of the magical world. Forgive his ignorance." He said pointedly over the top of his spectacles that were perched on top of his nose.

Phineas crossed his arms in a huff, his frown turning into a scowl at being berated for standing up to the old coot. He wouldn't do that again in a hurry.

"Now." Dumbledore said pulling out his wand and casting a wordless spell to make his office bigger. Because he was the Headmaster, Hogwarts listened to his silent command and bent to his will, to only his will. Before transfiguring more chairs in the room. "There that's better now please have a seat." He took his own then began the introductions learning his new visitor's names. Once all the formalities were over with he began to talk once more with a serious voice. "Thank you all for taking the time out to come and visit with Hermione. I must say that I am incredibly grateful to you all. As you can imagine she is terribly confused right now."

Carlisle being the head of his clan and having been around a lot longer than any of the others in the room, including the wizards, simply nodded his head in understanding.

"That is understandable considering she is of the magical world. Has the culprit who done this to her been found do you know Headmaster?" He asked respectfully.

Dumbledore smiled and shook his head in the negative.

"Please call me Albus or Dumbledore." He smiled warmly. "And no we do not know who done it regretfully. He managed to escape before the Order managed to detain him."

"The Order?" Carlisle inquired.

"The Order of the Phoenix. I'm not sure how much you know about the Wizarding World, but right now there is a War going on between the light and the dark. The Order is a group of witches and wizards fighting for the greater good. Some of our students got lured into a trap and went into battle against some dark followers. It was during this battle where Hermione got attacked." Dumbledore gave them the simplified version of events. They were not here for that, but here to help Hermione. "We suspect the vampire who done this was rogue. For we have a trusted informant who says the Dark Lord turned to the Volturi and asked them to join him and they refused."

"That seems like the Volturi to me. I used to be part of that group and they make the laws in order to protect our race. They would not ally themselves with the magical world in fear of exposure." Carlisle said honestly. "The girl, Hermione, how long has it been since she first woke up."

"Yesterday morning and I have to say she has incredible control of herself.

While Albus and Carlisle were talking between themselves, the others looked around the room with wonderment and were only listening vaguely. Sanguini was simply looking on, while Eldred listened with enthusiasm, making mental notes of everything he was hearing.

"How so?" Carlisle asked.

"When she first woke up she took in her surroundings whilst ignoring me, I was the only one present in the room with her. She's had three visitors other than myself. One who happens to be a werewolf, one who could possibly be her singer, I've been told, and the other a Professor. Although she did want to attack her singer, she was taken away to hunt instead then later met him again controlling her urges. She was a remarkable witch, incredibly intelligent and powerful with a wand. We do not know as of yet whether she holds any powers."

Carlisle had seen how Bella had been in control of her reactions when she had first changed, but that had been down to the fact she was a shield. Curiously he wondered if Hermione would be the same, or if it had something to do with her magic. He would have to meet her to see.

"That does sound impressive. Normally a newborn's first instinct is to hunt first think later."

Alice who had been sitting quietly observing the conversation spoke up.

"Albus if I may call you that." She smiled sweetly when he nodded his head in agreement. "I have a gift where I can see into a person's future. They come in visions when a change happens to that person's life, someone who I know either in passing or personally. When Sanguini called Carlisle to ask him, I got a vision of her." She clasped her hands, placing them on her lap nervously. "Hermione has magic, an incredible amount of magic and she will use it well. I have seen that although I can't tell you much detail, for she has not yet chosen her path. Her heart is light as you call it and she will always remain light. But she will be found out by the Volturi. I'm not sure what will happen, as again that fate has not been decided yet, but she will be in danger."

Albus listened on intently, feeling both happy and remorseful at the news. Hermione would have magic; she would always be part of the light, which meant the greater good had a chance of winning the War with her aid. But now there would be another danger to her. And as powerful as wizards were, it might not be enough to protect her from the Volturi. They were powerful in their own right and had gifts beyond which he knew nothing about.

"She has a similar fate just now as the Dark Lord's followers know of her and if he finds Hermione she will be in grave danger. Hogwarts can protect her while she's still within the walls."

"May we see her Albus?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course but for now I think it's wise that perhaps only two of you go in just now. I'm not sure how she will be with so many newcomers."

"If she hasn't attacked anyone already, including a wolf and a singer, you should not fear her attacking anyone." Carlisle said reassuringly.

Albus felt his own hope rise once more. She may be able to see her friends now at last.

"That is great news indeed. Her friends have been missing her terribly." He smiled. "Please come with me, she has been staying in my personal quarters just now until your arrival." With that he stood up gracefully and headed up the stairs to his quarters, the others forming a line behind him. With a gentle knock on the door, her voice sounded from inside the room, telling him to enter.

He did so, only to find her sitting on the old worn couch reading the books Severus had brought to her the previous day. Her gaze peered up at him from the book in her hands.

"Good morning Miss Granger, please let me introduce you to your guests. This is Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Sanguini and Eldred Worple." He indicated to each individual as they filed into the room one by one. They all either nodded or said hello, as Hermione stood to greet them, a genuine smile on her face. Alice, being the only other female, walked up to her and embraced the younger woman. Her own smile warm and friendly, comforting Hermione at once. Standing back she looked into Hermione's face and with a knowing gleam in her eyes said,

"I just know we're going to be good friends."

Hermione looked around the room at all the unfamiliar faces and noticed one big difference between herself and them. Always curious and always seeking answers she asked,

"Why are mine and Sanguini's eyes red, but yours all look gold."

They all looked to each other to determine who would be first to answer her question. Nodding his head, it was Sanguini who spoke up, since she had mentioned him by name.

"Hermione, most newborns have red eyes, because of the blood still flowing in their bodies. I have red eyes because I drink human blood. The Cullen's have gold eyes because they drink the blood of animals. Human blood is more potent than that of animals."

"Fascinating." She whispered almost to herself. "Since I'm drinking animal blood, does that mean my eyes will then turn gold too?" She asked almost hopefully. She could live with gold eyes more so than red.

The others smirked around her as they all took seats at Dumbledore's silent request.

"Yes they will. Most vampires you meet will all have red eyes, but there are those like us who choose the other option." Carlisle said.

Alice sat on one side of Hermione, while Sanguini took the other side. At first glance at her, Sanguini could not remove his gaze from Hermione. She was beautiful, as were all the other females he knew, but there was something different about her that simply drew him in. Her aura was unlike any he had ever seen. Perhaps it was the magic in her he wasn't sure, all he knew was that he wanted to get to know her as much as he could and was happy to be this close to her.

"What kind of lives do you lead? I mean it must be hard being a vampire in a world full of humans. How do you manage it?" She asked.

"Not without difficulty." Carlisle answered honestly, making Hermione's hope sink. "We currently live in a small town in America called Forks. The reason I picked it is because it is always cloudy and murky, because we cannot be in direct sunlight. My children-" His gaze drifted affectionately over Alice, Emmett and Jasper. "All go to school there because of their human ages. But we cannot stay in the same area for too long as people begin to notice when we don't age. We live a normal life as possible. I'm a doctor."

Hermione's eyes went wide at that last piece of information. With a quizzical glance at him she asked,

"How do you cope with the smell of blood?"

He smiled warmly at the young woman full of questions. She was indeed very bright and nothing at all what he was expecting.

"I have been around for many years Hermione and because of my diet and restraint the smell of human blood has no effect on me now."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Is that the same for everyone who decides to drink animal blood instead of human?"

Carlisle's gaze turned to Jasper for this question.

"I was the newest member of the Cullen Clan before Bella, having only recently changed my diet. The kind of control Carlisle has, takes years of practice and even people with the greatest control can sometimes slip. I know I have." He remembered the incident with Bella on her birthday, when he had gone for her after she had gotten a paper cut. That hadn't been the best day for him. As if sensing his thoughts Emmett smacked his back reassuringly.

"Don't worry too much about that no harm was done."

"He tried to attack Edward's wife when she received a paper cut." Alice chirped in filling the blanks.

"Oh." Hermione whispered. "Well I tried to attack my old Professor just for walking into the room and saying a couple of words." She said with a warm smile aimed at Jasper, who instantly relaxed.

"From what Dumbledore said earlier, this Professor may be your singer?" Carlisle asked.

She turned her gaze on him and nodded her head in agreement.

"My friend Remus suggested that when I told him how I was feeling. The smell of his blood was intoxicating, and the scent of him the man. Well it made me have…. odd feelings." She reluctantly admitted aware that professor Dumbledore was still present in the room.

Emmett and Jasper snorted knowingly, while Alice patted her hand before bending forward to whisper in her ear.

"Ignore those two buffoons."

The embarrassment shone in her eyes, as she averted her gaze away. She didn't want to discuss her feelings for Professor Snape anymore, especially not with the Headmaster close by. What must he think of her? She cringed.

"I shall need to be leaving now. The students will be heading for their last breakfast. However, once they have left I will arrange for your friends-" He smiled fondly to Hermione. "To meet in the Great Hall for lunch. I would appreciate it if you all came too. Perhaps Alice you could take Hermione hunting, before she greets them. I don't want to risk any accidents happening."

With that plan settled, Dumbledore left to see to things. While Hermione spoke to the others. Everything seemed to be much brighter now than before, and he was glad he had contacted his friend. He was happy that things were now looking up for Hermione and hoped that with their help, fears would finally be put to rest.

* * *

The students had left the castle without any problems and his patronus had been sent to the Order members, as they now all sat in the Great Hall. Once lunch was served and cleared away, Dumbledore turned his attention to everyone who sat around the large round table. Severus, Minerva, and Filius were the only Order Members who were also Professor's present. Then there was Remus, Hagrid, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Kingsley, Madeye and Dora. The only students there were those who had been at the Ministry that night, with the added presence of the Weasley twins Fred and George. And finally his guests, who were currently receiving inquisitive glances from the others. No doubt the Order members were wondering who and why they were here. All that was about to be answered at last.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly. I appreciate your time today. As you know Hermione was struck down by a curse at the Ministry that day. She has been recovering well." He smiled warmly.

At his words Harry snorted, unable to hide his disdain and anger, as all eyes turned to him for interrupting Dumbledore.

"If she's recovering well why haven't any of us been allowed to see her? Why have you been hiding her from us, her friends?" Harry asked, his face turning red with all the built up emotions he had locked away, flooding forth to the surface.

"Harry, the situation with Hermione has been delicate. We-" Dumbledore was cut short by Harry once more.

"Yeah right." He snorted in disbelief. His hand absentmindedly rubbing against his lightning bolt scar on his head. "I don't understand, why wasn't she in the hospital wing then if she was badly hurt. Why doesn't anyone know anything about her or her whereabouts? Where has she been?" He spat out, unable to control his emotions anymore. He had lost his godfather, and then suddenly his best friend was taken away with no-one knowing anything. And it was his fault.

"Harry mate calm down." Ron interjected the tips of his ears turning bright red.

Harry scoffed with indignation.

"Calm down, I have been calm. But I want to see her; I want to know where she is. And _he_ -" With this he pointed towards Dumbledore the man he had always respected and admired until now. "Is keeping her away from me." His voice rose, as everyone looked at him in stunned silence. Everyone except for one person.

"Stop your incessant whining Potter." Severus Snape piped up, anger welling inside of him at the boy's blatant disrespect for someone of authority. "If you were able to keep your mouth shut a little longer, you may perhaps be able to hear what the Headmaster wishes to say."

Harry glowered at his least favourite Professor.

"This is nothing to do with you Snape." He hissed out.

Severus was not fazed by the menace. In fact he was taking joy in berating him so openly. He was sure that he wasn't the only person, who at this precise moment wanted the boy to shut up.

"Oh but it does. For you see I have seen Miss Granger, and I know what to expect." He sneered at boy wonder, seeing the look of disgust and shock on his face. "Now shut up and stop whining. It is your fault after all that she has been recovering. Your attempt at always being the hero and your selfish one track mind backfired severely this time. So like your father." He said with so much disgust at both Potter's. How he loathed them.

"Enough." Dumbledore's voice rose in the Great Hall, echoing off the walls. "This is not the time for blame or for arguments. We have all been through so much as it is." He looked at Severus with a look to say that he should have known better. Severus no longer cared what anyone thought however, he had said his piece at last. "Now as I was saying. Hermione has recovered well and I am pleased to say that she will be joining us soon." There was a collective sound of whispers as smiles broke out. "But there are a couple of stipulations. Do not, under any circumstances attempt to touch her without her permission, or make any sudden moves towards her. She will answer any questions you may have but give Hermione time and space to do so on her own accord."

Confusion rippled through everyone, except for those who already knew of course. Severus was looking forward to seeing how she would treat the others, and wouldn't mind so much if she chose to attack Potter, maybe even Weasley.

With a flick of his wand, Albus sent his patronus off to Hermione telling her to come down to the hall. She had spent some alone time with Alice, in the hopes of being able to bond with someone who had been through what she had. Female to female so to say. She had also gone out hunting with Hermione with instructions to stay away from the Forbidden Forest with the current danger lurking. With her new vampire speed, it didn't take long for them to arrive, as the doors burst open and she and Alice walked in.

She didn't just walk in; she seemed to stride in with an air of confidence that simply demanded everyone's attention. She wore a pair of black fitted trousers that hugged her frame, and her black leather boots underneath. She had on a tight fitting black leather jacket, that was zipped half way up leaving only a hint of the red silk top she had on underneath. She wore her customary black sunglasses and leather gloves that only went to her wrist. Her new and improved hair cascaded down her back in tamed curls. They were no longer wild and unruly, instead they were glorious ringlets that bounced and danced with every confident step she took.

She looked nothing like the Hermione Granger everyone knew, she was gone. And by the looks of shock and utter bewilderment everyone seemed to realize that she was not that same girl.

From the outside she looked calm and poised; no-one would be able to tell how nervous or conflicted she actually felt, as all their different smells struck her at once. Her friend Remus, wet dog smell. Severus's intoxicating lure. Mrs Weasley smelled like cooking. Harry smelled like sweat. Ron smelled of chocolate. The list went on. She could also hear each of their heart beats like a rhythmic drum, beating at her entrance.

She did feel elated at seeing her friends though. She had missed them. But as she walked towards them, she also realized something had changed in her. Before she would have run to them, engulfing each of her boys in a heart wrenching hug. But now she felt detached to them. They were no longer the Golden Trio. Somehow she had known that, but still the feeling was foreign to her. She loved them yes; they were her friends, of course. But things would never be the same. The only person she felt a true connection to was Remus.

Reaching the table, she studiously avoided the boys reaching for Remus instead. She needed his comfort.

With a warm smile he rose, sensing her nervousness and wrapped his arms around her to the bemusement of all, except Severus who looked as if he was about to murder someone. The other vampires looked on with amusement, a couple of them tense at smelling the wolf.

"How are you love?" He asked looking over her.

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"Better now." She murmured, causing Severus to tut and roll his eyes. His actions going unnoticed by nearly all of them, as they were too focused on Hermione and Remus.

"Really though was there any need for that." He laughed indicating the door.

"What can I say this girl likes to make an entrance." She said, earning herself a chuckle from her friend.

"That you do. Now I do believe I have taken up much of your time." He nodded behind her where Harry and Ron were watching on stunned and saddened that she had ignored them.

She nodded her head and turned to her friends. She wanted to hug them, to reassure them but was scared in case she hurt them.

"Hello Harry, Ron." She smiled to each one of them causing the tips of Ron's ears to turn red with embarrassment. Almost as red as his hair.

"Bloody hell Mione. What the hell's happened to you? We thought you were close to death the way Dumbledore was going on." He scanned her body and shook his head in confusion. "But you don't look like you were hurt."

"I'm sorry Ron but I-"

"Stop." Harry yelled, instantly making her scowl. It was Remus who put his hand on her, instantly relaxing her with his soft touch. "You've been away for days leaving us thinking the worst. And yet here you are now. Strolling in here like nothing happened. With a new look. How is that fair?" Angry tears slipped from Harry's face not able to understand what was going on. "We thought you were dying. I lost my Godfather and I thought I had lost you too. Where were you? Where were you when I needed you?" He accused.

Hermione looked at all the faces around her; and noticed how they all wore the same expression on their sullen faces. The look of disappointment. They all believed she had failed him, her best friend, at his time of need and in a way she did.

"I had no choice." She whispered sadly.

Harry scoffed at her words. His laugh bitter and cold.

"You had a choice Hermione. You just didn't choose me." He went to walk away from her but stopped when she shouted after him.

"That's not true." She said, her voice trembling with the pain she felt, but like always no tears would fall from her eyes.

"Then explain." Harry turned to look at her.

Standing straighter she prepared herself. This was it, everyone would know and they would all pity her. Or worse look at her with disgust and hatred.

"That night at the Ministry I was cursed by Dolohov and left when you chased after Bellatrix Lestrange." Remus's eyes cast downwards has he felt the guilt. She took his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. She did not and would not ever blame him. "I was attacked again by something that no-one knew about." With her head held high and her voice steady she uttered the words she had dreaded them knowing. "I was bitten by a vampire."

Some of the people gasped in shock, while others recoiled away from her. But Remus, Minerva, Dumbledore, and even Severus stood by her side.

"Dumbledore didn't want me around anyone because I was dangerous. He feared I may attack one you. I nearly attacked Professor Snape."

"Awesome." Fred and George said, earning them a glare from the man himself and clips around the ears from their mother.

"Quiet." She hissed at them.

"Just saying what everyone else was thinking." Fred whispered earning himself another whack.

Everyone stood in an eerie quietness as the tension built up. Harry's face had turned a deathly pale colour as he looked at his best friend in silence.

"No…you can't have been." Harry whispered, with no anger visible in his weakened voice.

"Harry look at me. I'm different because I'm a vampire."

"Stop saying that." He cried out, covering his ears like a child not wanting to hear anymore.

Removing her glasses her red eyes peered at him, once more earning herself a collective gasp. Neville even fainted at the sight of her.

"No, no, no, no." Harry cried out sinking to the floor. "This is all my fault. I should have listened to you. You told me it was a trap….but I-I didn't listen. I should have listened." He covered his face with his hands and sobbed for the girl he once knew. So silently she walked over to him and knelt on the floor beside him. Embracing him as gently as she possibly could.

"Ssh it's not your fault Harry. You didn't know. You weren't to know. I'm not angry."

"You should be. I did this to you." He whispered.

She shook her head and brushed away his tears with her thumb.

"No you didn't Harry you need to stop thinking that. I'm ok, honestly. Yeah I'm different and it will take time to get used too. But it could be worse." She smiled and kissed the top of his head, causing him to shiver.

"You're so cold." He said, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. Embarrassed that everyone had seen his little outburst.

She giggled at his words.

"The perks I'm afraid." Standing to her feet she helped Harry to his and finally hugged him tightly. "I missed you." She smiled.

"Erm Hermione, you're squeezing me to death." He managed to gasp out.

At his words she let him go abruptly causing him to nearly fall flat on his bum.

"Sorry I keep forgetting how strong I am." She mumbled.

Ron came up to her then and wrapped his arm about her.

"Blimey Hermione, you're-" He started saying before the twins interrupted.

"Hot." They said in unison, both with great big grins plastered on their faces.

She giggled shyly at their words.

Things were going much better than she could have possibly have anticipated, as she made her way around everyone. Mrs Weasley had cried, saying how she would never be able to eat her food again. Ginny seemed impressed by her new look, and asked a million questions about what it was like. Luna sighed happily and in her dreamy voice said she would be an excellent vampire. Neville stuttered something inaudible to her. Hagrid cried while dabbing at his eyes with a large handkerchief. She managed to steal a moment with Dora, while the crowd fussed and talked to the other vampires in the room.

"Dora I need to tell you about Remus and I." She whispered quietly so only the other woman could hear her.

Dora's face turned crimson and her hair turned blue.

"It's ok Hermione you don't need too." She looked uncomfortable at having this discussion, since she was in love with the man who was now unattainable.

Hermione smiled kindly at the other woman noticing her discomfort.

"He is a good friend. Nothing more. When I changed, he was the one I turned too because he knows how I feel. Don't give up on him yet, he might surprise you." She said with a knowing smile, not wanting to say too much.

"Really." Dora exclaimed, unable to hide her excitement as her hair turned rainbow colour.

"So Mione just how strong are you then?" Ron asked.

"Haven't got a clue." She answered truthfully as she and Dora walked back to the group.

"Care for a fight." Emmett asked a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked feeling somewhat amused.

"Don't listen to him? Honestly he likes to test his strength with all newborns." Alice said, giving her brother a pointed look.

Jasper came and stood beside her and wrapped his arm tenderly around Alice.

"Come on it might be good for her. She needs to learn." He quirked his eyebrow up and Emmett grinned. "So how about it Hermione?"

Ever the curious one, Hermione thought for a minute. She would fight Emmett to test her strength, but he looked so much stronger than her. But didn't they say newborns were tougher. It would be good to test out her strength and see what she could and couldn't do. Finally, with her mind made up she grinned.

"Alright then." She said accepting his challenge. Turning her attention to Dumbledore she sought out his permission.

"Very well if you insist." He said answering her unspoken question. "Please can everyone take a chair up to the dais? Do not move from your chairs until I say so?" Everyone done what he asked so that only Hermione, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Alice remained on the floor. With a flick of his wand he moved the tables and chairs creating a large space in the hall. "I assume you know what you are doing." He asked the other vampires.

"Yeah our family practice a lot." Carlisle smiled.

"Good luck Miss Granger." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement as he took his seat on the dais and erected wards to stop any harm from coming to them.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Mrs Weasley said chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"It'll be fine Molly. Hermione's a tough girl." Mr Weasley said, comforting his wife. Hoping to Merlin he was right,

Alice and Hermione moved up to the end of the hall, while Jasper and Emmett stayed at the other. Carlisle moved to the center so that he could watch.

"Any advice for me?" Hermione said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Don't do the obvious? Stay calm and don't worry about hurting Emmett. It's his fault this is happening anyway." She smiled.

"Emmett and Hermione are you both ready?" Carlisle asked.

"As I'll ever be." Emmett grinned.

"Yes." Hermione said nervously.

"Alright. You may get into position."

Hermione copied Emmett's lead and walked to the middle of the isle that had been created. She watched as he got into position, staring at her all the whole time. She did the same, stretching her legs to crouch down low.

"On the count of three you may start. One, two, three." As soon as Carlisle said three, Emmett roared and then charged towards Hermione. Almost at once her instincts began to kick in, as she simply stood waiting for him. At the last second, she rolled out of the way, causing him to crash straight into the wooden doors of the Great Hall. Loud cheers went up for her, but she had no time to dwell on that, as once again he began to charge. She backed away slightly, before engaging him in combat, blocking off punches, and ducking when his arm tried to grab her. When he went to put her into a headlock Hermione grabbed his arm, and twisted it before flinging him over her shoulder. She went to run, but he grabbed her ankle causing her to trip and fall.

Rolling on her back she watched as his body came hurtling towards her. At vampire speed, she jumped up and began to run over the table tops, him in quick pursuit of her. Jumping from the table she was on, she turned to look at him and smiled, before grabbing the end of it and flipping it up.

A loud gasp came from the spectators at the sheer force of it, as the table came down, snapping in half at the force.

She quirked her eyebrow up and grinned mischievously.

"I never did like that table." She said to cheers from her friends. This was the Slytherin table after all, and by the look of the Head of House he was not amused by her antics.

The slight distraction cost her momentarily, as Emmett hurtled towards her. Picking her body up and slamming her into the wall. It done no damage to her, but the hard stone wall now cracked. With a feral growl, she turned her attention to his grinning face and removed herself from the wall.

"I'll give you that." She said her tone hard and determined as she began to run towards him, he copied her move and together they lunged in mid-air. She was too fast, as she dived between his legs and pushed him down onto the ground. Straddling his back she pinned him to the floor, with his hands twisted behind him, so that he was unable to move. Carlisle came over and slammed his hand down three times, like a referee would do during a real fight, then announced Hermione as the winner.

A loud cheer went out from her friends as she stood up, looking around at the mess they had made. Emmett groaned as he got up from the ground and shook her hand in congratulations.

"Well done Hermione you're not as weak as you look." He grinned earning him an elbow to the ribs.

Alice bounded over to them with a squeal and wrapped her arms around Hermione in a friendly hug then said,

"That was great I-" She was cut off as the door to the Great Hall burst open and Professor Trelawney entered, she seemed to glide across the stone floor. Her eyes looked glazed and empty behind the too large spectacles.

Alice took Hermione's hand in surprise as the earthy unnatural sound of Trelawney's voice filled the confused room.

" _The one to end the Dark Lord changes. The boy who lived will be helped by she who is no longer mortal. But as one Dark Lord comes to pass another shall come to claim that which is his_." Her voice trailed off, as she came too. Her eyes focused once more as confusion settled in, as she took in the room before her. "W-where am I?" She stammered. "W-what am I d-doing here?" She cried. Minerva rushed towards her, guiding her away from the Hall and all the murmurs.

Hermione, who had been listening, screamed as pain burst through her head. Letting go of Alice's hand she grabbed her head and bent forward, her eyes squeezed shut, as image after image filtered through her mind. She was so focused on herself she never heard Alice's voice.

"No let her be, she's having a vision. Let her finish."

The crowd around Hermione stopped moving closer and simply watched, as she whimpered and clutched at her head. More images passed through her mind, she could hear everything, could smell everything, they were so real, so distressing. She wanted to scream out but the pain gripped her so that she couldn't utter a sound.

Carlisle stepped over to Alice, concern etched on his face.

"Why is she still having it?" He inquired.

"I don't know. Mine's never last this long." She was concerned for her new friend but couldn't touch her.

Hermione's scream echoed throughout the hall, as one by one the last of the images came to a stop. Her body shook as she stood upright, her hands moving from her hair. Her back was to the crowd who waited patiently for her to speak.

She couldn't be in this room anymore; she felt stifled and needed air. As she began to walk away Dumbledore's voice called after her, causing her to whirl around with anger and disdain. If anyone had any doubts about her having magic, they were soon cleared up, as magic swirled around her and radiated from her hair, to her eyes and all around her. She crackled with it as her gaze never left the Headmaster's.

"You." She hissed, causing a lightning bolt to spring from her hand reaching up towards the enchanted ceiling as thunder clapped above them. "How could you?" She yelled at Dumbledore. All eyes were on the exchange before them "He trusted you. We all trusted you. And you let us down. You let _him_ down." She hissed out, no-one daring to move any closer to her, while all eyes turned to look at Harry.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger; I have no idea what you are referring too." Confusion was evident on his face as he took in her power.

"Don't call me that again." She said as more thunder roared above them. "I need to be alone." And with that she turned once again on her heels, and headed out of the Hall towards the Great Lake.

No-one dared go after her. Dumbledore turned to Alice then with a sad look upon his face asked,

"Do you know what she saw?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know. She's turned fuzzy. I can't see her future anymore. She's confused and upset."

"Are you sure she is on the light?" He asked curiously after seeing her power and anger directed towards him.

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm sure. Well I think I am." With a sigh she turned to Carlisle. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like that before."

Carlisle wrapped an arm around his daughter and turned to the wizards.

"Have you any idea of what she was referring to Albus?"

"Of course I don't." His voice was stern, at what the man was accusing him of.

Everyone's eyes turned to Harry once again. She had said him, and the only him anyone could think of was Harry. But the question was why?

Severus stood in the shadows in quiet contemplation. Things had been going great so far as he watched the fearless warrior fight, although it was all for fun and a game. She would be a formidable opponent for anyone. Then bloody Trelawney set her off by announcing a new prophecy, one which obviously told of Hermione helping Harry defeat the Dark Lord, which played right into Albus's hands. He would get his new pawn in his game. Or at least he would have if she had not acted so angrily towards him.

"Why would she have a vision? Miss Granger is no seer." He asked curiously, all eyes turning to him now.

Alice thought for a moment then said,

"I was holding her hand at the time. Could that-" Her body went rigid and her eyes closed for a moment. Opening them she turned to look at the crowd. "It's Hermione she's in danger. Quick."

More than one person's heart twisted in their chest at Alice's words, as they all rushed out of the Hall and out of the castle onto the grounds. It didn't take long for them to locate her down by the lake, but by the time they did it was too late. There was nothing they could do now.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING- This chapter contains a rather graphic fight scene. Xx**

 **Chapter Seven**

Intense anger and fear coursed through her body, the likes of which she had never felt before, as she left the safety of the castle and walked out onto the grounds. She was so focused on trying to decipher all the images that were now burned into her mind, she hadn't yet realised she had done magic or was even still doing it now.

Pain. Exhaustion. Destruction. Fear. Decay. Heartbreak. Loss. Determination. Hopelessness. Death. The smell of burning flesh in the air. Screams of panic and torture as the Dark Lord's followers trampled over the grounds of Hogwarts to the castle, which was burning, broken and falling to the ground. Her beloved school torn apart by battle. The place she had felt more at home than even her own family home. It was like she had been right there in the vision. But that was only one of the devastating images she had seen.

As she walked to the lake thunder could be heard from directly above her, as lightning turned the grey clouds white with angry flashes of lightning. She paid no notice to the fact it was her emotions that was causing the sudden change in the weather.

Reaching the edge of the lake she wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to release the anger that was building up, ready to explode inside of her. She had seen everything from the death of Dumbledore, to being on the run with Harry and Ron, to the final battle and all the things in-between. She saw it all. People that she loved would die and even though the light would prevail in the end, there was so much loss. The cost of War was too high. And she blamed Dumbledore and his methods for it all. So much could have been saved but he had let them all down with his half-truths and riddles, leaving them unprepared after his death.

She couldn't make sense of some of the images she had seen and would need to put the memory of the vision into a Pensieve and go through them thoroughly. But the thought of having to see them all again in more detail filled her with trepidation and made her feel physically sick.

Turning her back on the lake she looked at the castle, standing tall and proud amongst the Scottish landscape. In the vision she had seen the Dark Lord's forces attack the school; full of not just witches and wizards but with giants, spiders, and wolves, all manner of dark creatures. The students and Order members had been outnumbered, with students fighting in terror, as one by one they were picked off. Hermione knew that she couldn't stand by and let any of that happen, but what could she do to change it, was it even possible? She would need to think and plan, for surely there would be an alternative to what she had seen. There must be.

As she stood in quiet contemplation, the anger and heartache still burning deep within, she heard them and smelled their hideous stench, before she seen them. Turning around to face her would be attackers; she was surprised to see that there were only two of them waiting for her. Probably a test, she thought.

The men who had the facial features of wolves stalked towards her, sneers and growls coming from mouths filled with yellow looking teeth, and rancid smelling saliva spilling from the corners of their mouths. Hermione could easily make out the stench of rotting flesh and the metallic scent of blood on their breath. The remnants of their last meal no doubt. They were barbaric beasts and seeing their audacity in approaching her only fuelled the anger already inside of her.

Once upon a time they had been wizards until they had been bitten and turned, probably by Fenrir the most savage of them all. He had developed a taste for human flesh and blood, not just during the full moon, making him dangerous and volatile. These two beasts were probably members of Fenrir's pack, which meant they were vicious, heartless fiends, with no care for human life.

They stopped at a safe distance away and stared at her, their sneers turning to grins as they figured she would be an easy target for them. They knew that she was a vampire of course, but Fenrir had reassured them that she was weak and an easy picking, especially with two against one.

"Well, well, well look what we have here?" One vile beast said, his voice deep and full of hatred, as he grinned maliciously at her.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a tasty little treat here." The other replied, licking his lips seductively as he looked her body up and down hungrily.

Hermione wasn't sure whether the beast's intention was to eat her or something else, but she knew he wouldn't have the chance to lay one of his filthy paws on her. She would make damn sure of that.

"I don't usually bargain with vulgar mutts like yourselves but I'm willing to give you a chance. Either run now, back to the hell hole you came from or die." Her voice was cold and calm, not betraying the overwhelming fury she felt.

They laughed at her words unknowing of the fire they were fuelling.

"Don't make me laugh _little girl_." The first vile beast spat out.

"Don't say I didn't warn you then." She hissed getting into the defensive position, her instincts kicking into overdrive. Normally she would have felt guilt or a slight hesitation in what she was about to do. But that was the old Hermione Granger; this new Hermione was going to take great pleasure in ripping these vile beasts to shreds.

The beast who spoke to her first was evidently taking control, as he stepped back and commanded the other to attack. His meaning quite clear the fight was now on.

Hermione and the beast ran towards each other before lunging into the air. She made a dive so that her head and shoulder slammed into his stomach with a crunch, her arms wrapping around his waist, as the force of their collision caused them to fly backwards through the air. The beast snarled and tried to bite at her, while its sharp claws scratched into her skin only doing the bare minimum damage of tearing her clothes. Once the beasts back was on the ground they skidded along the grass, leaving a trail of dirt in their way. He thrashed about underneath her until he was able to fling her off, chucking her over his head.

She was back on her feet in mere seconds crouched once more into the defensive position. He done the same thing as they both walked around in a circle planning their next move. Growling and snarling at each other, like the mortal enemies they were.

Unbeknownst to them everyone who had been in the Great Hall now ran out, keeping to a safe distance as they watched the fight progress. Some feeling trepidation while others looked on in fascination. Remus and Severus went to run to her aid, wands out ready to fight. While Emmett and Jasper were held back by Carlisle. But it was Dumbledore who stopped them all, not allowing anyone to move to help her. This was her fight and her test. Should she need help _then_ they would intervene. But somehow, he didn't think she would be requiring any intervention.

Hermione let out a wild growl while the beast howled back in response, before once again they charged at each other. The beast lunged into the air, while Hermione skidded underneath him, before jumping up onto his shoulders, quick and fluid in her movements taking him by surprise.

With her hands on either side of his head, he thrashed and snarled at her trying to pull her off but she was far too strong for him. She growled viciously, before a loud crack could be heard as Hermione snapped his neck effortlessly. The anger that had been building inside of her didn't allow her to stop there though. She kept twisting his head until finally with one swift pull; it came away from the rest of his body, falling limply to the ground. She stood confidently holding his head by matted hair, the look of surprise and pain still etched on his face. Blood dripped from the large gaping hole at his neck, where his body once was. She looked towards his friend and smiled menacingly towards him. Her hair and face covered in the blood of his fallen comrade.

"I believe it's your turn next." She said chucking the head down beside the bloodied body, not even sickened by the sight of what she had done. Her eyes were now focused solely on the beast in front of her.

He howled with anger at the loss of his comrade before charging towards her. She ran towards him with her quick vampire speed and shocked him by grabbing him by the throat pinning him down on the ground. He made several swipes at her causing her to growl angrily in response. With one quick movement taking the foul beast by surprise, she punched him hard in the chest with her free hand, causing ribs to break and a shocked bloody gasp to escape his putrid smelling mouth. Standing to her full height she brought him up to stand weakly in front of her.

Hermione's hand never slackened on his throat, as he swiped at her hold with the last of his strength, gasping and wheezing for breath. She never lowered the arm she punched him with either, as she pulled the body of the wolf closer to her so that his face was only mere inches from hers. Staring deep into his shocked yellow eyes she snarled at him.

"I did warn you. Your kind do not deserve to live." She smiled threateningly at him showing off her small deadly white teeth.

Pulling her arm away he screamed in agony, his dead eyes rolling to the back of his head, as his body fell limply to the ground and silence descended. Towering over him Hermione stood, her clothes torn and covered in blood, her hair in disarray as she held the beasts once beating heart in her small delicate hand victoriously.

With a triumphant feral roar, one that spread over the grounds of Hogwarts she took a bite of the heart, a show of power and dominance before tossing it down beside the rest of his body, a clear warning to the others hiding in the forest like the cowards they were. Her actions were soon rewarded by the angry howls of Fenrir and his pack, as they retreated further into the Forbidden Forest away from her.

She did not look at the carnage as she began to walk away with an air of confidence and power, back up the hill to the castle, where stunned spectators stood. She did not care that she was covered in blood. She did not care that they had seen her act so viciously. She did not care that they had seen her kill in cold blood. She did not care what they thought of her anymore. This was who she was. A fighter.

As she reached the group of people she called friends, she slowed down as they parted to let her through, no-one daring to utter a single word to her.

The look of innocence and naivety that she once held in her eyes was now gone. Replaced by the look of someone fearless, someone angry and deadly. The change was so obvious to everyone that no-one knew what to say to her anymore. Except, that was, for the two brave souls in the group.

"You didn't need to be so dramatic Hermione." Fred piped up with a look of awe on his face, earning him a nudge from his mother who was scared stiff by these new turn of events.

"Yeah I mean really, snapping his neck would have been fine. You didn't have to actually pull the whole thing off you know." George finished lightly.

Hermione stopped and looked at the group, her red eyes seeming more alight than usual. She wanted to laugh at their words, trust them to always make a bad situation lighter. But the anger she still felt would not allow her too.

"Perhaps not but it was nothing more than he deserved." Hermione's eyes scanned the crowd and upon seeing her target she walked towards him, her piercing gaze never leaving his. He was not afraid of her; she could sense that and admired him all the more for it. "Professor Snape." She whispered in his ear, the blood from the beast still on her full lips and white teeth. "You believe you are a monster. You are not." She pulled away and looked into his eyes seeing the confusion there. "You do the things you do because you are forced too. I did that because I wanted too." She smiled at him, not one of the sweet kind smiles he remembered, but the smile that hid something dangerous inside of her. She noted the understanding flash in his dark eyes, so with a respectful nod of her head to her former Professor she began to walk away again but not before Dumbledore spoke up.

"Miss Granger." His voice was soft but full of concern for her. He really wasn't sure what to make of what he just saw.

At hearing _his_ voice, the anger flared once more, as she whirled around to face the man she blamed for so much devastation that was just waiting to happen.

"Do not call me that. You're precious Hermione _Granger_." She spat the last word out like it left a bitter taste in her mouth. "Is dead and she will never be back. Now if you don't mind I need to be on my own just now." Her pointed look travelled across the faces of the whole group. Who merely stood in a shocked silence. This was not the girl they once knew.

Finally she was able to turn and walk away without anyone else stopping her, not that anyone would.

Dumbledore sighed wearily and turned to the others.

"I do apologise for today. It has not gone as I had planned. I'm sure Miss-Hermione will be more relaxed tomorrow but for now let us move back into the Great Hall."

Molly Weasley who was shaken up by what she saw turned to Dumbledore.

"If you don't mind Albus we really must be leaving now." Her voice spoke with apprehension.

"Yes, yes of course. If anyone else wishes to leave feel free. Anyone who wishes to stay I'll make sure your quarters will be made available to you. And please no-one mention Hermione's condition to anyone. If the Dark Lord was to find her, it would be most dangerous to us all."

The only people to leave were the Weasley's, as Molly made sure that her whole family, including Ron much to his dismay left. She did not want to stay in the castle with a volatile Hermione. Neville also left as he had to get back to his Grandmother, while Kingsley had to go back to work. Harry had been torn about which of his best friends he wanted to stay with, so decided that just now Hermione needed him more than what Ron did. So he stayed with the others and hoped that Hermione would come and speak to him soon. Perhaps he could help in some way. Although he wasn't quite sure how to yet.

While everyone retreated back into the castle Remus and Severus went to clean up the mess that was left. It wasn't the most pleasant of activities to be doing but thankfully they were wizards, so it didn't take any time at all to burn and then evanesco the evidence away.

Afterwards the two men went for a short walk around the lake in companionable silence, once the deed was done, both becoming lost in their thoughts. Eventually it was Remus who finally broke the tension.

"She is something else." He murmured with a sigh.

"Obviously." Severus replied sarcastically. Truthfully he didn't know whether he should be in awe of her or if he should fear her. She was brutal and confident and more powerful than even he could have believed. He had been shocked by what he saw, like most of the group; never would he have pictured Hermione of ever being capable of something like that. Not the girl who tried to give house-elves rights.

Her movements had been instinctive and at full force, so different to the play fighting she had done with Emmett earlier. She was even more formidable an opponent fighting in a real scenario. But she needed to learn to be better. There was always room for improvements even for Hermione.

"What will happen to her? I mean we can't just leave her angry like this. There must be something we can do." Remus said with a dejected note in his voice. He was scared for his friend. If she let her emotions run wild then there was no knowing what damage she was capable of doing. And that thought was simply terrifying to behold now that they had all seen her in action. Plus Dumbledore may not permit her to stay in the castle considering how she had reacted with such vehemence towards him.

"Honestly Remus I have no idea. Only Hermione can decide that." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed as they returned back to the castle to join the rest of the group. Truthfully he didn't want to know what would happen to her if she couldn't control herself. The thought alone made his heart clench painfully in his chest. But as he made his way back to the castle Severus made a silent vow to himself, that no matter what he would never turn his back on her and he would help her in any way that he could.

* * *

Upon entering the castle Hermione walked straight to the Headmaster's quarters, and headed for a shower, not caring that she still wore her clothes, as she stood under the flow of water. Only now, in the safety of the castle and alone with her thoughts, did the adrenaline subside and the realisation of what she had just done kick in.

She did not feel guilt or remorse at her actions, it was either destroy them or let them destroy her, and she chose the former. They were barbaric animals who killed the helpless and the innocent and they didn't deserve to live. So she took care of them the best way she could.

Now that she had calmed somewhat, she watched the water run red over her body, as she was covered in so much of their blood.

After a while she slowly began to peel the torn, wet clothes off and left them dumped in the sink, as she focused on washing the filth out of her hair and off of her skin. It took several washes of her long hair for the water to finally run clear.

Once she was finished, she dressed in a white ankle length gypsy style dress, with a tan coloured belt around her slim waist and a pair of tan dolly shoes. She dried her hair as best as she could before pinning it on top of her head.

With a clear mind Hermione sat down and began to write notes on everything she saw in her vision, trying to form a timeline of events and write down all the things that she could remember. The harder she tried to think however, the harder it was for her to make sense of everything that she saw, as it began to jumble together.

After a few hours of trying, she flung her quill down in exasperation. It was no use, the only way for her to properly note everything down was to put the memories in a Pensieve and go through them one by one. And the only Pensieve that she knew of was in Dumbledore's office. She could honestly say that she didn't want to work on things there and be so close to him. As much as she hated her treacherous thoughts, for he was one of the first people to offer his help and support to her throughout her change. She could no longer trust him as she once did, all because of the vision she had of the future. Hermione had seen a side to him that she never thought existed; after all he was meant to be the most powerful wizard in the world and the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. He was all for the greater good but he had a ruthless selfish streak too. He was cunning in the way that he worked and was manipulative to get what he wanted when he wanted it. After everything she saw, there was only one person she knew she could trust fully.

With that in mind Hermione hid all of her notes in a place he wouldn't find them, and then made her way to Dumbledore's office, entering without knocking. Luckily for her he was in and sitting behind his desk, writing quietly on a piece of parchment. Looking up at her, he smiled hesitantly and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Ahh Miss-Hermione how can I help you. Or perhaps you would prefer to discuss certain matters that have arisen." He was wary of her and rightfully so. But she looked calm and collected once again after having spent some time on her own. It seemed to have helped.

"Please Headmaster let's skip the pleasantries. First of all I am not going to discuss any specific matters regarding my vision. I would rather keep that close to my chest until I can work certain aspects out."

"Very well then proceed." He didn't appear happy by her words but listened anyway.

"The only thing I will say is that I know everything that happens and the cost of the War is devastating. I can't just sit around and let that happen. I won't." Her voice was determined and as she spoke and had a confident tilt to her head.

Dumbledore crossed his arms leaning forward on his desk. His gaze focusing intently onto hers. There was no twinkle in his eyes.

"You forget you cannot change the future once things are set in motion."

She shook her head in disagreement.

"That's wrong Headmaster. You cannot go into the past in order to change the future. You can however, change your future by choosing a different path. Nothing is set in motion yet."

He smiled knowingly at her.

"Very good Hermione. Always so smart and logical. How do you propose to change the future then, if I am permitted to ask?"

"I need to sit and think of that and plan, but the answer to the Dark Lords destruction is in my head. I've already seen it."

As she spoke a nudge in her mind could be felt, as Dumbledore tried and failed to use Legilimency on her. No doubt trying to extract the information he wanted from her head. But she was quick and as soon as she felt him enter her mind, her mental walls came crashing down with such force, causing Dumbledore to fly back against the wall, while still sitting in his chair.

Standing abruptly from her own chair she slapped her hands flat on his desk in anger, causing it to crack and splinter beneath with the sheer force of it. Hermione glared at him, feeling justified in her belief in not trusting him.

"Do not ever try that again Headmaster Dumbledore for the consequences will be far greater next time." She threatened through clenched teeth. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought that she would be threatening her Headmaster or be speaking to him in such a disrespectful manner. But here she was.

Momentarily stunned, he eventually pulled his chair back to his desk feeling duly chastised.

"I apologise Hermione I needed to know for certain if you were reliable. If for some reason the Dark Lord captures you, I need to make sure the information you have on his demise is well hidden. We cannot let him know." Hermione wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, as his argument was logical and made sense in a way. "I will do all that I can to help. You have my word on that."

Sitting back down in her chair she crossed her legs elegantly and looked at the wizard. She may not need to trust him but she would still need him on her side if she was to do this.

"Very well then Headmaster this is what I require. I want to move down to the dungeons into my own quarters, so that I am hidden away from the main part of the castle. I know there is a secret entrance so that I can leave discreetly to go hunting." She knew this because Professor Snape used this entrance going to and from Death Eater meetings unnoticed. "I do not require a bedroom for obvious reasons, so I would like a study instead."

Dumbledore nodded enthusiastically at her wishes. He would be glad to get his own quarters back, not that he grudged the young woman of course.

"I can have that arranged by the end of the day. What else do you require?"

"I also need the use of your Pensieve but I would like it moved into my study. I need to analyse and decipher the images that I saw in the vision and I would prefer to do that in private." She wanted to add 'because I don't trust you' but felt that was crossing the line into her being even more disrespectful, and so far he was being rather agreeable considering.

He looked a little more hesitant this time as he reluctantly agreed once more to her terms.

"Very well Hermione is that all?" He asked.

With a serious look upon her face, she studied the man in front of her. He looked so old and wearier than he did when she first laid eyes upon him. The War was taking its toll on him as well. Even as the most powerful wizard he was still not infallible. His death was proof of that.

"You've given me what I want; now I will give you something you want in return. I have seen the death of the Dark Lord; I know what needs to be done to destroy him. And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make that happen. Without all the death and destruction I witnessed."

He felt hope once more rise inside of him at her empowered speech. No longer did he doubt that her loyalty lay with the light.

"I'm glad to hear that Hermione. But what makes you think that things will change?"

She rose from her chair confidently, her gaze softening as she looked upon the man whose hope shone brightly from his eyes. He wasn't a bad person, far from it; he only had the greater good in his heart. He was a great wizard but was no leader. Not anymore.

"Because in my vision I was still a mere mortal girl. So things have already begun to change. The light has me now."

Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I'm glad we do because you are one formidable opponent Hermione."

With a small nod of her head, she said her goodbyes and left his office closing the door quietly behind. Instantly she was assaulted by the smell of _him_ , as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs, stopping just in front of the entry way at the bottom. She could have stopped him but she didn't want too.

"Foolish girl. Have you any idea what you have just done?" Severus quietly hissed at her, his hand still holding onto her arm. "Because of your Gryffindor foolishness and sense of duty you have only become a new pawn in his game."

Pulling her arm out of his grip, she looked at the man she once called Professor. The strange pull she had towards him, coiling around in her stomach.

"I am no less a pawn than what you are Professor." Her eyebrow rose, begging him to deny it.

He sneered at her angrily, his body pushing hers up against the hard stone wall.

"You know nothing about me Miss Granger?" He spat out. Angry that she would allow herself to be taken for such a fool. Angry that she would dare pretend to know anything about him.

She laughed and leaned forward, her body pressing against his so that there was no space left between them.

"I know everything about you Professor. I know why you turned to the light. Or rather I know _who_ , you turned to the light for. I saw it, you on your knees begging Dumbledore." She did not say that to mock him, simply to let him know that she was not lying.

Severus stepped back, his mouth open in shock, and his face turning even paler than normal, as if she had just slapped him hard across the face. The only person who knew those details was Dumbledore himself. He made sure of that.

"You lie." He said.

She shook her head regretfully at him.

"Oh I wish I was Professor. And believe me when I say that Lily Evans never deserved your love or loyalty." Instantly she regretted saying those words but it was too late, as they appeared to have the desired effect on him.

Something deep inside of Severus snapped, as he pushed her hard against the wall. She did not retaliate or stop him; she simply let him release the hurt he felt.

" _Do. Not. Speak_. _Of. Her."_ The anger pulsated through his body. It had taken Hermione a mere two seconds to figure out, what took him twenty years too. That Lily Evans never did deserve his devotion. She had spurred their friendship and treated him cruelly and he had just let her. All that time he had wanted to prove that he was strong and powerful, yet Lily had managed to reduce him to nothing more than a sniveling fool. A laughing stock amongst his peers. A weak lovesick puppy, that was nothing more than a broken shell of the man he could have been. A man who now, because of her, was working underneath two puppet masters.

Hermione pushed him away, as gently as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him further, either physically or emotionally.

Quietly she whispered,

"You deserve much more than that Professor Snape and she was a fool not to see that."

Quicker than he could blink, Hermione was gone leaving him to ponder her words. What had she meant by that? When he looked into her face he saw nothing but truth reflected back. There was no teasing or mockery. There was no pity. There was no hidden agenda. Only honesty. It was almost like she admired him. But if it was true, and he had no doubts now that it was, then she knew everything about him and still wasn't repulsed by what she saw. In fact hadn't she told him earlier that he wasn't a monster? Didn't she say that he didn't do these things from choice but because he was forced too? Didn't she seem to understand him better than anyone else ever did? She knew him and yet still did not despise him.

Too many questions and not enough answers ran through his mind and Severus Snape was not a man who enjoyed leaving questions unanswered. He knew what he had to do now, he needed to find her and talk to her. But where could she be?

* * *

Being a vampire certainly had its advantages. Such as being able to walk through the castle undetected, hiding in the shadows silently, when you saw someone and didn't want to be seen by them.

That's how she spent the remainder of her day, exploring the castle now that she had the freedom to do so. It was amazing the things that she was able to see now, that she couldn't before. And the smells that greeted her as she moved along the different corridors was an adventure all on its own.

Several times she had hidden from Professor Snape, as he strode through the corridors with purpose, his robes billowing angrily behind him. The look on his face showed that he was not in the best of moods; perhaps he was still angry after their encounter earlier, not that she could blame him really. Looking back on it she didn't have to say the things that she did and felt that maybe she had crossed the line with him.

He was a man to be respected and he was fiercely private and guarded, with his life and emotions. So Hermione seeing him at his weakest point must not have been the easiest thing for him to learn. He had been given a tough life and had not made the best decisions. But seeing him reduced to begging for the life of a woman who hurt him. A woman who turned her back on him without forgiveness or regret. That filled Hermione with so much sorrow. He deserved better treatment than that. Yes he had made a mistake and had hurt her feelings. But that did not mean he deserved what she did. She was supposed to be his best friend; she had been his only friend. And Lily Evans didn't care.

Learning all of these things made her see Professor Snape in a completely different light. Hermione had always admired him and sought out his approval. She respected him academically but always hated the way in which he treated Harry, Ron and herself. Now she understood why. Harry reminded him too much of the man who bullied him all throughout school. He also had the eyes of the woman he loved and lost. She could understand why he now acted the way he did in some respect, the reminders to him must have been painful to see day after day. Plus she had also learned that Professor Snape blamed himself for the Potter's death, so much so that he vowed to protect Harry. And every year he did.

He was not the nasty git everyone believed him to be. In fact he was so far from that image, it was painful to see. He acted the part of spy and Death Eater perfectly, but under the layers of bitter blackness, his broken heart beat in his chest.

Hermione only admired him more for his sacrifices. The pain and suffering he endured every day was unimaginable and she knew that he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. She also blamed Dumbledore for this. He used the man to do all the dirty jobs and didn't care how it would affect the Professor. This was another reason why she knew she had to put a stop to the Dark Lord sooner, rather than later. Maybe then Professor Snape would live, and not just live but be free from it all.

As day turned into night, she made her way to the Astronomy Tower, not meeting a single person on her way there, which she was immensely pleased about. And with her vampire speed, it didn't take her long to climb the many stairs to the top.

The view she was afforded with was breath taking. She could see the beautiful Scottish landscape for miles and the hills surrounding the castle loomed protectively in the shadows.

Looking up at the black sky, she could see all the stars twinkling above with not a cloud in sight. There was no electricity or lights in this part of the world to dilute the night sky, hiding the stars from sight. It truly was beautiful.

The Astronomy Tower was the tallest part of Hogwarts and as Hermione walked to the very edge, she peered down from the great height, her eyes focusing on the ground below.

In her vision this was where Dumbledore stood before he fell. Climbing over the railings not scared of the height, she imagined being Dumbledore for a moment. He was already dead before he fell, having just been hit by the Avada Kedavra curse, before his body fell in front of the doors of the castle.

Closing her eyes the air caressed her skin, while whipping the bottom of her skirt around her ankles. Curls became loose and flew across her face, tickling her cheeks and nose. She inhaled the scent of the highlands enjoying the smell of grass and the crispness of the cold night air. The temperature did not bother her anymore however, as she no longer felt the heat or the chill.

Standing like this, with her eyes closed, she felt free and for a moment forgot all about her vision, all about the War, and all about being a vampire and the new role she played. For that one moment it was just her and the night.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" A panicked voice called from behind. If she didn't already know he was there, she probably would have been so startled by the sudden sound breaking her silence, she would have fell. How ironic, she mused.

Hermione opened her eyes but did not turn her head to look at the new arrival.

"If you could do anything to save the ones you love; would you do it?" She asked timidly. "No matter what."

"Of course." He did not want to think about Lily and when he begged for her life. He had tried then but still failed to save her and every day since he still blamed himself for not being able to do more.

"That's why I'm doing this Professor Snape. I saw the people I love die. And knowing that I have the answers to prevent it, you can be sure as hell that I'm going to do everything I can to change it."

Severus took a tentative step towards her, not sure what the hell she was playing at standing on the edge like that, but he didn't like it.

"You keep saying the people you love. Care to elaborate?"

She laughed, the sound broken and wary.

"Let's see before the War there's Dumbledore and Madeye Moody. The War comes to Hogwarts where the last battle takes place and there's so much destruction and death. Innocent students are killed and the Dark Lord just doesn't care. Then there's Remus and Dora, who leave a son behind. Fred Weasley. And then there's you." The last part was said in a soft whisper, but he had heard.

The truth of the matter was that he always knew he wouldn't make it out of the War alive, but hearing it confirmed, well he didn't know what to make of that.

"You've seen my death?" He asked taking another tentative step towards her.

"Yes. And not just in my vision either. Me, Harry and Ron watched you die in the shrieking shack by your Master's pet snake. There was nothing we could do to help you." She paused for a moment wondering how much she should tell him. But considering she had said this much continued on. "After the Dark Lord left you there Harry tried to help. And the last thing that you done was give him your memories, the truth of the role you played in the War. Even dying the only thing you wanted was _her_. You stared into Harry's eyes, the eyes that belonged to Lily and took your last breath." Her quiet voice was filled with sorrow. Sorrow for the man himself. Sorrow for herself, as she realised that he could never feel anything more for her, because he still loved Lily Potter.

Severus honestly didn't know what to think. Knowing of his death left him feeling strangely empty inside. And the fact he had wanted Lily, that he looked into Potters eyes, well he knew deep down that had changed. It wasn't vibrant green eyes that haunted his dreams any longer. It was liquid honey coloured eyes now, or rather more recently vibrant red eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked his voice soft.

"Because you asked." She replied simply.

He took another step towards her and was so close that if he stretched out his arm, he would be able to touch her. But he didn't want to scare her away by any sudden actions.

"What else do you know?" He was curious now.

"Everything." She laughed. "I know how to kill him and end this War at last." She turned quiet for a moment then said. "Do you know that he gets killed right here on this spot?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Who the Dark Lord?" Professor Snape asked his heart pounding in his chest at seeing Hermione in such a precarious position.

"No. The Headmaster." She whispered her voice carrying on the breeze.

He gasped audibly, not wanting to believe the truth in such a statement. Despite the fact she had already said that Albus dies before the final battle, it was knowing his death was here, at Hogwarts, a place that was meant to be protected. The thought was just unimaginable.

"That's not-"

"Possible." She finished for him. "I'm afraid it is Professor Snape. At the end of the next school term, Death Eaters are able to get into the school. He stands right here, with Harry watching from below. The killing curse hits him before he falls to the ground." Once again her eyes travelled to the spot below where the Headmasters body would lie. "Do you know who killed him?" At this she turns her head to look at him. His pale skin, almost the same colour as her own, glowing beautifully in the moonlight.

The way she looks at him, causes his stomach to plummet as it fills with dread. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer to her question, but he would not shy away from asking. For one thing he wasn't, was a coward.

"Who?"

There was a drawn out tense silence before she spoke, saying just one simple word.

"You." She looked away again but not from disgust or hatred, as he felt his heart clenching painfully in his chest. "Dumbledore's greed for power led him to put on a cursed ring. You were able to contain it in his hand but he was dying anyway. The Dark Lord wanted to punish Lucius for the Ministry debacle so he gave the task of killing Dumbledore to Draco." She turned her head once more to look at him. "He is a boy, not a killer and he doesn't have it in him. But you made the unbreakable vow with Narcissa to protect Draco. You also made the unbreakable vow to Dumbledore to do what he knew Draco could not." Her voice sounded angry, but the anger was not, surprisingly, aimed towards him. "Dumbledore didn't want Draco to break his soul, so instead he got you to do the dirty work. He traded one soul for another and didn't even care. He didn't care what people would think of you. He didn't care about how much it would pain you. All he ever cared about is the greater good and to hell with everyone else."

She sounded like she cared for him, no-one except Lily, had ever given a damn about him. And now here she was not only caring about him, but also caring about his soul. He was touched to say the least.

"Do you trust me?" She asked timidly.

He didn't even hesitate as he answered a profound,

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I say I won't let that happen to you. The day that Dumbledore is meant to die, will be the day that the Dark Lord perishes. You have my word on that." Before he could say anything else, she asked the most curious question. "Will you teach me how to fly without a broom?"

She turned to look at him with a knowing smile on her face. He didn't need to ask her how she knew that piece of information.

"Perhaps." He said with a quirk of his lips.

"Good." And with that she let go of the rail and jumped.

"Hermione." He yelled, his heart clenching painfully as he ran to the railing and watched her draw closer to the ground. She landed on the stone pavement below and stood tall, turning her gaze to look up at him.

"Fly." She said, before taking off into a run.

Even though his heart was in his mouth, he bent at the knees, and in a swirl of black he too was flying from the rails, following the fluorescent white of her dress.

As she ran the cold breeze whipped against her face, as her feet padded on the soft grass. The feeling she got every time she ran was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was exhilarating. Her eyes focused all around her as she took in the details of the landscape, making her way up the side of the hill and to the top. She was always aware of the black swirl chasing her, not far behind. And the excitement of knowing he was there thrilled her even more.

Reaching the top, she stopped and waited for him to arrive, which he did only seconds later. In an angry swirl of black he manifested back into himself and stormed over to her, grabbing her by both arms and shaking her angrily.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again? I thought you were…." His voice trailed away, as he fought to regain his emotions.

Guilt overwhelmed her; she hadn't meant to scare him so much. She just wanted to have some fun and also test out her abilities.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape I didn't mean too…."

"Severus." He whispered his hands still on her arms as his thumbs caressed over her cold skin.

"Excuse me?" She asked perplexed.

"Call me Severus. I am no longer your Professor after all."

She smiled brightly at him, a smile that could stop many a warm bloodied man in his tracks.

"Thank you Severus." The sound of his name on her musical voice, made shivers run down his spine. "Then you may call me Hermione."

Sitting down on the grass, she tucked her knees below her chin and gazed down at the dark shadow of the castle fondly. He sat next to her, pulling out his wand to perform a warming charm on himself.

"Why did you come here?" He asked, his arm brushing against hers.

She turned her gaze to him and smiled, with a fondness in her eyes that simply took his breath away. She was truly beautiful and when she was relaxed, she was not at all like the warrior he had seen earlier. He could almost forget that she was no longer _his_ Hermione. Almost.

"Because I want to show you something." She looked almost shy as she spoke, like whatever it was she wanted to show him made her nervous.

They sat chatting for a long time after that, not discussing anything about the War or her upcoming tasks, just about things in general, such as books they had read and Hermione's time at Hogwarts.

"So it was you who set my robes on fire." He chuckled, although his eyes were wide with shock. "I would never have thought it was you."

She grinned mischievously as she admitted to her past misdeed.

"I thought it was you who was cursing Harry's broom. I didn't realize it was the possessed teacher behind you."

He looked away from her and frowned at her admission.

"No I was actually trying to save his sorry arse."

She laid her hand on his arm and stroked it reassuringly. A small smile playing on her lips.

"I know that now, I just didn't know it then."

He looked at her tender gesture before returning his gaze to her face, enjoying the touch immensely.

"And that time you managed to turn yourself into a cat because of the polyjuice potion. Am I to assume that it was _you_ who stole the ingredients out of my own personal stores?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh god." She groaned out loud hiding her embarrassment with her arms. "I can't believe you remembered that." She laughed. "And yes that was me." She finally admitted.

"I always thought it was Potter or Weasley. And of course I remember, the situation was rather entertaining and it was I who had to brew the antidote for you." He looked smugly at her.

Looking back to the scenery, the sky started to turn orange in colour as the sun began to rise at last. Standing up she turned to him, as he too got up on his feet.

"As a muggle I always read that vampires couldn't go into direct sunlight because they would burn to death. But that's not true. Alice showed me the truth the other day." She smiled before stepping away from him, pulling the straps of her dress down, revealing the pale smooth skin of her shoulders. "Promise me you won't laugh." She asked with a smile.

"I promise." He replied, once more his curiosity was piqued. While his gaze studied the paleness of her flesh.

They waited a little longer, until finally, the ray of the sun stretched across the land, caressing Hermione's skin gently. What Severus saw took his breath away at once. Every part of her skin that was revealed sparkled, as if it was made from millions of tiny diamonds. It was mesmerising and unlike anything he had ever seen before.

He walked towards her, his hand outstretched so he could cup and caress her cheek, to see if he could feel the diamonds buried in her skin, but still it remained smooth to his touch.

"You are so beautiful." He rasped out, his silken voice turning deep as he took in the vision of her.

Her eyes dropped and she tried to pull away at his compliment, but he wouldn't allow her too. Instead his free arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him. He was taller than she was, and as he looked down into her face, he noted how her eyes were cast down in shame. The urge to kiss her overpowered him and he could not pull away even if he tried.

Bending his head, he brushed soft tentative lips against hers, his body shivering at how cold she was. She did not pull away from him as he expected. Instead her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. And as she kissed him back, she moaned into his mouth. He moaned as well but not for the same reason as her. Breaking the kiss reluctantly he tried to slacken her grasp on him but to no prevail.

"Hermione…too tight." He gasped out.

Once again shame filled her, as she pulled out of his embrace and away from him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Her voice was sad and quiet as she spoke, and Severus instantly regretted saying anything to her.

"Yes you should have. I have waited so long to be able to do that." He made a move towards her but she stepped back again.

"Don't. Stop." She pleaded. "I am beautiful on the outside Severus but not on the inside. You need to remember what I am. This…" She indicated the space between them. "Can never happen again. I'm not like you anymore." She had been shocked at first when he kissed her, but that shock swiftly changed to passion. And almost at once she forgot herself. It was only when he moaned that she was reminded of the truth with a heavy heart.

Although he knew what she was saying was true, it didn't stop her words from hurting any less. He had loved this woman for so long, had wanted and waited to be with her, and now that he could, he knew it was no longer a possibility anymore. But still he couldn't help but want her.

"Hermione."

Standing tall, she looked at him with a confidence she did not possess. Not when she knew they were both going to hurt in the end.

"You know what I am. You know the task that lies before me. Will you help?"

His previous insecurities came back with force, as anger washed over him. She was using him with her feminine wiles to get something from him. Just like everyone used him for something. He should have known better. Unable to stop his instant reflexes, her sneered at her.

"Is that what you want? For me to work under not two but three masters. Haven't I done enough?" He snapped at her.

His words were like a sharp dagger to her unbeating heart.

"Of course you have. I asked you because I trust you more than I trust anyone else. I gave you the choice to accept or decline. I would _never_ force you into doing anything you didn't want to do." She hissed back angrily. Her words leaving him feeling bitter and ashamed.

"I'm sorry I.."

With her hands on her hips, she stared at him.

"Believe me when I say that I can and will do this with or without your help." With that she was gone, leaving Severus standing on top of the cold, windblown hill alone. Running his hand through his hair regretfully, he sighed. What had he just done? He had just ruined things with Hermione, just like he had ruined things all those years ago with Lily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It had been two weeks since Hermione had killed the wolves and during that time so much had happened. Settling into her new quarters, she spent most of her time during the day looking through the images in her Pensieve making detailed notes and rough plans. Slowly she was beginning to build a timeline of events and would soon need to start putting her plans into action. She would not have time to waste and had to be ready and focused for her plans to work.

Hermione had spent the first two days avoiding everyone; not coming out of her room unless is was to hunt alongside the Cullen's. This was partly due to the fact she had so much work ahead of her, but it was also because she wanted to avoid her friends a little longer. Especially one misunderstood Potion Professor. She had tried to forget the kiss they shared, she really did but it was never far from her mind. Like everything else at the moment, she never had time to sit idly dwelling on it.

On the third day she finally stepped into the Great Hall during breakfast, surprising everyone with her presence. The whole time she was there, she avoided eye contact with him. As petty as it was, she had things to do and didn't need any distractions and he was one. After their talk on the hill Hermione was doing it on her own. He had made that abundantly clear to her and she held no ill will against him for it.

She spoke to Harry for a while and still had to reassure him that her changing was not his fault, which he still didn't believe. It was during their conversation that Hermione could feel the gaping hole in their friendship now. She would always be there for him, would always love him in her own way, but she could no longer be the friend she once was. Her sole purpose now was to help him for he couldn't do it all on his own and he didn't need the added pressure on top.

"Harry do you trust me?" She asked seriously.

Taking a bite of bacon he chewed, swallowed then answered; something Ron never seemed capable of doing.

"Of course I do Mione you know that? Do you trust me?" He replied.

"Yes, but why are you asking that?"

He turned to face her and sighed.

"Because I thought you would have told me about the vision you had. Maybe I can help or something."

She sighed, turning her gaze away. This was the crux of the problem, she had all this information and although she knew it had been Harry's task originally and that there were things he needed to know, she just didn't feel like this was the right time for him. It was too dangerous for him and for them all.

"Harry I wish I could tell you, I really do but I can't. Not yet. Please understand."

Harry sighed and rubbed his scar, she could see the frustration building up.

"That's exactly what Dumbledore did, he kept me in the dark too and look how well that worked out."

"I am not him Harry. You and the Dark Lord have a connection and he used that, which makes any information you have regarding the Order and plans unsafe."

"Are you saying I'm unreliable?" He yelled, causing a few people to look their way.

"Of course I'm not Harry. I'm saying that things are going to start soon and when they do, you will be told things on a need to know basis. I want you to know that I will always have your back and I'll always be there for you no matter what."

He snorted at her words.

"Yeah right." He huffed.

Hermione didn't know what else she could say to help ease his mind and with a sigh of defeat she said,

"You said you trusted me, so please just trust me on this if nothing else."

The gap between them was open wide now. Harry was her friend but it was Remus she regarded as being her best friend now. He understood her and accepted her in ways that Harry never could, even if he tried. She loved Remus dearly and knowing the outcome for him and Dora, from what she saw in her vision had shaken her to the core, making her even more determined with her endeavours. She would not lose her best friend. She would not allow his son to become an orphan.

"Hermione may I have a quiet word." Remus whispered, rubbing her arm affectionately. She was glad for his interruption, as she smiled apologetically towards Harry, leaving him sitting there looking sad and confused. She wished Ron would come back soon. Harry needed him more now than ever before.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders they moved to a quiet part of the hall, the eyes of several spectators watching from afar. Casting a muffliato spell Remus looked down at Hermione and smiled warmly.

"It's good to finally see you out of your room blood sucker. I'm glad you finally stopped hiding away."

"I missed you too wet dog. And I wasn't hiding." She smiled hitting his arm playfully. "I was busy doing work." Her tone turned more serious as she spoke, and he understood fully what she was hinting at.

"Of course not. And how are things coming along?"

Her gaze flickered away for a moment landing on Professor Snape, who was currently sitting sipping on his morning coffee. Hiding behind his lank hair and pretending not to be watching. The sight of him left an ache in Hermione's chest. But she could not afford to be distracted. Looking back at Remus she smiled. "There is so much to do and not enough time to do it. But I'll get there in the end."

He ran his hand through her hair and smiled, the way a concerned father would try to comfort his child.

"Hermione remember you are not alone. You have the Order behind you. Help is always given to those who ask."

She couldn't help it, she laughed out loud, having to cover her mouth to hide the unladylike snort from escaping.

"Do you have to sound like Dumbledore? Honestly Remus."

Despite the pink tinge of embarrassment to his cheeks, he was happy to note the happy twinkle in her eyes, and the bright smile she wore on her face. That look had been missing for far too long. His embarrassment was worth seeing his friend appear almost normal again.

"Insulting me Hermione and after everything." He feigned shock causing her to giggle once more, the noise a soothing balm to his skin. "Even after I've brought you a gift."

She looked at his empty hands curiously but all he did was smirk knowingly at her.

Pulling out his wand he cancelled the muffliato charm and transfigured a spoon into a wooden target for practicing. She watched his actions curiously as he positioned her to stand at a distance in front of it.

"Remus what are you doing?" She inquired. Now all eyes in the Hall were on them, watching without needing to hide behind hair or pretending to do otherwise.

"Well the other day we all witnessed something very special that I think you didn't notice." He said sounding once more like Dumbledore with his riddles. Putting his arm behind his back for a moment, he brought it back around for her too see. When she caught sight of what was in his hand, she gasped and stepped back. Almost as if she was afraid.

"Remus I can't." Her voice trembled as she spoke, but her gaze never left the object he held out to her.

He smiled warmly and with his free hand lay it down gently on her shoulder in reassurance.

"Yes you can Hermione. We all saw it for ourselves. You are amazing, I've never seen anything like it and you need to embrace it. It will help you to defeat the Dark Lord."

Her gaze flickered to his eyes and the confidence he held in them for her was astounding. He believed in her. He trusted her. It was all the prompting that she needed.

Before she could stop herself, Hermione propelled herself into his arms, almost causing him to stumble to his feet as she winded him in the process. Realising her mistake she pulled away but not before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you so much Remus. Not just for this, but for everything."

Taking a moment to recover after her assault, he laughed shaking his head feeling like the old man he was.

"It's no problem Hermione. You know after Sirius's death and you being attacked, I honestly didn't know how I was going to cope." He finally admitted to her, before a warm sad smile crept onto his lips. "Then you came along and I find that I have a new purpose in my life. You're my best friend Hermione, even though you're a blood sucker."

She laughed at his attempt at lightening the atmosphere, glad that his words had worked.

"You're my best friend too Remus." She moved in closer to him so that only he could hear her next sentence. "I love Harry and Ron I do but I'm not their third part anymore. I-I feel so guilty because Harry's been through so much already and he's got so much more left to go through. But I'm not the same person anymore, I can't pretend to be. With you-" Her eyes softened as a small smile tugged on her lips. "I don't need to pretend anymore. This is me now and you get that."

"The feeling's mutual." He was saddened by her words, but he could understand how she felt. After he was attacked he felt differently towards friends and it was the Marauders who had accepted him with no questions asked. He was glad that he was able to provide that support to her. "Now are you going to take your gift?" He held out his hand to her once more, and watched as she reached her own trembling hand out to take it.

The progress of her hand stopped, as she looked at him for reassurance, with a simple nod of his head and a gentle nudge with his arm. She reached out once more and took her wand, curling her fingers along the soft wood.

The minute it was clasped in her grip, a dim white light flashed for a moment as she felt the surge of power radiate through her body, as the wand accepted her, the two of them reuniting like long lost friends.

She let out a sigh and smiled realizing that she still had magic. Everyone watched her curiously, the Cullen's especially so as they had never seen a magical vampire before. Not like this anyway. The moment was momentous for all in the room. Especially for Hermione herself.

Moving back to the position Remus had placed her in; she stood in front of the target practice, wand raised and ready. With a swift fluid movement she yelled confringo, as an explosion of flames flew from it. She did not put a lot of power into the spell, but the full force of the flames was more than she could have imagined. The spell was so powerful; she felt the wand in her hand crack and splinter all the way up the middle, as the heat burned it from the inside out.

Remus was quick to put the flames out, as Hermione dropped the broken wand to the ground, the contact causing it to turn into a pile of ash. Her heart ached at the sight, as she suddenly felt defeated.

"Hermione that was…." He had no words to describe what he had just witnessed.

"Terrible. I broke my wand Remus. Magic doesn't agree with me anymore. I-I failed." She stammered sadly. Wishing everyone would just go away and leave her to wallow in misery.

"On the contrary Hermione." Dumbledore said surprising her from behind. She hadn't realized that he too had been watching her failure. "Magic does agree with you my dear; it's just that you are now too powerful for that wand. I think a trip to Ollivander's will see to that however." The Headmaster said with a smile the twinkle very much back in his eyes, as if their past altercation no longer mattered.

"Really." She beamed unable to hide her happiness at hearing she would get a new wand. "That would be amazing. When I can I go?" She inquired excitedly.

Dumbledore chuckled at her enthusiasm so glad to have her back at last. They had all been given a boost by seeing that she could indeed still do magic.

"If someone is free to escort you, I don't see any harm in you going today. The sooner the better I think." He smiled, his eyes peering at her over the rim of his spectacles.

"Perhaps I may be of some assistance Albus." Severus said walking up to the trio, while avoiding looking at Hermione directly. This was his chance to prove himself to her.

"I think not Severus, you are too well known and I don't want to draw any attention to Hermione. So perhaps Remus you can take her instead."

Severus scowled at the wolf, as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course, if that is acceptable to the lady." He smiled causing Hermione to giggle and Severus to roll his eyes in dismay.

"Shall we call it a date then hmm?" She teased.

Although he had no romantic feelings for Hermione at all, it still didn't stop the pink tinge from creeping up onto his cheeks. Never had he been so accepted by anyone before. Well not in such a long time anyway.

"It would be my honour." He smiled kissing her cheek.

Severus could stand no more as he stormed away from the small group. Angry at Remus for always saying and doing the right things. Angry at Hermione for preferring Remus to him. Although it was he, Severus, she had kissed on top of the hill not the half-breed. Angry at Dumbledore for being an interfering old busybody and getting in his way. And most of all angry at himself for reacting to Hermione the way he had that night on the hill. He should have known not to let his insecurities get the better of him, but he just couldn't seem to stop himself. He had made her angry and probably no doubt had hurt her feelings too. Would she be like Lily and turn her back on him? He hoped not. He couldn't stand to go through all that again. He never had time to ponder his thoughts further though, as something hard suddenly blocked his way. Damn her high speed vampire powers.

"What do you want?" He spat out before he could even stop himself.

She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes, but there was no anger or hatred there. Had she forgiven him for his previous outburst? He could only hope.

"Really Severus I thought we had moved passed the snark by now." She smiled at the stunned expression on his face.

"I apologize…for my…. abruptness. Now what can I help you with Hermione?"

"I'm sorry for running off the other day; I'm a tad flighty at the moment with regards to emotions and my strengths and powers. I didn't mean to sound the way I did and I sincerely hope you know, that I would never treat you badly or disrespectfully. Not ever." With one cold hand she took his large one in hers holding it gently. The touch was so intimate and friendly, something that he craved every day of his life.

"I'm sorry for letting previous insecurities get the better of me. They are…. instinctive I guess." He whispered, unable to believe that it was she who was apologising to him. Despite the fact that he had been a foul git to her. This was a whole new experience for him.

At his words she laughed but there was no sign of mockery in it.

"Oh I know all about instincts Severus." She said in understanding, making Severus feel better about himself.

"Of course you do. So what can I help you with?" He didn't feel like she was using him, in fact he felt like she had just held out an olive branch to him, which he was only more than grateful to accept.

"Well erm… would you mind coming to my quarters tonight. There are a couple of things I need to discuss with you that I cannot talk about here in the open."

Did she mean their shared kiss or work? Truthfully he would prefer the latter option, for discussing their kiss and having her admit it was a mistake again would hurt more than he cared to admit.

"Is 9 o'clock suitable?" He asked politely.

"Yes that would be great. Thank you." As she went to walk away she turned back to Severus, putting her hand on his arm to stop him from moving. "Do you know why I picked the dungeon?" She asked to his utter confusion.

"I have no idea?" He answered truthfully. Why anyone, other than himself, would want to live in the dark, damp dungeon was beyond him.

"Because I wanted to be close to you." She admitted boldly to his own astonishment.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"Because other than Remus, you are the only person I trust wholeheartedly. I know we didn't exactly hit it off at the beginning, and I know I still have certain…. urges…. around you. But I respect and admire you greatly and I know where your heart truly lies." Standing on her tiptoes she kissed his cheek, before darting back off to the Great Hall, leaving Severus standing in the middle of the corridor pondering her words. One hand cupping the cheek she had kissed, with a look of sheer amazement on his face.

Hermione had only said that she trusted him and Remus, with no mention of Potter or Weasley. Did that mean there was trouble in paradise or did it simply mean, she thought more highly of them? It was an interesting thought indeed.

Shaking the confusion from his head, he once again stepped briskly away feeling much better than he did before.

* * *

Ollivander's had been an exciting moment for Hermione, as soon as she stepped through the doors and into the dusty smelling shop. The aroma from the different types of wood used for the wands, immediately tickled her nose.

She looked around at all the boxes in awe remembering the very first time she had gotten her wand. It had been a truly magical time indeed and her first proper step into this new world.

"Ahh hello there and how may I help you." Garrick Ollivander said wheeling his large stairs into the room behind the counter.

It was strange, in her vision she had seen this shop being attacked by Death Eaters and knew that the Dark Lord abducted Mr Ollivander to find out all the information he could about the Elder Wand. He had been kept prisoner alongside Luna and it had been Dobby who saved them. Once again she was adamant that, that would not happen. Mr Ollivander would be safe and so would his truly amazing shop.

She was so lost in her thoughts that Remus gently had to nudge a now slightly nervous Hermione forward in encouragement, earning him a playful scowl.

"My Ollivander I am afraid I'm in need of a new wand. You see mine broke during a dueling session unfortunately." She lied hoping that he wouldn't be able to see through her guise. She was wearing her sunglasses again to hide her obvious red eyes from view.

Frowning he let out a disappointed sigh. He couldn't help the regret he felt, every time he heard of one of his creations being ruined. But such was life in the magical world and these things were to be expected.

"How unfortunate. So what is your name?" He smiled stepping from the ladder.

"Hermione Granger." She whispered tentatively glad that no-one else was in the shop with her.

"Ahh Miss Granger I remember you. Vinewood, 10 ¾ with a dragon heartstring core. A very good wand indeed. A pity that it broke." He mused out loud. "Now let's see." He went through the back and rummaged through the boxes until he spied the one he was looking for. "Ahh ha. Here we go. Vinewood 11 inches with a dragon heartstring core."

Hermione felt nervous as she reached out to take the wand that she knew would not react well to her. Ollivander would eventually see through her lie. As she reached to take it, he immediately pulled it away, confirming her fears. His brows furrowing together with suspicion.

"Curious Miss Granger." He said quietly.

"What's curious?" She whispered knowing the answer already.

Placing the wand safely back into the box he moved it away from her.

"Curious that the wand you once owned rejects your magic even before it is placed in your hand." He moved in front of her again. His knowing eyes taking in her appearance. "Your wand did not break in a duel. Did it Miss Granger? No, I suspect it broke when you cast a spell because you have too much power for it. Curious indeed." He rubbed his calloused fingers absentmindedly over his chin in quiet contemplation. "I have seen many things in this shop before Miss Granger. But nothing like you."

Remus walked to Hermione's side worried about her being exposed.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

Ollivander stopped rubbing his chin and focused on the young woman in front of him. Before pulling out his wand and locking the door to the shop. Casting his wards for safety. He did not want to be disturbed.

"What are you doing Mr Ollivander?" Remus asked pulling Hermione against him and whipping out his own wand, just in case.

"Oh do not fear my friends. That is merely for your own privacy. I do not wish to hurt anyone." He reassured them, as Remus reluctantly put his wand away. Turning his attention back to the young girl he smiled with excitement. "The power of your magic radiates from you my dear girl, but it is not normal magic. No. Yours is unique, powerful and unheard of in this world." He exclaimed. "You are capable of doing great things, not bad." He reassured her. "But great things." He smiled at her again. "We have waited a long time for our saviour Miss Granger and I am only too happy to help. But first to help me decide on your wand, I need to see the truth behind the magic."

Hermione was stunned by his words. Harry Potter was the saviour of the Wizarding World not her. As if sensing her confusion Ollivander leaned forward on the counter.

"Harry Potter cannot defeat you-know-who all on his own. He will require your input eventually. You will know what to do in the end."

Like she had done previously Hermione removed her glasses and let him see the eyes of a vampire, not a witch. He gasped audibly for a moment then smiled at her.

"How extraordinary wonderful. No wonder your signature is unique; you have gifts that wrap around your magic strengthening it. Marvellous my dear, simply marvellous."

"Can you help me then?" She asked putting her glasses back on again.

"Of course, of course." He said distractedly his mind lost in his thoughts once more. "A unique witch such as yourself needs a unique wand, and not only unique but powerful also. You have the strength and capability to do great things and your wand has to be able to wield to your strength. Hmm what to do, what to do?" He muttered before letting out a triumphant 'ah ha', before dashing to the back of the room once again.

Hermione and Remus looked to each other as if he was simply mad, trying hard not to snigger at the ramblings of an old man.

He was gone for some time before re-appearing, holding a beautifully carved oak box, cradling it gently in his arms. He sat it down on the desk and ran a finger lovingly over the box.

"Long ago I made this beautiful wand, hoping that one day someone would claim it rivalling that of the Elder Wand. Of course no-one ever did and for many years it has lain in dust, forgotten. Until now." He turned his gaze towards Hermione, excitement dancing in his wise old eyes.

"What are you saying that this Wand is as powerful as the Elder Wand?" She asked in disbelief causing the old man to laugh.

"Silly girl. The two wands are completely different to each other and are created with different personalities in mind. No this wand is so much more." He smiled once again rubbing his finger along the box. "The Elder Wand can be won over in a duel. This wand cannot. It wields only to the magic of its master, its one _true_ master. The wood used is unusual and hardly any wandmakers use it today. They say it is suited mostly to warriors and is not for the black of hearts, but the strongest, and greatest of hearts. It does not work for those who are dark. It is for protection and for fighting for what is right." He smiled knowingly at her. "Does that sound about right Miss Granger?" He seemed to know more about things than she thought.

Without waiting for an answer he finally opened the box, revealing the carefully carved wand. It was beautiful to look at and already Hermione felt the familiar itch in her hand.

"See it responds to you." He marvelled. "Blackthorn 11 ½ inches. The wand can already feel a bond to its owner. And in your possession as you encounter certain dangerous trials, it will only bond further with you. It will remain loyal and faithful to you and you alone."

The wand sang to her demanding to be held and instantly she knew it was hers.

"And the core?" She asked.

"The same as the Elder Wand. Thestral tail hair, the most powerful of all the cores, for it can only be mastered by those who are capable of facing death. Which you my dear have already done? Together the combination of blackthorn and thestral tail hair is unique and incredibly powerful once mastered correctly. There is no other wand like this in existence as I know of. Try it." He picked up the box and tilted it to her, excitement building inside of him. Never would he believed that this wand would finally be claimed.

With bated breath from two of the people in the room, Hermione picked up the wand, and as her skin came into contact with the wood, the most beautiful blinding white light surround her body, as the magic travelled through her arm to the wand like an electric current. It had chosen her as its master.

As the light faded and they were able to see again without the white spots, Ollivander clapped his hands with enthusiasm glad that his suspicions were correct.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful." He proclaimed.

"Thank you Mr Ollivander, this is…amazing. I can't believe it." Hermione beamed turning from the wandmaker to Remus.

"Oh it is my pleasure my dear. Too long have I waited for this day."

She looked at the wand in her hand once more admiring the intricate carvings on the dark wood. A long dragon was intricately carved going up and around the handle. It was simply beautiful.

"Do you wish me to try it?" She asked in awe.

Mr Ollivander chuckled shaking his head no.

"I think it would be wiser for you to test it outside first. Once you master the power from it, then you may use it indoors." He advised.

Hermione smiled at Remus before digging into her purse, looking for the galleons to pay this remarkable man who had just given Hermione a piece of her old life back. She would be forever grateful to the kindness he had bestowed on her today.

"Please, I require no payment Miss Granger. It is an honour for me to see this wand with a master."

Hermione looked shocked by his kindness.

"I- are you sure Mr Ollivander I-I don't mind paying for it really." She stammered not wanting him to think that she was taking advantage of his generosity in any way.

"Please I insist. As I once said to a young Mr Potter, I expect great things from you Miss Granger. And will be waiting and watching with enthusiasm." With a flick of his wand he unlocked the door again and ushered them out of the door. "Take good care of yourself my dear girl."

Remus and Hermione began walking away; the feeling of her wand in her holster felt reassuring and comforting once more. She truly did miss it.

"Well that was very theatrical." Remus laughed looking down at Hermione. "You never seem to get away from all the dramatics do you blood sucker?" He said the last part quietly so that no-one could overhear.

She laughed at his words.

"It appears not." She went to continue her discussion when Molly Weasley's recognisable hair, floated in the crowd towards them. She looked up and seen Remus and Hermione, looking tense and startled at the sight. Not wanting to be rude and having nowhere to hide, she slowly made her way reluctantly towards them.

"Mrs Weasley it's so nice to see you. I was hoping to have a quiet word with you, if you may." Hermione said politely.

"I-I well, you see." She stammered not able to hide the uneasiness she felt.

"Please Molly it's important." Hermione tried to sound reassuring but Mrs Weasley still looked too tense.

"I will stay beside you, I promise Hermione is quite safe." Remus smiled.

Looking between the two faces Molly sighed unable to say no.

"Alright then but I can only stay for five minutes. Follow me." She made her way down Diagon Alley, close to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where wooden benches sat empty.

Taking a seat she cast a muffliato spell and looked towards Hermione, with Remus standing behind them.

"I want to start by apologising for what you saw. I-I can't help it when my instincts kick in. And after seeing those horrible visions and then those foul beasts coming to attack, I-I just snapped and did what I had to." She looked away for a moment, trying to compose herself before turning back to Molly. "I really hope you can understand that I'm not bad and I would never hurt the people I love." She looked at Remus when she said that and smiled affectionately towards him.

"How do we know that? My family was in your presence Hermione, how do I know you won't turn on us." Molly's voice was soft as she spoke but it did not hide the fear she felt.

"Because I love you all, you are like family to me. I could never hurt any of you."

Molly took Hermione's hand in her own, not wincing or flinching like all the others when she felt how cold she was.

"Hermione you have always been like a daughter to me and I had hoped that one day you would be my daughter in law as well. But seeing you look and act so different. Well it'll take some getting used to. I promise I will try harder. Just give me time to adjust."

Hermione leaned her head against the matriarch's shoulder, inhaling her motherly scent, the smell of home and of family.

"Thank you Molly. I promise I will protect every single Weasley from harm." She whispered remembering the vision of Fred's death.

"That would be nice." Molly smiled kissing the young woman's hair fondly.

"But I didn't want to discuss me Molly I wanted to discuss Harry." Hermione said sitting up to look at her. "You see things have changed between us now and I'm not like him anymore. I can see he's hurting and he's alone. You are the closest thing he has to family now and he needs you all, he needs Ron. So please even if you and the others can't, send Ron back to Hogwarts to be with Harry. Please." Hermione pleaded.

Molly smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"That boy has gone through so much. And I know both Ron and Ginny miss him terribly as well. I will send them back. I promise Hermione."

Hermione smiled and patted the woman's arm, afraid that she would hurt her if she gave the woman a hug.

"I best be going my dear but I will stay in touch." She smiled fondly and waved goodbye to both Hermione and Remus, who took Molly's vacated space.

"That really was a nice thing you done there Hermione." Remus said wrapping his arm around her. She lay her head down on his shoulder and sighed.

"It wasn't nice Remus it was selfish. Nice would be me not abandoning Harry."

"Hermione you're not abandoning him. You're doing everything in your power to help him and he doesn't even realize it yet. None of us do."

They sat there in silence for a little while longer before Hermione had to get something off her chest.

"Remus I kissed Severus." She blurted out.

"What?" He exclaimed sitting up, knocking her head from his shoulder. "When? How?" He did not appear disappointed or repulsed by her words, but seemed worried instead.

"The day I killed the wolves he found me on the Astronomy Tower and things happened. I kissed him but then he moaned because I was hurting him, so I put an end to it." She sighed as her gaze became unfocused. "Remus even though I know it will never work, I-I have feelings for him. I don't know what to do because I don't want to hurt him." She turned her gaze towards him hoping for some advice.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say Hermione. You know I don't think you should start a relationship with him. But then again I believed the same thing about Dora and me and now, well we spoke, and now we're together."

"Really." She smiled hugging her friend once more. "That's great I'm so pleased for you." Remembering her vision, she smiled smugly at him. "Since you gave me a gift, it's only fair that I give you one in return. So here is yours. I demand to be Godmother to your firstborn." She winked.

Remus's mouth gaped open like a fish as he took in her meaning.

"Have I got a…?" Unable to hide the emotion in his voice, his sentence was cut off and she simply smiled, nodding her head eagerly.

"You and Dora have a son." She took her hand in his and squeezed it. "See, clearly you were meant to be." She didn't want to spoil the moment by telling Remus that his son would be left an orphan by the end of the War. That would no longer be the outcome for them this time.

They spoke some more before heading back to the castle, so that she could share her good news with everyone about her new wand, although both she and Remus agreed to leave out some of the details. But they all appeared happy for her and Madeye Moody even offered to teach her how to fight and use her wand. He was a retired Auror and a great one at that, plus he was more than qualified in the Dark Arts.

Molly had also kept her promise to her and sent both Ron and Ginny back to the castle. The look of sheer happiness and delight on Harry's face had been well worth it. Hermione still felt guilt about the whole situation, even though it lessoned at their arrival. She was glad that Harry was no longer alone. The three friends spent all their time together, making Hermione wonder if they would be the new Golden Trio. She hoped so.

While out hunting with the Cullen's and Sanguini, who agreed to start the animal blood diet, she asked them if they could help train her in combat and help her to fight, which they readily agreed too. Carlisle mentioned that they would be staying at the castle until the end of August, leaving just before the students arrived back. So they had plenty of time to prepare her. Things definitely seemed to be going in the right direction now and the only thing she had left to do was speak to Severus later that night.

* * *

Despite the fact that his own quarters were only down the corridor, he arrived at Hermione's door five minutes early. He was always so wary of tardiness, something he despised to no end. Knocking on her door there was no answer, even after the second and the third knock. Surely she wouldn't have stood him up since it was she who had requested his presence?

Pulling the portrait door open he stepped into her quarters, his eyes roaming over the room noticing that she was not there.

The living area was neat and tidy with a comfortable couch and chair sitting around a table at the fireplace. There was no kitchenette as she no longer needed to use one, and in its place were many book shelves filled with old leather bound tomes, academic books on all the subjects she had been studying, a few dark art ones, causing him to wonder where she got them from, and lastly some muggle books. Her collection was impressive, nearly as impressive as his own, although his was far darker than hers.

As he was perusing the collection, a noise that sounded very much like a groan, came from the other room, a room that would have been a bedroom for any normal person. But Hermione wasn't a normal person, not anymore. Taking his chance, he walked quietly to the door that was sitting ajar and poked his head around to see the source of the noise.

The sight that greeted him was of Hermione bent over, her head in the Pensieve. She pulled out again and went to grab her quill, before twirling on the spot to look at him, her eyes opened wide at the sight of Severus standing at her door.

"Severus I'm so sorry….I got a little carried away and I've been trying to finish what I was doing?" She pushed the Pensieve back into the cabinet locking the door behind her, before sitting down at the large mahogany desk. He took that as an invitation and sat in front of her. Studying the room he was now in.

There was a huge blackboard on the back wall behind her, with what looked like a timeline of events. The clever witch hadn't written each event down however, but instead used codes, that only she would know. There were stacks and stacks of parchment on the desk, with lots of notes scribbled over them and a map of Britain with pins in it. Just like her living area the walls were also covered with more shelves filled with books.

"Interesting office you have here Miss Granger." He smirked.

She laughed and made an attempt to tidy her desk failing at the task miserably.

"Yes well, it's efficient enough for my needs." She smiled. "Perhaps, if you would feel more comfortable we can head into the living area instead. Dobby can bring you a cup of tea or maybe something stronger if you wanted?"

"Please there's no need. I'm quite fine here thank you. Now you said earlier that you wanted to discuss things with me?"

Hermione laughed at him.

"Straight to the point as always Severus. Would you mind terribly casting wards and silencing spells on the room please? I would rather not take any chances."

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her he said,

"I thought you had a wand now?"

"I do." Pulling it from her sleeve she placed it carefully on the desk, smiling at it. "But unfortunately I cannot use it indoors or for small spells yet. It's a long story but basically I need to learn to control myself first. It's safer that way apparently."

His eyes followed her movements, as she tucked the wand back up her sleeve. Hearing her words did not surprise him really. Anyone who was able to affect the weather both wordlessly and wandlessly, had great power. Not considering the fact she was too strong for her old wand. It would be interesting to see her using one now.

"Sounds like the best option." With that he pulled his own wand out his sleeve and cast wards, so strong he doubted Dumbledore could break through them. Then he added the silencing charm at her request.

"Thank you Severus. Anyway the reason why I asked you here was for several reasons really. I need to peruse your personal library; I'm looking for some information that isn't found in the restricted area, which I think you may have."

He leaned back on the chair, clasping his hands in front of him as he stared at her.

"And what may I ask is the information you seek?"

She turned away for a moment wondering if she should tell him or not. So far she had told him the most information and she knew that she could trust him. But he had said he didn't want to help, so did she really want to burden him with all of this?

He studied her face intently and watched as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip, just like she did when she used to concentrate hard or during study time. He always wanted to scold her for abusing her lip in such a way, but eventually the action became endearing to him.

Turning her gaze back, she tilted her head and asked,

"Do you really want to know?" She would give him the option and would not force anything onto him. Just as she promised she would do.

"Yes."

With a deep sigh she pulled out a parchment filled with writing.

"What do you know of Horcruxes?" She whispered, as if trying to prevent someone from hearing their conversation.

He furrowed his eyebrows and deliberated the question for a moment.

"Not a lot. The only thing that I know is that a Horcrux is considered very dark magic. It goes beyond even my comprehension of evil. What has that got to do with the Dark Lord?"

"Everything." She whispered. "Horcruxes are items that contain a part of the soul. When someone uses the killing curse their soul splits and a piece can be contained in an object of that person's choice. The Dark Lord made 6, which means that unless they are destroyed, he will never be mortal and therefore will never be gone."

The words sank into his head as understanding crept in.

"That's why he was able to return because he had already made them." Severus said.

"Exactly." She smiled sadly. "It just so happens that I now know where they are, and how to destroy them."

"So why do you need books on the subject if you already know?" He asked, dread filling his heart painfully. He did not want to think of Hermione in any more danger than she had been already. And what he knew of Horcruxes was terribly disturbing.

"I need to prepare myself. I need to know everything I can about them first. It's just the way I work I guess." She braced herself for the next part of the conversation, a part she was not looking forward to saying. "That's not all. The Dark Lord accidentally made a 7th Horcrux without knowing."

"How is that possible?" Severus asked with curiosity.

Standing up she moved and sat on the corner of the desk, taking his hand in hers for comfort. He was shocked by her sudden gesture and knew instantly that whatever she had to say wasn't good.

"The night that Lily died, the killing curse that he used on Harry backfired on him and the fragment of his soul entered the nearest living thing. Have you ever wondered why Harry has a connection to the Dark Lord? Why he can speak in parseltongue? Why he shares some traits with him? The closest thing in that room was Harry himself."

Severus's face suddenly went pale, as he dropped her hand and stood up briskly, pacing up and down in the small space in her office.

"No you're wrong?" He ran his fingers through his lank hair, the bile rising in his throat as realization dawned. Turning to face her, he pointed his finger in her face, though she sat perfectly still. "You're wrong." He hissed.

"I wish I was, but I'm not. I've seen it Severus." She moved back and sat down on her chair, her head buried in her hands feeling resigned to the fates of all of her loved ones. "Do you think I want to know these things? Do you think I want see the people I love die? But you know the prophecy Severus ' _and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives._ ' Don't you see by sacrificing himself, the Horcrux will be destroyed but Harry will survive? Only then will the Dark Lord be vanquished? It must be Harry who does it." Sighing deeply, she looked at the man who stood still like a statue. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that he was a vampire as well. "That is why I need to know all that I can. So much depends on destroying these Horcruxes."

Despite her beautiful perfect face, Severus saw the strain and raw emotions in her face and in her eyes for the first time. He knew what it was like to have so much pressure laid upon you. He could see it all there. She hadn't told him much, but everything she did had such a profound effect on the Wizarding World. Dumbledore's death, saving her loved ones, stopping a battle from entering Hogwarts, the Horcruxes, even down to saving him. She had all this to contend with and no doubt a whole lot more too. And he had refused to help her. If he wasn't a bastard before, he certainly felt like one now.

Moving swiftly, he knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I will help you in any way that I can, just ask. I'm here for you."

Cupping his face she ran the pad of her thumb over his lips and cheek, sighing into his touch. Grateful that he understood.

"Thank you Severus but maybe perhaps you should ask me that again later on, when I've finished asking the next two things from you." She tried to lighten the mood but it was to no use. The atmosphere was solemn and serious.

"I'm listening." Without dropping her hands, he moved so that he was now sitting on the edge of her desk his body facing towards her.

"The next thing is a more delicate and…. personal matter to me. Before Harry, Ron and I went on the run searching for Horcruxes, I obliviated my parents' memories of me. It seemed that it was the only way I knew how to keep them safe. I would like you to do that again for me." Casting her eyes downwards, she looked timid and shy as she continued. "It's bad enough that they are in danger, I-I don't want them knowing about me either."

Cupping her chin gently, he tilted her head so that he could look into her eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Hermione, don't ever think that. I will do that for you but I need details."

She was glad to have an excuse to look away from his intense gaze, because she was afraid she might do something that she would regret. Not that kissing Severus was something to regret. But she still had so much to do.

Pulling out a piece of parchment she handed it to him, his eyes scanning the words briefly.

"Everything you need to know is on that. Their names, where they've to go, all the details regarding their finances. It's all covered."

"Some things never change, do they Hermione?" He smirked teasing her.

"I guess not." She laughed. "Now the last thing I need, which will probably come as a surprise to you. I need you to arrange a visit with Narcissa in your chambers."

This did in fact surprise him. She was a follower of the Dark Lord; he could see no reason why Hermione would want to speak to her.

"May I ask why?"

"I can't tell you too much just now but it's getting close to the stage where she's going to demand a meeting with you, so that Bellatrix can perform the unbreakable vow. I plan on persuading her otherwise."

The kindness and consideration she was showing, not only to him but to everyone was astounding. She was so determined to do things differently. He couldn't help but admire her for it.

"You…do not have to Hermione." He whispered trying to resist the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

"I know I don't need too but I want too. I promised you this." The sincerity in her eyes was overwhelming, and like a weak fool he could not resist the urge any longer. Bending his head, he captured her lips in a heated kiss, pinning her body to the chair, blocking her escape route.

She stiffened at his touch and wanted to resist him but she couldn't. She wanted this man so much, even though at the back of her mind she knew it was wrong, that she should stop now. Cupping his face she deepened the kiss causing him to moan in pleasure this time. His thin lips were so soft against her own and the way he gently nudged her mouth with his tongue so that he could taste her, showed he was very experienced. More so than what she was.

It wasn't until he moved her and the chair between his legs that her senses kicked in. Quite literally. All the blood in his body moved down south, close to where she sat and instantly the smell of his arousal caused certain undesirable instincts to awaken. She could feel her throat burning with thirst and knew that if she didn't stop now, she would do something they would both regret.

"No." She yelled pushing herself and the chair back, with so much force that it slammed into the wall. She was so fast; she sped across to the other side of the room, away from him and from temptation. "You can't do that again Severus." She said trying so hard to rein herself in.

Passion and lust shone in his eyes, as well as confusion.

"I thought you were enjoying it."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, while her other arm hugged her torso protectively.

"I was. I mean I did. But that's not the point. It can't happen again."

"Why not?" He asked standing up, just this slight movement made her nostrils flare once more.

"No. Stop. Don't come any closer." She held out her hand to him, begging him to stop.

"Why not Hermione?" He asked again feeling the sting of rejection.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." She cried out without the tears falling. "Have you any idea how much self-control I still need around you. And smelling your arousal isn't helping." If she could have blushed she would have, at having this rather intimate discussion with Severus Snape of all people.

He on the other hand had no problems with that, as his normal pale skin turned crimson.

"Hermione I'm sorry I didn't realise."

She sighed backing further away from him.

"It's not that I don't want too because I do. I want you Severus, so much so that it physically hurts to be near you. I can't lose my control. I just can't."

"Then change me." He said suddenly to both their surprise.

"What?" She exclaimed unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Change me. Then we can be together."

"No. Severus no. I won't. I can't. You don't want to be like this, besides you have so much potential as you are. Please don't ask me to do that."

He made an attempt to walk towards her but she stopped him.

"Hermione I finally have the chance to get the one thing I want. I'm not going to give you up so easily."

"Please Severus, don't do this. There's so much to be done I can't have any distractions. Understand please." She begged again.

His breathing began to regulate as he took in what she was saying. He knew he was being selfish but he wanted her so much. And knowing that she wanted in return, well how could he just ignore that. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Very well then Hermione. This will not happen again but at the end of the War, when it is all over. Think about it. Think of the possibility of us. Please don't give up before we have even tried."

"Severus." She said, her voice sounding exasperated by him. Sometimes she wished she could just close her eyes and sleep. Just forget about everything for a couple of hours at least. But no such luck "I-I'll think about it." She stammered out.

With a tilt of his head he backed away to the door, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Thank you Hermione. I will still help you with these tasks. Anything you need I'm here." With that he turned away leaving Hermione standing in the middle of the room, hugging herself tightly.

Why couldn't things just be simple for once? Didn't he know that it wasn't just hurting him physically that worried her. It was also emotionally. She saw what Lily had done to him. If they gave a relationship a shot and it failed, it would be even more detrimental to Severus. She couldn't live with herself for eternity knowing that.

With a shuddering sigh she moved back to her desk and once more looked over all the notes she had written. Very slowly the plan was starting to form in her head and it was just a matter of time before the first stage was implemented.

* * *

Two weeks after killing the wolves she now sat mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Not only was she going to be learning to fight, but she would also be learning to use her wand like a first year again. Severus, who had stayed true to his word, never tried anything more with her and had agreed to teach her how to fly. She also had her meeting with Narcissa during the week.

No-one except herself and Severus knew about the meeting. Even Narcissa didn't know, for Severus had told her to floo to Hogwarts on her own and not to tell anyone of her whereabouts. She seemed to be reluctant at first but when Severus had replied saying it was about Draco, she was quick to agree. She had no idea that Hermione would be there but that was the way Hermione wanted it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

On the first day of Hermione's training she walked into the Great Hall in the morning to meet the Cullen's and Sanguini. Everyone was already there reading their morning papers, eating breakfast and drinking their morning tea and coffees, while others sat in deep discussion with their neighbours. It all had a feeling of normalcy about it. Like the thought of War wasn't far from everyone's minds. The atmosphere was pleasant and for a moment she just stood in the doorway basking in it all. Deep down she knew she would never truly be a participant of these kind of mornings again. She was simply a bystander now, a spectator watching the lives of others unfold.

"Are you gonna stand there all day looking pretty or are you gonna come and join us?" Emmett said sniggering from his chair beside the others.

"Hermione finally, where have you been? Honestly I've been stuck with these guys for ages. I need your company." Alice smiled rolling her eyes at that look of shock on her brother's face.

"Hey sis we're not that bad." Emmett huffed.

"Hmm." Alice replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

Hermione finally walked into the hall greeting Harry, Ron and Ginny first before heading towards the Cullen's. Sanguini stood up like the gentleman he was and pulled out a chair for her.

With a warm smile and a thank you, she sat herself down and looked at all the expectant faces around the table.

"I'm really sorry for abandoning you these past few days. I've had a lot to do and no time to do it in. But that's not an excuse." She smiled. "Also thank you all for helping me to fight. I really do appreciate it."

Alice took her hand and squeezed it fondly.

"Honestly Hermione it's fine really. We all know how busy you've been. And we've been enjoying seeing the castle. So it's cool don't worry about it." She reassured.

"Also we don't think you need much help in training to fight. You were awesome at killing those mutts." Emmett said with a wide grin. He loved nothing more than a good fight, especially a gory fight.

"But there's always room for improvement." Carlisle cut in with a reassuring small smile.

"Yeah and Jasper here is the best teacher for the job. He taught us everything." Alice said proudly brushing a chaste kiss to her husband's mouth.

"Thanks." Jasper said his eyes never leaving Alice's.

"Guys get a room." Emmett said rolling his eyes at the affectionate couple. He didn't mind it at all really; it was just that he wished his own wife Rosalie was here with him. He missed her terribly but wouldn't admit that to the others out loud.

"We have one." Jasper smirked.

"Eww." Emmett groaned nudging Jasper's arm in mock disgust.

"That's enough of that talk around the table. We have company you know." Carlisle said looking towards Hermione and Sanguini with humour in his eyes.

"That's alright, I love the way you're all so easy and open with each other, it's nice." Hermione admitted wondering if she would ever have that kind of relationship again in her life. Her gaze flickered briefly to Severus, who sat talking to McGonagall, as she remembered his previous question.

He had asked her to change him after the War and if she was honest with herself, a part of her was selfish and wanted too. Just so she would have someone she knew for company and not be alone. But then the sensible part of her brain knew that, that wasn't the best reason to make such a life changing decision. She cared for him yes, she even imagined that she could love him, but that wasn't enough to decide on spending eternity with him. There was also the fact that she didn't think she had the heart to actually change him and see him go through all of that pain and suffering. She was a coward and hoped that he would change his mind eventually.

As if sensing her gaze on him, he turned his head to look at her. Their eyes meeting instantly, as she felt that familiar pull towards him. His gaze was full of intense heat, as he quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Earth to Hermione." Alice said laughing and waving her hand in front of her face, bringing Hermione out of the trance she was in.

"Huh what, sorry?" She stammered looking around at all the knowing sniggers.

"Looks like someone's got it bad." Emmett joked, putting emphasis on the word 'bad.'

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but laughed anyway.

"No I don't." She denied.

"Yeah right." Emmett replied disbelieving her instantly.

"So what are the plans for this morning?" She asked, quickly changing the subject regarding her and Severus. They had seen through her ploy as they all began to laugh at her expense.

Everyone except Sanguini that was, who sat quietly watching the beautiful newborn. He couldn't help feel the pang of jealously at realising her affections lay elsewhere. Maybe that would change when she realized that the Professor was not a suitable companion for her.

"We'll explain everything once we're out on the field. Albus mentioned something about training in the Quidditch Pitch?" Carlisle asked questioningly.

"Yeah Quidditch is a Wizarding sport and quite a barbaric one at that. If you want to know anything about it the best people to ask are Ron and Harry, even Ginny. They're all daft on it." Hermione said. She had never liked the sport herself and only ever tolerated going to the Gryffindor games for her best friend's sake.

"This world is so cool. Honestly moving pictures, magic wands and Quidditch. It's awesome to see it all." Emmett grinned, fascinated by the magical world. It was like all the fairy stories he had heard as a young boy, well from what he could remember of it anyway. It felt surreal to actually be in that world now knowing it wasn't all fantasy.

"We have a sport too you know." Carlisle smiled. "Although it's nothing fancy or magical like what it is here."

Instantly Hermione became fascinated and curious as she asked,

"What is it?"

The others, except Sanguini who wasn't in on the family joke, all laughed and in unison said,

"Baseball."

"What?" Hermione laughed looking at the excited faces. "That's a muggle, I mean human game. How can that possibly be interesting for vampires?" She was even more curious now.

Alice giggled beside her.

"We only play it when it thunders Hermione; because we're so strong when we bat the ball it makes an almighty crack like thunder, so the noise is hidden. It's sort of like the Cullen tradition." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah during the thunder we split our group in half and go out to the clearing and play each other. It's just a bit of fun." Emmett said.

Hermione thought it was wonderful that they were able to live a somewhat normal life despite the fact they were vampires. And the fact they all lived together as one big happy family. But she couldn't stop the sadness she felt from creeping in. They all had each other to rely on and support. While she was by herself and may never have that again in her life.

"Do you have something like that in your Coven?" She asked Sanguini, who always sat so quiet and brooding.

"No my life is so much different than the Cullen's. You see they are a family. My Coven is a little darker than what they are. We aren't a family as such but a group who simply co-exist together. We have no games or fun." Sanguini didn't want to elaborate on things too much because his Coven couldn't be much more different from the Cullen's even if they tried.

The Cullen's are domesticated and tame while Sanguini's Coven was wild and followed typical vampire traits. They hunted humans in the cloak of darkness, never venturing out during the day. Not because they couldn't but because it just wasn't the way they worked. Even though they were wild however, they still followed the laws of the Volturi. No-one dared step too far out of line, for everyone knew what they were capable of doing. There were many stories regarding the destruction of whole Coven's and villages at the hands of the Volturi. Even the likes of Carlisle and his family had not been exempt.

"Perhaps it's time for us to head out." Carlisle said steering the conversation into a different direction. He was all too aware of the different lives they lead, but would not hold that against his old acquaintance.

"Sounds good." Hermione whispered suddenly feeling nervous.

Carlisle headed towards Dumbledore and explained to him their plans. Curious as ever Dumbledore simply nodded and said that he would come out and join them before making an announcement to the hall.

"May I have your attention please? As of today the Quidditch Pitch will be out of bounds to all as Hermione begins to undertake training. However, you may feel free to head out to the stands and watch, if you so wish."

Carlisle leaned forward to whisper into the old Headmaster's ear.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"I think the added pressure may help Hermione along the way." Dumbledore replied.

"If you insist then Albus." Carlisle smiled pleasantly. Albus Dumbledore was a pleasant man and had so far been the most gracious and courteous host to him and his family. But he couldn't help thinking that Albus also liked to meddle sometimes and didn't seem to have the tact in understanding other people's feelings.

"Wonderful." He exclaimed clapping his hands together.

Carlisle returned to his family, Hermione and Sanguini and with quick speed, they were out on the Quidditch Pitch in no time. They had a huge space to work in, much bigger than the clearing back at home in Forks. Which meant Hermione could not only learn to fight but also push her strengths at running and moving.

Hermione opted for wearing basic workout clothes that she got Minerva to transfigure for her. She wore a tight red and black tank top, which hugged her torso showing off her curves. And a pair of tight black ¾ length yoga pants with red trimming. On her feet she wore a pair of comfortable trainers instead of her usual knee high boots. Ever since turning, Hermione seemed to have developed a liking for wearing anything that was black and red in colour. She could almost understand why Severus opted for wearing black all the time.

"Ok let's begin." Carlisle said as Jasper walked toward to the small group, taking control.

Jasper had been chosen because in his former life he had once been the Major in the Confederate Army. After been turned, he became the leader of the newborn army, which made its way through Texas. Jasper lived a violent and blood-stained life before meeting and falling in love with Alice. He had been more than happy to join the peaceful Cullen family. So because of his previous background Jasper was more than competent in teaching others to fight, which he often done with his family. He wanted them to always be on their toes and prepared for anything. No-one was completely safe in this world; he knew that more than anyone.

"Hermione you need to understand about yourself and your abilities. So by starting things off let me say that newborn vampires are at their most physically powerful for the first several months of life." He paced back and forth, his eyes lingering on her. "You have a strength which rivals even the most experienced of vampires. Making you dangerous in combat but only if you use your strength and power wisely." He stopped in front of Hermione like a leader, a general getting ready to command his army. "Two things that you must always remember as a newborn. Use your arms to wrap around your victim and crush. This will do the most damage and will weaken your opponent."

If Hermione had been in a classroom setting, she would have been scribbling notes down furiously. As she was not, she had to use her memory, which was a powerful tool in itself.

"And second of all, which you should always keep as a reminder, never go for the obvious kill with anyone. If you do, you will lose."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, as he tilted his head to Carlisle. Taking the hint he moved to stand at a distance, so that he and Jasper were now in front of each other, getting ready to perform a demonstration for her.

"First thing you should do when getting ready to fight is analyse your opponent for a moment. Look them over for any signs of weaknesses, any injuries and such. You can use those to your advantage. Ready Carlisle?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"As I'll ever be." He replied.

The men began to run towards each other both aiming to grab the others throat. As they collided, Jasper was the stronger of the two, as he pushed Carlisle making him skid backwards. Jasper was able to fling his adopted father over his shoulder.

"Nice move." Carlisle said with pride.

"Thanks." But as Jasper was speaking, Carlisle sprinted back towards him. Jasper went to punch Carlisle, but Carlisle ducked, wrapping his strong arms around Jaspers waist flinging him violently down onto the ground.

After Carlisle helped him up to his feet Jasper turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Never lose focus." He said. "Good job." He admitted to Carlisle. "Emmett you're up next."

As before the two men stood in front of each other at a safe distance, looking at each other with sniggers on their pale handsome faces. It was clear that they had done this many times before, but it still didn't stop the friendly rivalry between them.

"Now don't hold back?" Jasper said with a smirk.

"As if bro." Emmett grinned.

Once again the two men ran towards one another while Emmett dived forward Jasper, agile in his movements, skidded under his legs. They were fast as they turned once more to face each other before entering into a more physical combat. They tried to land punches on the other, each one ducking and moving to the side away from the others fist. When Jasper ducked down low, Emmett was able to kick him into the air sending him flying backwards, before he ran to pin Jasper down by his throat.

Emmett grinned smugly at besting his brother before turning his back to walk away victoriously, giving Jasper the chance to pull on Emmett's ankles, knocking him down to the ground in surprise.

"Another thing Hermione, never turn your back on your enemy. You're only giving them a chance to retaliate." He helped Emmett to his feet grinning smugly. "Also remember to use only the basics do not use complicated moves because if you do you're simply distracting yourself not your opponent. Punch, kick, block, duck, use your head and shoulders. Put the full force of your strength behind each attack. It's the only way you're gonna win." He turned to look at his wife and smiled. "Alice." He whispered seductively.

Alice grinned and winked at Hermione before getting into place. With a nod of his head they walked over to each other instead of running and lunging.

Jasper punched first, but Alice was quick to duck, punching him hard in the stomach, knocking him backwards through the air.

"Don't hold back on my account love" Alice smiled lovingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled getting back to his feet again. He ran towards her, his head and shoulders crashing into her stomach, as they flew backwards, before rolling onto the ground. He forced Alice back, his hands pinning her wrists above her head as he straddled her body. The passion between them was abundant, as Jasper bent his head to claim her lips in a searing kiss. Alice took her chance, kneeing him in the balls, before rolling his body over, so that she now straddled his body, with his wrists pinned at the head.

Emmett chuckled as Carlisle fought to hide his smirk.

Kissing the tip of Jasper's nose, Alice stood up and sashayed back to Hermione. A smug smile on her face as she didn't bother helping her husband up.

Proud and embarrassed at the same time he looked towards Hermione once more and laughed.

"Never let your feelings or emotions get in the way. Those are the biggest distractions of all." He walked over to Alice bending her backwards and kissing her fiercely. He loved the fire in which his wife showed in battle. It was definitely a turn on in his books.

Carlisle coughed behind them and Jasper instantly pulled away.

"Remember why we're here brother." Emmett grinned, slapping Jaspers back.

"Right then Hermione are you ready?"

She nodded weakly and got into position. Despite the fact that Emmett looked so much bigger and stronger, it was easy to see that it was in fact Jasper who was the more physically strongest of the two.

Her eyes drifted towards the stands to where Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus Madeye and Remus all stood watching and waiting for her to make a move. Talk about pressure, she mused.

Slamming her mental shields down, she cleared her mind and focused intently on her task, studying Jasper for a moment before nodding her head.

"I'm ready." She whispered.

"Good." Was all Jasper said before he broke into a run.

He was fast but she was faster as they both flew up into the air lunging towards the other, arms outstretched. She grabbed his shoulders and twirled him mid-air before slamming him down onto the ground. He quickly kicked her stomach, causing her to fly backwards but instead of falling in a heap she steadied her balance and slid across the grass, digging her feet into the dirt as an anchor.

She looked at Jasper once more and ran. He copied her action before lunging towards her again. Hermione anticipated his move and ducked punching him twice in the stomach, before using his doubled over body to her advantage. She leapfrogged across him turning quickly, so that she now stood behind him. Wrapping her arms around his midriff she squeezed but not so hard she would do any actual damage.

Jasper used that moment to kick at her leg, knocking her off balance. He flung her face first, down onto the ground and sat on her back triumphantly, pulling her forehead back to strain her neck.

"You lose." He whispered letting go of her head. This gave Hermione the chance to fling her head and shoulders back into him, catching him by surprise in the face. The full force of this action caused them both to fly backwards. She dug her elbow into his ribs, causing him to let go of her, then twisted her body around, wrapping her hands around his throat, while her legs pinned his body down.

"I believe you lost." She whispered. He tried to buck her off but she dug her body into his further, using the full force of her strength.

She stood up and backed away, her gaze never leaving his. After all he did say not to turn your back on the enemy.

"Wow you just got your ass whooped." Emmett said smugly, high fiving Hermione as she walked back to them, with a big beaming smile on her face.

"That wasn't too bad for a first try." Jasper said quickly, dusting the dirt from his jeans.

"First try my ass." Emmett muttered.

"That comes to my next bit of advice. Never become complacent. Even if you have one victory, don't stop training. Practice often and practice hard." Jasper said ignoring his brother's remark. "You can also use things to your advantage; fling your opponent up against a tree or rock. Use the environment to weaken or distract them. But remember weapons are of no use against vampires, as our skin is impenetrable and the only person you will hurt is yourself."

Carlisle put his arm around Jasper's shoulder in a sign of thanks before taking over the next part of the session.

"Fighting is not enough either. It's all about your movement and techniques as well. It's also about speed and agility, which is why you need to practice running, jumping and climbing."

"So how about a race then Hermione?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, you up for it?" Emmett grinned.

Hermione looked at all the expectant faces and grinned. She never thought learning how to fight would be so much fun. Despite the fact she knew it wasn't supposed to be.

"Bring it on." She said with a cheeky wink.

They all laughed and Emmett slapped her back affectionately.

"That's our girl."

His words seemed to strike something deep inside of her. Although she hadn't known them very long, she had grown incredibly fond of them already. They were nice, friendly and unbelievably welcoming. The way they interacted with each other and showed one another affection, well it was something she wouldn't mind being a part of.

"Alright then Emmett, Jasper, Hermione and Alice get ready. How about you Sanguini, care to join in?" Carlisle asked turning to the quiet solemn member of the group.

"I will have to decline, as I would rather watch than participate. If you don't mind?" These were not the kind of activities he was used too and if he was honest, he was having much more fun watching Hermione, who was proving to be a delight to behold.

"No problem." Carlisle said turning back to the others. "Alright guys since we are standing in the middle of the pitch, I want you to run up the center, turn left at the top and do 20 laps. So guys on your marks." All four of them stood in a straight line facing the way Carlisle had indicated them too. "Get set." They braced themselves. "Go." And with that they were off.

They were fast and it took no time at all for their first lap to be completed, with Jasper quickly taking the lead. Hermione pushed herself to keep up with them, even as a newborn the others were faster and more experienced. But she was determined to give it her all.

Alice sprinted forward waving to them as she rushed by, leaving a gust of cold wind in her wake. Emmett growled never one to be out done, but even he couldn't keep up with petite female. Hermione relaxed into the run watching the other three in front of her. She studied their movements and tried to figure out each of their strengths and weaknesses.

With only two laps to go Alice had just been taken over by Jasper once more. He sprinted ahead leaving a gap between him and the other three. This was Hermione's chance. Propelling herself forward with so much force and drive, she snuck past Emmett and then Alice.

She was even positive that she could hear cheers coming from the stands, but wasn't going to let that distract her or go to her head. After all she had one thing and one thing alone in mind. And that was to win.

Once she had passed Alice there was only a small gap left between her and Jasper, who seemed to look over his shoulder occasionally. With only one lap to go she had to make her move. Since he kept looking over his right shoulder, she darted to the left out of his range. With Jasper momentarily distracted she propelled herself forward and began to sprint has hard and as fast as she could, finally overtaking Jasper. She didn't slow down instead she kept up the pace leaving a huge gap between the three others as she reached Carlisle and Sanguini, skidding to a stop. The other three were finally able to catch up with her now that she had stopped.

"What took you so long?" She smiled wickedly at them to a round of laughs.

"I'm most disappointed in you three." Carlisle said with a smirk. "Did you see what Hermione done? She let you all take the lead, conserving her stamina. When she had finish luring you into a false sense of security, she watched for Jaspers weakness and hid from his view before using the full strength of her power. That was very well done." He patted Hermione's back and she couldn't help feel a tad smug under his praise.

"Yeah, way to show us up." Emmett huffed playfully.

"You're just jealous because you got beaten by a newbie." Alice laughed wrapping her arm around Jasper's waist.

"She _is_ a newbie." Emmett grumbled because everyone knew newborns were a lot stronger and faster.

"I think that's enough for today Hermione. But I think we should continue practicing on a daily basis, if that's alright with you?" Carlisle asked.

She smiled at him and nodded her head excitedly.

"Yeah that sounds great. If we practice in the morning, Madeyes going to teach me magic in the afternoons. Severus is going to teach me how to fly when he can as well."

Carlisle laughed.

"It's so strange hearing a vampire using magic and flying. It's amazing."

"Can I ask you something Carlisle?" Hermione said nervously, leading him away from the rest of the group.

"Of course you can ask me anything you want, I'm here to answer you. What is it Hermione?"

She bit her lip nervously for a moment before turning her attention onto the man.

"How often do I need to hunt? It's just that, at the moment I feel hungry quite a lot during the day and I just wondered if that was you know, normal? I don't see you going out every day."

He smiled down warmly at her.

"You are a newborn Hermione; so expect to feed more often than usual. And now that you will also be learning to fight, fly and do magic, it would probably be wiser to go out more often to keep your energy up. Normally we can last up to 2 weeks, sometimes longer if we have to before we need to feed again."

"Thanks Carlisle I really appreciate your help. I should probably go hunting before my next lesson I think."

As they reached the others in the stand she smiled warmly at them all, before instantly walking over to Remus.

"Hey wet dog nice to see you." She said hugging him.

"You too blood sucker, you were amazing out there."

"I still can't believe that you're friends with a wolf. Honestly doesn't the smell bother you?" Emmett grinned cheekily, causing no offence to Remus. Since they had arrived they had all gotten to know each other and there was no bad blood between them.

Severus couldn't hide the smirk at hearing Remus being insulted.

"Hey that's my best friend you're making fun of. Mess with him, you mess with me alright?" Hermione tried to sound as intimidating as she possibly could, as she flung herself at Emmett getting him into a headlock before giving him a playful noogie to the head.

"Get off." He laughed. "Alright, alright I get it. Now let me go." He huffed before apologising to Remus.

The whole group, except Sanguini, Severus and Madeye, laughed at the childish display of affection. It was nice to see the atmosphere so light and friendly considering the group was filled by witches, wizards, vampires and a wolf.

"What time are you coming for training at?" The impatient voice of Alastor Moody said, cutting through the friendly atmosphere like a knife.

Hermione turned to him, her smile fading at the formidable man in front of her. She would never forget the lessons from him in Defense Against the Darks Acts class, or rather his impostor during her 4th year at Hogwarts.

"Well I erm…. need to hunt first before I start using magic." She said almost timidly. Still shy when it came to her going out hunting.

"Fine be at the pitch at 4. Don't be late?" And with that he went storming away back to the castle, as fast as his limp would allow him.

"What is he?" Emmett asked in awe of the man who had just left.

"That is Alastor Moody my boy." Dumbledore said, with so much respect in his voice. "He is perhaps the greatest Auror this world has ever seen."

"What's with his, you know…. eye?" Emmett asked pointing to his own one.

"Emmett show some respect." Carlisle gently scolded, although he too was just as curious as his son.

"No, no it's alright the boy can ask. He lost his leg and his eye during a battle and that is how he ended up with the magical eye. It's amazing what he can see with it." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

While the others stared at Alastor's retreating back, he could no doubt see them staring, Hermione said,

"I better head off hunting before my next lesson."

Alice quickly moved beside her and took Hermione's arm in her own.

"I'll come with you then." She smiled and together the two women left the group, in a flash before anyone else could join them.

"Woman and their secrets." Emmett muttered.

"Yup." Jasper replied taking the hint from his wife, as they followed the Headmaster and the others back into the castle.

* * *

Once Hermione and Alice had finished hunting that afternoon, they stopped and chatted over by the lake for a while. Hermione showed Alice the giant squid, which she found fascinating before eventually returning back to the castle, so that Hermione could retrieve her wand. She hadn't wanted to bring it with her during training in case she broke it, but guessed she would probably need to find a secure place for it on her person, for further endeavours.

Not wanting to be late for her first lesson with Alastor, she made sure she had arrived on the pitch exactly on time. With all her friends coming to watch her from the stands, putting even more pressure on her. At least now she knew she could do magic, unlike before with Remus.

"What time do you call this then?" Alastor said as soon as Hermione reached him in the middle of the pitch.

"It's erm, 4 o'clock the time that we agreed too." She said feeling completely perplexed by his obvious question.

"Wrong. You are late. Any good student always arrives five minutes early. Are you a good student Hermione hmm?" His magical eye seemed to bore into her soul as he waited for her to answer.

"I hope so." She whispered feeling exposed in front of this man.

"Wrong again. There are no hope so's in these lessons. It's either yes or no. Now answer my question. Are you a good student?"

Standing straighter than before, she tilted her head confidently and said,

"Yes."

Leaning his head forwards, dangerously close to her face he whispered,

"Then prove it." Backing away from her he pulled out his wand, she done the same and pulled hers out from her sleeve. "Nice place you have it, easily accessible. Good good." He rubbed the spittle from his lips then commenced speaking. "I want you to start with a simple spell first." Flinging down a flask, very reminiscent of the one his imposter used to conceal the polyjuice potion; he turned to Hermione and said. "A simple accio will do."

Hermione felt incredibly embarrassed at being treated like a first year student again in front of the Hogwarts staff and visitors. She knew that she had to go back to basics and learn her magic again, but still it was humiliating doing so in front of everyone.

Pointing her wand at the flask she said,

"Accio flask." It flew through the air with so much force, hitting her right in the stomach when she wasn't quick enough to catch it.

Alastor started laughing, pointing down at her bent over form.

"So much for being simple." He cried out in laughter, causing Hermione to scowl at his rudeness. "Now if I send a jinx to you, I want you to put up a shield. Think you can do that hmm?"

She flung the flask down on the ground in anger and stared at the man in front of her. How Dora ever managed to put up with him as a mentor, Hermione never knew. He was so much worse than the imposter had been.

"Well." He yelled bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes I can do it."

"Then show me. _Petrificus totalus._ " He shouted his wand aimed towards her as he tried to put her into a full body bind.

" _Protego_." She counteracted, as a light shield encased her, causing Alastor's curse to be deflected.

"No." Alastor yelled moving quickly towards her. "What did you do wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied.

"Wrong again. What did you do wrong?"

Feeling outraged by his behaviour, the magic around her began to crackle as she glared fiercely at the man before her.

"I done nothing wrong, in fact I have managed to cast both spells perfectly. What more do you want?" She yelled back feeling the sudden urge to hex him. No matter how brilliant he may have been.

"Honesty Hermione. I want you to be honest and you're not." He towered over her, his magic eye darting all around.

"I am being honest." She yelled back standing toe to toe with him.

The others watched on anxiously, as it looked like Alastor's provoking was about to make her lose control. But it was once again Dumbledore who stopped anyone from moving.

"Albus we need to do something?" Minerva said fidgeting with her dress.

"No my dear, he knows what he's doing. Trust him."

Huffing Minerva turned her gaze back to the duo in the pitch and frowned at the scene nervously, praying that Albus was right.

"You aren't Hermione. How am I supposed to teach you to control your magic when you are holding back on me hmm? If I can't see your strength, then I can't teach can I? So stop holding back and give me everything."

"No I can't." She replied.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone." She yelled back her body trembling and shaking with anger, the magic cracking and swirling around her.

"Exactly." Alastor said in a softer voice. "That, Hermione, is the most honest thing you have said so far. If you hold back, you will never be able to control your magic, and if you don't control it then yes you will be dangerous. But we are in a safe environment and I need everything you've got. Can you do that?" He asked staring at her intently.

"I- yes." She said trying to sound confident.

"Then let's do it again." With both their wands out and ready he said, " _Petrificus totalus._ "

This time when she said _protego,_ it wasn't a basic white shield that protected her; it was instead a large rounded dome over her, which made her look like she was underneath a snow globe.

"Come on Hermione you can do better than that, give me your all." He yelled as she sustained the spell.

"I am." She argued back.

"You're not. Clear your mind, concentrate solely on the spell. Imagine the shield growing. Use your power Hermione push yourself."

Shutting her eyes, she closed her mind and thought about the spell she was using. It was around only her so she imagined it surrounding both her and Alastor, as she expelled more magic.

"You can do better than that." She heard Alastor yell.

She really wanted to fling a stinging hex at him or something, but decided against it, not wanting to suffer any more of his wrath. With a sigh she once again cleared her mind, and focused on the spell. If he wanted bigger she would do bigger. Instead of imagining the spell around her and Alastor, she imagined it surrounding the whole of the Quidditch Pitch, as she forced her magic out. She could feel her wand pulsating in her hand brimming over with power, it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, in fact it was the complete opposite. It felt like relief, like her wand was singing with triumph. It was doing what it wanted to do and was happy in her hand.

"Excellent Hermione open your eyes and see." Alastor said.

Opening her eyes like he asked, the first thing she saw was the wide lopsided grin on his face. Then looking around she saw that the image she had in her head had worked. The Quidditch Pitch was now surrounded in her protection spell, like a dome was over the top of them all. She couldn't believe it, it worked.

"Now I want you to cancel the spell and see what happens." Alastor said and this time she was only happy to comply.

" _Finite incantatem_." Normally that would simply cancel the spell by cutting it off at the wand, but this time the light that made the dome around the pitch, was pulled back into the wand and through Hermione. Before she had been exhausted by using such a large amount of magic, but as it was absorbed back into her she felt fine.

"See that Hermione. The magic was pulled back into you. Do you know what that means?" He asked limping slowly towards her.

"No." She answered truthfully.

"It means that you absorb magic and power. Did you not wonder why you had the vision that day?" He watched as she shook her head no. "Because you were holding Alice's hand and she has the gift to see the future."

Hermione stood quiet for a moment thinking about what Alastor said, could she really absorb other people's powers?

"Now I'm going to cast a simple stinging hex on you, what I want you to do is deflected it back to me. Understand?" He asked.

"Yes." She said automatically getting into her stance.

"Right then let's go." This time he made things more difficult for her, as he cast the spell wordlessly. The first one hit her, but was not powerful enough to actually do anything to her. "Concentrate Hermione, I won't make it easy for you." With that he cast the spell again and this time she managed to deflect it so that it hit his left shoulder. "What do you call that? It's weak and pitiful. Put your magic into it lass." For the third time, he cast it again and this time she was more prepared. Deflecting it back to him with everything she had. He cried out in pain as it hit him in the right arm, as he fell to his knees.

She went to move towards him but he stopped her, as he got back to his feet.

"Good. That was good but too simple. I'm going to cast the imperius at you and make you tap-dance; I want you to deflect it back to me."

She looked shocked at his suggestion and couldn't believe he of all people was saying it.

"But that's-that's an unforgivable."

He moved towards her aggressively and once again had his face dangerously close to her own.

"I know it's an unforgivable but when you're out there fighting do you think anyone's going to be so forgiving to you. No. They will hurt you, torture you into madness, and if they are slightly forgiving they will kill you." He eyed her up and down then said, "Well probably not you, but your loved ones. They will hurt them to get to you. Mark my words Hermione, not one single Death Eater out there is forgiving. No matter what they try and make you believe."

If Hermione didn't know any better she would have thought that was a thinly veiled dig at Severus. She knew Alastor Moody was a paranoid man, after fighting in so many battles, so wouldn't be surprised if he had trust issues when it came to Severus Snape, Death Eater turned double agent, spying for both the dark and the light.

"Now get ready." He pointed his wand and before she even had a chance yelled ' _imperio_.'

Almost at once she felt the strong powerful force of the curse hit her, and could feel her body itching to tap-dance, but she had to resist and deflect. Closing her mind, she concentrated on the feeling of the magic washing over her body. As she felt it make her body tingle, she directed it towards the end of her wand and deflected it.

The curse hit Alastor at full force causing him to tap-dance on the spot; the scene was unsightly especially with his limp prosthetic leg. She wanted to stop it but had to wait for his permission. But somehow she managed to keep it going, without the curse weakening.

"Good, good now end it." He said sounding out of breath.

Wordlessly she put an end to the spell and waited for her next order.

"That was very good. Now Hermione I plan on making you use your senses next time. What's the point in being a vampire if you don't?"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Think lass. In battle you need to have constant vigilance. The best way to do that in battle is to look, listen and in your case smell. I want to train you blindfolded so that you will develop your other two senses better. So that you can cast spells at an opponent without even seeing them."

That made sense, she mused.

"Now it's clear that you can do magic, there's no need for you to practice spells and the likes. What you need to learn is to control it, to control spells aimed at you, and learn to enhance it in your favour."

"But I thought-"

"It doesn't matter what you think, what matters is what I'm telling you. Listen to my advice. Now I'm going to cast the _cruciatus_ spell towards you and I want you to not only deflect it but enhance it."

"No I won't do it." She said outraged by even just the thought of doing that to him.

"Hermione you need to do it. When you're out there fighting they will-"

"I don't care what they will be doing out there. I said I won't do it and that's that." She folded her hands and began to walk away. Not seeing him pulling his wand out on her.

" _Crucio_." He yelled, the spell hitting her in the back. All of a sudden it was like hot knives stabbing her in the back; it was painful but not excruciatingly so. She whirled around on the spot anger flaring inside of her, and before she knew what she was doing her wand was out and she was deflecting the spell with all of her power.

She watched as he fell to the ground writhing and thrashing about, as his body was torn with pain. His screams of agony filled the night air and yet Hermione continued.

He began to vomit between screams and convulsions, as he rolled onto his front, but still she continued. It wasn't until Dumbledore shouted her name, placing a hand on her shoulder that she finally stopped.

Looking down at the body of Alastor in shock, she realized just what she had done. Her wand lowered and an anguished sounding scream tore from her mouth, as she backed away from the scene and Alastor's twitching body.

"Severus go and get some potions from your storeroom as quickly as you can."

Hermione didn't dare look at the expression on Severus's face before he left. She couldn't bear to see the fear and disgust on it.

She backed further from the group not even hearing Dumbledore's voice as he said,

"Hermione it was not your fault, he done this to himself. He should not have pushed you so far."

She did not hear Remus as he said,

"Hermione don't blame yourself love."

She did not even hear the gut wrenching sobs coming from Minerva as she proclaimed,

"I told you we should have stopped him Albus."

She did hear the moans and curses from Alastor however. She did see him sit up and rub his one good eye. She did see him get helped up to his feet by Dumbledore. She watched as a twitch still affected his body. And she did watch as he turned his head to her and grinned.

"I knew you could do it lass well done."

"Well done." She said quietly, so soft that no-one could hear her. "Well done." She shouted a little louder. "Well done." She yelled at him at the top of her voice, completely stunned by everything that had just happened. "I could have killed you and all you can say is well done. Are you bloody insane?" She growled at him but he didn't seem at all intimidated by her.

"Maybe, I just didn't think you had it in you, so I took matters into my own hands and it worked."

"You had no right to do that. You had no right to aim that bloody curse when my back was turned. You are something else do you know that." She yelled wanting to smack the smug bastards grin off his face.

"I wouldn't have gotten where I am today if I wasn't." He admitted.

"I-I can't work with him I'm sorry but I can't." With that she turned on her heel and left, heading to her safe place on top of the hill. She needed to be away from everyone and the mess that surrounded her.

* * *

She had been wonderful the whole day until it came to the incident with Alastor Moody. He always took everything too far and what he done to Hermione, casting the Cruciatus spell at her back no less, was inexcusable. It was dirty and underhanded and in Severus's point of view the mad bastard got what he deserved.

Despite that incident though, he had to admit that her magic was exceptional and she was already showing so much potential.

If only the world could see her for what she truly was, then perhaps maybe they would all stop singing the praises of Harry bloody Potter, and start seeing the truth. Potter had nothing compared to her. She had a long way to go yet, but she would get the there and once she did there would be no stopping her. He could feel hope reignite in himself, something that he hadn't let him feel in such a long time. And she had caused it.

After returning back to the pitch with various potions in his hands for Alastor, not that he deserved anything after his little stunt, he was disappointed that Hermione had left and had cancelled their first flying lesson.

Dumbledore agreed that she had enough for one day and didn't need her limits pushed any further than what they already were. As disappointed as he was, he could understand the old fools reasoning.

Later that night Severus paced his quarters having heard nothing from Hermione since she had left. So leaving his quarters in a billow of black, he headed to the Astronomy Tower where she often came to think, the place where in her vision, he had killed Dumbledore.

When he arrived at the top he was saddened to see that she wasn't there either. Walking to the edge where she had jumped from the other day, he peered across the edge to the place she said Dumbledore's body lay after he fell. A light coming from the Quidditch Pitch suddenly caught his eye, and turning his gaze towards it, he noticed that there standing in the middle was the dark silhouette of Hermione. She was practicing casting spells while running.

He wanted to rush down and check she was alright, if he was honest he wanted to do more than just that, but even he was not a complete fool. She needed some time alone and he would respect her wishes. But that did not stop him from spending the rest of his night simply watching her, making sure that no more harm came her way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After her first day of training, Hermione was quick to establish a new strenuous routine. She began her day by meeting everyone down in the Great Hall during breakfast and would sit conversing with Harry, Ron and Ginny first. Things had started out tense between them, as they didn't seem to know how to treat her or how to talk to her, but after a while they relaxed and a new kind of friendship began to develop between the four. Things weren't completely lost, which they were all grateful for.

Hermione would then spend time with Remus, discussing his blossoming romance with Dora. He appeared much more comfortable with the topic of romance than he had previously; now that he was beginning to accept it instead of shy away from it. She could see the difference in him already; he looked less tired and weary and seemed to have a definite spring in his step. She was pleased for her best friend because she knew how hard he had tried to push love away thinking he was undeserving of it, because of who or rather what he was. He didn't seem to grasp that this was furthest from the truth than possible. Well until now that was.

Hermione and the Cullen's would then go out to the Quidditch Pitch where they helped her to continue with training. She was a quick learner and absorbed everything that Jasper taught like a sponge. She actually really enjoyed this part of her day. Sometimes the others would come out and watch them practice and even cheer her on. Ron was completely amazed by her speed and fighting skills and often sat watching her in awe.

After training with the Cullen's she would then go out hunting, either with Alice alone, so that they could discuss private matters, mostly concerning the heart. Sometimes the others would join them and honestly Hermione didn't mind. She loved their company and enjoyed spending time with all of them.

Sanguini was also beginning to come out of his shell somewhat and Hermione began to relax more in his company. She couldn't believe how clever and book smart he was, and since he had knowledge of the magical world thanks to Eldred Worple, they had a lot more things to discuss than just the basics.

She found herself spending more time with him and was fascinated to learn all about his way of life. Learning how different it was compared to the Cullen's. He was a lot darker in a way but he wasn't nasty or vicious with it, like some of the vampires in the stories he told. Sanguini had been the one who told her all about the Volturi and their laws, causing Hermione to be genuinely surprised when he spoke about them, because she never once thought that vampires would follow laws or rules. It seemed that everything she knew about vampires, from watching films and reading muggle books, was the complete opposite to the life she now led.

Instead of turning to dust in direct sunlight, she sparkled like a million diamonds. Instead of being repulsed by the smell of garlic it didn't bother them. Instead of roaming wild and killing everyone they could, they were discreet and had rules and laws to follow. She seemed to learn more about herself from Sanguini than from anyone else.

He also explained to her the laws the Volturi put in place for fear of being exposed to the human world. Including how it was against the law for a magical being, like herself, to be changed. Not only did that mean her existence was against the law, but it also meant that she would never be able to change Severus, even if she wanted too. That put a lot of things into perspective for her.

After hunting she would then meet Alastor back in the Quidditch Pitch at 4pm so that he could train her to fight with magic. At first she had been dead set against working with him after the stunt he had pulled on that fateful day. But he apologized and groveled to her eventually, saying that he shouldn't have provoked and pushed her that far.

She was reluctant at first but knew that Alastor Moody, despite the mad bastard that he was, was the best person for the job. He knew more powerful defensive spells than anyone else in the castle, well except from Dumbledore himself and possibly even Severus. The latter of the two didn't have much free time to teach her however.

She began to excel in her magic as well; her wand just seemed to respond brilliantly with her power, making things seem effortless. Alastor was also teaching her how to cast nonverbal spells, as well as helping her to focus on deflecting and enhancing other people's magic to her advantage, when she wanted too rather than all the time. It was hard work but she was slowly getting there. They hadn't yet moved on to her learning to fight and cast spells with a blindfold on. He said that she wouldn't be ready for another week as she still had to develop the skills she had further. The good news now was that she was no longer a danger and could now cast spells indoors. That was a lot easier, since she no longer had to depend on others as much. She was actually beginning to feel more like a witch again, although her vampire side was never far away. She was slowly embracing both worlds, no longer fearing the unknown.

After training with Alastor, she would then meet with Severus only when he was free, so that he could teach her how to fly. Her first lesson with him had been a complete disaster and had only unearthed more problems for both of them.

She had met him in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, like all of her other lessons, as it gave her the freedom to move and explore without doing anyone or anything damage.

"Before you even try to learn how to fly, you must first understand the basic theory and origin." Severus had said in his most Professor like voice. Hermione had tried not to smirk, but it was pretty hard when he appeared so serious, and all she could think of was the fact that she had kissed her Professor. "Is something amusing too you _Miss Granger_ because if you cannot focus, then I shall not waste what little time I have, on trying to teach you."

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of all the inappropriate thoughts she was having. She needed to focus as this was important to her.

"I do apologise _Professor Snape_ it won't happen again."

"As I was saying." He said with his best Snapelike scowl. "Not every witch or wizard has the ability to fly without the aid of a broom or vehicle. The spell used is dark and was created by the Dark Lord himself, for his…. own purposes. He did however; share his creation with those who he found to be loyal."

"Like you and the ones who were at the Ministry that day?" She asked remembering the swirls of black smoke, as she was chased throughout the Department of Mysteries.

"Correct." He too, thought about the Department of Mysteries but not for the same reasons as Hermione. That would always be the day he associated with losing a part of the woman he cared for. "There are two different ways of flying, the first you have seen both on that day and with me in the Astronomy tower. This is when the person takes on the form of what looks like black smoke. That is the general technique used and given to Death Eaters of higher ranks." With a slight bend of his knees, he swirled into the air and around Hermione, before landing back in the spot he occupied before.

She really wanted to call him a show off and had to bite her tongue, in case she provoked him into changing his mind.

"The second form of flying has only two people skilled in it, the Dark Lord and myself. This is where you simply propel your body through the air, keeping your own form and not that of smoke." He bent his knees again and flew into the air, his robes billowing in the wind. He looked a lot more mesmerising like this and Hermione couldn't help but admire his skill, even if he developed it from the Dark Lord. The unnerving thing about him flying like this however, was the fact he really did look like a giant bat. Again she had to stop herself from smirking at the comparison.

He landed with a slight jog before stopping in front of Hermione, his shoulder length hair slightly windswept. She had to tuck her hands into her pocket to stop herself from running her fingers through his hair to smooth it back down.

"This is more advanced and I don't expect you to learn it, if at all." He said with a smug smirk on his face.

With a determined tilt of her head, she accepted his challenge and would prove him wrong. She would show him.

"So how does one go about learning how to fly Professor?" She asked.

He wanted to chuckle at her, for he knew he had riled her up by insulting her intelligence and by giving her a silent challenge. By doing so, he hoped to give her the determination and inclination needed to succeed. There was nothing Hermione couldn't do once she set her mind to it. The last few weeks had proven that to him. She just needed a push in the right direction on this occasion.

Keeping his face passive, he said,

"First you have to learn to cast the spell verbally and with your wand and learn it that way to begin with. Then you practice nonverbally and finally you add wandless magic to it. Once all the components are in place then you practice the skill itself."

"How long did it take you to learn?" She asked innocently.

The question seemed to extract a negative response, as his body tensed and a frown appeared of his thin lips. He seemed to have a faraway look, as a memory flickered fleetingly across his mind.

Learning to fly had not been like this experience for him, in fact it was far different to what Hermione was going to go through. The Dark Lord had been barbaric in his methods, as he beat and tortured his Death Eaters for weeks until they were competent enough in meeting his high expectations. He had not been kind and he showed no-one any leniency or mercy.

Severus didn't want to be like the others, subjected to prolonged torture, so he had learned how to fly within five days, the first amongst the Death Eaters. Many of them believed he was merely sucking up, wanting to win the favour of the Dark Lord, which of course he did. But the real reason was because he was selfish and valued his life too much.

"Severus." Hermione said bringing him out of his musings.

He turned sharp eyes towards her, forgetting momentarily what he was meant to be doing.

"What?" He snapped seeing the frown cross over her beautiful pale face, the face that was so much like her but wasn't her anymore.

"I asked how long it took you to learn." She repeated.

"That is unimportant. Now do you wish to learn or not." He stomped away before twirling to face her, his robes billowing dramatically behind.

"Of course." Hermione huffed out in indignation at the sudden change in his behaviour. Whatever he had been thinking mustn't have been good.

"The spell you need is volanscorpus. You must empty your mind and focus on imagining yourself in the air, not only that but you must also become the air. Bend your knees and push off."

She snorted at him.

"You make it sound so simple."

He rushed towards her and grabbed her by the arms.

"You wished to learn, I am teaching you, now focus before I leave."

Pulling away from him she closed her eyes and cleared her mind, slamming down her occlumens shield. She whipped out her wand, bending at the knees while at the same time cast the ' _volanscorpus_ ' spell. She tried to push off but nothing happened.

Huffing she repeated herself, again and again until she began to growl in anger and frustration. Why couldn't she get it? She began to pace back and forth, analysing what she had done wrong and just couldn't seem to grasp it.

"Hermione perhaps we should stop for a while." Severus said frustrated by the determined witch.

"Not yet." She snapped back. "What am I doing wrong?" She asked hating the fact that perhaps flying was maybe something she wouldn't be able to master.

"You are trying too hard Hermione. You must relax, it must come naturally to you it cannot be forced." Well that was a lie, as he had watched people being tortured and forced into flying. But he would not do that to Hermione.

"Right." She said with a sigh.

Giving her body a shake, she got back into position and repeated the movements she had been taught, but once again it failed. What was it Alastor had told her to do, use her magic and put the full force into her spell. Closing her eyes, she emptied her mind and began to relax. She could do this, she could, she just had to relax and let it come naturally to her.

So repeating the movements again, her wand hand tingling with magic, she put the full force of her power behind the spell and opened her eyes when she felt the wind whipping past her.

She saw the ground far below, but despite the fact she was up in the air something seemed to be terribly wrong. She wasn't flying like Severus had been doing. She was going straight up, almost like a rocket. Fear began to grip her as she didn't know how to stop or lower herself back down.

The higher she went the more she began to panic until suddenly she began to slow, eventually stopping in mid-air. Before she knew it, Hermione was plummeting back to the ground, spiraling uncontrollably as her body twisted and contorted into unnatural positions through the air.

She tried to fly but the fear was simply too much and the ground was drawing closer. She squeezed her eyes shut and wondered what was going to happen when she hit the ground.

Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts as strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close into a broad chest. She chanced a glance and opened her eyes to see Severus. Relief immediately engulfed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, careful not to use her full strength. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her saviour in mid-air. Burying her head into his chest, so that her curls tickled his chin, she inhaled his scent and all at once felt instantly comforted by him.

So relaxed was Hermione that she hadn't noticed they had landed back onto the pitch. And Severus was too busy savouring the feeling of having her wrapped around him that he didn't want to disturb the intimate moment.

His heart had been pounding first with pride when she took off, then with absolute terror when she began to freefall through the air. He willed her to pull up, to fly but she hadn't, and as he watched her growing closer to the ground, he knew he had to do something. So he flew to her, not even knowing if he would catch her as he had never tried to fly with someone else before.

As he stood with Hermione safely in his arms, his knees buckled and he slumped to the ground, but she stayed in the same position, only now she was sitting in his lap. He breathed in the scent of her hair and rubbed his nose into her soft tamed curls. Running his hands up and down her back he held her closer, unwilling to part from her just yet.

"You are going to be the death of me Hermione. I swear it." He whispered with a shaky voice. Unable to stop himself he began to lay soft kisses on her hair and forehead. How he loved this woman so.

"Now I remember why I was so scared of flying?" She whispered with a trembling voice.

Severus couldn't help it; he chuckled at her words holding onto her body tightly.

"Merlin I love you Hermione." He said kissing her head fondly, before suddenly stiffening as he realized what he had just said. _Fool_ , he cursed himself as Hermione pulled her body away from his, leaving him feeling cold and bereaved at the loss. She looked up into his eyes, her golden ones searching his.

"What did you just say?" She asked her voice quiet and full of surprise.

"I love you." Before he could say anything else, Hermione tore herself out of his arms, like she had just been stung.

"No. You don't mean that Severus." She shook her head in disbelief. "I've seen the vision; I know that you love Lily. So please don't pretend otherwise." Hermione didn't want to hear him proclaim his love for her. After all she knew that nothing could ever come from it. Nothing except hurt and pain.

She got up to leave but he grabbed her arm, not wanting to let her go until she understood everything.

"Look at me Hermione." He said pleadingly, only to be answered with a shake of her head. "I said look at me." He said more firmly this time, his heart rate speeding up.

Reluctantly she turned her gaze to his and as he searched her face for any signs of her feelings, any clue or just anything at all, he found nothing.

"Hermione I will not lie to you ever. I did love Lily, for 20 years I loved her as you very well know. She was my first friend, my salvation and the only person who cared about me. I thought she was the one and that foolishly we would live happily ever after together. But then she picked _Potter_ over me. I then became…. obsessed, and I wanted to believe that she would see sense and realize that we were meant to be." His voice trailed off, as Hermione tried to pull her arm away. He held on tighter knowing that he could not hurt her.

"Why are you telling me this Severus?" She whispered her feelings in turmoil.

"Because you need to know the truth Hermione, you need to understand what you saw in the vision. I blamed myself for Lily's death, as you know. And thanks to Dumbledore I spent all these years atoning for it. He never stopped me forgetting the reason why I was doing, what I was doing. _Love,_ Dumbledore kept saying is the strongest magic there is. And because of that I put Lily on a pedestal and idolised her. But what he never realised is that after a while, I stopped seeing Lily in that light. I stopped loving her in that way when I figured out the truth."

"And what's the truth Severus?"

He gazed down at her longingly for a moment then said,

"That she was never mine to begin with, that I had no right to feel what I did for her. That I didn't want to love a woman who hurt me so much, casting me away when she found something better. So I put her in the place she belonged in, as a friend. Yes I will always love her, but I have stopped pretending to be in love with her." He pulled Hermione into his arms and brushed a stray curl from her face. "For the past year Hermione, there has been no-one except you. I have watched you grow and during this past year as we grew closer I-" He turned his gaze away for a moment, taking in a deep breath. This was it, after he said those words to her; he knew there was no going back. He couldn't unsay them. "Began to fall in love with you. You were everything that I could ever want, you see the goodness in everyone, and for some reason you see the goodness in me. You know me better than anyone else Hermione, and never did I imagine you could possibly feel the same for me in return. But your actions lately, the way you act, are you simply toying with me or dare I hope?"

She turned her gaze away from him and tried to find the words to say, that wouldn't break his heart. How could she tell him that she had feelings for him, not knowing if she was in love with him or not? How could she explain to him that she wasn't sure how a relationship would be possible between them, especially when she wasn't allowed to change him? How could she break this man's heart, already knowing the pain and suffering he had gone through at the hands of another woman, who simply played on his feelings. She couldn't do that to him, she cared too much to hurt him like that.

"Severus I-"

Just then a white light flashed before them in the form of Dumbledore's patronus.

"Hermione come to the castle now. I need to discuss things with you." Then it was gone.

She turned her gaze to Severus, relief filling her. Or was it simply cowardness on her part.

"I'm sorry Severus, I need to go." And with that she left using her vampire speed, with Severus's gaze lingering on the speeding blur.

She didn't have to say anything, he already knew her answer and he was nothing more than an old fool.

* * *

She knocked on the door of the Headmasters office once before stepping in, Remus already sitting across from Albus.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster." She said, taking a seat next to her best friend.

"Yes. There has been a new development. Death Eaters have destroyed London Bridge killing hundreds of muggles. They have been attacking magical communities."

Hermione stood up, the chair falling behind her at the force.

"I need to get to Diagon Alley now."

"Why?" Albus asked.

"Because the Dark Lord is going after Mr Ollivander and I need to stop him."

Dumbledore nodded gravely and then peered at her from over the top of his spectacles.

"And why on earth does the Dark Lord need Mr Ollivander for Hermione?"

She placed her hands onto the table and bent over, her gaze never leaving his.

"To extract the information he needs regarding your wand. I know what it is, and I know what the other two pieces are, as do you Headmaster."

Dumbledore simply stared at her in curious fascination. If she knew about the Elder Wand and the Deathly Hallows, then perhaps she knew about his other idea.

"I will not pry as to what else you know Hermione, but tell me the idea that I have been toying with, is it true?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, prying indeed, she mused at his lack of subtlety.

"Yes. But I would still hire Horace Slughorn if I was you, we still need him and Severus should teach the Dark Arts, as you had planned. As for the idea you had. Leave that to me, I shall deal with it until your assistance is needed." She knew what would happen if he went after the Horcruxes, the power of the ring would be too much of a temptation and he would ruin all her carefully thought out plans, if he put it on. If that happened then all the things she was trying hard to avoid, would have been for nothing. She couldn't chance it.

Remus looked between Hermione and the Headmaster as they spoke in code and riddles. Whatever it was had nothing to do with him? So he would stay quiet and pretend he wasn't there.

"So are you going to help me Headmaster? I need to get too Mr Ollivander fast."

Dumbledore stood up from his desk and came beside her, linking his arm with hers.

"I will apparate you there at once Hermione."

Before she knew it, she felt that familiar tugging at her naval, as they reached Diagon Alley just as Death Eaters were beginning to attack.

Pulling out her wand she began firing curses and hexes towards the Death Eaters, as she ran towards Mr Ollivander's shop. Helping scared and innocent bystanders as she went. The Death Eaters had not yet reached this part of the Alley. Dumbledore followed closely behind her, as he too became engaged in battle.

"Quickly Hermione. Hurry now." He shot several hexes off at stunned Death Eaters, who hadn't expected to see him, of all people here. Some scurried away like the rats they were, too scared to fight with the powerful wizard

Hermione ran into the shop, breaking down the front door and called out to Mr Ollivander. There was no reply causing her to fear that she was too late. Until a small whimper came from behind the counter.

"Mr Ollivander it's Miss Granger, I'm here to help you."

"Miss Granger." A quiet voice said, as his head poked up out from his hiding place. Relieved and full of gratitude he ran towards her, his old weary body shaking in fear. "They have come for me." He said.

"I know, but I'm not going to let them get you. I promise. We must leave now."

He trusted her, he knew she wouldn't hurt him and so taking her hand in his, he followed her outside, to where Dumbledore was fighting.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore said. "Hermione cast your shield, so that we can apparate away."

Pulling out her wand, she cast her dome like shield, which no spells could penetrate. Before she could do anything else, they were stopped in their tracks by the sound of mad cackling. Looking towards the sound, Bellatrix Lestrange sashayed towards them, her hips swaying dramatically. A mad glint in her eyes and a wicked smile on her face. She pointed her wand towards the three of them, but didn't cast any spells. She was not going to harm them.

"Well lookie who we have here, Dumbledore coming to join in all the fun." She cackled. "Your time is running out old man, mark my words. And when it does I'll be there to see it." Pointing her wand into the air she moved it in what looked like a figure eight before whispering " _Morsmordre_."

A giant skull appeared in the sky in greenish smoke, as a serpent protruded from its mouth like a tongue. Screams could be heard, as the dark mark filled hearts with fear.

"I'll be waiting Mrs Lestrange." Dumbledore said calmly, as he took hold of Hermione and Mr Ollivander, apparating them back to his office.

Mr Ollivander stumbled as he was helped to sit down on a chair, gazing between Dumbledore and Hermione, awe and admiration in his eyes. His body trembled at the memory of what he had just seen, and hoped with everything he had, would never see again in his lifetime.

"Your wand work is exquisite Miss Granger. I do believe my instincts were correct." He smiled proudly at the young woman before him. "But I don't understand why they wanted me."

Hermione knelt before the old man and held his hand in hers; she wore her customary black gloves so he did not flinch at how cold her touch was.

"The Dark Lord knows about the Elder Wand, but he does not yet know who has the wand, which is why he needed you. He thinks you have the information he requires and needs it to be able to destroy Harry."

"But I don't know who has it now?" He sighed heavily.

"I know you don't Mr Ollivander, but he doesn't."

Dumbledore looked on at the touching scene before him. Hermione Granger had the biggest heart of anyone he knew, although her heart no longer beat with life, it was still able to love with everything it had.

"You should stay here for now Mr Ollivander. I do not think it would be wise for you to leave the walls of Hogwarts so soon. He will be looking for you."

Mr Ollivander turned his gaze to the Headmaster and nodded sadly, he would be safe but his shop would no doubt be ruined. His shop was his livelihood, his life, and now it was probably all gone.

"Thank you Albus, I appreciate your help. And you Miss Granger thank you for saving my life."

"You saved mine." She smiled, referring to his kindness at helping her find her new wand.

He nodded his head in understanding, as Dumbledore called for a house elf to show him to an empty room. Hermione sat watching the man's retreating back, and noted the way his head bowed low and his shoulders slumped.

"Poor Mr Ollivander it's such a shame about his shop. I hope he will be able to rebuild it after everything." She said with a sigh. Hermione knew it would be demolished out of anger.

"Yes it is." He agreed. "Everyone got there first wand from Ollivander's." He sighed.

"The Dark Lord will not be happy, he will know you were there and wonder how you knew. What should we do?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his hands clasped together on his desk, as he thought her words over.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment. But I do not doubt he will want some kind of revenge. For the moment I am more concerned that he will learn about you, and make an attempt to capture you."

She had been seen by Death Eaters including Bellatrix his most loyal devotee, but she didn't think she would be recognisable to them. They hadn't been there long and they were too busy flinging curses back and forth.

"As for you plan Miss Granger, keep doing what you are doing. I will not get in your way, I trust you. I will also take your advice and contact Slughorn."

"Take Harry with you and visit him, you know how much he likes to collect rising stars, and Harry is the biggest one yet."

He chuckled softly and nodded his head.

"You really do know everything don't you Miss Granger." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Not everything." She said sadly, her thoughts drifting over to the conversation she had been having with Severus. How was she supposed to be in his company now?

"We are incredibly lucky to have someone like you on our side Hermione. Never doubt that for a moment." He smiled warmly to the young woman in front of him. A woman who had and was still, risking everything for the people she loved, all for the greater good. He was immensely proud of her.

"Thank you Headmaster, I'm just glad Mr Ollivander is safe. I must be going, there is so much for me to be doing."

That night Hermione never saw Severus and she didn't go looking for him either. They needed time apart and she needed to stay focused on her task at hand. Every night she had been splitting her time between researching and going out to the Quidditch Pitch to practice her wand work on her own. Sometimes she was glad she never needed sleep, because there just weren't enough hours in the day for her to complete everything that she needed too. But the pressure was beginning to get to her now. How was she supposed to do everything? What if all her carefully laid plans failed and she made no difference?

The previous day Narcissa was coming for lunch with Severus, and Hermione had to be prepared for that too. Not just for meeting the woman herself, but for seeing Severus after their latest confrontation. Sometimes for Hermione, it all seemed too much at times. But then she remembered why she was doing it, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Hermione arrived at Severus's quarters half an hour before Narcissa was supposed to arrive, as they had to discuss certain things beforehand. Sitting on the couch across from Severus, she tried so hard to avoid all eye contact with him and simply focused on the top button of his frock coat. She couldn't be distracted during this meeting as it was incredibly important.

"I need to get her on side Severus and I fear the only way to do that, is to explain your true loyalty to her. Are you happy for me to admit it?" She asked keeping her tone professional.

With a sigh he rubbed his temple, already a headache was coming on and the meeting hadn't even started yet.

"Honestly no, I'm not happy. What if she uses this information against me? Then everything I have worked hard for is void."

Hermione regarded the man in front of her for a moment, understanding his concerns, but she knew the truth.

"Severus please trust me on this. I know it will be hard for you but we need the Malfoys on our side. I know things that will persuade her. I know her weakness. I know her fears. She will listen and things will work. We need her on side."

"No Hermione, you need her on side. I couldn't care less."

Hermione frowned at the man in front of her.

"You don't mean that Severus. Lucius and Narcissa have been your friends since school, you are Draco's godfather. Of course you care." Her voice softened slightly as she spoke.

"How do you know…. actually no. You are the know-it-all and in this case you really do seem to know it all." He shook his head and frowned. "When Narcissa comes, I have to ward off the floo to stop her from leaving. She promised to come alone as well."

"Good. In the vision I saw, she and Bellatrix came to your house. This time we are getting in first."

Severus let out a groan simply imagining the madwoman stepping foot in his house at Spinner's End. The task of simply stepping into a muggle house must have been daunting for her.

"Please spare me the details."

"So are we ready then? Do you remember the questions to ask her?" She asked, as the time for Narcissa coming grew closer.

"Not really but it's too late to stop it now. And yes I remember." He said once more rubbing his temples with his eyes closed for the briefest of moments. They shot open when he felt Hermione's sweet caress on his skin.

"It'll be fine. Please just trust me."

He looked down at his hand where she had touched him, missing the feel of her against his skin.

Hermione got up and left the room, leaving Severus to contemplate everything that was going to happen during the visit. Things would either go very badly or exceptionally well and he was really hoping for the latter. He trusted Hermione's judgement; he just wished he could shake off the feeling of unease.

At 2 o'clock on the dot his floo activated and Narcissa Malfoy walked through, in all of her glory. Her hair and clothes were always pristine, her make-up done to perfection, but seeing her now he could see the exhaustion and shame on her face, burning in her eyes. He knew the pressure she was under as well, for he had been there many times before and would again in the future no doubt.

"Narcissa thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me." He took her hand in his and kissed the warm delicate skin. "Please have a seat." He said indicating the chair Hermione had previously occupied.

"Thank you Severus." She smiled although it was only a half-hearted attempt.

While her back was turned, Severus cast a spell shutting of his floo. He put wards up as well as a silencing charm. When Narcissa saw him, she raised a distrusting eyebrow at him.

"To prevent anyone from interrupting us, as the subject we are discussing is rather delicate in nature." He said flatly.

She seemed to believe him and nodded her head.

"Thank you for writing Severus, but I must confess it came as a surprise. Especially when I was going to request a meeting with you myself."

"Really, how curious." He clasped his hands in front of him and looked towards the door to his bed chamber where Hermione stepped out. She was silent and Narcissa had no indication that she was even in the room with them.

"The reason I requested this meeting Narcissa has nothing to do with me. I'm afraid it was a ploy to lure you here on false pretenses."

The panic flickered over Narcissa's beautiful face as she stood up elegantly.

"What do you mean Severus?"

"He means that it's not him who wishes to speak with you. It's me." Hermione said walking over to the duo.

Narcissa looked from Severus to Hermione with a look of utter confusion and fear.

"What is this? Who is she? What do you want with me?"

Narcissa took a panicked step back from Hermione, almost backing into Severus.

"Don't be scared Mrs Malfoy I did not ask you here to hurt you. I wanted to discuss some things with you that may be beneficial to us both. Your main reason here is Draco."

The mention of her son brought the protectiveness out in her, as she faced Hermione.

"What do you know about my Draco?" She hissed out, not prepared to be quiet if someone was going to hurt her son.

"Please take a seat; it will be easier if we both relaxed."

Hermione sat on Severus's chair while a reluctant and tense Narcissa sat perched right on the edge of her chair.

"Tell me what you know about my son."

Severus stood at the fireplace simply watching the two women with intrigue.

"Draco is in danger Mrs Malfoy, which you already know. The Dark Lord has given him a task, a task to end the life of Dumbledore."

Narcissa gasped at the other woman's words. No-one except her family knew that. Not even Severus.

"How do you know? He has only just been given the task?"

Hermione rubbed her fingers slowly over the arm of the chair, deliberating how much to tell the woman.

"I know a lot of things Mrs Malfoy. I know that Draco was given this task as a punishment to Lucius because of his recent failings. I know that Draco will get so close to completing the task, but when it comes to the actual deed itself will not be able to do it." She leaned forward, her eyes never leaving the older woman's. "Draco is not a killer. His heart is not black; he is good inside. Just as you and Lucius are. I know that years ago when you both first joined the Dark Lord you were young and foolish. You had no idea what you were getting into. You and Lucius made mistakes, and when Draco was born your whole perspective changed. He is your world. He is your life. And you don't want him growing up in the world of darkness, his job as a Death Eater. You fear for his life every day, and that will never stop if the Dark Lord succeeds."

Tears trickled down Narcissa's cheeks, her make up smudging as she nodded her head in agreement. All the time she was aware of Severus, the Dark Lord's most trusted and loyal servant.

"How can you say these things in front of him?"

Hermione's gaze flickered to Severus, who nodded his head in acceptance.

"Because he is loyal to the light. He acts as a double agent and wants the Dark Lords reign to end just as much as the rest of us."

Narcissa turned a stunned gaze towards Severus, staring at him as if she never truly knew him at all.

"Is it true Severus?" She asked.

"Yes." He simply said.

"Thank Merlin." She smiled dabbing her cheeks with a handkerchief. "I promise I won't say anything Severus." Turning her gaze back to Hermione she said. "Everything you've said is correct. Since before Draco was born, we knew following the Dark Lord was a mistake. We aren't killers, that's not what we wanted. Lucius and I well, we let our pureblood status go to our heads. But never did we imagine people would die. Then when Draco was born, he was our new start. We kept up appearances in case the Dark Lord returned, but we never believed any of it." She sniffed into her hankie and sighed. "Then he returned and we were so scared. We had to make it look like we were followers. He moved into our house and took over and we couldn't say no, for fear of death. Lucius didn't want to fight that day at the Ministry but he had no choice. And now my boy is being forced to kill Dumbledore as a punishment." She cried. "He's just a boy." She sobbed.

"That's not all Mrs Malfoy. In Draco's seventh year, the Dark Lord brings the final battle to Hogwarts. Students are killed and the Dark Lord doesn't care that his loyal follower's children are there. Draco is caught up in a fiendfyre attack cast by Vincent Crabbe, Harry tries to save him but it is too late." Hermione knew she was misstelling the story slightly, but she wanted it to be more dramatic in order to get Narcissa on board.

"How-how do you know that?"

"Because I had a vision of the future. Not a normal vision, but one that tells me how to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all. But to avoid that grisly end I need your help. That is why I asked Severus to invite you here today."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes skeptically at the younger woman.

"You want my help. And why should I help you?"

"Do you want your son to perish? Do you want his soul ripped apart by him murdering the Headmaster? Do you want your life ruled by darkness? If not then I can help you, but I need your help in return."

"What do you want?" Narcissa asked.

"I need you to visit Bellatrix's Gringotts Vault and find Helga Hufflepuff's Cup which is hidden there. And I need you to bring it to me, so that I can destroy it?"

"Why should I do that?"

Hermione sighed in frustration. Narcissa Malfoy was not going to make things easy for her.

"If you help me Mrs Malfoy, you are helping me come one step closer in destroying the Dark Lord. In return I will make an unbreakable vow with you to protect Draco and your family."

"But the task Draco has been given; surely you won't let him do it?" Narcissa cried out.

"I promise Mrs Malfoy, Draco will not kill Dumbledore. But he still needs to complete the task and set things up, so that the Dark Lord doesn't get suspicious or harm him. It is the only way. By the end of the next school term, the Dark Lord shall fall and war shall not be brought to Hogwarts."

Narcissa wanted to believe the young woman, but couldn't for the doubts that still lingered.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I need your help also, and I know that you are not bad people. You have done stupid things in the past, but you should not be punished for previous mistakes. Everyone deserves a second chance." Hermione's eyes briefly flickered to Severus, in the hope he understood that the last part wasn't just for Narcissa, but was for him as well. "Do you agree to help me? Will you allow me to make the unbreakable vow with you?"

This was the moment of truth, everything depended on Narcissa. If she didn't agree then breaking into Gringotts, like what happened in her vision would be the alternative solution. One Hermione really didn't want to undertake, if she was honest.

A silence filled the room as both Hermione and Severus waited patiently, for Narcissa to contemplate her decision. If they rushed her, she may clam up and say no. That was a risk neither wanted to take.

"I will help you." She finally said, much to the relief of the others in the room.

"Severus, take out your wand."

Both women stood up, as they grasped each other's wrists. While Severus stood at their joined hands and cast the spell, a brilliant flame like wire coming out the tip of his wand, wrapping its way around their hands and wrists.

Deep down Severus knew that Hermione was doing this for him. So that he didn't need to it. She was protecting him. The sudden realisation that no-one had ever cared this much about him in his past, twisted in his heart. Anyone willing to do this for someone surely meant that they cared for them, she couldn't simply be toying with his emotions.

Turning to the task at hand he said,

"Will you Hermione Granger watch after Draco Malfoy, as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes?"

Narcissa gasped audibly at hearing whose name he just said, of course she had heard of Harry Potter's famous muggleborn friend. Why Hermione was willing to help them, she still wasn't certain about. But Narcissa trusted the young woman. Especially since she was willing to make this vow.

"I will." She said confidently, her eyes never leaving Narcissa's, who had begun to tear up again.

"And will you do all that you can to protect him from harm?"

"I will."

"And will you honour your promise and keep the Malfoy family safe, as best as your abilities will allow?"

"I will."

Three rings of fire appeared around their hands, before disappearing once the vow was made. Each woman had a faint mark on their skin where the fire like wire had burned it.

"The vow has been made. The only way to undo it now, is to fulfil the vow or die failing."

Both women stared at each other, their hands still clasped together, as Narcissa shook Hermione's out of respect before finally letting it go.

"Thank you Miss Granger for looking out for my son."

"And thank you Mrs Malfoy for helping me in my quest. I know it's not easy for you right now, but I promise it will get better."

"I hope so." She smiled weakly. "I must be going now. I don't want anyone suspecting anything." She shook Severus's hand, before he unwarded the floo.

"Mrs Malfoy one last thing, when you go for the cup do not touch it with bare skin. Wear gloves for the artefact contains Dark magic."

Narcissa simply nodded her head in understanding and with one last glance at the two people, she left heading back to Malfoy manor.

The tension at being left alone together was obvious, so without waiting Hermione packed up her things and made her excuses. Severus didn't even try and stop her leaving, he understood the need for some alone time.

With the meeting done and Narcissa agreeing to help, Hermione's plans were now firmly set in motion. There certainly was no going back now.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING- This chapter contains another graphic fight scene and a torture scene.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

The week started off like any other week for Hermione. Her daily routine was the same as she spent her mornings practicing combat; she would then go out hunting with the Cullen's, then practice dueling with Alastor. She was avoiding Severus as much as possible, but he often sought her out for flying lessons, which she was gradually improving on. They never spoke of their feelings and neither one brought up Severus's slip up.

Hermione would then spend her nights researching or going out into the darkness of the Quidditch Pitch to practice her magic where no-one dared disturb her.

The Cullen's, Sanguini, Eldred Worple, and a few Professors still remained at the castle, while Mr Ollivander had been moved to a safe house. Harry, Ron and Ginny, reluctantly moved back to the Burrow, where they would spend the remainder of their summer holidays.

Remus had agreed to stay on at the castle a little longer, with Dora coming to visit him as often as she could, until after the full moon, which was at the end of the week. After that he too would be leaving Hermione and the castle, and truthfully she wasn't looking forward to him going. She was a little selfish and would miss him terribly. But even she knew that he and Dora needed some time alone together, to properly cement their relationship and Hermione would never dream of interfering in that.

Everything was going well at the beginning of the week, until one morning things took a dramatic change. Like every other morning previously Hermione was out in the Quidditch Pitch with the Cullen's and Sanguini, practicing her running before they moved on to combat. The atmosphere was light and friendly between the friends, as they jostled and wrestled one another. Carlisle and Sanguini watched on from the sidelines, laughing good naturedly at the antics of the others.

"Hermione I know you're a good fighter and all but no way can you beat me at arm wrestling." Emmett said his voice issuing a challenge to her.

Alice giggled while Jasper simply rolled his eyes and whispered,

"Here we go again."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked already accepting his challenge.

"Oh really then how about you prove it then hmm." She teased, transfiguring a leaf into a huge big rock. She moved to stand opposite it and got her arm into position. "Come on then big boy show me what you're made of." She smirked causing the others to laugh.

"Bring it on little girl." Emmett walked over to the rock and flexed his muscles, kissing each of his biceps before settling into position.

"God you are such a poser." Alice laughed hitting her brother over the head playfully.

Emmett and Hermione grasped hands and on the count of three they began to arm wrestle. Hermione looked confident and relaxed as she put her strength into it, while Emmett began to look strained. He growled out loud as Hermione was able to get his arm flat against the rock.

She laughed letting out a whoop as Emmett frowned at her.

"Best out of three." He grumbled.

"C'mon Emmet give it up." Jasper laughed knowing it was of no use. One thing he knew about Emmett was that he didn't give things up easily. He had acted the same way with Bella when she had turned and Emmett always had to prove that he was the best.

"No I'm going to beat her." He said getting into position for round two.

"Ouch, someone's a sore loser are they not?" Hermione laughed at the look of outrage on Emmett's face.

"Hey who are you calling a loser? Just because I let you win."

"Ha." Hermione laughed getting into position once more.

This time when Alice said three Hermione's whole body seemed to tense up as her grip on Emmett's hand tightened uncomfortably.

"Something's wrong." He said struggling to break free, as Hermione's eyes glazed over and she began to groan out loud. Just like before images began to flash through her mind, causing her head to erupt in pain.

She let out a yell, dropping Emmett's hand before smashing her fist through the rock, as she came out of her trance like state, angry and disoriented. She gazed around at all of the concerned faces, her body straighter and her posture oozing confidence. She didn't seem like the playful Hermione they knew; this Hermione was the fighter and looked deadly serious, with all signs of playfulness gone.

"We need to get to the castle now." Her words were said as a command, as she took off into the direction of the castle before anyone had the chance to say anything.

The others looked at each other when Emmett said,

"Well that doesn't sound good."

"No it doesn't. Have you any idea what she saw Alice?" Carlisle asked out of curiosity.

She shook her head no then said,

"I can't see her visions clearly Carlisle I don't know what she seen, but it looks like someone was in trouble."

"Have you any idea why she's in so much pain when she has a vision." After watching Alice when she had visions, he had noticed the difference between them. Alice's only lasted for a split second and there never seemed to be any problems with pain, unlike with Hermione's. Again Alice shook her head no.

"I don't know Carlisle. I mean it's almost like she feels the emotions brought on by them. Do you think there's any chance that she could be an empath as well?"

"I'm not sure but I can perhaps speak to Albus about it. He may know more than what I do. Let's go then, don't want to keep Hermione waiting any longer."

"Especially since she looks like she could rip someone's head off." Emmett grinned cheekily. "Again."

With that the Cullen's and Sanguini headed into the Great Hall and took their seats, as others began to join them. Dumbledore, Severus and Remus were the last ones in. And upon seeing his best friend pacing in agitation, Remus went straight over to her to provide comfort and support.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked, taking her by the shoulders and bringing her close to him.

Her gaze flickered to his face before she turned her attention to rest of the people in the room, as they waited for her to speak. Remus took his cue and sat on the chair next to Albus.

"Thank you for meeting me here. The reason I asked you to come is because outside I had another vision. The castle is going to be attacked at the end of the week, to be precise during the full moon. The Dark Lord is setting his pack of wolves on us. He knows about you." Her eyes flickered to the Cullen's as she said this. "He thinks Dumbledore is trying to get you to join the light. He also knows about me, not who I am or that I'm still a witch, but that I'm a newborn vampire and strong." She lifted her head confidently and the air around her shifted at once, she looked like a commander. "He's sending his minions to try and capture me, but I won't be going down without a fight."

Everyone looked at Hermione with awe and admiration. She was confident, fearless and in control. So much different to the young woman she once was. Even Dumbledore could see that she was a natural born leader.

"Then I shall fight with you." Remus said.

Severus rolled his eyes at the wolf; honestly what was it with Gryffindor's and their foolish bravery. Hermione was different, she was no longer a Gryffindor as such, she was in a different league to everyone else now.

"No Remus. I will not allow you to fight. It will be during the full moon, which means you will have taken your wolfsbane potion. Although you will be in your wolf form you will be docile and those wolves are vicious. It'll be far too dangerous."

"Then I won't take my potion." He simply said.

Hermione shook her head in the negative.

"Again I can't allow you to do that. If you don't take it, then you will be uncontrollable and a danger to us. You won't remember who we are and the wolf inside of you will be too strong."

Remus groaned out in frustration running his hand through his messy mop of brown hair.

"Have I to just hide away in the dungeons while you go out and fight them Hermione. I'm sorry but I can't do that. I can't just leave you."

Hermione loved Remus but his stubbornness was beginning to annoy her.

"You will do exactly that Remus. I am not having you distract anyone or be a danger to yourself or us. If you don't comply then I will have Dumbledore vanish you from the castle."

Everyone looked at Hermione with open mouths. Never had she ever took command in such a way before. Her tone of voice was authoritative and held no argument in it.

"Hermione is right Remus." Dumbledore said quietly. "It would do no-one any good for you to be there during the fight."

Remus stood up, flinging his chair across the room before storming out of the Great Hall in frustration. Hermione felt bad for speaking to him like that but she couldn't risk his life, or anyone else's for that matter. This was the better option of the two, and she hoped that he would forgive her and calm down eventually.

"What is your plan Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

She began to pace back and forth as she became lost in thought while a plan formulated in her mind. She didn't see the outcome of the battle or the battle itself, just the Dark Lord speaking to Fenrir and his pack. So she had nothing to go on except instincts and her own knowledge.

Turning to look at the others she said.

"These wolves are stronger than your average wolf; they are more resistant to normal magic, like Hagrid. So I suggest only vampires go out to fight."

"You cannot be serious Hermione. We can't allow you to go out while we are stuck in the castle. We should fight too." Severus said with outrage, now understanding how Remus had felt. He did not want to sit back while Hermione was out there in danger, again. His heart couldn't take anymore.

"She's right." Carlisle said. "We are stronger, faster and can take them on better than what your magic can. You wizards are powerful but not in the physical form. This battle requires strength. Jasper, Emmett will you fight with Hermione and I?" He knew the task would be dangerous but it was the only way, he couldn't sit by and not help them.

"Let's take out the dogs." Emmett grinned, he loved nothing more than a good fight, especially a fight where he got to hunt dogs.

"I'm in." Jasper agreed.

"Let me come too. I can fight." Alice said.

Both Carlisle and Hermione said no at the same time.

"It'll be better if you stay here Alice. Use your gift to see the battle and keep the others updated." Carlisle said to a pouting Alice.

"Dumbledore you must ward the castle in case any of them get past us." Hermione said.

"Of course but are you sure you don't want either Severus or I fighting. We do not want to shrink away from our responsibilities."

"No. It'll be safer if you are both here looking after the school. We will manage." Turning her attention to the others she said, "Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle on Saturday evening we will go to battle."

"I will help." Sanguini said. "I have experience with fighting the Dark Lords dogs." He grinned viciously before Emmett high fived him.

"Yeah let's do this."

"Then I suggest we practice even harder." Jasper confirmed. Although they had been training for days now, it had been light and friendly. The battle on Saturday would be of life and death, and he was going to make sure that it was none of their lives that were lost.

"Then it's settled. Let's go out now to the pitch." And with that the small army followed their leader out confidently. Dumbledore followed the young woman's retreating back with his eyes, and once it was just him and Severus said,

"She is some woman. I would never have imagined Hermione as the natural born leader that she is. I feel quite confident that the Wizarding World is safe in her capable hands." His baby blue eyes twinkled brightly, as thoughts and plans ran through his mind.

Severus wanted to shout at him and disagree but he would be wrong. Hermione was a much better leader than what Dumbledore was in his old age, and out of the two of them he knew who he trusted more. He could honestly say it wasn't the older man sitting next to him.

"I agree." With that he swept out of the Great Hall robes billowing dramatically behind him as he headed straight to Remus's quarters.

When he knocked on the door Remus was reluctant to answer, wanting to avoid everyone as his pride had been hurt. But upon seeing Severus he inwardly groaned, wondering what new taunt the Potion Master was going to throw in his direction. To his surprise Severus said,

"It seems you are not the only one to be cast off as an inconvenience. Care to join me in a firewhisky to toast our uselessness?" There was no sneer or sound of mocking in his voice. Instead an understanding was formed between the two men.

"Lead the way." Remus said as together they headed down towards the dungeons to drown their sorrows.

Neither man had to admit it out loud, but they both knew they shared a common concern. And that was the fact that they both loved Hermione, although in different ways and neither one wanted to see her get hurt. They knew she was strong and powerful and was quite capable of looking after herself, but still the concern was real as there was always the risk of something happening to her. It was going to be a very long week indeed, yet still not long enough for either Remus or Severus.

* * *

Saturday finallycame and the tension amongst the residents of the castle was rife. Remus still hadn't spoken to Hermione and even Severus was avoiding her. The only people she seemed to spend any time with were the Cullen's and Sanguini during their practice. To say she wasn't nervous or scared would be a lie. She was terrified, more for the safety or her friends than anything else. This technically wasn't there fight and yet here they were willing to put their own lives on the line. She could never repay them enough for everything they were doing for the Wizarding World and for her especially.

A storm was brewing outside as the clouds became dark and thunderous, a heavy rain pelted down. This was another reason she didn't want the wizards to fight. A vampire's eyesight was so much better, even under these types of weather conditions.

They had all gone out hunting before meeting up in the Great Hall that evening.

"Sanguini are you sure you want to do this?" Eldred asked, his voice full of concern.

Sanguini's eyes flickered towards Hermione who was in deep conversation with Carlisle and nodded his head.

"Yes, I will not let her be harmed." He whispered.

Eldred and Sanguini had spent a lot of time together over the years, since Eldred had lived amongst his vampire coven. And although Eldred would never admit it to anyone, he had developed feelings of a romantic nature towards the vampire. He knew that any kind of romance between them would be impossible and that Sanguini didn't hold those types of feelings for him. But knowing he was putting his life in danger, while fawning over a female vampire, his heart clenched with disappointment.

"Then be careful out there." Eldred said turning his attention to Dumbledore.

He was not the only one worried about the upcoming battle. Alice hugged her husband, brother and father with the feeling of being helpless.

"I wish I could come with you." She whispered into her husband's neck.

"No Alice it's better that you stay here. They need you in the castle should anything happen."

"But nothing's going to happen is it?" She gazed into his eyes lovingly, the fear shining in their depths. Jasper smirked and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You know us Alice, we're strong we've dealt with so much worse than this before." He nuzzled his nose into her hair lovingly.

Hermione looked around, seeing everyone speak words of love and comfort, hugging each other as if it were for the last time. It felt like she was invading their intimate moments together. Excusing herself she headed up to the Astronomy Tower for some solitude, where she cleared her mind and contemplated the battle that lay ahead of them. The pressure she felt was immense. Everything that was about to happen was because of her, and if anything happened to her friends she knew it would be her fault. If she got captured or wasn't strong enough then it was her letting everyone down. If she failed her biggest test to date, then what hope did they have left in winning the War against the Dark Lord?

She let her gaze wander to the Forbidden Forest where the wolves would be gathering soon. They were not there yet, for she could not sense them and the full moon would not be out for another hour or so.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking right now Hermione." Remus said walking sheepishly behind her. "I need to apologise for my behaviour. I just, I feel so useless. You're sticking your neck out and I can't do a damn thing to help." He ran his hand through his hair again and with the other, pulled her by the waist into his arms.

"Remus everything will be fine. But I need you to stay safe. Dora needs you to stay safe. Please stop feeling guilty. I can't deal with anything more just now." She moved away and gazed back over to the forest.

"I am so sorry Hermione; I've been so selfish. Instead of supporting you and helping you I've been wallowing and nursing my pride. Please forgive me." He said with a blush.

She turned to him and smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"Of course I forgive you. You're my best friend and I love you. I just need you to trust me on this."

He hugged her tightly against him.

"Of course I trust you Hermione. I love you sweet girl." He kissed her forehead, and when he looked into her face, he made a decision. He only hoped it was the right one and that she wouldn't hate him for it.

Just then someone cleared their throat, interrupting the special moment between the two friends. Letting go of each other, they turned to the source and saw Severus standing, his face looking murderous.

He had come up just in time to hear Remus declaring his love for _his_ Hermione. Was that why she didn't want to embark on any kind of relationship with him, because she secretly harboured feelings for the half-breed? He knew they had been close, but they always claimed to be just friends. Now he wasn't so sure and it pained him so much to see her in the arms of his former enemy.

"The Headmaster asked me to come and find you both. Hermione it's almost time and Remus-" He glared at the man before him. "You need to get down to the dungeons before you change. Wouldn't want anyone mistaking you for one of the Dark Lords pets now, would we." He said sarcastically.

With that he twirled around in a flurry of black robes and stormed out without another word or second glance at either Remus or Hermione.

They both looked at each other and frowned.

"Do you think he got the wrong idea?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I do believe he did. And after all of this is over with, we need to have a sit down and talk about exactly what's going on between the two of you. Don't think I haven't noticed the tension, and you can't say it's because of that one kiss." He smiled.

"It's a deal." She smiled shyly.

When they got to the bottom of the tower, they said their goodbyes then went their separate ways. Hermione went to the Great Hall and Remus; well he never went to the dungeon like he was supposed to.

"Everyone it's time." Hermione said. Pointing her wand to her shoulder, she muttered a spell causing the outfit she wore to change into a black leather catsuit. She wore her custom gloves, her knee high boots and her long hair turned into a high ponytail. She was ready.

"Wow that was awesome." Emmett grinned; he could never get enough of seeing magic like that. It was fascinating and he felt like a kid every time he saw it happening.

"Is that outfit really appropriate for battle?" Severus asked, the sight of Hermione dressed like that causing wicked thoughts to course through his mind. And this certainly wasn't the time to be having such thoughts like that.

She looked herself over not seeing any problem.

"I have worn this outfit for training many times, it's flexible, feels good and I can maneuver about in it." Turning her gaze toward the others she got into leader mode. "Now I want Sanguini and Carlisle to take the left side of the Forbidden Forest. Jasper and Emmett you will take the right side and I will head down the middle, after all I am their main target. Use the trees to your advantage and don't go too deep into the Forest. I don't want them slipping by and getting close to the castle." Turning to Dumbledore and Severus she said, "Should something happen, or I get captured, Severus you are tied into my wards in my study. All the information needed to destroy the Dark Lord is there. Only _you_ can get it."

His heart swelled at being trusted so wholeheartedly by her. No-one, not even Dumbledore or the Dark Lord, trusted him fully like that.

"Sounds like a good plan." Jasper said with pride. He couldn't help thinking that he had rubbed off on her somewhat.

"Who's going to watch your back though?" Severus asked, not liking this plan at all.

She turned her gaze on him and had the sudden urge to kiss him senseless. The concern he had for her, struck something deep inside.

"I'm a big girl Severus I am more than capable of watching my own back." Before he could argue with her she turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, the minute we leave erect the wards so no-one can enter or leave the castle. I don't want any unwanted heroics from any of you."

Dumbledore chuckled at her commanding voice; he had no concerns about her at all.

"Very well Hermione."

With a nod of her head she indicated to the others that it was time to go. They had a battle to win. As she made to leave the hall, Severus took her by the arm bringing her to the side and away from curious ears.

"Hermione…." He wanted to tell her to be safe, to beg her to come back to him, to kiss her like he'd never kissed anyone before. He wanted to plead with her not to go out and declare his undying love to her, like a hormonal teenager. But deep down he knew it wouldn't matter what he said. So he decided on, "Don't do anything foolish." He wanted to curse his choice of words, as soon as they had left his mouth.

"I won't." And with that she was gone leading the others out into battle. He watched them go, his eyes never leaving her, before the door slammed shut and the waves of magic pulsated around him, as Dumbledore put the wards up.

"Come let us head into the Great Hall." Dumbledore said as all they had to do now was wait for the others to return safely.

* * *

Reaching the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hermione signaled for them to wait. She sniffed the air but couldn't smell the foul beasts yet. Looking up at the sky, the moon was covered in thick grey clouds, as the heavy rain pelted down on them.

"Remember don't go too far into the woods, protect the boundaries and don't let any of them get passed. If they do, stop them as quickly as possible. Let's go." She commanded.

Sanguini and Carlisle went left, as they slowly walked through the thick forest. On her right Jasper and Emmett climbed up onto the trees, jumping from one to another, using them as a way to scour the forest floor without being seen.

Hermione walked into the forest slowly and deliberately, inhaling the damp smelling air while listening for any noise that sounded out of the ordinary. She had no doubts the wolves would try to ambush them, so she would use herself as the bait to lure them out. Her fingers traced the inside of her wrist to make sure her wand was there. She would use any means necessary to destroy these beasts.

She snuck a look at Sanguini and Carlisle, before letting her eyes drift upwards to Emmett and Jasper. They were all in position and waiting for her to signal. Breaking her own rule, she walked further into the dense trees and waited. There was nothing, only silence. Surely her vision hadn't been wrong; she knew what she had seen.

Suddenly the smell of wet dog caught her senses. She turned around and growled. They had tricked them. The wolves weren't in the woods at all they had snuck up from behind by the side of the Black Lake.

She began to sprint, the others noticing followed closely behind. She couldn't let them breach the castle. Her gaze drifted over to where the smell of rancid flesh was and there sprinting towards them was no less than twelve of them, all in their wolf forms. They were vicious snarling beasts, with bright yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Their bodies were huge and bulky as they ran on four legs sprinting towards them. They slowed down when they saw the five vampires. In unison each wolf let out a long angry howl before charging.

"Get ready." Hermione shouted as they each got into position. "Now." She roared as they all charged forward, slamming into the wolves like a huge wave crashing against the rocks.

Using her head and shoulders Hermione charged into the first wolf she met, and wrapped her arms around its chest in a vice like grip, just like Jasper had taught her. With a feral growl she squeezed the beast's ribs, hearing the sound of every one cracking in its chest, before tossing the injured beast to the ground. She walked up to it before stomping on the beast's throat, twisting her foot down on its windpipe, until she heard the snap of its neck. One down eleven more to go.

She didn't have time to look for the others as another wolf came charging at her, pinning her to the wet grass. It snapped its mouth at her face, only inches away from sinking it putrid sharp teeth into her skin. It pinned her shoulders down with its sharp claws digging in. She tried to move out of its grasp, only for its claws to sink in deeper. Catching the beast in surprise, she head butted the animal before kneeing it in the stomach. She was able to roll the beast over so that she was now pinning it down. It let out an anguished howl as she punched one finger through its eye, blinding it instantly, before repeating the movement on the second eye. Weakening its defenses she punched the beast's throat, ripping it open causing the main artery to sever.

She looked briefly around to see Sanguini fighting with one wolf. He had a savage look on his face as he punched the wolf in the face, a crunch coming from its jaw breaking. He then sank his teeth into its flesh, ripping and tearing the beast to shreds.

Two wolves were attacking Carlisle, so with her vampire speed, Hermione ran shouting at Carlisle to duck. He did and using his body, she jumped onto his back and slammed the two heads of the beasts together with a loud crack. Carlisle set about finishing one off while Hermione killed the other.

A new smell filled Hermione's nose as she turned to see another wolf run towards them. This one was not like the others as it was scrawny and less wild than they were.

"Remus." She yelled, as he crashed into the wolf Emmett was fighting with. She watched helplessly as both Remus and the wolf rolled along the ground biting, snarling and clawing at one another. His long arm swiped across the wild wolf's chest, his nails clawing at its skin. The wolf let out a cry of pain, before snarling at Remus. It snapped at him before sinking its teeth into Remus, tearing a chunk of flesh from his shoulder. Remus cried out in agony as Hermione watched on, feeling her anger boil. Pulling out her wand she screamed, blasting the wolf off of Remus. An angry white light filled the darkness like lightening, and a sound like a bomb exploding filled the quiet night air. The wolf that had bitten Remus lay unmoving on the ground, a huge hole burned right through its chest. She had only planned on blasting the foul beast off, not literally blow a hole through it.

Looking around there were still three wolves left as they fought with her friends. With an angry blast to each of them, she turned to Remus who whimpered in pain, before slumping to the ground.

"No she cried out." But as she went to go to him, Fenrir the biggest most vicious wolf of them all, charged into her, sending her flying backwards. He snarled at her, and wore a look that she could have sworn would have been a smirk on a human, before he ran into the woods.

She turned to the others desperately and shouted,

"Carlisle get yourself and the others back into the castle now. Take Remus with you he needs help urgently. I will go after Fenrir."

"We can't leave you Hermione." Carlisle replied.

"I said now." She commanded before following Fenrir's scent deep into the woods. The further in she went, the more she realised she was walking into a trap as she caught the smell of human blood, wizards no doubt. Hermione ran until she entered a clearing then suddenly stopped when she was greeted by a snarling Fenrir.

Suddenly flashes of light smacked into her, jinxes and hexes were cast by five awaiting Death Eaters. They were not here to kill but to capture her. She turned her attention to the masked men and walked towards them. With each spell they cast at her, she simply deflected it with a twist of her wand arm. Her wand seemed to be working on its own accord shielding and protecting her from their spells.

The Death Eaters backed away realizing their spells weren't working on her. They were going to apparate away in fear but before they could, she stunned them all, knocking them unconscious.

Whirling around she faced Fenrir and grinned.

"Now it's just you and me doggy."

They circled each other, sizing the other up before charging. Hermione began to punch the huge beast, but it swiped at her with its long gangly arm, sending her flying back into a tree. The full force caused the tree to snap and break in half. She managed to roll out of the way before the branches caught her in a trap.

She stood up and frowned.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?" Bending her knees, she took off and flew around the confused wolf who tried to swipe his large paws at her, she pushed him to the ground banging his head repeatedly on the forest floor.

He growled at her, before punching her in the face, her cheek cracking by the sheer force. She snarled at the beast before they charged once more. She gripped him around the chest and squeezed breaking a couple of his ribs in the process, but he was strong and able to grab her by the arm.

She screamed as she felt her shoulder begin to crack as he pulled and twisted her arm behind her back. She kicked his knee, knocking him onto the ground and broke away from him. She buckled over as she felt part of her shoulder had been torn from the socket.

Fenrir gave her that wolfish grin again and anger once more took over her. With everything that she had left, she flew towards him, and with her good arm, had him pinned by the throat. She flew up into the air, not stopping until she felt she was high enough. And with her hand tightly around his throat, she looked into his yellow eyes, and let out a dominant roar. Putting all the power and force into her flying, she dived down towards the ground, his back facing the earth. Not slowing down she kept on going until she seen the broken tree she had been flung into. Accelerating further, she screamed then let him go. Moving out the way as Fenrir's body was impaled onto a broken branch. She crashed into the shrubbery and rolled along the ground, rocks and tree roots ripping at her clothes, knocking her bad arm further. She had felt her leg crack with the force of hitting the ground.

As soon as her body stopped rolling, she lay on the forest floor for what could have been hours for all she knew, as the pain ripped through her body, she felt her leg begin to heal together. Her shoulder would need a lot more time to repair. When some of the agony subsided, she heard a choking noise and looked towards the convulsing body of Fenrir. Struggling to get up, she limped towards him, her eyes blazing with anger, as the blood spurted from his mouth.

She snarled at the foul beast and through clenched teeth, her face inches away from his, she hissed,

"You deserve to die a slow agonising death. You make me sick killing innocents and recruiting children. Even the Dark Lord doesn't think much of your kind." She laughed. "And by the way this is for Remus you bastard." With that she pushed the body of Fenrir further down onto the broken branch, as he cried out in pain. He gasped and gurgled on blood, before his body went still. She could hear his beating heart come to its grisly end at last. Wanting to make sure he was dead, she snapped his neck for good measure.

Turning to the five unconscious Death Eaters, she cast the body bind spell on them before levitating them into the air. It would be a long walk back to the castle, with her broken arm and limp leg.

Somewhere deep in the forest, a madwoman with curly brown hair watched the scene with interest. She was hidden in the trees disillusioned as the fight in the clearing took place. Her Master would not be happy with the news that the newborn vampire had gotten away, but he may be interested in the fact she seemed to have magical abilities as well. With a small pop, when the vampire was long gone, she apparated away to her waiting Master.

* * *

While Hermione and the others were out fighting, everyone left in the castle waited, with bated breaths. Wondering what the hell was happening. Severus seemed to be the most unsettled of them all, as he paced back and forth.

"They're waiting in the forest but they see nothing." Alice had said, filling the others with dread. After a while she gasped looking at the air in front of her, her eyes glazed over in a trance. "They came but not through the woods, they tricked them and came by the lake. Hermione's seen them." She looked around in panic. "They're outnumbered. They're getting ready to fight." As she said the last part, the angry howls of wolves could be heard.

She stood up abruptly and began to pace, as images assaulted her.

"Hermione's amazing." She whispered, a small smile playing on her face.

Severus turned to gaze at the pixie like woman, his heart beating rapidly in his chest at the sound of Hermione's name being mentioned. Panic and fear gripped him instantly. She should not be out there, regardless of what was happening or how strong she was.

"Someone has joined them, a wolf. It's Remus." She proclaimed looking to both Albus and Severus.

"That does not sound good. He was supposed to be in the dungeon." Dumbledore said gravely.

"He's hurt badly. Hermione-" A huge flash of light erupted through the windows, blinding them all as the foundation of the castle shook, in what sounded to be one huge explosion followed by several smaller ones.

"What the hell was that?" Eldred asked his voice full of panic and fear.

Alice laughed.

"Hermione, it's her magic. She's strong but I can't see her anymore." Alice said in fear.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, his heart clenching painfully in his chest.

"She's blocked. I- the others are coming back to the castle." She turned to Dumbledore as they all made their way to the castle door.

Dumbledore unwarded the castle before flinging the doors open, to see Jasper and Emmett carrying a very injured looking wolf. Sanguini and Carlisle followed closely behind. But Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"Close the door Albus." Carlisle said.

"You can't Hermione, she's still out there." Severus said, his pleading eyes turning to his former mentor.

Dumbledore looked sadly at the man and shook his head.

"Hermione's orders Severus." And with that the doors closed and he set the wards again, despite how much it pained him to do so.

"You can't just leave her out there on her own." Severus said in a raised voice.

Dumbledore put his arm on the young wizard's shoulder.

"Trust her Severus. She knows what she's doing." Turning to Carlisle and the others he asked, "What happened?"

Carlisle recalled the story then finished by saying,

"The big wolf Fenrir attacked Hermione then ran into the woods, she went in after him but I don't think he was alone. I think it was a trap. I could smell humans in the air."

"Carlisle I can't see her anymore, it's like something's blocking her." Alice piped up.

"It could be the spell she cast, it was incredibly powerful."

"Erm sorry to interrupt your story but you need to help Remus, he's badly hurt." Emmett said pointing to the bloody wolf.

"Deserves him right." Severus thought. He shouldn't have been out there anyway, after Hermione was specific in telling him to stay away. It was his own foolish fault he was injured.

"Come Severus let us see what's wrong?"

Dumbledore and Severus both leaned over the injured wolf, one casting a diagnostic spell on him, while the other stopped the bleeding and repaired the cuts.

"He has a couple of broken ribs, a bad bite and some blood loss. Other than that he should make a full recovery." Severus said with disdain.

"Minerva can you please take Remus to the infirmary." Dumbledore called out.

"Of course Albus but what about Hermione?" She asked, her eyes tearing up.

"She will be fine Minerva; there is nothing we can do for her at the moment. But right now Remus needs our help more."

At his words Severus snorted. Once again thinking about how it was the half-breeds own fault.

"Of course." Minerva replied and with that she levitated an unconscious Remus up to the hospital wing. She prayed her former student would be alright.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked, also worrying for his friend.

"We wait." Dumbledore answered quietly.

"And what happens if something happens to her?" Sanguini asked.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Dumbledore replied in a quiet voice.

Time seemed to drag by for everyone, as they sat in quiet contemplation thinking of the young woman who came to mean so much to each of them in different ways. She was a beacon of light and hope in the most darkest of hours, strong and fearless, yet sweet and compassionate.

Alice gasped standing up, her eyes glazing over.

"It's Hermione she's coming back to the castle. But she's hurt and not alone. We need to go to her."

"I cannot open the doors until you explain what you mean by she is not alone." Dumbledore stated.

Alice turned to him, as Severus growled in frustration.

"Albus just open the bloody door, she needs our help."

Dumbledore turned on him, his annoyance flashing in his blue eyes.

"You are aware of Hermione's orders Severus. We must follow them and take every precaution."

"This is Hermione." Severus groaned his voice pleading, almost breaking with the pent up emotions that were coursing through him.

"I know who it is, but still. And the longer you keep arguing with me Severus, the longer it'll take. Now Alice dear what do you mean by not alone."

She flicked her gaze between the two men then said,

"She has captured wizards I believe, dressed in black with silver masks."

"Death Eaters." Dumbledore exclaimed before sending his patronus to Kingsley asking him to come to the castle quickly and to bring Aurors with him.

"Now can we go?" Severus said impatiently making his way towards the doors. The others followed closely behind, as Dumbledore unwarded the castle and opened the door. Everyone headed outside as they cast their eyes across the landscape looking out for her. Severus and Albus caught the sight of bodies strewn across the ground but did not linger on them too long. They were not their concern at the moment.

"Over there." Alice said, pointing out a small dark silhouette limping towards them.

Severus caught sight of her, joy and relief overflowing him. She was dishevelled, her clothes soaking wet and ripped, soiled with dirt and blood. Her hair was messed up and he could see little twigs and leaves embedded in it. She held onto one arm as it hung limply by her side. Behind her levitating in the air were the bodies of Death Eaters.

He noticed the limp in her leg, as she stumbled nearly tripping over. He went to move towards her but Sanguini and his vampire speed reached her first. Severus watched hopelessly as the vampire picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the castle. Hermione drained and weakened laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, although her body would not permit her to sleep. She was safe now and that was all that mattered.

"Hermione so good to see you again, you had us all worried there." Dumbledore spoke, as Sanguini tilted her back onto her feet. His arm still wrapped around her waist to steady her.

"Sorry about that." She smiled weakly. "Is everyone alright? How's Remus?" She asked.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"He is well. He will be a bit bruised, in more ways than one I would imagine." He smiled.

"The stupid arse." Hermione winced while clutching her arm.

"Let me see your wound?" Carlisle said at once, as he tore the sleeve of her outfit off. All around her shoulder had cracked; to the point her arm was barely attached. "It's going to take a while for your arm to knit back together, perhaps a day or two. And I must confess it will be an incredibly sore process." Carlisle frowned sadly.

"If it's as sore as what my leg was, then bloody hell I'm in for a treat." She teased.

"There's our little wolf slayer." Emmett smiled.

"I will kill you if you ever call me that again." Hermione smiled. "If you don't mind, I would like to just lie down for a while. It's been a bit of a rough night." She joked. "I promise to fill you in tomorrow Albus."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"I think we could all do with a rest tonight. But first Hermione I must ask, what happened to Fenrir?"

Turning cold eyes towards him, with no sign of remorse or guilt she simply said,

"He's dead." Then she limped away without looking at anyone, although they all stared openly at her.

Kingsley arrived with several Aurors not long after Hermione left. Dumbledore explained everything that had happened that evening, how they were attacked by Fenrir and his wolves, then by the Death Eaters who had been captured. They took statements from everyone who remained present, before taking the low ranking Death Eaters into custody. It wouldn't take long for their Master, the Dark Lord to hear about it, and no-one doubted that he wouldn't be pleased by these recent events. After all he had just lost a few followers including the wolves who he liked to use to scare people. His wrath would be felt amongst the Wizarding World when he found out. And for Severus he would feel the wrath of the Dark Lord sooner rather than later.

That night when everyone had retired to bed Severus's Dark Mark burned angrily, waking him from a restless sleep. Clutching at his arm in pain he hissed, before rolling out of bed to get dressed, putting on his Death Eater's robes and mask. He didn't have to be a seer to know why he was being summoned at such an ungodly hour. He just hoped that he would arrive back in one piece.

Sending his patronus to Dumbledore to alert him of his whereabouts, he left the castle using the secret entrance that he used.

From that same entrance, a pair of golden eyes watched him leave with concern. She would stay right here until she knew he was back safely. The Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased, and all she could hope for was that Severus wasn't the one used to release his anger and frustration on.

As she gazed up to the full moon, she prayed with everything that she had that Severus would come back to her.

* * *

Severus Snape apparated outside the gates of Malfoy Manor dressed in all of his Death Eater gear. He knew that he wouldn't be able to walk in and face the Dark Lord straight away, and so took a moment to clear his mind, put up his occlumency shields, and compose himself to look like the disinterested snarky bastard everyone knew him to be.

With that he strode through the gates, robes billowing and an air of confidence swirling around him, a confidence that he did not feel at the moment. Reaching the Grand Hall in the Manor he was met by the weary looking hostess.

"Good evening Severus." Narcissa said, holding out her hand to him.

"Good evening Mrs Malfoy I trust you are well." He lifted up his mask briefly to lay a kiss on her delicate hand before standing up straight, his height towering over her.

"I am as well as can be expected." He saw the flash of fear in her eyes and did not respond. "Please let me take you to our Lord." She tried so hard not to grimace at the name. He wasn't and never would be her Lord.

Severus followed her into the large exquisite dining room, were the Dark Lord was sitting on a throne like chair in the middle of the room. His body was skeletal like and so pale against his black robes. His face no longer represented the human he once was. It was snake like and where once a nose was, it was flat as a snake's with only slits for nostrils. His eyes were scarlet and could instantly spike fear into the strongest of hearts. Several Death Eaters stood around him in a circle, heads bowed in silent respect and fear.

"Ahh Severus so nice of you to join us. Please come in." He beckoned Severus too him and like the obedient follower he was, he went. Kneeling down before him, he avoided all eye contact until the Dark Lord said otherwise, and kissed the bottom of his robes.

"My Lord." Severus said, standing up with a small respectful bow to his Master.

"Severus my loyal follower, some things have come to my attention and I have to admit to being very disappointed in you."

"I apologise My Lord if you find my recent conduct anything other than satisfactory. I aim only to please you Master." He bowed his head repentantly.

Bellatrix, who stood to the left of the Dark Lord, snorted in disdain. She did not hide the fact that she distrusted the man who worked alongside her Master's greatest enemy. Unlike the others she did not believe Severus to be a man who was loyal to the Dark Lord, but as of yet had no way of proving such an accusation. She knew her Master depended on the information Severus would come back with, and even though the Potion's Master had proven himself time and time again, she just could not trust him. It also didn't help that her Master seemed to think more highly of him than her, even though she had been truly loyal to the cause and even served time in Azkaban, whereas Severus got away freely. No she did not trust him at all.

"Enough Bella, any more from you and I shall remove you." The Dark Lord hissed, causing the woman to slink back in fear, her head bowed in submission. "Now Severus explain, why you did not tell me about the vampire coven currently staying at Hogwarts?"

"I was gathering information of them first My Lord, before coming to you with the details."

"Your lack of action Severus caused some of my followers to be captured and my pet wolves to be killed. This has made me very unhappy." He pulled out his wand and chanted ' _crucio.'_

Severus felt the burning sting of a thousand knives tear through his body, as he fell to the floor in utter agony. His body twisted and contorted on the floor, as he fought against screaming. This only angered the Dark Lord, as he put more force into the curse. The pain tore through Severus's body as he tried to gasp for air that his lungs would not allow him to suck in. He began to scream out loud as he writhed and convulsed at the feet of his Master. Just like that the pain was over, as the aftershocks shuddered through him. He gulped in all the air he had been denied, like a starving man. Rolling onto his stomach he pushed himself up, his body staggering as tremors rippled through him. He turned back to his Master, avoiding his gaze and bowed his head.

"I apologize My Lord at having displeased you so."

"Now Severus tell me everything that I need to know."

Severus took in several shuddering breaths before saying,

"The vampire family are a Coven visiting from America; they are due to head back soon. They brought a newborn vampire with them, who isn't just a vampire; she was once a witch as well and holds great power. Dumbledore has been trying to get them to join the light but with no such luck. He wanted to use her power to win the War but she refused him."

"If that is the case Severus then why did they fight the wolves? Why did she and Dumbledore show up at Diagon Alley that day to save Mr Ollivander?"

Severus had to be careful with what he said; he didn't want to give too much information away but at the same time had to say enough to satisfy the Dark Lord.

"The girl has visions of the future sometimes. She saw the attack on Diagon Alley and pre-warned Dumbledore. She also seen the attack on Hogwarts, and attacked the wolves because of sport, rather than helping the old man. Vampire and Wolves are natural born enemies My Lord."

"Bellatrix was there; she saw the girl in question. I have to say that I am beyond impressed with her abilities, including the fact she can fly?" He said questioningly.

"My Lord the girl has many powerful gifts. If you capture her, you will be able to use her as a tool against Dumbledore."

"Yes that was what I was thinking. But then I also had another idea in mind too." His thin lips twisted into a cunning grin. "But I shall not tell you of my plan Severus." He stood up and walked around the Potions Professor gaging his response but saw nothing.

He roughly tilted Severus's head up and peered into his dark eyes, entering his mind to see all the images he required, that backed up Severus's words. Once satisfied, he moved away and sat back down onto his chair.

"What have I to do with you Severus? You have been loyal and have never failed me once…. until now." The Dark Lord sighed dramatically before turning his blazing eyes onto the Potions Professor. "I will be lenient with you this time. But should you fail me again Severus, then it will be your death."

Severus bowed his head before kissing his Master's robes once more.

"Thank you My Lord it is more than I deserve."

"Do not thank me yet Severus. I have certain plans for you. You know the task that Draco is to undertake. If he fails, you will take his place and kill the Headmaster."

Severus felt somewhat relieved because he already knew he would have to face that situation eventually.

"Also should Draco fail, you must kill Dumbledore first then deal with the boy. Do you understand?"

Severus's heart sank. He could not hurt the boy, his godson, but at this minute had no other option. He would need to speak to Hermione; she would come up with a suitable plan.

"I understand perfectly My Lord." Severus said.

"Good. Now-" He beckoned Bellatrix and Dolohov over. "Deal with him before sending him back to the castle."

Both Death Eaters grinned menacingly before setting on Severus. He could do nothing but take the abuse given to him.

* * *

Hermione was feeling restless, as she waited disillusioned at the secret entrance for Severus's arrival. He had been gone for hours and after recent events, she knew that things would not be good. The feeling of dread and fear filled her as she paced back and forth.

She needed to see him, to know he was alright. If something happened to him, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a commotion at the entrance, as Severus's unmoving body was dumped ungraciously onto the cold stone floor. The two Death Eaters who brought him quickly vanished from sight.

She ran up to him and turned Severus onto his back, his pale face was even paler than normal, the parts which weren't bruised or covered in blood anyway. His heartbeat was slow, and when she inhaled the air she caught the metallic smell of blood and urine.

His breaths were ragged and it was obvious to her that he was in a state of unconsciousness. Whipping out her wand she thought of her happiest memory, the time she and Severus were on top of the hill and he had seen her in the sunlight before kissing her, and sent her patronus to Dumbledore. It did not register in her mind that her patronus had changed from the playful otter she once remembered, as her whole focus was on the man lying before her.

Levitating his unconscious body, she took him to his quarters and lay him gently down on his bed. Divesting his bloody soiled clothes, leaving him clad only in his boxers which she _scourgified_ , she went into the bathroom and ran some hot water into a basin and picked up a cloth.

Returning back to Severus she gently washed his body of all the dried blood and dirt and the sight that greeted her was painful. His body was lean and scrawny and no doubt underweight, a clear sign of malnourishment. His pale chest was covered in shiny silver scars, some old and some new. His skin was covered in cuts and bruises; obviously having just received a heavy beating tonight. She could see his body trembling and convulsing, no doubt the effects of being cruciod.

She gently ran her fingers down his cheek, sweeping a strand of hair behind his ear, as she lowered her head to kiss his forehead. This man, who suffered so much, was so misunderstood. No-one knew the sacrifices he made on a daily basis to keep everyone safe. No-one saw him for the man he truly was, instead seeing him only as the man he wanted everyone to see. He was brilliant, amazing, and as she gazed at him lying unconscious on the bed, she felt something within her spark into life. Running her hand over his body, watching him shiver at how cold her touch was, the spark inside ignited. She knew, looking at him now, that she was very much falling in love with him. It had been gradual and no matter how hard she tried to push it away, she could not stop it anymore.

"Severus I need you, please don't leave me." She pleaded running her hands through his hair, laying a tender chaste kiss against his pale lips. "I love you, please don't leave me." She whispered her voice so soft and full of the tears she could not shed.

She pulled back and gazed at him, not wanting to even consider the option of not having him in her life.

The doors to his quarters burst open and Dumbledore strode in, his face full of concern as he entered the bedroom towards Severus.

"Thank you Miss Granger for taking good care of Severus. I will see to him now." Automatically he began to run diagnostic spells over his still form to see the extent of his injuries.

Before she left she turned to Dumbledore and said,

"When he wakes up, please don't tell him it was me who found him. I don't think his pride would tolerate knowing that."

With a nod of understanding, he clasped her hands in his before she left.

Severus stirred gently in his bed, murmuring her name. He could have sworn he had heard her angelic voice, declaring her love for him. But when his eyes flickered opened, it was the sight of Dumbledore that greeted him. Hermione hadn't been here; it had only been a dream. First disappointment flooded his heart, before darkness consumed him once more.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor the Dark Lord sat on his throne, alone in the room. He sat rubbing his long thin fingers over Nagini lovingly, as she twisted and coiled around his waist. A plan was slowly forming in his dark mind.

If he could not capture the girl for himself, then there was always another option. The Volturi may be interested in hearing about such a revelation, and maybe he could persuade them to join forces with him to eradicate the potential threat of the girl and those who had transformed her, knowingly breaking the laws of Volturi.

Yes, he hissed out loud with utter glee and malice, his red eyes shining even brighter in the dark. He would use the Volturi's fear of the unknown to his advantage and with their help; would destroy his biggest nemesis in the process. They would not refuse him this time.

Malicious laughter, the sound of madness, echoed around the room as he was confident once more in his plans. Potter and Dumbledore were one step closer to falling and soon he, Lord Voldemort would rule the Wizarding World once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Everyone knew that an irate Hermione Granger, either as a witch or vampire, was not something you wanted to be confronted by. Everyone knew to stay out of her way, unless they wanted a severe tongue lashing. Unfortunately for Remus Lupin, since he was confined to bed in order to recover from his injuries, had no option other than to face her wrath.

"Honestly Remus what possessed you to act so bloody stupid? Have you any idea how dangerous your little stunt was?" Hermione yelled pacing back and forth at the end his bed, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Hermione I said I was sorry." He said sheepishly slinking back against the pillows, his face ashen.

"Sorry, you're sorry." She yelled her arms flying up in the air in exasperation. "You're a stubborn fool Remus. Have you any idea what could have happened. You could have died." Her voice broke at the thought.

"I just wanted to help Hermione."

"You would have been helping me by staying inside where you were safe. If Dora wasn't here I would hex your bloody balls off. Honestly, what is it with men and trying to be so bloody macho all the time?"

Dora sniggered from Remus's bedside.

"I don't mind you hexing him Hermione, just leave his balls." She said with a broad smile on her face.

Hermione relaxed and laughed with Dora.

"Yes I suppose. I want to see my godson being born after all. But still Remus you're lucky I don't hex you anyway. Bloody foolish arse that you are." Finally, feeling slightly calmer she sat down on the opposite side to Dora and took his other hand.

"You call this lucky. I would rather face all that again than have you yelling at me. It's bloody terrifying Hermione." He smirked.

"Oh believe me this is tame compared to normal. Remus you are my best friend I just don't want to see anything happen to you." She sighed, feeling Remus squeeze her hand gently in reassurance.

"I know Hermione and really I am sorry. I promise I won't do anything like that again." He blushed under her gaze.

"Good because next time I really will hex you into oblivion." She smiled. "So how are you feeling?"

His shoulders relaxed a little at her soft tone.

"I feel like I've been run over by the Hogwarts Express." His body ached from head to toe and although his ribs had now mended, they couldn't do much for the chunk of flesh missing from his shoulder. It still ached and required twice daily treatments stopping the wound from becoming infected.

"I would say hell mend you, but then I would feel incredibly guilty." Hermione huffed. Turning her attention to Dora she smiled brightly. "So how are you, I'm so glad you made it. Despite this arse." She tilted her head towards Remus, causing Dora to snort and Remus to frown.

"I'm good, but I think you and I have some catching up to do." Dora winked cheekily, causing Hermione to smile warmly. Since she and Remus had become friends, Dora had become like a sister to Hermione. Other than Ginny and Luna, Dora was the closest female friend she had. She also seemed to understand and accept Hermione for who she was, without any hesitation or awkwardness.

"Oh I agree. How about after you've had lunch in the Great Hall, we meet at the entrance and take a trip around the Lake?"

Dora nodded her head and turned to face Remus.

"You don't mind do you dear?"

"Of course not. I mean I'm just an invalid confined to bed rest." He pouted but with no real venom.

"Thanks love." Dora beamed happily.

In truth Remus couldn't be happier that the woman he loved and his best friend were getting on so well. He had never told Dora about the conversation he and Hermione shared in the woods that day. That without her words of wisdom he would never have had the courage to finally accept Dora's love. But somehow he didn't feel the need to explain it to her. She seemed to understand without any spoken words.

"Alright then I shall leave you two love birds in peace." Hermione winked. "See you after lunch Dora." She bent over kissing Remus's cheek, before repeating the same action with Dora. With a wave of her hand she left the two of them to talk.

Shutting the doors to the infirmary behind her, affording her two friends some privacy, Hermione wondered what to do with herself. The battle with the wolves had happened a few nights ago now, and even though she was almost fully recovered, her arm was only just finished knitting itself together. She couldn't practice fighting and she didn't want to practice dueling in case she done any more damage. So she was now at a loss about what to do with herself.

Luckily Dumbledore was walking down the hall just as she had pulled away from the infirmary doors.

"Ahh Hermione just the person I wanted to see. Would you mind joining me in my office for a little chat? There are some things I wish to discuss with you."

After her vision Hermione had begun to dislike the Headmaster for what he had done in the past and for what choices he was prepared to make in the future. But after a lot of consideration she knew, after spending so much time with him, that he would have tried to avoid the future she had seen at all costs. He had already proven that by allowing her to take over. She knew for certain that if there had been other options, he would have sought them out instead. Although Hermione still did not trust him like she once did, she did respect him still.

"I would be honoured to Albus." She smiled as he held his arm out to her.

"How are you feeling today my dear girl?" The twinkle in his eyes, as he gazed down at her was so bright, brighter than it had been in a long time. For he was filled with a hope that he dared not let himself feel before. Thanks to this woman, it had finally returned to him.

"It's not too bad now. It's still not fully healed yet but Carlisle thinks it should be better by tomorrow."

He smiled down warmly at her.

"That's good news you gave us all a scare. I bet you're simply itching to get back out there again."

She remained quiet for a while thinking over his words, then shook her head in the negative.

"Actually I'm not, well not just yet. The past few days I've had a lot of time to think and plan and I've realized a few things." She said honestly.

"Oh, and what Hermione have you realized."

She looked around the empty corridor, making sure that no-one was lurking in the shadows.

"That I'm not invincible. That even I can get hurt if things go wrong. After my fight with Fenrir I realized that I have weaknesses too."

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement, stroking his beard with his free hand.

"That is not a bad thing to realize Hermione. You see your weaknesses and want to improve. That is the wise thing to do and is so much better than if you simply believed you were indestructible. You would go into battle over confident and loose. At least now you can strengthen your abilities."

His words did make sense in a way. Understanding your weaknesses and developing them was a lot safer than going into War thinking you were immune to death. She thought of the Dark Lord's arrogance. He thought he was indestructible because he was immortal, yet he had been destroyed by a baby.

He did come back, but when he did he was weaker, despite having even more arrogance. He believed no-one could overpower him, not even Dumbledore himself. He thought his Horcruxes were infallible and so had relaxed believing them to be safe. But he was so wrong. He was not indestructible, his Horcruxes were not infallible and despite how powerful he thought he was, he would be destroyed. Hermione knew his weakness, whereas he didn't. And it would be this overconfidence that would bring about his demise.

"Yes Albus, you're right. It's better to know your own strengths and weaknesses than being blind, allowing someone to come and use them against you." The smile she gave Dumbledore showed her deviousness, causing him to chuckle.

"That my dear girl is what separates you both. The Dark Lord would never be able to understand anything like that, which is why he will never win this War. Ahh here we are." As they reached the gargoyle he whispered the password which happened to be 'everlasting gobstopper.'

Once they were safely in his office Dumbledore sat down at his large desk, gently stroking Fawkes. Hermione sat down across from him and simply watched Fawkes rub his beak against Dumbledore's hand. He truly was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Now Hermione, as I said to you be before there are a couple of things I would like to discuss with you. But first I have to thank you for what you done the other night. You make a wonderful leader." He smiled. "Since the Dark Lord knows about the Cullen's we feel it would be best for them to leave, sooner rather than later. So unfortunately they will be leaving tomorrow morning, as will Eldred and Sanguini."

Hermione felt the disappointment well up inside of her. Everyone would be leaving and she would be left in this castle alone. She had been kept busy with all her practice and had taken all of that for granted. Now what would she do?

"I understand." She whispered sadly.

"Do not fear Hermione, you will be able to stay in contact with them. I know it won't be the same as having them here, but I'm sure you will have other things to occupy your mind."

He was right of course and she knew she was being selfish in not wanting to be alone, but still it didn't ease the loneliness already building inside of her.

"Remus and Dora will be leaving too, once he has recovered." She whispered solemnly.

He patted her hand gently from across the table and smiled warmly.

"The start of term begins next week Harry, Ron and Ginny will be back. That will help."

"Albus what is to become of me once term starts? I mean where have I to go? I can't very well stay here can I, in case anyone sees me, plus what will you tell them about me?"

Dumbledore sat back against his chair and smiled.

"Ahh well that is another thing that I wanted to discuss with you Hermione. I followed your advice regarding Horace and took Harry with me and well let's just say he was incredibly eager to return back as the Potions Professor this year." He chuckled, his baby blue eyes twinkling madly. "I also made a stipulation with him, that he could have a Potion's assistant to help do all the brewing Severus would normally do for the infirmary and for classes. So how about it then Hermione? How would you like to be his assistant?"

Hermione let out an audible gasp then smiled brightly towards the Headmaster.

"Oh I would love that Albus, but won't the students recognise me?"

He chuckled madly at her enthusiasm and shook his head.

"You look incredibly different Hermione and I'm sure a small glamour will be able to hide your true identity. You will however need to change your name to something less, obvious."

"I would like to keep my name similar, so how about Mia…..Watson? My Gran used to call me Mia and Watson is my mother's Maiden name."

"Sounds excellent Mia." He smiled testing out her new alias.

"Have you told Severus about his change in job title?" She was using this topic as an excuse to find out how he was, while using a rather Slytherin approach.

"He was happy to learn about his promotion and before you hint any further, he is well recovered." He peered at her from across his spectacles, and if she didn't know any better would have thought he was trying to use legilimency on her. But he wouldn't make that mistake twice. "In fact I am expecting him…" As he spoke there was a knock on the door before Severus walked in, his eyes instantly focusing on Hermione, before turning to the old man.

"You asked to see me Headmaster."

"Yes thank you for coming Severus please have a seat."

The minute he moved Hermione was caught by his scent, causing a shiver to ripple over her body.

"Shall I leave then Albus?" Hermione went to rise but Dumbledore stopped her.

"No this concerns you as well Hermione dear. Severus as you know Horace will be coming back as the Potions Professor and Miss Granger here has agreed to become his assistant. She will take on the name of Mia Watson and will do most of the brewing for Horace. I need you to show her around the lab and storeroom before the start of term."

"Very well Headmaster. Is that all?" Severus wasn't surprised to hear about Horace wanting an assistant; after all he had always been lazy and was probably even worse than before. Hermione was the perfect choice as Potions assistant, as she had always been remarkable in the subject, but then again this was Hermione Granger, or rather Mia Watson now, and she had been remarkable in everything that she done. He also wasn't sure whether he should feel elated or damned at having to spend more time in her company.

"Actually I wanted to discuss something with you Hermione, which Severus already knows about. The Horcruxes, can you tell me any progress that you've made with them?"

She still wasn't keen on telling Dumbledore too much regarding them. The more he knew the more he would probably meddle.

"Yes one has already been destroyed Albus. Tom Riddle's diary, as I know you suspected."

"Ahh yes of course." He frowned remembering the horrible year the Chamber of Secrets was opened. "And the others?" He inquired.

"There are two ways of destroying Horcruxes Albus, the sword of Gryffindor which is Goblin made and which now has Basilisk venom absorbed in it. And of course a Basilisk fang itself. Once the Cullen's, Sanguini and Eldred have all gone. I plan on visiting the Chamber of Secrets to destroy the next Horcrux." She titled her head up with a determined confidence.

"If the sword of Gryffindor is able to destroy it, then why go down to the Chamber? Is it even safe?" Severus asked with concern.

Hermione turned to him and smiled, her eyes shining brightly. She was so breath-taking to behold, he mused.

"Call it a morbid curiosity. After all I was lying in a bed petrified when Harry and Ron were down there. I've always wanted to see it, also I can bring back a couple of fangs. The Chamber is safe now that the Basilisk is dead."

Severus didn't want to think of that event. Although she had been young at the time and he had no romantic feelings for her then, just thinking about what could have happened to her pained him greatly. She was always putting herself in harm's way and usually always for that bloody Potter.

"Excellent progress Hermione. If you need help feel free to ask." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Oh I meant to ask you Hermione, did you know that your patronus had changed."

"What?" She asked with confusion.

"Your patronus. The other day when you sent me it, it had changed. It used to be an otter was it not."

"Yes it was." Pulling out her wand she cast _expecto patronum_ and the white light shot out of her wand like normal, but instead of the playful otter that normally greeted her, a big winged bat flew in the air around her. She gasped at its beauty until the familiar shape caught her eyes. At first glance she thought her patronus had changed because she was a vampire and bats were associated with vampires. But noting the shape of it she knew that wasn't the reason. The shape looked so much like how Severus had looked when he flew that day. Was it possible her patronus had taken on that form? Surely not, for that would mean her magic had realized her feelings for Severus before she had.

"If you don't mind gentlemen I must be off, I'm meeting Dora for a walk around the Lake." With a smile to each of the men, trying not to let her eyes linger too long on Severus, she left the office.

Since her revelation at Severus's bedside, she found herself thinking of him more and more. Despite the fact she knew she couldn't afford to let herself become distracted, she just couldn't help it. And now with the change in her patronus it was all too much. Her head was in turmoil when it came to the man and she was glad she could finally speak to Dora about her feelings.

* * *

As promised Dora met Hermione at the doors of the Great Hall after lunch. Reaching the lake, the girls sat down and watched the giant squid swim to the surface of the water. Neither spoke for a while until Dora nudged Hermione and grinned.

"So Mione what's bothering you?"

Hermione looked at Dora and frowned.

"How do you know something's bothering me?"

Dora snorted and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"C'mon Mione you can't fool me. You were all cheery earlier and now you're all quiet and withdrawn so spill. What's on your mind?"

Hermione sighed and began to pluck the petals from a daisy.

"How do you feel about Remus you know, being a wolf?" She asked tentatively.

"Honestly it doesn't bother me." She said with no sign of hesitation.

"Not even at the beginning when you first found out?"

Dora laughed.

"Nope, if I'm honest I found it fascinating. It actually turned me on a little bit more. But other than that I didn't think any differently of him and it certainly didn't put me off. Why are you asking?"

Hermione sighed again and lay back against the grass on her elbows, the sun making her skin sparkle.

"Remus and I are different though aren't we?" She turned her gaze to Dora, who copied Hermione's position.

"I don't know what you mean by that Mione?"

Letting her gaze drift across the water she said,

"Well Remus is warm bloodied and has a heartbeat. I'm practically dead Dora. I'm still here but at the same time I'm cold to touch, I don't have a heart, I can't breathe, I can't eat or drink like a normal person. If I can't live, then how am I supposed to love?" She frowned.

Dora looked at her in confusion.

"Hermione are you trying to tell me you have feelings for someone?" She grinned broadly.

Hermione's gaze shifted down to her feet as she suddenly felt shy.

"You do don't you. Spill Hermione. Is it someone I know?"

Hermione, unable to help herself, giggled at her friend.

"Yes you know him and yes I-I do have feelings for him."

Dora playfully smacked Hermione's arm and wolf whistled.

"Oh you sly dog who is it?"

"It's-" She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment preparing for Dora's reaction. "It's Severus." She whispered.

Dora's mouth gaped open like a fish before she shouted,

"Severus as in Snape?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"You have feelings for Severus bloody Snape. Bat of the dungeons."

Hermione frowned and sat up straight.

"Don't call him that. He's not like that, well not with me anyway. He's helped me a lot over the past while, he accepts this new me and yes I've developed feelings for him. I lo-" She gasped out loud as she realized what she was going to say, stopping herself at once. It was one thing admitting it to yourself, and another thing completely admitting it to a friend out loud.

"Oh my god Hermione you actually love him. I don't believe it."

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"Yeah neither do I. But honestly Dora tell me truthfully could you see any kind of relationship or future for us. I'm a vampire and he's a wizard."

Dora lay her hand gently down on Hermione's hand and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Honestly Hermione I don't know. As you both are now I would say no, I don't see any kind of future for you, I'm sorry. The differences are too much."

Hermione felt her heart grip painfully in her chest.

"I didn't think so." Her voice was trembling with all the pent up emotions going through her.

"But hey." Dora said, sitting up and cupping both of Hermione's hands. "That's not to say it won't work. I mean look at Remus and I. He felt the same way as you and look at us now. I guess what I'm saying is, give it a go and see before admitting defeat."

"And if it doesn't work?" Hermione asked.

"Then at least you can say you both tried, if that's what he wants too." Dora said reassuringly, wrapping her arms around her friend and squeezing her shoulders gently. "I hope our little chats helped but I need to get back to Remus now. But you know where I am if you need me."

"Thanks Dora I'll come with you. I'm going to see the Cullen's anyway. They're leaving in the morning."

With that they walked back to the castle arm in arm, neither one realising that someone had been listening to their conversation.

He had followed them to the Lake, keeping his distance from them so that Hermione wouldn't know he was there. Using the amplifier spell, he was able to listen without being so close and without being detected.

Hermione's words still echoed in his mind. She loved him, she had feelings for him and the only thing stopping her was fear. He could finally understand her reluctance now, and it relieved him to know she wasn't repulsed or trying to reject him. Her fear and worry he could deal with; he could even help ease these feelings. But most of all it made him feel like he had a chance and perhaps could convince her that things would work between them. Dora had been right; they would never know unless they tried. He just needed to find a way to help persuade her.

Walking back to the castle, disillusioned behind the two women, Severus Snape felt like a happy man. For once in his miserable existence he had the chance to get what he wanted. Or rather what his heart wanted and he wasn't going to give her up without a fight. Not this time.

* * *

That evening Albus organised a going away party for the Cullen's, Eldred and Sanguini. Hermione cuddled each of them and promised to stay in touch. They laughed about all the experiences they had shared during their time here and were given some harmless souvenirs to take away. Including a moving picture with Hermione and all the Cullen family.

"Honestly I can't wait to show everyone this, it's so cool." Emmett said flapping the picture about.

"They won't get to see it if you keep waving it about like that." Alice chided, taking the picture from his hands for safekeeping.

"Rosalie's never gonna believe what we saw here." He said looking sad.

"Maybe if it's alright with Albus of course, you could come back again and bring the rest of your family. When it's safer I mean." Hermione smiled, her eyes traveling to the Headmaster who smiled back warmly.

"Of course you will always be welcome at Hogwarts. Once the timing is better I don't see why not."

"Yes." Emmett exclaimed looking like an excited child at Christmas. Alice rolled her eyes while Jasper simply sniggered.

"I wanted to thank you all for your help. You know for being there, for training me, for fighting alongside me. I really appreciate it and I'm sorry it's put you all in danger."

Carlisle wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"Honestly Hermione it's no problem at all. We are so honoured to have met you, knowing there is no-one and probably never will be someone else like you again in our world." Carlisle said.

"What can I say I'm unique?" She teased and even though she smiled, the smile seemed forced.

"You are that." He whispered.

"So what time are you leaving the castle at tomorrow?" She asked sadly.

"Early in the morning, we would like to be away before the suns out, less chance of us being spotted that way."

Hermione giggled.

"I still can't believe a group of vampires will be in a plain filled with humans. If you had told me that before I would have laughed at you." Hermione teased.

"See these closed minded people who think vampires only want to 'suck your blood.'" Emmett grinned while chasing Hermione.

"You said that wrong it's 'I vant to suck your blood.'" Hermione replied chasing him while the others laughed at their playfulness.

Dumbledore was glad to see Hermione laughing and looking so relaxed. She had certainly come a long way since she had first turned, and anyone could see having the Cullen's influence had done her some good. She had accepted this new her without many incidents.

"Such a cliché." Alice smiled.

The atmosphere became sad and full of tension before Hermione whispered,

"I really am going to miss you guys. It's going to be strange not have anyone to fight with or to go out hunting with. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with myself until term starts." At least then she knew she would be kept busy.

"I'm sure you'll cope. And just think you will get peace and quiet from Emmett at least." Alice squealed as Emmett picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Take that back sis." He exclaimed.

"Never." Alice chuckled.

"Cut it out you pair. Don't show us up just when we're getting ready to leave." Carlisle said breaking the two apart.

"Spoil sport." Emmett huffed.

Alice pulled Hermione away into the corner and held her hands, her eyes full of concern for her friend.

"Hermione I just wanted to say be careful out there alright. I know there's a war going on and you're going to help but stay safe. I don't think this Dark Lord guy is going to be your only worry."

Hermione looked at her friend then said,

"What do you mean?"

Alice looked over Hermione's shoulder to her family then whispered,

"The Volturi will find out about you and when they do they will come looking. I've seen it Hermione and although I'm not sure what the outcome will be, I do know they will bring a small but powerful army. Aro, the leader, will give you two choices, either to join them or die. So be careful and if you need us, just write and let us know. We will be there for you."

"I'll be careful, I promise. And I'll stay safe you don't need to worry about me."

"Hermione you're like family to us of course we're going to worry."

"Alice is right." Jasper and the others said walking up to her.

"You are like family." Carlisle smiled. "And you know you're always welcome to join us. We'll be happy to have a new addition to our family."

Hermione simply looked at them speechless; unable to say the words she so desperately wanted to. If the Cullen's were being truthful then that meant she would have people in her life. She could be a part of a family again.

"I-I don't know what to say. I- thank you. Honestly I would love to be a part of your family one day. I mean I know I haven't known you long but I just feel so close to you all."

"The feelings mutual our little wolf slayer." Emmett grinned as Hermione growled.

"Just be glad that I'm still recovering or I would have demanded a fight for calling me that." She laughed.

"I would have beaten you, you know that."

Hermione snorted at Emmett.

"Yeah in your dreams."

The rest of the evening went really well, everyone chatted, every seemed merry and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Despite the fact they were all saying their farewells. It wasn't until later in the evening that Sanguini came up to Hermione asking her to step outside for a moment.

Leading him to the transfiguration garden they sat on the wooden bench and simply gazed up at the stars. The night was pleasant and there were no clouds in the sky.

"Thanks for joining me Hermione I wanted to have a quiet word with you before I left."

She smiled at him feeling more relaxed in his presence than she ever did before.

"You can say what you want to me Sanguini we're friends aren't we." She chided him playfully.

He smiled looking down at her hand that lay on the bench and, after building his courage laid his own hand on top of hers.

"I was hoping that we could perhaps be more than just friends one day."

Hermione looked at his hand on top of hers and grimaced slightly. How could she tell him no without offending him? Why did he have to go and tell her this when there were too many distractions for her already? She didn't want to insult him by lying to him either.

"Sanguini I'm flattered, I really am. But I can't there's someone else."

Not letting her admission deter him, Sanguini gently caressed her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"I know who you speak of Hermione; I've seen the two of you together. But it won't work between you both. He's a wizard and you are what you are Hermione. A relationship would never work."

Standing up abruptly, pulling her hand away from his. She stood stock still simply staring up at the sky.

"Even if we don't work, I still can't Sanguini. I'm sorry."

Standing up he turned her to face him and bending his head kissed her, putting everything he felt for her into that kiss. Hoping that she may feel differently, if not now, then perhaps later. Pulling away from her he smiled looking down at her swollen lips.

"A passion between a wizard and a vampire is nothing compared to that of two vampires. I could show you that. From the moment I saw you Hermione, I felt an attraction towards you. But I will not force you to do anything. Just know that I am here if you want me." He picked up her hand and kissed the back, before striding out.

The moment she was alone Hermione sank down onto the bench and held her head in her hands. Why? Why did Sanguini have to go and do that? If things weren't bad enough for her before then they were now. She didn't need any more complications.

Then to add to her woes was Severus, should she tell him about the kiss after all they had gone through and out of a sense of respect. Or should she just keep it a secret after all they weren't exactly together.

Growling out in frustration she whipped out her wand, making a rose bush explode.

Hermione did not go back to the Great Hall after that. Instead she went back to her quarters where she spent the rest of the night working. The next again morning she said goodbye to the Cullen's then spent the remainder of the day avoiding everyone, only going out to hunt.

Two days later Remus and Dora left the castle, leaving Hermione feeling even more sad and alone. Everyone had gone and left and the only other person she could speak to, she was avoiding.

With no-one around and no distractions Hermione decided to put the next piece of her plan into action. It was time to destroy the next Horcrux on her list.

* * *

Dressed in her favourite outfit, the black leather catsuit she used for fighting in. Hermione made her way briskly up to the seventh floor corridor. Having spent the previous year in Dumbledore's Army, she was well aware of where the Room of Requirement was, she just had no idea about how to find what she was looking for.

Pacing back and forth at the wall, where the door to the room was concealed she tried to think back on her vision and think of what Harry had asked for when he came in.

Stopping at the place where the door would be, she asked for it to be the room where things are hidden.

The outline of the door could now be seen and once it had changed fully, she opened it and stepped inside.

The room was a mess and so much larger than when it was used as the D.A practice room. Piles of broken furniture lay scattered around, thousands of old books were lying in huge big heaps. She wouldn't mind having a look at the books if she had a chance. Walking through the maze she gazed at all the piles hoping to find what she was looking for, but with no such luck.

Walking further into the room, something big and bulky standing in the shadows grabbed her attention, and all at once she knew what it was. Slowly and cautiously she walked towards it, before pulling off the white cover, sending dust into the air.

Standing in front of her was the banishing cabinet that Draco would use. Running her hands gingerly along the soft carved wood, she instantly got a bad feeling from it. Maybe it was simply because of the vision or maybe it was because of the darkness she knew it held, either way she wasn't sure.

Opening the door she looked inside and shuddered, even though she knew it wasn't working it still made her feel uneasy.

"What are you doing?" A silken voice said from behind, causing her to spin on the spot, stumble and fall back into the cabinet. The door slammed shut on its own accord and she could feel the whole thing shake and vibrate. When she opened the door, Severus had the same idea causing Hermione to fall forward, knocking them both over onto the stone floor.

He grunted in pain as his back hit the ground, with Hermione sprawled over the top of him, not that he minded that bit of course.

Standing up abruptly she glared at him.

"What am I doing? Don't you mean what the hell are you doing?" She yelled, as Severus slowly got up, dusting his robes down.

"I saw you coming in here and wondered what you were up to." He replied silkily.

"So you followed me then." She glared accusingly.

"If that is how you want to perceive it then yes. I followed you."

"Honestly why can't people just leave me alone; does no-one realize how busy I am." She moaned to the air around her.

"I do apologise Hermione, but you have been hiding in your quarters for the past couple of days. People were beginning to worry about you." By people he had meant himself. It had unnerved him that he had seen very little of her, considering there was only a few people left in the castle, so he decided to seek her out. And it just so happened he had spotted her leaving and so decided to follow her.

"I'm a big girl Severus I don't need a babysitter thank you." She snapped. "And by the way thank you for making me fall into this." She said indicating the cabinet. "It's only the banishing cabinet Draco uses to break Death Eaters in." She snapped again.

Severus turned from her and looked over at the cabinet.

"So this is how they get in."

"Yes." She hissed. "And I suggest you write to Narcissa and tell her she will find the second one in Borgin and Burkes shop. Just be lucky it's not actually working yet. Draco has to fix it first." She scowled at him feeling agitated by the disturbance and slightly embarrassed that he was able to catch her unawares.

He couldn't help himself as he smirked at her.

"You really are beautiful when you're angry Hermione."

She groaned out in frustration and stormed away with Severus following closely behind, as they walked further into the maze.

"So care to tell me what you are doing and if I can be of any assistance to you?" He looked around him at all the piles of junk lying around, wondering what on earth she was doing here of all places. He had only found out about the room of requirements last term after that toadlike woman broke in.

"I am searching for the next Horcrux of course."

His step faltered as he looked down at her.

"What is this Horcrux?"

"Believe it or not it's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem." She whispered, her eyes gazing around the room.

"Do you mean to tell me that after all this time; the lost diadem has actually been hidden here at the school."

She chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yup, not so lost now is it."

"How do you know it's actually here?"

She stopped walking and looked at him seriously.

"In the vision I had, Harry came here when he tried to dispose of a book. He saw the diadem but didn't know what it was at the time. It was only during the last battle that we came back to destroy it."

He quirked an eyebrow at her then said,

"I take it by we you mean the Golden Trio." He sneered. Just because he had feelings for her did not mean he had to like the other two imbeciles. Despite that fact he knew they were no longer as close as they once were.

"That's right. This is also where the fiendfyre incident takes place."

Severus once again turned to look at her, remembering the story she told Narcissa.

"Does Draco really die here?" He asked thinking of his godson. He was a spoiled brat at times, but deep down Severus knew he was a good person.

"No he doesn't die, Harry saves him. It's Crabbe who dies and he was the one stupid enough to cast the spell. He didn't know how to control it or stop it though."

"He was always an idiot." Severus agreed.

Hermione stopped suddenly and looked at him, a small mischievous smile tugging on her lips.

"Aren't you going to ask me the other question Severus?"

He frowned at her then asked,

"What other question?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ask me what book Harry was disposing off." The smile grew wider on her face, and Severus knew that whatever she had to tell him wasn't good.

"And?" He queried causing her to laugh.

"Ask me the question." She smiled stepping closer to him. Her close proximity was intoxicating and he had to fight certain urges down.

"What book was Harry trying to hide?" He relented, feeling instantly curious.

She smiled again, the mischief shining brightly in her golden eyes.

"Advanced Potion Making." She whispered.

Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"The boy was never good at my subject; no wonder he tried to hide it."

She laughed taking another step closer to him.

"That's not all." She smiled, her head tilting to look up at him.

"What else is there to tell?"

She smiled stepping closer so that her body was almost pressed fully against him; as she lowered his head to whisper tantalizingly in his ear,

"The book belonged to the Half Blood Prince." With that she stepped away from him gazing at his face, which turned even paler than normal. His eyebrow shot up almost to his hairline as he studied her.

"Is that right? And where did he find this book?"

"You left it in the cupboard with all the spares. Really Severus leaving something like that lying about for a student to get. Harry used that book for the whole year and even used your nasty sectumsempra spell on Draco."

Severus's eyes widened in shock before turning to anger.

"That bloody little dunderheaded fool. Just like his father. Always taking things which aren't his, bullying people and stealing spells."

Hermione couldn't help the twinge of jealously that rose when he spoke of Harry's dad taking things. Was he thinking of Lily when he said that?

"Yes well perhaps you should move it then." And with that Hermione used her vampire speed to check the isles, also to try and put as much distance between her and Severus as possible.

He stood stunned looking at the spot where she had been only seconds ago, then mentally scolded himself for what he had said and what impression that must have given her. He hadn't been thinking of Lily when he said that about James. He hadn't thought of Lily for a long time and he thought Hermione knew that.

With long quick strides Severus eventually found Hermione, standing still with a frown on her beautiful pale face.

"Hermione I-"

"Ssshh." She hissed listening intently. Slowly she began to walk over to a pile of junk and tentatively reached her hand to move a bird cage out of the way.

She had heard the dark whisperings before she had seen it. She could feel the powerful dark magic in the air around her. Looking down there was the lost diadem, sitting safely in a velvet box. Reaching her gloved hand out, she picked it up and looked at it. She could feel the Dark Lord's soul contained within it.

"You found it." Severus said over her shoulder, gazing down at the diadem. Unlike Hermione he could not hear the whisperings but he could feel the dark magic surrounding it.

Opening her bag, she dropped the diadem in and then began to walk back the way they had come.

"Where are you going now?" Severus asked quizzically.

She turned to him, her beautiful face serious and indifferent.

"I'm off to the chamber of secrets to destroy it of course."

"Let me come too. I can help."

She stopped and sighed.

"Look Severus thank you for offering to help me but I can do it on my own."

He frowned at her and stood tall above her, trying to use his height to intimidate her.

"Hermione you once asked for my help. So let me help you."

"And you said no. This is dangerous Severus and I am more than capable of doing it on my own." She went to walk away but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Let. Me. Help. Hermione. You don't need to do this on you own."

She took a moment and searched his eyes before relenting.

"Fine but don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled smugly.

With that they both headed down to the second floor, to moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione remembered all too well the time a troll had ripped through the cubicles almost killing her. That was the day she, Harry and Ron had all become friends.

Standing in the doorway she simply looked around the room reminiscing. This was also the place she had brewed polyjuice potion and turned herself into a cat.

"Memories, Hermione?" Severus inquired.

Snapping out of it she smiled sadly,

"Just a few." With that she began to search the sink looking for the right one. Seeing the small carved snake on the tap she turned to Severus and smiled.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Of course."

Closing her eyes, she remembered Harry in her vision then whispered,

" _Hesha-Hassah_." With that the snake moved back and several small clicks could be heard before the sink began to move revealing a large pipe. Peering down into the gaping hole all Hermione could see was blackness. She moved herself to sit on the edge then turned her gaze to Severus, who was watching her intently.

"Ladies first I suppose." And with that she pushed herself off landing with a crunch. Whispering _lumos_ she looked around to see she was standing on a big pile of bones.

"Yes I'm fine; just fell on a lot of bones." Looking up to where Severus stood she said, "You can wait up there for me."

But of course he didn't listen as he dropped down, almost on top of her.

"A little pre-warning would have helped you know." She snapped.

"Oops." Was all he said before walking away.

Shaking her head at the infuriating man she followed closely behind him.

"The path is going to be blocked up ahead so we need to be careful for cave-ins."

Walking in the pitch black, Severus was unable to see much. But Hermione with her sharp vampire eyesight was able to see everything.

"Get your wand out Severus and help me move the rocks." She said.

After nearly twenty minutes, they were able to make a big enough hole for both of them to fit through. Severus, being the man and all, went through first before helping Hermione.

She cancelled the _lumos_ spell and glanced around. It was fairly obvious that this had once been home to a snake. The chamber itself was long and dimly lit. At both sides of the path were large stone pillars entwined with more serpents. At the very end of the path was a huge big carving of Salazar Slytherin. The pathway was filled with water and lying amongst it was the large skeleton of the Basilisk Harry had killed.

Hermione went to make a move but Severus stopped her.

"How did you know what to say back there?" He asked curiously.

"I've heard Harry speak in parseltongue before. All I asked was for it to open." She smiled and walked over to the skeleton, admiring it for a moment before looking around all the bones and the snake head statues.

She gazed about sadly as another memory from the vision she had hit her. Turning from the scene she tried to compose herself, as anger and sadness engulfed her. Seeing her distress Severus instantly went to comfort her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked his voice filled with concern.

"It's nothing." She whispered, masking her emotions once more.

"Don't lie to me Hermione it's obviously something."

Gazing around her again she sighed,

"We were supposed to share our first kiss down here." She whispered.

Severus's body stiffened at her declaration.

"Who?" He asked, hoping beyond hope it wasn't Potter.

"Ron and I." She chuckled at how absurd it all seemed now. "The day of the final battle we had lost the sword of Gryffindor previously, and while Harry went searching for the lost diadem. Ron and I came down here to destroy the cup. After it was gone and we were out of danger we well, got caught up in the moment and kissed." She looked up at Severus and smiled sadly. "The kiss was the start of something special." Looking away from him she said, "Ron and I were supposed to get married, grow old together and live happily ever after. We were supposed to have two children Rose and Hugo." She sighed squeezing her eyes tight at the thought.

"You and Mr Weasley would have made a dreadful couple." Severus said out of anger and spite. Hermione was his, not some redheaded Weasley boys.

She pulled away from him and groaned.

"Don't you see Severus? Don't you understand, that was supposed to be my future? Not this. Have you any idea how it feels to know these things, to know your future, yet having it all swiped away from you. I was supposed to be successful, I was supposed to be a wife, and I was supposed to be a mother." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "And now I'm never going to have that. I'm never going to be able to carry child. I'm never going to be able to have that life, and what hurts, what really, really hurts is I can't even grieve for the things I'm never going to have." She laughed bitterly and walked away. "I'm so cold like a statue, I can't express my emotions like I used too, I can't even cry." She lowered her head and sighed.

Severus watched her and felt his own heart-breaking. He didn't realize the extent of how she would be affected by things. The thought of her never having children hadn't crossed his mind either. He knew she was a vampire, but sometimes he forgot just what that actually entailed.

"Hermione I am sorry for the future you have lost I truly am, and no I cannot understand what it must feel like. But you have a new future now. Yes, it's not the same but you have to think positively."

She tried smiling at him although it was weak,

"I know that Severus, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less."

Severus walked up to her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. He gazed lovingly into her eyes and whispered,

"You always have me Hermione. Please don't forget that."

Staring into Severus's intense gaze, she could feel the pull towards him. She wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his arms tenderly around her, and kiss her reassuringly. But she didn't. Instead she pulled away from him completely and turned her gaze towards the Basilisk bones.

"I have work to do." Dismissing him she walked over and lay the diadem down on the ground before going to the Basilisk bones. Breaking two fangs off she placed them in her bag, before breaking off a third.

Standing up she turned to the diadem then to Severus.

"Would you like to do the honours or would you prefer me too?"

He smirked before taking the fang from her hand.

"Let me please."

Turning to the diadem he held the Basilisk fang above his head ready to strike, but all of a sudden a ghostly image of Lily Evans stood before him.

"Severus you killed me. I loved you and you killed me." The ghostly apparition said, halting Severus's actions.

"Lily I-I didn't kill you." He stammered unable to take his eyes off of her.

"You killed me Severus and I loved you. I always loved you." She said.

"No, I didn't kill you. You didn't love me. I loved you Lily."

"You were supposed to keep me safe Severus. You said you would always be there for me." She reached her hands out towards him and the Basilisk fang fell to the ground. Dropping to his knees, tears began to fall down his pale cheeks.

"I tried Lily I tried." His voice broke with emotion. "I loved you I always loved you."

The ghostly vision of Lily seemed to sneer at him.

"You used to love me. Do I mean so very little to you now Severus? Have you forgotten me already?"

"No." He cried out. "Never."

"Then tell me Severus. Tell me that you still love me." Again the ghostly form of Lily reached out to him.

He stretched his own arms out to her as he tried to touch her.

"Say it." Lily said.

There was a sharp hiss as the ghostly vision turned to look at Hermione; no longer did it appear like Lily. But the snakelike man whose soul it was.

"No." It hissed.

Hermione lifted the Basilisk fang above her head and grinned at the Dark Lords shadow.

"Say goodbye you bastard." And with that she brought it crunching down into the diadem, causing a long horrible scream to fill the chamber. The swirling black smoke of the Dark Lord's soul changed form, shaping into the face of the Dark Lord himself, as it flew towards Hermione. The water around them rose up, before crashing on top of them sending both Severus and Hermione backwards.

Sputtering the water out of her mouth, she looked around and found Severus sitting up with a stunned expression on his face, before looking around for the lost diadem. Finding it and the basilisk fang she put them into her bag, and then went to Severus.

Wrapping her arm around him, he pushed her off with so much anger and hatred.

"Don't you dare touch me." With that he got up and strode through the rocks back the way they had come.

Hermione tried calling out to him but he ignored her and just left, while she stood soaking wet and miserable. Deep down in the chamber of secrets Hermione Granger suddenly realized that she had never felt more alone than she did then.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Time began to pass by quickly for Hermione and before she knew it September the 1st had come and gone and they were soon approaching Christmas time.

The school had taken to her new persona as Mia Watson well, asking only the minimum of questions about her, and now that she was Slughorns assistant she also got to sit at the teachers table instead of down beside her friends. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville had been pre-warned about her new alias and were instructed to tell anyone who asked, that Hermione's parents had taken her out of school because of the current danger in the Wizarding World. No-one could really blame this reasoning, after all not only was she a muggleborn but she was also best friends with Harry Potter.

Horace Slughorn hadn't been quite what she was expecting in a Professor either. He was a good teacher but he was lazy and seemed to want to be anywhere else except in the classroom. Not only that but he seemed to favour students who he felt had good connections or were extremely promising. On finding out about Hermione, the real her and being sworn to secrecy when he learned that not only was she a very powerful witch but also a vampire. Well he practically turned to jelly in her presence. He was incredibly fascinated with her and constantly asked questions about her life. To the point it was driving Hermione insane. She couldn't get away from him. He still coveted Harry of course, but she was something else entirely and because of that he followed her around like a lost puppy.

Hermione thought back to his first lesson with the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin O.W.L students which contained Draco, Neville and eventually Harry and Ron amongst some others that Hermione knew.

He had set three potions on a desk and asked the students to identify them. What was most surprising that day was it had been Neville Longbottom of all people who had been able to identify them. Now that Professor Snape was no longer teaching Potions, Neville was able to relax and enjoy the subject without being terrorised throughout the class. And he was surprisingly good at it when he put his mind towards the subject.

Hermione had been sitting in the corner watching the students and was pleased when Neville guessed that the first potion was _veritaserum_ , an extremely tricky to make powerful truth serum often used in interrogations. The second potion was _amortentia_ a very potent love potion.

"Amortentia does not create love for that is impossible." Slughorn had said. "But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. And it is for this reason that I would class this potion as the most dangerous one in the room." He looked around the students and smiled. "Also it has a unique aroma for anyone who smells it. This aroma is supposed to remind you of the things you find attractive, whether it's something basic in your daily life such as the smell of bacon. Or whether it's something that you find attractive on the person you love."

After Hermione had laid out the potions, she had been bending over this particular cauldron to check and make sure that the colour and consistency were correct. While checking it she caught the smell of freshly mown grass, parchment and sandalwood mixed with different herbs and spices. She knew that smell instantly and it had filled her with pain and longing.

Ever since that day in the Chamber of Secrets, Severus had been avoiding her. He didn't look at her, he didn't speak to her, and if she was in a room that he entered he would simply walk back out again. The only time he did stay in the same room with her was during breakfast, lunch and dinner. And even then it was because he had too not because he wanted too. The atmosphere was incredibly tense between them and even though no-one dared comment on it, Hermione was sure they could all feel it.

She didn't understand what she had done wrong. She wasn't to know that the piece of Voldemort's soul would turn into Lily Potter, Severus's biggest fear and regret. If she did know, she would never have allowed Severus to try and destroy it. She could understand that he was hurt and embarrassed by what had happened; after all he was a proud and private man. But the fact he treated her in such a heartless way afterwards, well it hurt at first. But then she became angry at him, and now when it came to Severus she was simply numb. Perhaps in the long run it was for the best because now she had no distractions when it came to fulfilling her task.

"Sir what is the third potion?" Katie Bell asked, pointing to the little vial containing a molten gold liquid.

"Ahh this is called _Felix Felicis_ also known as what?" He asked looking around the class expectantly, laying eager eyes on Harry who simply stared back at him with a blank look on his face.

"Liquid luck." Neville said his gaze fixated on the little vial.

"Well done Mr Longbottom 30 points to Gryffindor, it is indeed liquid luck. It will make the drinker lucky for a small period of time, making everything they attempt to do successful. Until it wears off of course. In today's lesson I will present the student who can brew a perfect, or an acceptable draught of living death, with this little vial of liquid luck as the prize. Now I must warn you this potion is incredibly difficult to brew and I have only ever known one student who was able to brew it perfectly. On you go then, you will find all the information in your books."

Harry and Ron turned to look at each other before Harry said,

"Erm we don't have books yet Professor."

"Oh well grab two books from the storage cupboard and then get to work boys."

With that Harry and Ron stumbled over to grab some spares.

"Professor may I have a go at brewing." Hermione asked.

Slughorn had beamed at her like she was the prize winning horse.

"You may but I think you should sit away from the students. I am more than certain your potion will be perfect Miss Watson and don't want any of the students cheating."

Hermione went and retrieved all the ingredients that she would need from the storeroom before moving to sit across from Neville. She was far enough away that he wouldn't be able to see what she was doing, but close enough for her to see his face. She had already checked the cupboard to make sure Severus's old Potion book wasn't there and was both satisfied and relieved to find that he had listened to her on that occasion. Now that Harry wouldn't win, she was going to try her best and help the person who deserved the Felix Felicis the most.

Neville had been sitting at his cauldron looking over the instructions, when he almost fell off his stool at the sound of a voice in his head.

"Mr Longbottom are you alright." Slughorn said coming up behind him with a look of concern on his rosy coloured face.

Neville looked around the classroom to see if any of his other classmates had heard voices in their heads, or whether it was just him who was going stark raving mad. And when he noticed the look on Hermione-Mia's face he understood at once that it was her he had heard.

"Sorry Professor just had a little pain in my stomach but it's away now." Neville's face flamed red with embarrassment.

"Very well then Mr Longbottom, if you need to visit the infirmary let me know." Slughorn said with one more apprehensive glance at Neville before walking to investigate the other students.

"T-thanks sir." Neville stammered looking down at his work.

" _Thanks for not saying anything Neville."_ Hermione's voice whispered in his head.

" _What are you doing, you almost gave me a heart attack."_ Neville whispered back only to hear Hermione chuckling, as strange as having her voice in his head was; he was simply relieved not to be going mad.

" _I'm really sorry about that Neville, but now that I'm an assistant and not a student I can't help you anymore."_ Her voice sounded almost sad in his head. _"This was the only way I could think of."_

" _Thanks but I don't think I need help anymore now that Snape's not teaching."_

" _You're probably right but what if I said I could help you win the Felix Felicis potion. Would you accept my help then?"_ She sounded sincere and not at all mocking.

" _The potion is in the book so anyone could win it."_ He replied sounding confused.

" _What if I said the book's wrong?"_ Hermione whispered back.

Neville sat bolt upright in his chair and simply gazed at Hermione who was working diligently on her own potion, like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. He had a dumbfounded look upon his face as he frowned slightly.

" _Hermione Granger would never say a book was wrong."_ His voice returned, causing Hermione to chuckle once again.

" _Hermione Granger might not but Mia Watson would."_

He looked thoughtful for a moment as if weighing things up before saying,

" _So what's the right way then?"_

With that Hermione began to help Neville with each stage, advising him when things changed from the potion book. She had already read through the Half Blood Prince's copy from cover to cover before he took it away, and had all the changes memorized.

" _Use 13 sopophorousof 12. And use the blade to crush them instead of cutting them."_ Hermione said.

" _Why do I crush them instead of cutting them like it says in the book?"_ Neville asked in return.

" _It releases the juices better."_

Both Hermione and Neville looked around the room in amusement as fellow classmates tried in vain to cut the beans. At one point both of them laughed as one of Dean Thomas's beans went flying through the air towards Slughorn, who managed to catch it in his hand.

" _Alright next up Neville, after the seventh counter clockwise stir add one anti clockwise stir. This will help bind the potion better."_

One of the things she liked about helping Neville like this was it simply wasn't just a case of Hermione telling him what to do and him doing it. He asked questions regarding the things she had instructed him to do and so he was still learning. Anyone else wouldn't have cared much about the learning part but not Neville.

Seamus Finnigan done something to his potion as a flame shot out of the cauldron, singeing his eyebrows and hair. He was always doing things like that and usually ended up with something burnt or covered in black dust.

Slughorn went looking around everyone's potion, looking terribly disappointed in Harry's gunk before moving on. It was obvious he held Harry in high regards and was expecting so much from the boy-who-lived. Lily had been brilliant at Potions after all, coming only second to Severus. It was unfortunate that her son did not take after her.

Looking around the classroom he smiled.

"Not too bad overall but I must confess at being incredibly pleased and surprised that two perfect potions have been brewed today. Of course I expect nothing less from my talented assistant Miss Watson." He smiled proudly at her and it took Hermione everything she had not to roll her eyes at him. "But also Neville Longbottom." There was a collective gasp of shock as Slughorn said Neville's name, the boy who constantly blew up his cauldron had apparently made a faultless difficult potion. "I daresay one drop would kill us all." He joked. Picking up the small vial of molten gold he passed it over to Neville and smiled. "As promised here is your prize. Use it well." He warned.

After that first class things went well for Hermione. She helped with brewing; she helped Neville, assisted with the 1st and 2nd years and even got to do some marking. She would have felt like Slughorn was taking advantage of her position, if it wasn't for the fact it kept her busy during the day. When all the students went out for lunch, she would sometimes go out hunting or go for a run around the grounds, now that her arm and leg had fully healed. Carlisle had been right in the assumption that the longer she was a vampire, the longer she could go between feeds. She didn't have to go out every day to feed, instead going out every fourth day instead. But she was also not using up much of her energy either at the moment.

Since the school was now back in action she couldn't use the Quidditch Pitch to practice her fighting anymore, not that she had anyone to fight with now, and she took to practicing duelling in the room of requirements. Her friends Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville sometimes came to watch her practice when they weren't busy with Quidditch or doing homework. But it wasn't the same though and she still felt incredibly lonely.

Almost every day she received letters from Remus and Dora, the Cullen's, Molly and Arthur Weasley, even Alastor wrote to her on the odd occasion. But it was Sanguini's letters that made the biggest impression with her.

He never pushed her about her feelings regarding him and respected her wishes and boundaries, but at the same time seemed to understand her feeling of loneliness. Every Friday night, with Dumbledore's permission, they met up and either simply went for a walk or he would run with her or practice fighting. They would sit and chat for hours until eventually he would escort her back to the castle.

No-one knew that she was a vampire at the school except from the Professors and the few friends she had left here. So these Friday nights with Sanguini meant so much to her as she didn't need to hide who she was. They were liberating and just what she needed. As winter drew closer and the holiday period began, Hermione knew that at the end of the festive period, things would be changing. And it was on a trip to Hogsmeade, before the beginning of the Christmas holidays that reality would come crashing back down for them all, reminding her especially of her task.

Slughorn and Hermione both agreed to chaperone the students into Hogsmeade that day, with Hermione also agreeing to meet with Sanguini at the same time. She knew what would happen on this day and so had to keep a close eye on Draco.

This would be his first attempt at Dumbledore's life and she couldn't let the curious Katie Bell be injured. So she watched and waited not entirely sure of everything that happened beforehand.

She and Sanguini were sitting in the Three Broomsticks near Harry and Ron, when Katie Bell went into the girl's bathroom followed soon after, by an imperiod Madam Rosmerta holding the small square package in her hands.

Hermione got up and signalled for Sanguini to follow her outside the pub and said,

"I'm sorry for us leaving like that but there is something I need to do. And I have to go back to the castle soon."

"That's fine perhaps I can escort you back." He said undeterred.

She looked at the closed door and chewed her bottom lip nervously wondering if she should tell him or not.

"Look Sanguini thank you for the offer, but there is a rather dangerous task I must do. One of the students is going to be given a cursed necklace and I need to get it away from her before she hurts herself."

Sanguini smiled and took a step closer to Hermione, moving her away from the door as some students flocked out.

"Well now that I know what you are doing, there are no excuses for me not to escort you back to the castle then. Unless of course you don't want me to."

Hermione gave him a grateful smile and nodded her head, almost shyly.

"I would love for you to come back with me Sanguini. But give me two minutes so that I can speak to Slughorn." Heading back into the pub she found him sipping on a firewhiskey, despite the fact he was supposed to be chaperoning.

"Professor Slughorn I will be heading back to the castle soon. I have an important task to do that requires Dumbledore's attention." She whispered quietly for only him to hear.

His eyes widened with excitement as he nodded his head eagerly.

"Of course, of course. I will be heading there soon."

Hermione left the pub once more and met Sanguini. Whipping out her wand she requested Dumbledore to head to Severus's class as she had something to discuss with them both.

Together Hermione and Sanguini hid from view and waited for Katie Bell and her friend to leave, which didn't take long. Hermione saw the small box in Katie's hand then looked at Sanguini.

"You go ahead I'll meet you once I get the package."

He agreed and rushed away with his vampire speed before Hermione disillusioned herself. With the stealth she had, Hermione was able to sneak up behind Katie and extract the box from her hands before dashing off to meet Sanguini, moving to the sound of yells and protests from Katie and her friend.

Even holding the box Hermione could feel the dark magic contained within and knew she had to get it to Severus as soon as possible. But the thought of seeing him however made her feel nervous. At least she wouldn't be alone in a room with him though, she had Sanguini by her side and Dumbledore would be there too of course.

"Were you able to get it?" He asked.

"Yes but I need to get it away from the students quickly." She said cancelling the disillusioning spell, once they were away from prying eyes.

Using their speed and agility they were able to reach the castle in record time, stopping at the entrance when they knew they were alone. Sanguini took Hermione's hand, as together they walked towards the Dark Arts classroom.

Knocking on the door she entered the classroom, forgetting about Sanguini's hand covering her own. With her mask firmly in place she looked at Dumbledore first then to Severus.

"Ahh Hermione and Sanguini. What a pleasant surprise but I fear the reason you asked Severus and I here is not so pleasant." Dumbledore said smiling brightly towards them. His eyes flickered briefly to their intertwined hands with some amusement.

Hermione let go of Sanguini's hand and opened the package, careful not to touch the necklace.

"I'm afraid not Albus. Katie Bell was going to bring this to the castle but from the vision, I knew curiosity would get the better of her. If she opened the package and touched the item contained she would be gravely harmed. So I intercepted it and, well here it is."

Both Dumbledore and Severus looked down at the necklace feeling the dark magic radiate from it. Severus cast a couple of spells on it then frowned.

"You mean to say you carried this up here yourself. Foolish girl you could have been hurt." Severus snapped at her with an annoyed scowl on his face.

Hermione's back instantly stiffened at his tone of voice and she glared at him in return.

"What would you expect me to do Severus simply let a student be hurt, or worse let her die. All because I'm too scared to carry that damn thing here myself." She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "I knew it was cursed with dark magic and I knew not to touch it. Over all I would say I was quite safe."

Severus glared back at her, the pounding in his chest almost deafening in his ears.

"That may be the case Miss Granger, or is that Watson now. But have you any idea what this dark curse is? Do you know how it would affect you if at all? No I didn't think so." He huffed, folding his own arms across his chest. "And its Professor Snape to you. After all you may no longer be a student anymore but you're still only an assistant and term has resumed."

His words were sharp and cut Hermione to the bone. The anger simply radiated from her as the magic crackled and sprang to life around her.

"In that case my task is done. I will leave this in your hands since you are the expert." She turned to look at Sanguini and offered him her hand. "Let's go."

With nothing more to say she turned on her heel and dragged Sanguini back out of the classroom towards the Black Lake.

How dare he speak to her like that? How dare he act that way to her in front of the Headmaster and her friend? She wanted to scream and shout but most of all she wanted to hit him, the bastard that he was.

"I take it things are not going well with you then." Sanguini asked. He was trying to be sympathetic but at the same time felt hope swell inside of him.

She snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"That is stating the obvious. Honestly the man is a nightmare; he is selfish, caustic and an utter arse. The way he's been treating me is appalling. And too think I actually had feelings for him at one point. More fool me." She didn't want to tell Sanguini that she was still in love with Severus, so kept that piece of information quiet. Right now though she couldn't understand what she saw in him. Obviously he wasn't the person she thought he was.

"Hermione I believe it's for the best. Things would never have worked out between you both. At least now you can see that for yourself."

He was right, she knew he was, but that still didn't ease the pain or rejection she felt. She just didn't understand how he could go from proclaiming his love to her one day, to treating her no better than a piece of filth the next.

"I know that Sanguini but a little respect or consideration wouldn't have been too much to ask from him."

"He doesn't come across as a person who gives either of those things freely Hermione." He rubbed her back gently and at the contact she instantly relaxed.

"True but still, I thought we had gotten passed that bit. But obviously not."

Changing the subject Sanguini said,

"So have you been invited to Slughorn's party then?"

Hermione turned and gaped at him before saying,

"How did you know about that?"

He laughed at the look on her face and smiled.

"Because Eldred is a famous writer so of course Slughorn knows him. And since I live with Eldred and I'm a vampire I also get an invite too."

Hermione laughed.

"Of course how foolish of me not to realise. As a matter of fact I did get an invite; after all I am his wonderful, talented assistant."

Sanguini towered over her and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"You forgot to add beautiful as well to that list." While he spoke he gently caressed her cheek, before lowering his head for a chaste kiss.

Hermione sighed into the kiss before pulling away. Her eyes were closed tight to hide the anguish she felt.

"Sanguini please don't do that again. I do really like you and I treasure our friendship. But I can't have any romantic relationship just now. I am too busy and have too much on my mind for any distractions at the moment." She took his hand in hers and gazed up at him. "Please tell me that you understand. I couldn't bear to lose your friendship."

Caressing her cheek again, he savoured the feeling of her and inwardly groaned. The attraction he felt for her was growing and he found himself unable to stop it anymore. He wanted her and despite what she said, he would not give up on claiming her.

"Hermione I respect your wishes and believe me this will not damage our friendship. Let me court you, we can take things slow and I promise I won't distract you." He grinned mischievously at her then said, "And the next time I kiss you will be because you asked."

Hermione sighed deeply her shoulders slumping.

"Sanguini I-"

"Before you reject me, why don't you let me take you to Slughorns party as a date first?" He said cutting in.

"That sounds nice." She smiled her gaze drifting upwards to the sky. "Look it's snowing." Holding out her hands palms facing up, she twirled in the snow, letting the delicate snowflakes land on her skin and hair. Because she was no longer warm bodied like normal human beings, the snow simply lay unmelted on her skin. At that moment with white fluffy snowflakes in her hair and on her long lashes, she had never looked more beautiful. Sanguini simply stood back watching, as she twirled and laughed,

He was not the only person watching her display; Severus Snape stood looking out of a window in the highest tower with a heavy heart. Once again he had hurt the women he loved, pushing her into the arms of another more suitable man.

That night down in the Chamber of Secrets, he had been shocked and terrified at seeing the ghostly form of Lily, the women he had spent all this time obsessing and feeling guilty over.

Hearing the words that came out of her mouth filled him with even more guilt because he had let her go and moved on, when he was never supposed to. Lily had been both his light and his darkness. She kept him trapped in his thoughts, the pain of her death keeping him like a caged animal. He wasn't supposed to forget everything he had gone through with her, he wasn't supposed to feel happiness and love again when Lily had died because of him. He wasn't supposed to let himself feel loved, knowing he was so undeserving of it. All the pain and confusion weakened his resolve and brought him begging to his knees. Somewhere at the back of his mind he knew she wasn't real, that it was just the small fragment of the Dark Lord's soul playing on his fears. But at the time, for him it had felt so real and shocked him to the very core.

Afterwards when Hermione went to comfort him, he had been mortified by his actions, he wasn't supposed to fall apart like that, and especially not in front of her. He wasn't supposed to show weakness, that is why he wore his mask every day. When he felt her soft soothing arms wrap around him he was so afraid of seeing the pity in her eyes, so he done the one thing Severus Snape was good at, the one thing he never got wrong, and that was to push her away and gloss over everything, becoming the nasty bastard that he was.

Of course by morning he had regretted it immensely, but Severus was a man who valued his pride and by telling her he was sorry and wrong in his actions, well that was unheard of.

He hadn't meant for things to get so bad between them, but the longer it went on the harder it was for him to say sorry. So he avoided her completely, despite the fact his heart broke at the loss of contact with her. He missed her terribly and everyday he feared something would happen to her that would take her away from him. He didn't think he could go through all of that loss again. So he simply decided to keep her at arm's length. It was better for them both that way.

Then seeing her today holding hands with that vampire, who obviously had romantic feelings for her, he wondered just how far he had pushed her away from him and into the arms of another. Then his unspoken question was answered when Sanguini kissed and caressed her, causing Severus's heart to break all over again. But he couldn't blame Hermione, even though he knew he would take it out on her, it was his fault she had abandoned him. He finally had the chance to be with the woman he loved, who even, for some unknown reason, loved him back and he blew it. Severus Snape may be intelligent but when it came to matters of the heart he was nothing more than a stubborn, undeserving fool.

* * *

It was the evening of Slughorns Christmas party and Hermione thought she would put some effort into her outfit. After all she was assuming the role as Mia Watson and not Hermione Granger, the boring bookworm.

Her long hair fell in perfect elegant ringlets down her back, with a diamond hair clip pinned at the side moving the hair away to reveal her ear and slender neck. Not the side of her neck that still bore the scar from the bite she received.

The dress she wore was a floor length elegant black gown, that shone and glittered in the light. The top of the dress was off the shoulders, revealing her pale flawless skin, and dipped into a comfortable v-shape. The dress synched seductively at the waist, revealing her perfect figure. Overall her look was elegant yet feminine and sexy at the same time. She wore a little make-up and no jewelry, and carried her wand in a secure holster. Looking in the mirror she was pleased by the way she looked, and couldn't have been further from the old Hermione Granger if she tried.

There was a knock on the door to her quarters at exactly 8 o'clock and when she opened the door Sanguini was standing there holding a single red rose for her.

"My lady, may I say you look absolutely beautiful today." He smiled, bending his head and kissing her hand like the perfect gentleman he was.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly taking the rose from his outstretched hand and conjuring a slim vase of water to put it in. "And may I say you look rather dashing yourself." She wasn't lying he looked incredibly handsome in his black suit and red tie.

"Shall we?" He held out her arm to her which she took graciously before leaving her quarters, erecting the wards once she was out the door.

"We shall." She smiled up at him before they headed to the party which was already in full swing.

Students and adults alike seemed to gape at the beautiful well suited couple, as they walked confidently around the room speaking to all the party guests. It wasn't hard to notice how stunning they were as individuals and as a couple. And speculation became rife amongst the students, wondering if this was Miss Watson's other half.

She smiled politely as Slughorn introduced her to his very special guests, and in return she made appropriate small talk with all the right people. Slughorn was incredibly proud to show her off as his assistant and took pride in telling anyone who would listen how incredibly talented she was. But once he had exhausted telling everyone about her, he then moved on to introducing Harry Potter to his acquaintances. Harry seemed to bristle under such praise and attention and looked incredibly uncomfortable at being the centre of attention.

Hermione meanwhile spoke to Neville and Alastor who had come, as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt who asked how she was faring. She replied that she was very well and was fitting into her new role successfully.

"May I have this dance?" Sanguini asked holding out his hand to her. She smiled at him and put her own delicate hand in his.

"How could I possibly refuse such a request?"

He escorted her onto the busy dance floor and held her small body close to his own as they entered into a waltz.

"I hope you know that you've captured every man in this room's attention. I don't think you realize just how captivating you are to behold this evening." He whispered silkily into her ear.

She would have blushed at such a comment, not for what he said but for the intensity in which he had said it. She gazed around the room and indeed saw many pairs of eyes trained on them, especially a rich dark pair of eyes belonging to the one person who caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. He was scowling at them with a look of disdain and…. jealousy.

"I'm nothing special Sanguini." She smiled.

"Hermione you have no idea how wrong that is. Believe me you are special, more than you will ever realize."

She laughed at him trying to take away the intensity of their discussion.

"Are you trying to give me a big head Sir?" She teased.

He gave a look of mock outrage and feigned innocence.

"Me of course not."

The evening was pleasant as Hermione chatted away happily with the guests and danced a few times with Neville, Harry and Sanguini. It was only after the party was in full swing when some drama occurred. Sanguini pulled Hermione into a darkened corner and said,

"Hermione after this is all over I need to speak to you."

She looked at him blankly for a moment, taking in the serious tone of voice.

"Of course Sanguini you can talk to me about anything, you know that."

Their conversation was disrupted by Filch, who choose that moment to come bustling into the room dragging Draco Malfoy with him by the scruff of his neck.

"I caught him outside in the corridor. He said he was invited." Filch spat looking towards Slughorn. "But I think he was up to something."

"All right all right. I wasn't invited I was gate crashing ok." Draco said his thin pale face turning red, as all eyes focused on him.

Hermione looked at Draco and felt a pang of regret. The stress of his task was obviously taking a toll on him as he looked as if he had lost weight, his face although naturally pale, looked even worse than normal with dark circles around his eyes. He looked tired, drawn and stressed.

Draco pulled himself out of Filchs grasp and patted down his clothes to brush out the wrinkles.

"I shall deal with Draco Professor Slughorn." Hermione smiled warmly towards her 'mentor' who simply nodded in agreement. This was his party and he didn't want to leave to deal with a wayward student.

Draco looked at her dumbfounded for a moment, before she followed him out of the room. She walked behind him in the empty corridor and when they were safely away from any nosey people, she pulled him to face her and pressed him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing? If my father knew about this he would have you sacked." He hissed trying to break free from her unnaturally strong grip.

"Don't give me that Draco. I made a promise to your mother to look out for you and that is what I'm doing now."

He looked at Hermione with stunned eyes.

"You're one of them aren't you? Checking to make sure I don't mess up. Well this task was given to me and I am honoured."

She openly scoffed at his words.

"Don't be ridiculous Draco. First of all I am not a Death Eater. I promised your mother I would make sure no harm came to you. I am well aware of your task, and although you can spout all the bravado you want, I know deep down you don't want to do it."

He tried to push her away but again she was too strong. The mask he wore was beginning to crack, as the pain and stress of what he was doing came crashing down on him.

"You don't know anything about me so don't pretend you do." He spat out, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to be unleashed.

"I know more than you think Draco. And believe me when I say I am here for you. Don't think you're alone in this."

"Spare me your pity." He snapped at her despite the fact her words meant so much to him.

"It's not pity Draco it's the truth. This task you have is dangerous and is an enormous responsibility. Your heart isn't in it but at the same time you can't fail. The pressure is too much for you by yourself. So if you need to talk I am here."

He stared at her blankly for a moment then said,

"I don't even know you so how can I trust anything you say?"

She sighed and released him.

"You know me better than you think Draco. Anyway should you need me, I'm here. You better move before Filch comes back. You don't want your nice robes covered in anymore of his spittle." She cringed at the thought.

Despite himself Draco actually smiled, although it was sad and tired.

"Yeah wouldn't want that."

He began to walk away when Hermione called back to him.

"Good night Draco and remember I'm here for you."

He never said anything simply strode away with as much confidence as he could muster. Hermione did feel sorry for him but she knew once his task had been completed, things would be better for him and his family. He will have no Dark Lord hovering of him with threats of harming his family, and he would no longer live the life he detested. He just had to stick in there a little longer.

Staring at the spot she last saw Draco, Hermione went to walk back to Slughorns party when a vision struck her. The pain that normally accompanied a vision was no longer there, but somehow she did stumble falling against the wall. Squeezing her eyes tight, she let the vision pass before setting off once again, only to be grabbed by Harry, whose eyes were blazing in anger.

"Hermione what the hell do you think you're doing?" He accused.

She was in no mood for Harry's childish behaviour and had other concerns to deal with at the moment. She frowned at him and yanked her arm out of his grip.

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"Don't play dumb with me Hermione I saw you talking to Draco. You know I think he's a Death Eater and your little discussion only confirmed that."

She rolled her eyes at him and groaned.

"Honestly Harry you don't know anything about Draco. So perhaps you should mind your own business for a change."

"He's a Death Eater Hermione and I just heard you saying that you promised his mother you were looking out for him. So c'mon then tell me, when did your loyalties change? When did you become a fan of the Dark side?"

Hermione groaned out loud and pinned him with her best angry stare.

"Harry listen to yourself. There is more going on in this War than what you think. It's not just about you, other people are suffering too. At least you have people who care about you helping you. What does Draco have?"

Harry snorted disbelievingly and glared at her.

"And Draco doesn't. Well whose fault is that? My parents were killed; his parents are still around. It's not my fault they choose to follow the wrong side."

Hermione shook her head at him in annoyance.

"You need to grow up Harry and realize that not everything is black and white, some things are grey. You have no idea about the Malfoys, no idea at all. And maybe, just maybe you could take off your judgmental glasses and see things for what they are."

With that Hermione strode back to the party. She was in no mood for adolescent tantrums and had things to do. She wasn't going to be side-tracked by anyone else tonight.

Little did she know however, Severus had followed her and Draco out, hiding in the shadows to listen to what they were saying? The fact that she appeared to be genuinely concerned with Draco's situation relieved him of his own fears. Draco made it clear he wouldn't listen to anything he had to say, but perhaps he would listen to Hermione instead. The thing that really made Severus proud was when she berated Harry and his selfish behaviour. No-one ever dared speak to the boy-who-lived in such a way, merlin even he wouldn't have gone and said those things to Harry, but she had and boy was it a sight to see. He didn't think he could possibly love her any more than he already did at that moment.

He had also seen the way in which she had stumbled into the wall and knew that she had a vision. Curiosity got the better of him as he wondered what it was she had seen, so followed her back into the party and watched and listened to her intently. She was conversing quietly with Eldred Worple, with Sanguini hanging off her arm. The ever persistent vampire was quickly becoming a thorn in Severus's side.

"Eldred I was just wondering, do curses and spells work on vampires the same way they would on a witch or wizard?" She asked curiously, although she already knew this answer.

Eldred thought for a moment then said,

"Some spells would but other spells wouldn't, not against vampires. They are so much stronger than what wizards are, so it would need to be a very powerful spell to hurt a vampire."

"What about the killing curse would that work against a vampire?" She inquired.

He looked at her for a moment with a furrowed brow.

"Why on earth are you asking me that?" He asked suspiciously.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"I was just curious really. Since I am also a witch I just wondered if my magic would have more of an impact against vampires, than normal witches and wizard's magic. I was wondering if using the killing curse would defeat another vampire." She gave him her best bashful smile and said, "Or if a witch used that spell on me. I need to know if it would work."

He rubbed his fingers along his chin as he gazed into thin air.

"Well I think perhaps your magic is capable of doing such damage, but I don't think the killing curse could work on any vampire really."

"Oh and what brings you to that conclusion?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him in question.

"Well it's simple really. The killing curse was invented to take life. Technically a vampire is classed as being dead. So how can you hit something with a killing curse when it has no life to take?"

Hermione thought over is words and seemed to agree with his logic.

"So basically because vampires don't have life as such, they are classed as being an inanimate object, a bit like if you were to make a statue come to life. The killing curse would not be able to destroy it."

Eldred nodded his head in agreement at her theory.

"Well I suppose that's right. But really I cannot say for sure so this is simply an assumption my dear girl."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for the help though, I do appreciate it. Please excuse me I have to talk to Alastor for a moment."

Severus was incredibly interested in the conversation that he had just overheard. But something troubled him by it. Whatever she was thinking probably wasn't any good. He watched as she left the party with Alastor Moody and wondered whether he should follow them or go and speak to Dumbledore about what he had heard.

* * *

Dumbledore sat quietly in his office playing over the recent events in his head. Things seemed to moving on but at the same time were progressing slowly. The time of War was drawing closer; he knew that, he could feel it in the air.

Hermione had grown strong and was making wonderful progress with regards to the Horcruxes and because she had taken over, was also keeping Harry safe and out of trouble as well.

His peace and quiet was suddenly disturbed by a patronus from Alastor. In a frantic voice the message said,

"Albus come to the Quidditch Pitch quickly, Hermione has gone mad." Before it vanished suddenly.

Anything that was able to make Alastor Moody frantic with worry was never a good thing, so dread instantly filled him. Had she attacked a student, was her magic too strong? He had to know.

Apparating he arrived onto the Quidditch Pitch only to be met by the sound of yelling.

"I will not do it Hermione." Alastor yelled.

"He is right you cannot expect him to do that. What if it doesn't work?" Severus said his voice frantic with concern.

"Eldred said…"

"It doesn't matter what Eldred said Hermione. It doesn't mean you have to be foolish enough and try it." Severus said.

"Bloody foolish girl." Alastor muttered shaking his head in dismay.

Hermione groaned out loud.

"It wasn't that when you were casting the cruciatus curse at my back was it?" She yelled.

Alastor ran up to her and shook her shoulders; the action would have been violent with regards to anyone else.

"That was different. I won't do this and you can't make me." He let her go and walked over to Dumbledore. "Tell her that she's being ridiculous."

"Quiet." Albus yelled trying to make sense of the situation. "Now someone tell me what on earth is going on?"

"She asked..."

"He won't..."

"She's bloody…" They all said at the same time.

"One at a time please." Dumbledore sighed, as he tried to calm the situation down. "Alastor perhaps you can go first and tell me what this is all about."

Alastor turned and looked at Hermione, his finger pointed straight at her in outrage.

"She asked me to come out here and help her with dueling. I agreed because she needs to keep up with her training. But she tricked me. She bloody tricked me and no-one tricks me. No-one." He spat out indignantly.

Dumbledore looked from Alastor's angry face, to Hermione's stubbornly determined face, then to Severus's panic stricken face. The sight between them was unsettling.

"How did she trick you Alastor?" Dumbledore asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Oh yes she wanted to practice all right just not dueling. No, she wanted me to cast the _Avada Kedavra_ curse at her. Bloody stupid idea that." He yelled.

Dumbledore turned and looked at the young woman.

"Is this true Hermione?" He asked quietly.

"Yes it's true Albus." She said confidently.

"And why on earth would you ask Alastor to do that? That could be incredibly dangerous."

She sighed and let her arms fall to her side.

"I'm aware of that Albus but I spoke to Eldred about it and he told me that it was unlikely the curse would kill me, since I'm technically already dead. He said the sole purpose of this curse was to take life, and since I don't have one the curse couldn't kill an inanimate object."

"But why on earth do you even need to know that?" He asked.

"Because I need to know if the killing curse can destroy a vampire or not."

"So you would try it on yourself. And what if things went wrong and it did hurt you? What then?"

"Exactly." Severus whispered glad that the old man was finally seeing sense.

She turned and glared at him before looking back at Dumbledore.

"Well then I would say the same thing as I did before. Everything that you need to know about destroying the Dark Lord is in my study which only Sev-Professor Snape has access too." She said, correcting her mistake at the use of his name. She did not need to hear him reprimand her for that mistake again.

Dumbledore stood quietly for a moment then asked,

"Why would you need to know if this would kill a vampire? There are none except for you and Sanguini. So really there is no need for you to attempt this."

Hermione stood still but averted her gaze away from him. It did not need a skilled Legillimens to tell him that she was hiding something from them. Something that would cause her to ask such a thing from them.

"Hermione what don't we know?" He asked a little more sternly.

All eyes turned towards her and instead of shrinking back at the intensity of their gazes she stood taller, more commanding.

"Bellatrix and Wormtail went to Volterra. The Volturi know about me, which means they will be coming, and soon. I need to be prepared for more than just the Dark Lord now."

Alastor cursed and began to pace, while Severus stood stalk still on the spot. Dumbledore sighed and squeezed his eyes shut in dismay.

This was grave news indeed. She had to defeat the Dark Lord first, but with the Volturi coming that could hinder any progress they had made. Her life was valuable and the light needed her. So with only one option Dumbledore said,

"I'm sorry." Before anyone could say anything he pulled out his wand, aimed it at her and yelled "Avada Kedavra." The green light burst out of his wand, making a whooshing noise before hitting her square in the chest. Her eyes opened wide with shock as she was flung across the grass.

"No." Severus yelled running to her still body on the grass, his heart bursting from his chest. Not again, he couldn't lose the woman he loved to this curse again. The sight of seeing Hermione hit by it caused the bile to rise in his throat and the fear surge through his body. "Albus what did you do." He yelled scooping her lifeless body up into his arms.

"Are you bloody mental? Have you any idea just what you've done?" Alastor yelled.

Dumbledore stood in shock at his own actions as he watched Severus cradle the young woman tenderly. What had he done?

A small white light emanated from Hermione's wand tip and with that she groaned and rolled over to try and sit up.

"Bloody hell that's like getting punched in the stomach with an iron fist." She grimaced standing up on wobbly legs.

The others looked at each other then laughed at seeing she was alright. Severus had never felt more relieved than he was now. She was up and about and that was all that mattered.

Dumbledore sighed with relief.

"Well I guess that answers your question Miss Granger. I don't know about you gentlemen but after that I need a drink."

"Thank you Albus for helping with that, but it doesn't help me with regards to the Volturi. I need to formulate a plan should they attack."

"We will think of something Hermione. Do not fear? For now, concentrate on the Dark Lord."

Once again Severus felt angry at the old man. He was too busy thinking of the safety of his precious Potter and his enemy to stop and think of Hermione being in danger. She had the Dark Lord and the Volturi to think about now and yet Albus bloody Dumbledore still didn't seem to care.

"If you don't mind I will skip the celebration and head back to my own quarters." And with that Severus stomped away ahead of the group. Little did they know however, a very daring plan was beginning to form in one of their minds? It was reckless, it was dangerous but more importantly it just might work.

* * *

Bellatrix barged passed the receptionist, and then quickly cast the binding spell at the woman, as she tried to trot along beside her. She was trying to stop Bellatrix from completing her mission and that would not do. She would not let her Dark Lord down. Wormtail followed nervously behind, grateful for once that Bellatrix was completely mad. After all who in their right mind would willingly go into a room full of deadly vampires without some kind of weapon?

She marched through the halls, her wild hair bouncing ridiculously while her hips swayed dramatically. Once upon a time, before the madness kicked in Bellatrix Lestrange was an extremely beautiful woman. She had a glorious mane of curly black hair, an irresistible pair of dark chocolate brown eyes, a sensual figure and womanly curves.

At one point before the madness, she was also the Dark Lord's favourite conquest. Although she had remained completely loyal to him, he was no longer loyal to her and used her on the more dangerous tasks. Something she lapped up, if it meant she was pleasing him.

With a flick of her wand she flung the doors open and walked into the room, tapping the wand against her hand and grinning manically at the three vampires who sat on their thrones looking high and mighty.

Marcus sat on the left hand side looking bored and not at all concerned by the disruption. Caius sat on the right hand side, his body stiff as anger coursed through him. While Aro, the main leader of the Volturi, sat poised and graceful his legs crossed elegantly with his hands clasped together. Although he smiled politely at the newcomers, he was incensed at the woman who had the audacity to just barge into their sanctuary.

"What do you think you are doing coming in here like that?" Caius exclaimed with outrage.

For any other person his anger would have been terrifying to behold, but not for Bellatrix. She simply cackled madly before tilting her head to look at him, still tapping her wand against her hand, like a warning.

"Now now that is no way to treat guests." She said almost sweetly. "Especially guests who have important information for you."

"Come now brother there is no need for yelling we are all friends after all." Aro said quieting his brother with one simple look. Standing up gracefully he began to walk over to his guests and smiled at each of them. "Bellatrix Lestrange so nice to see you again and-" His gaze briefly flickered to the nervous looking man who hid behind her. "I see you brought a pet rat with you. How…interesting?" He looked over at Caius and gave him a brief smile.

Bellatrix simply laughed at the put down aimed at her partner. She wasn't particularly fond of Wormtail. In fact she despised him since he appeared to be in the Dark Lord's good graces. She hated anyone who dared try and take her place in the Dark Lord's eyes, especially all the shifty weasels.

Bellatrix, who wasn't scared of the vampires in the room, began to circle Aro as if he were her prey.

"I have a message from the Dark Lord." She whispered in his ear, grinning like the mad woman that she was.

"Let me guess Bellatrix, Voldemort has asked us to join him again." Caius said with a snigger.

"You dare speak his name you filthy half-breed." Bellatrix screamed, the anger seeping out of her. The one thing she hated, other than when Mudbloods spoke her Dark lord's name was when filthy half-breeds like them spoke his name. They might act all high and mighty but they were inferior in every way possible as far as she was concerned.

"Now dear Bellatrix my brother here did not mean any offence by his words." Aro said sweetly trying to calm the mad woman down. He wasn't scared of a silly wand, but he did not want violence here in his home.

"As I was saying." She hissed, her gaze focused on Caius. She didn't know him, yet she instantly disliked him for his ignorance. "The Dark Lord sends me with a message for you. He requests that you join his side in helping to defeat the light, as they have broken one of your…" She bent her head forward, so that Aro could smell the putrid smell of her unclean mouth. "Golden laws." Stepping back she smiled knowingly and looked at him, unable to contain her excitement at his reaction.

"Oh, and what law is that Bellatrix. The Volturi are proud to have established several important laws in order to keep our world quiet from humankind." His voice was soft with a musical lilt to it. He was tall and slender, with long black hair. His pale skin was flawless and his red eyes glowed. He was beautiful and perfectly sculpted.

Bellatrix snorted at his words. He may look beautiful but he was a mamsy pansy, unlike her Dark Lord.

"Why keep your race a secret? You are more powerful than what they filthy Mudbloods will ever be." She sneered.

"What is a Mudblood?" Caius asked.

Aro sighed and in a dreamy voice said,

"A mere mortal, dear brother." Focusing his attention back onto the witch in front of him he said. "They are our life source Bellatrix; despite what you may think we need mortal blood to survive. Therefore, we respect and tolerate them."

She balked at his words.

"Disgusting." She spat out.

"Now what did the Dark Lord want Bellatrix? And maybe I can consider us helping him." He only said that to appease the woman. He had no intentions of joining the so called Dark Lord in his attempts to kill every mortal that didn't have magic. He tried to protect the vampire race to ensure their survival. Not to let some disgruntled wizard with an idea of world domination, threaten the world he had tried so hard to create. He valued power, but even some forms of power came at too high a cost.

She tilted her head to the side so that her unruly curls fell on her hip and smiled, showing off her black uneven teeth.

"They are harbouring a very powerful and talented witch." Her eyes sparkled with glee.

Aro felt irritated by the maddening woman.

"And why should that concern us? We have no part in your world."

Again she laughed manically, her eyes even brighter than before.

"Because she isn't just a _witch_." She emphasised the last word and sashayed closer to Aro. "You see she came to visit with some friends of yours. The Cullen's I believe. And they came to see the leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore." She smiled and began to circle Aro once again. "And he tried to get her to join him and…" She pouted. "I think she may have agreed after what I witnessed."

"Forgive my folly, but again what has that got to do with us?" He was getting bored now. He wanted them out and away from Volterra; there was simply no knowing what this woman was capable of. And if she done anything stupid in his town, then there was a slim chance they could get discovered. However he couldn't deny that hearing the Cullen's name mentioned with regards to breaking the laws….again, interested him greatly. His last attempt at securing the favour of Alice and Edward didn't go down well, and he was simply looking for another excuse to try again. This could be it.

"Patience." She teased. "You see my Dark Lord sent a lot of dark wolves to kill her, a task that would have been simple if it had been any normal witch. But your friends the Cullen's helped kill them."

"Good." Caius muttered under his breath. He did not particularly like the Cullen clan but hearing that they destroyed wolves, things he hated more. Well he was reluctantly pleased by that news.

"It is not good." Bellatrix hissed angrily. She was so close to hexing that little twerp, only stopping herself at the thought of displeasing her Master. "My good friend was amongst them."

"Please Bellatrix forgive my brother once more." Aro's soft voice cut in.

Bellatrix reluctantly tore her gaze from Caius and back to Aro.

"I will hex him if he doesn't shut up." She hissed out.

Aro would kill her before she even tried.

"Now back to my story. This is where it'll interest you three. You see this witch could fly; she had a wand and incredibly powerful magic. But there was something different about her." She grinned again and tilted her head. "Can you guess what was different about her?"

Aro was fighting back a sigh but simply smiled out of politeness.

"I'm sure I cannot guess it correctly dearest Bellatrix."

She grimaced at his false term of endearment. If he said dearest Bella, she would hex Aro instead, only the Dark Lord called her that pet name.

"She acted like a witch, she cast spells like a witch, and she even waved a wand like a witch. Except she moved like a vampire, she fought like a vampire, had the strength of a vampire, with golden eyes like her other vampire friends." She put emphasis on the 's' of the word friends, making it sound very much like a hiss.

The implication of her words dawned on Aro at once, as he turned and looked nervously at his brothers. Surely she had made a mistake. She couldn't have seen what she suspected she saw. For that was in fact illegal in the vampire world. It was a greater crime because the implications of such could be disastrous.

"You must be mistaken." He said quietly.

She laughed again noticing that she had piqued his interest.

"I am never mistaken Aro. You may see for yourself and come to your own conclusion."

She held out pale hands to him, her fingers bony and long, as she watched him intently.

He took her hands in his as she focused solely on that one memory, knowing all too well what powers he held.

After a moment of watching the image play out he let go, looking stunned, and turned his back to her. He had his hands clasped together as if he was praying, and settled his fingers on his chin.

"Aro what did you see?" Marcus asked his voice slow and uninterested sounding.

Aro began to pace for a moment then looked at his brothers, looking solemn.

"It appears someone has turned a powerful witch into a vampire."

"But that's impossible." Caius snapped.

"Not….impossible dear brother. It seems that someone has gone above the law. From what I saw she is strong, has a vast amount of power, and no doubt possesses more magical ability than what I witnessed." His eyes grew wide with fear. "She may pose a great threat to our world."

"Then what do you suggest we do brother?" Caius asked.

"He already knows what he's going to do let's not waste any more time on pleasantries." Marcus said in his slow drawl.

Bellatrix and Wormtail looked at each other with triumphant smiles on their faces. They had the Volturi right where they wanted them. The Dark Lord would be pleased indeed and soon, Dumbledore and all of his pathetic minions would be dead. Voldemort will rise and Bellatrix was determined to be his right hand woman. Things were looking good.


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING- This chapter contains a scene of torture.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The week after Slughorns party many students were heading home for the Christmas holidays. Ron, Ginny and Harry were all heading back to the Burrow and so was Hermione, much to her pleasant surprise. Both Dumbledore and Severus were against her leaving the safe walls of Hogwarts, but she was adamant about going. She would be able to see Dora and Remus as well as all the other Weasley's, and she was actually looking forward to spending some time away from Hogwarts and her task. The only problem was the tension between her and Harry was still strong.

She had tried to speak to him the night after Slughorns party, but Harry being the stubborn git that he was, just wouldn't listen to her. He still had it in his head that she was now loyal to the Dark, and that was why she was watching over Draco. But she couldn't tell him the real reason why; it would not do him any good if he knew. There was also the risk regarding his connection with the Dark Lord, should he use it to find out the Order's plans. And Hermione couldn't risk him finding out and the people she loved being put in danger. Also the less Harry knew the better as far as she was concerned.

The train ride back to the station was awkward at best. Between Harry and Hermione not speaking, putting Ginny and Ron in an awkward position. Lavender Brown stalking Ron, despite the fact that they were now a couple, and the disgusting way she kept blowing him kisses constantly. Then to top it off there was the tension between Harry and Ginny. It had been obvious to Hermione for a while that the two of them had feelings for each other but neither one wanted to admit it. Harry, because she was the sister of his best friend and didn't want to see what Ron's reaction would be. And Ginny because she was just nervous that Harry wouldn't reciprocate her feelings. All in all, the train ride that day was unpleasant for all of them. So when they finally reached the Burrow, they were full of relief that they were able to separate and enjoy some time apart for a while.

Molly had put on a wonderful spread for everyone coming home too, and Arthur and the twins had been happily putting up the decorations when they arrived.

Every time Hermione stepped foot in the Weasley's house she couldn't help the warm homely feeling from spreading over her. There was just something about the Burrow, it was magic in itself.

Ever the observant one, Hermione watched Molly like a hawk for days since arriving in the Burrow. Although she smiled and was her normal pleasant self, Hermione noticed the trembling in her hands. She saw the nervous flicker in her eyes and the way she constantly checked the window, as if she was expecting something or rather someone. Not wanting to worry the other guests, Hermione waited until she was alone with Arthur to confront him about Molly's odd behaviour.

"Arthur I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment. In private if you don't mind." She smiled reassuringly at him when she saw the worried look in his eyes.

"Of course, follow me." He said beckoning her out in the garden and into the small hut that he used for tinkering about with muggle artefacts.

That was one of the things she found the most endearing about Arthur Weasley, his love and fascination with all things muggle. She remembered the first time she showed him something from her childhood; it was a set of black walkie talkies. Because they were battery operated magic didn't interfere with them like they did with electrical appliances, so she was able to bring them to the Burrow. They had such great fun hiding in the grounds of the Burrow that day, playing a different type of hide and seek. One was it, while the other hid, and the one who hid had to give clues to their whereabouts talking via the walkie talkies. It had been so much fun and such a carefree and innocent day. Where had that innocence gone?

"What can I help you with my dear?" Arthur said indicating the worn out arm chair for Hermione to sit on. She declined his offer so he sat down instead.

"I've been watching Molly the past few days Arthur and I've noticed how nervous she seems to be. Is everything alright with you both? Anything I can do to help?" She asked.

Arthur smiled sadly at her and sighed, almost dejectedly.

"Ahh yes. We were hoping no-one would pick up on that. Molly was adamant about not spoiling the children's Christmas."

His words didn't sit well with her at all.

"Arthur what's happened?" She was worried about them, after all Molly and Arthur had been there for her when her own parents couldn't be. They were like her surrogate parents. Even more so since Severus obliviated her own parent's minds, making them forget she ever existed before sending them to Australia, like she had planned.

"We are being followed Hermione?" He said sadly. "They know we are members of the light and have been sent to watch us."

"Death Eaters?" She queried.

"Yes." He rubbed his eyes tiredly, the strain evident on his face. "I know we aren't the only ones being followed; I've heard that from other members. But Molly isn't taking it well. She spends all of her time in the house. She refuses to go out anywhere. She's a nervous wreck Hermione. And honestly I don't know how to help her because I'm just as scared. It's like we're just sitting waiting for something bad to happen."

Hermione's heart went out to them both. The Weasley's were good people; they were kind, sweet, and considerate always helping others without asking for anything in return. They didn't need this in their lives. But Hermione wasn't stupid, she knew that until the Dark Lord was gone, the Weasley's just like everyone else who stood against the dark would never be safe.

"Arthur I promise I will not let anything happen to any of you?" She whispered taking his hand in hers.

"Hermione thank you for trying to reassure me, but you can't make those kinds of promises."

"Maybe not Arthur, but I will do my damndest. I love you and Molly so much. I will not let those bastards near you. Not when I can stop them."

Arthur's eyes began to tear up at her words and for that moment he simply let himself believe and hope. Not wanting to intrude on his personal moment any longer than necessary, as even Arthur Weasley was a proud man; she patted his leg and smiled.

"I'm going to head back into the house and see if Molly needs a hand are you coming?" She asked.

"No I think I'll stay here for a little bit longer. I doubt Molly will want me fussing about while she's cooking." He said trying his best at a smile.

"No problem Arthur." She said before leaving.

In order to get to the house, Hermione had to walk back outside through the garden first. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around her before smelling the air. She had the odd feeling of being watched but couldn't see or smell anyone around. Turning she glanced to look at the windows of the Burrow, but saw no-one looking out. Perhaps it was her conversation with Arthur that was making her feel paranoid. With one last look around, she walked into the house quietly and headed towards the sitting room, stopping at the door when she heard voices from within.

"Remus do you trust Hermione?" She heard Harry ask.

There was only the briefest of pauses before Remus said,

"With my life. Why do you ask Harry?"

"The other week during Slughorns party, I heard Hermione talking to Draco Malfoy. I-I heard her say that she had promised his mother to look after him while he completed his task. She sounded like she was being almost nice to him and caring. That's not the Hermione I know. She hated Draco." Harry said.

"And did you speak to her about what you saw?" Remus asked.

"Well yes I confronted her straight after Draco left."

"And what did she say to you?" Remus's voice sounded agitated and stressed, even to Hermione's ears.

"She said that there's more going on in this War than what I think. That I need to grow up and stop seeing everything in black and white, that some things are grey." Harry replied.

"Well then there you go Harry. You need to remember Hermione isn't that same girl anymore, she _is_ different. She knows more things about the upcoming War than any of us, including Albus and she is working very hard to end the Dark Lords reign. If Hermione tells you there's more going on than what you know then trust her. I do and Albus certainly does."

Hermione couldn't help the swell of love and pride build up for her best friend, as he defended her. It felt so good having someone on her side, someone who knew her and respected her without questions.

"Harry, Remus is right. You need to trust Hermione." Dora agreed, again filling Hermione with pride.

"But what if she's wrong? I've been watching Draco and he's up to something, Hermione said it herself he's got a task to complete. I think he's a Death Eater and I think Hermione's making a mistake with him."

Remus sighed out loud and even though she couldn't see him, Hermione could just picture him running his hands through his messy brown hair in frustration.

"Harry you only think that because you are blinded by hatred for Draco. He's no more a Death Eater than what Severus is. And if Hermione trusts them, and if Albus trusts both Hermione and Severus then so do I. And so should you."

There was silence for a while before Harry piped up again.

"I still don't trust Snape or Draco. And whatever Draco is doing I'm going to find out what it is." Harry sounded childish when he spoke. He really was quite selfish at times. "And I'm going to stop him."

Remus groaned out loud.

"Harry stop it now. If neither Albus nor Hermione want you to know, then respect that. Trust them. Let this thing with Severus and Draco go and don't interfere."

"But…"

"No buts." Remus said almost at a yell. "As much as I loved Sirius and your dad Harry, they were blinded by hatred for Severus too. Don't be like them. Just let it go."

With that Remus stormed out of the room, stopping briefly to look at Hermione before striding away. She wanted to follow him but knew that he needed space to calm down.

"Harry don't mind Remus, he's only like this because it's almost the full moon." With that Dora left the room and when she saw Hermione pulled her away into the kitchen to help Molly out.

Dinner was always a busy affair in the Weasley household. It was always the case of a big crowded table, with bowls full of food for you to help yourself too, almost like a grand buffet. Molly loved nothing more than cooking big hearty meals for her family, which often meant she had made too much. Since Hermione couldn't join them, she decided to go and sit out on the front steps while they ate in peace. She did regret not being able to eat Molly's home cooked meals, they were always the best.

The night was cool but there was no snow on the ground. The sky was black but you couldn't see the stars for the thick clouds. There was a cool breeze in the air despite the odd feeling of calmness. There seemed to be a deafening silence around the Burrow and all at once Hermione's hackles were instantly raised.

She could feel eyes on her, she was almost certain that someone was watching, but couldn't see or smell the person around. It was unnerving and made her feel overly cautious, as she was reminded by Arthur's earlier words. Automatically she stood up and changed her outfit into the catsuit she liked for fighting in. If someone was going to attack she would do everything in her power to stop them and protect her loved ones. No matter the cost.

"Remus." She yelled and just as quick as she had said his name, Remus followed by Dora and Arthur came running down the corridor.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked as she stared around the marsh lands surrounding the Burrow.

"Someone's out there Remus. Make sure everyone stays in the house no matter what happens." Hermione said taking a step forward.

Arthur immediately went back into the house to explain the situation to his family, trying to calm them down in the process, while Remus and Dora stayed with Hermione.

"You can't do it on your own let us help."

"No." Hermione said using her commanding voice. "I need you both to stay here and look after the others. Make sure Harry doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hermione you stopped me once before you will not stop me again." He turned to Dora and kissed her briefly on the lips. "Get inside with the others Dora, please keep them safe."

She looked at him and shook her head.

"No I can help."

"Do as I say now Dora?" Remus's words left no room for argument.

Their dispute was soon interrupted by the sound of a loud roar, followed by a bright burning orange light as fire circled around the Burrow. Dora went inside to warn the others, as the smokey form of Bellatrix landed on the ground and smiled menacingly at Hermione.

"Come and get me little girl." She challenged before running through the fire.

Hermione quickly ran after her, before stopping to look at the Burrow. She cast her strong protective shield around the house, locking everyone inside away from danger. No magic or people could get through the wall.

"No Hermione. Don't do this." Remus yelled when he realised what she had done.

She gave him an apologetic look before turning to where she last saw Bellatrix. Using her vampire speed, she followed her scent into the thick reeds surrounding the Burrow. She wouldn't get very far.

Bellatrix looked over her shoulder in panic as Hermione caught up with her; she gave the young girl a sly smile before taking off into the air. Not deterred by her actions, Hermione also took off into the air and it was above the Burrow where a duel began between the two women.

Bellatrix was fast, but Hermione was faster as spells were flung through the air, red light met green. Unforgivable curses hit jinxes and hexes. The black sky was suddenly illuminated by colour, as both women were relentless in their pursuit of each other.

"Come on little girly is that all you have." Bellatrix said with a cackle.

Hermione hit her with a hex, sending the woman propelling backwards.

"You will be wishing very soon that's all I had." Hermione retorted diving to the ground as Bellatrix landed back in the circle of fire close to the Burrow.

She cast several fireballs at the house only for them to disappear when they hit the shield. From the windows Hermione could see the faces of her friends, the people who she would protect with her very life, watching the battle.

Bellatrix was too focused on screaming in anger at having her curses deflected that she didn't see Hermione walk up behind her.

In a fit of anger Hermione grabbed Bellatrix by her curly black hair and flung her across the ground, her head hitting against a large rock, as she rolled. Wiping away blood from her lip, she looked at Hermione and grinned, her blackened teeth stained red.

"I'm going to make you pay for that you dirty little bitch." She spat before raising her wand at Hermione. "Crucio." She yelled manically with a grin. This was her favourite method of torture and she always took great enjoyment from using it on people she disliked. And she was going to enjoy it even more on this little half-breed.

Hermione waited for the spell to hit, before the magic soared through her, and she deflected it back to Bellatrix. She crumpled on the dirt and writhed about in obvious pain but she did not cry out, she would not give her tormentor the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. So instead Bellatrix laughed hysterically.

"Is that all you have you filthy half-breed. That is nothing."

Hermione cancelled the spell and took several steps towards Bellatrix, looking at her as if she was nothing more than a piece of dirt on her shoe.

"You made such a mistake coming here Bella. I could kill you if I wanted to…" Hermione smiled viciously as she looked at her wand. "But I don't. Death is far too good for someone like you."

Bellatrix noticed the anger in the girl's eyes and crawled backwards. After a bout of crucio she was far too weak to apparate or fly out.

"You don't have it in you little girl." She laughed, trying to hide the fear burning inside.

Hermione took another step closer to her, revelling in the fact she was intimidating the Dark Lord's most loyal follower.

"Oh I do, believe me." Hermione smiled again focusing all of her attention on the woman in front of her. "I wouldn't hesitate in ending your life right now. But first let me ask you a question. Do you know what the difference is between you and I?" She ran her fingers over the smooth wood of her wand, feeling the magic pulsate from it.

"Enlighten me." Bellatrix hissed out, slowly standing to her feet with her own wand raised.

"The difference is that somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, down underneath that black mess you call hair, is a human conscience."

Bellatrix scoffed at Hermione's words.

"I have no conscience when it comes to killing those who are inferior." She laughed. "Like yourself."

"That's where you're wrong. You may not know it but for every person you have killed, for every person you have tortured, there's a little reminder of their suffering stored away somewhere in that shrivelled up little mind of yours. That is the difference between us. You have a conscience because, despite how torn up it is, you still have a soul. I'm dead; I have no soul which means I have no conscience."

"Blah blah blah spare me the lecture." Bellatrix tilted her head to the side and stared at Hermione with wide, expressionless eyes. "Are you going to stand there all night lecturing me? Or are you going to do something about this…" She hissed flinging a spell at Hermione.

With a simple flick of the wrist, the spell bounced off Hermione and faded away to nothing. Bellatrix stumbled backwards when she realized her spells were not doing anything to harm her. She was in trouble but at least she had one card left up her sleeve.

"Actually impatient one, I was going to prove my theory to you." Hermione grinned, as she fought off more spells directed towards her.

"And how are you going to do that?" Bellatrix looked around her, as she waited for help to arrive but no-one came. They had double crossed her.

"Crucio." Hermione yelled, her wand pointed directly towards Bellatrix and like before she writhed about in the dirt but did not cry out. "I want you to feel the pain of everyone you have ever killed." At her own words, Hermione's magic strengthened.

Bellatrix began to scream, as she felt the pain of all the deaths she had ever caused, rip through her body. What was this magic being used against her, it was so much worse than anything the Dark Lord had ever put her through? "Remember Sirius, remember his death." As she spoke Hermione's anger flared causing her magic to grow even more. "Remember when you took so much enjoyment from it. Feel the devastation you caused."

"No." Bellatrix screamed, as her body felt like it was being sliced by a thousand hot knifes. The pain in her head was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"Do you remember the Longbottoms, Frank and Alice? The people you cruciod into madness. Hear their screams." Hermione hissed out, as a horrible green light emitted from her wand.

Bellatrix's head was suddenly filled with screaming, not her own, but the cries of a man and woman, the cries of sheer agony. She clutched at her head and pulled her hair trying to rid herself of the noise. Tears, something that she never even knew she could produce, fell down her dirty cheeks, leaving streaky lines.

"Stop." She cried out.

"Did you stop when they begged? Did you stop to think of what you were doing to them? No you didn't, you just continued and laughed at them. Well guess what Bellatrix, I'm not stopping either. This is for Frank and Alice Longbottom, and this is for their son Neville." She enhanced her magic so that Bellatrix now felt the full force of Hermione's wrath.

She rolled and writhed about the ground, screaming and crying out, begging for her to stop, until her voice turned hoarse. She could feel the urine dampen her skirt, and the blood trickle from her nose. The bile rose in her stomach and she could not stop it. The pain was agony, but the screaming in her head was so much worse. Death would have been a lot kinder than this.

Hermione did not stop; she was relentless even as Bellatrix's body stopped writhing on the ground. Even as Bellatrix's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Even when her mind was lost to the agony of the screaming. Hermione did not stop; she put all of her anger, all of her hatred and all of her frustrations into making this vile evil woman suffer. And she took great enjoyment from doing it.

"Hermione enough." The soft soothing voice of Dumbledore said, as he bravely put his hand on her shoulder. Drawing her from whatever trance she was in.

The spell she had been using ended, as she gazed at the whimpering incoherent woman on the ground. She did not feel remorse. To Hermione, Bellatrix Lestrange got what she deserved, nothing more.

She turned and looked at the sad eyes of Dumbledore and knew at once that he did not approve of what she had just done.

Walking away from him she cancelled the protection spell on the Burrow and watched, as her friends came out with looks of shock, fear and admiration on their pale faces. It was only when she saw the black shape of Severus and the fearful expression on his face, that she finally felt the smallest hint of guilt.

"Now do you see the monster that I am?" With those parting words Hermione apparated away, with no-one knowing where she had gone.

Harry emerged from the Burrow and looked down at Bellatrix Lestrange's crumpled body. This was the woman who had killed his Godfather, the only family he had left. He watched Hermione in her pursuit of Bellatrix, he watched as she was tortured into madness and even though he should have been horrified by what he had just witnessed he wasn't. He was glad. Glad that Sirius's death was avenged. Glad that the Longbottoms were avenged. Glad that this woman would never be able to cast another unforgivable spell in her life.

"Now do you believe that Hermione's on our side." Remus said sternly before heading over to Dumbledore.

"What should we do with her?" Remus asked pointing to the woman who was shaking and babbling about stopping the screaming. Her mind was completely gone now.

"I suggest we leave her in front of Malfoy Manor for the Dark Lord to do with her as he pleases." Severus suggested walking up to the two wizards. His expression blank and his tone of voice sounding bored.

"I agree." Dumbledore said gravely. He did not like Bellatrix, he didn't even pretend to, but neither did he want to witness such things happen either. He was too old for this and yet in War he knew death and torture was a part of it.

"And what about Hermione?" Remus asked his voice full of concern.

"That I do not know." Dumbledore replied with a sigh.

A part of him wanted to find her, to make sure she would not be a danger to anyone else or herself. But the other part was terrified of her volatile nature at the moment. She needed to calm down and be kept away from the people she loved, while she was so explosive. So he decided to give her some time away and hoped she would not do anything so foolish or rash.

* * *

He stood amongst the reeds far enough away so not to be spotted. The nameless woman he came to see sitting on the steps to a rather odd looking house. He recognized her at once after seeing Bellatrix's thoughts.

He watched as her eyes looked warily around sensing that she was not alone, but not knowing who was out there. At one point he was sure that he had been seen, as her gaze lingered briefly on him for a moment. Excitement flared within and all at once he was transfixed by her. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever beheld. He could sense the power radiating from her and felt his own greedy need rising within wanting to possess it, to possess her. What a glorious addition she would make to the Volturi, as she stood and fought by his side, or rather by their side.

He watched in fascination as her clothes changed, battle clothes is what they looked like now, as her whole body prepared for fighting. She did not appear stupid and he liked that fact about her. She was a fighter, a protector, and he wanted to see more of her.

He had stiffened when a child of the moon came to her, when she called out his name. The smell was disgusting even though he was surrounded by marsh land. How could she stand to be near such a disgusting animal? Such a pity that she had broken one of the Volturi laws by associating herself with such a foul beast.

His eyes widened as Bellatrix fired a spell, causing a circle of flames to surround the house. His view was not obscured which he was grateful for. He was able to see and hear everything that was happening and became riveted as the two women began to run in a chase, Bellatrix was bringing her closer to him, but he wanted to see what would happen if he didn't stick to the madwoman's plan. He wanted to see the nameless woman in action and see how strong her powers truly were.

The two women suddenly flew into the air and looking up into the sky, he watched as light filled the darkness, as they shot spells at one another.

Magic was fascinating to behold, it was even more so when the person casting it was a very powerful witch and an equally powerful vampire. Even he, after being alive for thousands of years, had never seen anything like her before. She was magnificent.

He watched as Bellatrix landed on the ground and tried to cast spells at the house, as _she_ came up from behind and grabbed the crazy woman by the hair, flinging her down onto the ground. He could see that Bellatrix was nothing compared to her, she didn't stand a chance against the other woman.

His eyes widened in pleasure at seeing them debate back and forth, no fear or remorse sounded in her voice or face. She truly was wonderful and appeared to hold a certain amount of anger towards the other witch.

Nothing Bellatrix done deterred her though; in fact she was resilient to everything that was aimed towards her. He could feel the powerful magic radiate from her, could feel it in the air around him, and it made his skin tingle and his need for her grow. It was intoxicating, the rush he felt inside.

He watched as Bellatrix began to writhe in agony and could smell the moment she urinated herself, and could smell the metallic cooper as her blood was spilled. The nameless woman was brutal, and he loved watching every moment of it. But still he felt cautious as fear built up inside of him. He had just witnessed her power and her strength; she was strong, much stronger than he had anticipated. She would not be so easy to defeat in a battle, which meant he had to find out more first and go slow.

"Master what should we do?" Jane's sweet voice said, her eyes were also riveted to the scene before her. Jane although she was small in stature was a powerful vampire herself, who loved inflicting pain onto others. He had no doubt that she enjoyed the show just as much as he did, and was probably even envious that she didn't get to hurt Bellatrix instead. The woman wasn't liked by the Volturi, in fact after Aro had seen her thoughts, and all the misdeeds she had done over the years. He was surprised that she hadn't been punished for her crimes yet. He knew the magical world tried to protect their existence, just like what the Volturi did in the vampire world. She had broken many of the rules and if she had been a vampire, would have been sentenced to death a long time ago.

"Nothing yet my dear. For now we wait, we watch and then we go back to Volterra and decide what action to take. I must discuss these interesting events with my brothers."

"Very well Master." With that Jane and Alec moved at vampire speed, leaving Aro standing watching her a moment longer before she disappeared into thin air.

Aro was a greedy man; he wanted power, the best of everything and after seeing her in all of her glorious splendour, he had already come to his conclusion. He wanted her and nothing would get in his way. She was a prize to rival all others and she would be his. He would make sure of that.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure where she was going to go, so she apparated to the one place she knew she could stop and think, while she let herself calm down. Her hilltop, as she was quick to refer it as, was her place of solitude, somewhere she could come without being followed. It was her safe place and the place that reminded her of Severus. Though she wasn't here to think of him just now.

Sitting on the grass, looking over at the shadowy silhouette of Hogwarts, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She wondered what all of her friends were saying about her now, and wondered just how disgusted they really were by what she had done. She thought back to the look on Severus's face and wondered if he was truly repulsed by her act as well. After everything he had seen as a Death Eater, did he now think her no better than them? How was she supposed to face them all now?

Hermione knew that she had let her own anger and emotions get the better of her, but at the same time knew that woman's warped mind. In her own opinion Bellatrix was as evil as they came and fit in well with the Dark Lord's ideologies. She had no qualms when it came to killing, so she had to be stopped before she got the chance to hurt anyone who was at the Burrow. Hermione could only hope that they would begin to understand that and hopefully forgive her for what she had done.

Now that she was alone on top of her hill, she began to calm down and wonder what she should do next. She really didn't want to go back to the Burrow and face the music so to speak. And she didn't want to return back to Hogwarts tonight. She didn't know where Sanguini and Eldred lived so couldn't go there. And she didn't think it would be possible to sit on her hill all night. So where did that leave her?

Realising that she finally had some spare time on her hands she thought of the task at hand, so far she had only managed to destroy one of the Horcruxes and time was slipping by. So with that in mind Hermione stood up and apparated away to the outskirts of a village called Little Hangleton in search of the next Horcrux.

The minute she arrived on the patch of weeds and bushes, she instantly felt the magic protecting the little shack or rather the remains of it. Casting a lumos spell, she walked about trying to pinpoint the area where the magic was at its strongest.

The Gaunt Shack was once the home of the House of Gaunt and was just a little building that was located in the woods, hidden away from the nearby village of Little Hangleton. After the death of the Gaunt family, the small house was left to deteriorate and ran into the ground after being left deserted.

Lord Voldemort stole the ring from Morfin Gaunt his uncle before killing him, the son of Marvolo Gaunt, his grandfather and rightful owner of the ring. Years later Lord Voldemort returned to the shack, or rather what was left of it to hide the ring, which had been made into a Horcrux. Now it was up to Hermione to find it and destroy it.

She searched the bushes and shrubberies trying to find the ruins of the house, following the magic between the trees and thick forestry. With her heightened senses it made the task so much easier to do under the cloak of darkness. Her movements through the undergrowth were slow and quiet. She didn't want to risk being too loud in case someone was around, so moved with caution.

She didn't have to worry though, because even though the place had many protective enchantments surrounding the area, the Dark Lord had no guards watching. Although he had put some form of security on the Horcruxes he was arrogant in his beliefs that no-one would ever know about them and so therefore believed they could never be found. So security was lacking which meant Hermione's task was much simpler.

Following the trail of magic as it grew stronger she finally found the ruins to the old building. It took her some time, but soon she was able to pass through the enchantment's to search in amongst the weeds and bushes. She began to lift up the rotting floorboards and stopped when dark magic began to whisper to her. She had found the place she was looking for.

Digging through the dirt she found the small golden box that held the Horcrux. Slowly and carefully she opened the box to see a rather ugly looking gold ring with a black stone that had the Deathly Hallows symbol engraved on it. She could feel the power of the dark curse emanate from the ring, but that was not the only thing that called to her.

The black stone was a power all on its own and when she looked at it, the temptation to put it on sang to her like the song of a siren. But she wasn't fooled by it. She knew what this stone was; she knew what powers it had. And she knew what would happen if she put it on.

Hermione knew from her vision, that Dumbledore had recognised the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. He knew that this stone wasn't just any stone, but the Resurrection stone, something he had been searching for throughout his life. This had been his ultimate downfall, as he gave into temptation, forgetting that the ring was in fact a Horcrux, and by doing so enacted the rings deadly curse. He was able to get the ring off and destroy it using the sword of Gryffindor, with the belief that it might stop the curse but it was already too late. Without Severus being able to contain the curse in his hand Dumbledore would have died a quick agonising death and it was this that had led him to ask Severus to kill him.

Looking at the ring now, she could feel why Dumbledore had been tempted to put it on. She knew that he had only done it so that he could see his sister Ariana, to beg for her forgiveness because of the part he felt he had played in her death. But by forsaking the fact that it was a Horcrux meant he had put his own selfish temptation first.

Hermione would not let that happen. Not now that she had the ring and that she would be able to destroy it without the same temptation.

Going into her little beaded bag she brought out the Basilisk fang and held it high above her head. Looking down at the ring it began to shake and tap against the rotting wood, as if it sensed that it was going to be destroyed. Hermione didn't care as she brought the fang down, cracking the stone and destroying the Horcrux.

The power from the Horcrux caused Hermione to be flung backwards, as a black whirlwind ripped through the weeds and bushes before exploding into black dust. An anguished scream tore through the silent night, before stopping just as quickly as it had begun, leaving the night calm and silent once more.

Hermione sat upright and shook her head briefly. Thank merlin she was a vampire or she would have had a serious case of concussion by now, she mused.

Standing up she went over to the destroyed Horcrux and picked it up. She took the cracked stone out of the setting; now that the curse was gone it was safe to touch, and put the stone back into the golden box. The box and the Basilisk fang were quickly dropped back into her beaded bag.

She would not tell Dumbledore about the Resurrection stone, in case he tried to take it for himself. He couldn't be trusted and in her eyes couldn't resist the temptation that it held. So she would keep it safe and wait to give it to Harry when the time was right.

The only thing she had to figure out now was how she was going to get the next Horcrux, Salazar Slytherin's Locket. This would be a more difficult task, but one that she looked forward to undertaking. She was especially excited about meeting the lockets new owner. After all they did have a somewhat difficult relationship with each other in the past.

With that in mind Hermione decided to spend the night at a muggle hotel. She had planning to do and wanted to be left alone to do it.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy felt the wards to her home go off and was at once incredibly cautious. Her home was harbouring the Dark Lord and so she could only hope that the visitors were not enemies of the dark. She didn't want to fight; she didn't want her home turned to ruins. She wanted a quiet life in peace without the need to look constantly over her shoulder.

Without telling anyone, she made her way slowly to the gates as quietly as she possibly could. When she finally reached them, she looked through the iron bars and the sight that greeted her was not one she had been expecting.

Sitting on the hard gravel was her sister Bellatrix; she was hugging her knees like a child while rocking back and forwards. She appeared to be babbling about screaming and seemed even more insane than before.

"Bella are you alright?" Narcissa asked cautiously as she dismantled her wards before opening the gates up.

She took a tentative step closer but her sister didn't move. In fact it looked as though Narcissa's presence hadn't even registered with her at all, as she just sat rocking back and forth, babbling incoherently.

Narcissa wouldn't be able to carry her sister back to the house so instead; she levitated her into the air. Again she did not move, simply continued babbling about the screaming.

Resetting the wards she headed back into the Manor and dreaded meeting the Dark Lord. He would not be happy that his faithful, loyal toy was broken and would no doubt take his anger out on everyone. Narcissa couldn't help shudder at the thought.

She passed several friends of Lucius's who simply stared and gawked at the spectacle of Bellatrix. Everyone knew she was crazy but this; well this was something else entirely.

Hesitantly she knocked on the door to the Dark Lord's room, knowing that he had no visitors. She tried to prepare herself as best as she could, but really nothing could ever prepare you for the sight of the Dark Lord's terrifying presence.

"Enter." She heard him hiss out.

With her eyes downcast and her shoulders slumped in a submissive way, she walked into the room and headed towards the Dark Lord, leaving Bellatrix outside.

Bending at his feet she knelt before him and kissed his robes, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Mrs Malfoy what an unexpected surprise. What can I do for you tonight?" His words were thoughtful but his tone betrayed the annoyance at the disruption. Despite the fact that it was her house, she was the guest here not the Dark Lord.

"I apologise for the disruption my Lord but I felt the wards to the house go off, and when I went to investigate I found Bella. S-she isn't r-right." She stammered.

"What do you mean Narcissa?" He asked stroking Nagini's head, who was currently settled on her Master's lap.

"May I please be allowed to move, in order to bring her into the room my Lord?" She asked questioningly, her gaze never leaving the bottom of his robes.

"Yes." The sound was an impatient hiss and with his permission she left the room, returning only a moment later with her sister levitating in the air in front.

Gently she placed her on the ground but she hadn't moved her position, as she still sat rocking back and forth.

"What happened?" The Dark Lord asked as he walked across to his loyal servant.

"I'm not sure she just turned up my Lord." Narcissa said, trying so hard to hide the trembling in her voice.

He bent over Bellatrix and tilted her head in order to peer into her eyes. Performing Legilimency he entered her mind, leaving as fast as he had entered.

"She is gone all I heard was screaming. Perhaps our dear Bella has cast one too many killing curses." When he had entered her mind there was nothing, no memories or any indication to what happened. Only the screaming and pain of those she had killed and tortured. He knew she was losing her mind so it was only a matter of time before she had completely snapped.

The Dark Lord circled Bellatrix as if waiting to pounce. Narcissa knew what was going to happen, and if she was honest she wasn't upset by it. She loved Bella for the fact they were sisters, but Bella had gone too far. She had become unrecognisable to Narcissa, and was no longer the kind of sister she wanted. Things had changed and at first it had upset Narcissa but when Bellatrix took pleasure in Draco's task, when she appeared unfazed by the Dark Lord's threat to kill him. Narcissa's heart grew cold towards her sister. That had been the moment her feelings had changed.

"Bella has been a good and faithful servant but our time has come to pass I am afraid. She has no real use for me anymore." Pointing his wand at the oblivious woman he said, " _Avada Kedavra_." The green flash of light, followed by the whooshing noise left his wand hitting Bella square in the back.

She fell in a crumpled heap, her wild hair fanning around her head and her dark eyes glazed over. In death she no longer looked insane, in fact she looked quite beautiful and at peace.

"I think it is time that your husband returned to us Narcissa. I need a new second in command." With that Narcissa was instantly dismissed, she didn't know whether to feel happy that Lucius was coming home having spent the last few months in jail since his stunt at the Ministry, or terrified for his safety. She had no doubts that the Dark Lord would have other punishments in store for him, since he had failed his last task. Their only hope now lay with Hermione Granger keeping her promise to her.

As she left the room the last words she heard from the Dark Lord was 'Nagini dinner.' She did not stay long after that. Although she did not like her sister, she was still her sister at the end of the day and no-one deserved to die such a horrible heartless death. The Dark Lord constantly proved how even his closest followers were easily disposable. No-one was safe when it came to his own wants and needs.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, as she stifled the sounds of her sobs escaping, once she was in the safely of her bedroom. She missed Lucius dreadfully, she hated being alone in her own house, with the Dark Lord in one room, and his horrible aggressive followers in every other room. She was not safe here despite being 'one of them.'

The only thing Narcissa was glad off was that Draco remained safe at school for the holidays. She missed him terribly but knew it was for the best. The Dark Lord had not been pleased by this, for he wanted Draco home to update him on his progress. But she was able to persuade the Dark Lord that he was fixing the banishing cabinet and so therefore it had been best that he remained at the castle. Of course she had received a bout of torture for her words, but for Narcissa it had been worth it. For it meant that he was safe and now that Lucius was coming home, perhaps there was hope for them yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

It had been five days since her fight with Bellatrix, five days since she had caused the most loathsome woman in the Wizarding World to lose her mind, five days since she had abandoned her friends and left the Burrow. She sent no word to them, no letters or even a patronus to let them know she was fine and safe. She was a selfish coward, who couldn't face them yet, but right now she had a difficult task to do and had to give it her all or she would fail. And failing was not an option. It would never be an option as so much depended on her succeeding.

Christmas had come and gone and New Year was fast approaching but Hermione didn't have time to celebrate. The only thing she was glad about was the fact she had already left gifts for her loved ones to open, so at least they would know that she hadn't totally forgotten them.

Hermione didn't stay at the same hotel for more than one night. She didn't want to risk the chance of being found, not when she had so much to do. At night she would sit and write down all of her plans and during the day she would put these plans into action.

She had spent every day watching Dolores Umbridge, spying on her and learning her daily routine. Even though it was the holiday season this woman didn't stop working for a single moment. It was almost like she lived and breathed her work.

Hermione knew this woman from her time at Hogwarts. She was a stain on the school and during her time there, moved from school inspector and the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, to High Inquisitor to Headmistress, as she made the Minister of Magic believe Dumbledore and Harry were liars and bumbling idiots. She somehow managed to make him believe that Dumbledore was creating an army to fight against the Minister and take over the Ministry. So of course Dumbledore had to leave, allowing the ghastly woman get the position as Headmistress.

She craved power and believed in the authority of the Ministry, who in her eyes could do no wrong. She hated Harry for his defiant nature and proved herself to be an evil and immoral toad. She especially didn't like Hermione because not only did she know too much, but she also hated her because of her blood status as a Muggleborn Witch. Just like the Death Eater ideologies, Dolores Umbridge believed those who were not purebloods were inferior in every way possible. It was not surprising to Hermione regarding what she had seen in her vision. That this immoral witch, who craved power at any cost, would stand beside Death Eaters, once the Dark Lord took over the Ministry. It did not surprise Hermione to see that Dolores would persecute witches and wizards and their families for simply being muggleborn. Nothing about this woman could ever surprise Hermione again and although she didn't use the word lightly, Hermione could honestly say she hated the woman more than anyone else in the Wizarding world. Bellatrix was mad and didn't hide that fact. The Dark Lord was evil and didn't hide it. But Dolores Umbridge oozed kindness and sweetness with her kittens and teacups, when deep down she was a nasty evil, vile woman. Who used her image to get what she wanted. So for her plan, Hermione would take a leaf out of Dolores Umbridge's book.

While she was Headmistress of Hogwarts the night of the Ministry fiasco, the night Hermione was bitten; they had sneaked into her office so that Harry could use the floo to check on Sirius. At the time Harry believed Sirius had been captured and was being held at the Ministry. When Dolores had caught them not only did she slap Harry hard across the face, but she was also threatening to use the cruciatus curse on him.

Hermione couldn't stand back and let her do that to her best friend, so instead she had convinced the vile woman about Dumbledore's secret weapon. She took Hermione out at wand point, into the Forbidden Forest where she quickly met Gawp the giant, who was Hagrid's half-brother.

Not only did she have the pleasure of meeting him, but she also had the pleasure of meeting a group of centaurs. Whose blood status and intelligence amongst other things, she had insulted to the point they carted her off.

After she was found, she was quickly suspended after all the misdeeds she had done at the school although they didn't know the half of it. And once Cornelius Fudge, her beloved Minister was no longer in power, she somehow managed to grovel her way back to the new Minister Rufus Scrimgeour and got her old job back, as Senior Under-Secretary.

The woman was nasty, a control freak who had no morals when it came to her beliefs and to discipline, making her dangerous and unpredictable. She was not one to be trifled with, as she had no qualms about harming others to get what she wanted. She abused her power and position of trust and that's what made Hermione's task so difficult.

She had the locket of Salazar Slytherin and since it was a Horcrux it emitted a dark power. Because this woman was already dark, instead of the power of the Horcrux corrupting her, it made her stronger.

Hermione had to plan her attack, she needed to get into the Ministry, meet with Dolores Umbridge and steal the locket before destroying it. That was why she spent every day watching her and learning about her every move.

Her routine seemed predictable, every morning she would enter the Ministry at exactly 8.50am so that she could begin work at 9am. And she left every evening at 6pm. What she done in between that time Hermione wasn't sure, as she never left the building once she was in.

The third day of spying on the other woman she actually followed her in and rode with her in the elevator to her office. She paid no attention to Hermione and because of her change didn't even recognise her.

With the help of an owl she sent Dolores Umbridge a letter requesting a private meeting with her, as she had obtained some information regarding Albus Dumbledore and some rather illegal activities that he was involved in. She was ashamed to use the Headmaster as bait in her plans, but she was sure he wouldn't mind. Especially if her plan was successful.

Hermione knew the other woman wouldn't tell anyone about the letter, not until she knew the facts for herself. Despite what people had thought previously, Dumbledore was even more beloved now than before since the truth about the Dark Lord had emerged. Dolores Umbridge wouldn't risk hurting her own image by attacking him in front of others. Yet.

It didn't take the toadlike woman long to reply as she quickly sent a letter suggesting a meeting in her office on New Year's day, which was another two days from now. That meant she had plenty of time to get her affairs in order before then.

The day of the meeting arrived and Hermione was as ready as she could ever be. Just like her former self, when it came to studying she always gave it her all, when it came to her meeting with this vile woman, she prepared with everything she had. There would be no mistakes made today.

Getting herself ready, she wore a conservative outfit and had her hair swept back into a tight bun that would rival Minerva's. She wanted her outfit to blend in with both the magical and muggle world and she wanted to keep her look demure, so that she didn't stand out too much.

She wanted Dolores Umbridge to think her weak and trustworthy, and she wanted to appeal to her in some way, so Hermione even went as far as to wear pink. How she loathed that colour, but knew Dolores loved it. When she was ready she made her way to the Ministry, all the time keeping a close eye on her surroundings as it would not do for her to meet someone she knew, someone who could easily recognise her.

As she moved with the bustle of Ministry workers, Alastor Moody's words 'constant vigilance' rang through her head like a mantra. Once she began to walk with the flow of people, she instantly felt eyes on her. It was the same feeling she got at the Burrow that night, but it had been Bellatrix who had been watching her, and she had been disposed of.

When she discreetly looked around she saw no-one watching, in fact no-one was even paying any attention to her. And yet the feeling of being watched persisted until she stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. Perhaps she was beginning to get paranoid.

The lift wasn't as busy as she expected, there were only three others in the space with her as well as some flying notes. She waited as the Wizarding elevator zoomed backwards and forwards and people got out until finally it was her turn.

Stepping out she walked down a dark corridor, her modest heels tapping on the cold marble floor as she made her way down to Dolores Umbridge's office. Hermione relaxed her shoulders and slumped slightly, she didn't want to appear too tall and intimidating in front of this vulgar woman. Plus if she sensed the power Hermione had, she may feel threatened and her plan would be ruined. She needed to keep everything simple, herself, her magic and her plan.

Coming to the door she looked at the brass plate with Dolores's name on it and wanted to balk at the sight. She really detested this woman but again she couldn't show that. With a deep calming sigh, she knocked on the door timidly and waited.

"Come in." The high pitched breathless voice of Dolores Umbridge said from within.

Walking into the office she noticed how things hadn't changed much with the woman, she was sitting in bright pink, her fluffy cardigan wrapped around her full upper body. Her hair was pinned up and she wore a ghastly pink hat. Gold rings adorned every finger and she kept her expression neutral on her toadlike face. Wrapped around her neck and sitting on her green jumper was the locket and as soon as Hermione gazed at it, the dark magic began whispering to her once again, but she did not linger on it too long. Dolores did not stand to greet Hermione, no she stayed seated as a sign of who was in charge during this meeting.

"Madam Under-Secretary thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me at such short notice." Hermione whispered shyly not looking the woman in the eye, as a sign of being submissive.

"I am a very busy woman, so you should be honoured that I was able to spare this time for you." Her voice sounded so sweet like honey, although to Hermione's ears it dripped with poisonous disdain.

"Again I thank you. I understand how busy you are but I felt the information I have was important, and after your dealings with the old fool before. I felt it best to come to you with it." Hermione flattered the older woman and the words she spoke made her feel sick to her stomach.

Dolores Umbridge smiled and sat straighter at the compliment that was bestowed upon her, but she was incredibly curious as to what information the younger woman had. Dumbledore and his little prize idiot Harry Potter had made a fool of her. They had torn her unblemished reputation to shreds and she wanted her revenge. Then once she got those two back she wanted to set her sights on that ghastly little Mudblood who had the audacity to trick her. Dolores Umbridge was not the kind of person one tricked and who especially didn't get away with it. So she would take great pleasure in getting her revenge. But first of all she had to see what this little idiot had to say and if the information she had was enough, she would take the information and then obliviate the little weasel. So that she, Dolores, could not be pinpointed back to the revenge that she would plan.

"Please take a seat Miss-"

"Call me Mia please." Hermione said sweetly, taking a seat across from the older woman.

Dolores did not show her disdain at being asked to use the woman's first name. No respectable witch would ever ask such a request, unless they were a Mudblood of course. Their inferior manners were a shambles amongst the purebloods, an embarrassment in their society.

"Mia would you care for some tea." She stood up and walked to the little teapot and began to pour them both a cup. With her back turned to Hermione, she slipped out her secret vial of veritaserum and put a few drops into Hermione's cup, then stirred the truth serum into the liquid.

Hermione was not stupid though, to normal witches and wizards veritaserum was odourless, but the minute Dolores uncorked the vial Hermione instantly caught the scent.

"Yes please that would be wonderful thank you?" Hermione smiled.

"Cream and sugar?" Dolores asked sweetly.

"Cream and no sugar please." Hermione could say anything she wanted for it didn't matter anymore; she didn't drink or eat food like normal people.

Levitating the two cups in front she placed Hermione's tea before her, and then sat back down on her chair. Just like Dolores the cups were disgustingly sweet and vulgar looking.

Hermione smiled and brought the teacup to her mouth, pretending to take a sip before placing it gently back down onto the matching saucer. Dolores watched her movement intently and once she was appeased smiled and took a sip of her own.

"Tell me Mia in your letter you said that you had information regarding Albus Dumbledore and some illegal activity he was involved in. I hope you know the seriousness of any allegation you make against such a…..great wizard in our society." Her words were laced with admiration, but Hermione could see the way in which the woman bristled at them. Of course she did not mean a single word she said regarding that man being great.

"Oh I am aware of that Madam Under-Secretary but I felt it was my duty to inform someone who had a more expert opinion than me." Hermione said just as sweetly.

Dolores was once again flattered by Hermione's words, and was convinced that the other woman would be an easier target than she thought. Dolores also believed she could take the other woman's word for it as well, after all she was under the influence of the truth serum, so therefore could not possibly be lying.

"I just had to get that out of the way dear, because if you wish to go further with this information I need to make you aware of the severity of the situation and the backlash it may have against you."

Hermione nodded in understanding before pretending to take another sip of tea.

"Thank you for being so considerate towards me. I-I know this must be a bit of a shock for you as well." Hermione stammered.

"Now dear why don't you tell me what you know and I will see what I can do to help." She reached her short chubby hand over to Hermione and patted her arm kindly. The action made Hermione want to roll her eyes and wince.

"Well you see I have been working as a Potions assistant to Professor Slughorn and I went to Hogwarts during the summer to stay, so that I could become acquainted with the castle, since I did not go to school there."

Dolores nodded eagerly at Hermione's words pretending to feign interest in the woman's background history. The truth was she was not at all interested in the other woman's life story; she only wanted to hear the information regarding Dumbledore.

"Please go on my dear." She said encouragingly, hiding her eagerness.

"Well I noticed a group of people staying at the castle but they weren't normal witches or wizards. They were vampires."

Dolores's eyebrows shot up as she heard that piece of news. How interesting that the Headmaster would entertain some vile half-breeds. Perhaps this information would be useful after all in her revenge mission.

"That wasn't all. One of the vampires seemed to be different to the rest of the group and it was only later when I overheard Dumbledore talking that I found out the truth."

Dolores's eyes widened with anticipation as excitement filled her.

"Which is?" She said eagerly.

Hermione bent over the table and gazed at Dolores, pretending that she was nervous and scared about admitting the truth.

"She wasn't just a vampire but a witch as well."

Dolores Umbridge gasped in shock; feeling as if all her Christmases had come at once. This was indeed an illegal thing Dumbledore was doing, harbouring and protecting a witch who had been changed and in the school no less. It was illegal for any vampire to change a witch or wizard, and according to both Wizarding Law and Volturi Law both the creator and the person changed should be prosecuted and sentenced to death.

"Well I must say I am shocked." Dolores said, her eyes burning bright with glee.

"I have more. The situation is a lot worse than that."

"Worse, how on earth could it possibly be any worse?" Dolores had to hold back her sharp retort in case the woman pulled back and refrained from telling her anymore. So she simply feigned shock and covered her heart with her hand.

"I happen to know that the witch who got bitten isn't just any witch. She was a student of Hogwarts who had been involved in the battle of Mysteries last year, when you-know-who came back." Hermione whispered, again pretending that she was nervous.

Dolores's eyes widened as she began to salivate at Hermione's words. She knew exactly who had been at the Ministry that night and knew the names of all three females involved.

"Which student was it?" She asked with bated breath.

"Her name is Hermione Granger."

Dolores stood up and walked towards her large bay window, a maniacal smile upon her fat toadlike face. She could not let this woman see her look of triumph so she simply stood gazing out of the window. This information was indeed precious and could quite simply tare Albus Dumbledore into shreds. She would also have the pleasure of seeing Hermione get her comeuppance and Harry Potter would be upset at losing both his mentor and his best friend. It was brilliant.

"Are you quite sure?" Dolores asked, unsheathing her wand as she prepared to obliviate the young woman's mind. Apart from leaving a trail back to her, she also didn't want this woman to share the information with anyone else.

Hermione was quicker and the moment Dolores made the mistake of turning her back to her, she had already pulled out her wand and set wards around the office, locking the door and adding a silencing charm. She slowly and quietly rose from her chair and changed her outfit to a pair of black trousers and a leather jacket. Her bun broke free and fell down her back into a long ponytail and her wand was pointed at the others woman's back.

"Oh yes quite sure." Hermione said confidently.

"Thank you for the information that you have so kindly bestowed upon me. As much as I value your contribution I'm afraid you are no longer needed."

Dolores turned around and pointed her wand directly towards Hermione.

" _Expell_ -" Before she had even uttered the spell, Hermione had cast her own wordlessly, as Dolores's short wand went flying through the air and into Hermione's waiting hand.

"Tut tut tut, you still have no manners I see. I thought a ride with the centaurs would have changed that by now." Hermione said with a grin as the other woman took in her sudden change of appearance.

" _You_." She spat out, all niceness and pleasantries leaving as she recognised the young Mudblood in front of her. The same Mudblood who had caused her the most embarrassment. "How dare you come in here with false pretences. How dare you lie to me." She hissed angrily.

Hermione laughed while twirling the other woman's wand in her hand.

"Actually everything I just said was true. I am Mia, although my real name is Hermione Granger. I was at the battle in the Ministry. I have been staying at Hogwarts as Professor Slughorns assistant. And I was turned into a vampire. So you see nothing I said was in fact a lie." She smiled looking at the woman whose heart began to beat rapidly with fear. "Oh and just so you know for future reference vampires don't drink tea, especially not tea laced with veritaserum. You may not be able to smell it but my keen sense of smell did. You should really be more careful next time in who you try to poison."

Dolores's whole body began to tremble and shake, as the entire colour drained from her face, realizing the seriousness of the situation she was now in. Wandless and stuck in a room with an angry vampire witch, was not what she had been expecting from this meeting.

"W-why did you c-come here?" She stammered out, her bravado from earlier fleeing the scene.

Hermione took a step towards her causing Dolores to flinch and step backwards, bumping into the stone wall of her office. She looked around her and saw the heavy paperweight on the desk. She could use that to break the window and shout for help but that would take too long.

As if reading her mind Hermione took another step forward, pointing the other woman's wand straight at her chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said threateningly causing the older woman to whimper with fear. "And to answer your question, I came here because I want something from you. Something that only you can provide me with."

"W-what is it that you want?" Dolores whispered.

Hermione grinned and took another step closer, the wand picking up the locket around her neck.

"I want this." She said simply.

"No." Dolores yelled angrily, snatching the necklace away from Hermione's reach, before she moved away. Her fat hand clutching at the locket until her knuckles turned white. "I will not give you this; this is a family heirloom and precious to me." She snarled protectively around it. No doubt the power of the dark magic was forcing her to keep it safe.

Hermione laughed.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You see I know this is not a family heirloom. It was stolen and is the locket of Salazar Slytherin. It contains dark magic and if you don't hand it over to me now, then I will be forced to take it from you. So tell me Dolores what's it going to be?"

Dolores's fat hand held onto the locket tightly as she glared at the younger woman.

"How dare you come to my office like this. How dare you threaten me and try to steal from my person. You are a disgusting little Mudblood half-breed and you will be punished." She hissed.

Hermione simply took a step forward and grinned.

"I guess you're picking the hard way then, fair enough." Hermione grinned.

"W-what are you going to do?" Dolores whispered, her voice trembling.

" _Petrificus totalus_." Hermione said, as Dolores fell hard on the ground. Moving swiftly Hermione was able to take the locket from around the woman's neck. "You may have a bruise later." She said as she lay the woman's stiff body on the little couch in her office. She was using Dolores's wand and could feel the little piece of thin wood fighting against her magic. She didn't want the spells to be traced back to her own wand though. Pointing the wand at Dolores's overly coiffed hair she said, " _Obliviate_ , when you wake up you will not remember this meeting. You will not remember anything that was said. You will remember the necklace but you will think that you lost it." Dolores's eyes shut and it looked as though she was sleeping.

Looking around the office swiftly to make sure she had not left anything, Hermione stepped towards the door. Looking at the vile woman on the couch she pointed her wand at her once more and said " _Finite_ _incantatem_."

Dolores began to groan and stir, so Hermione tossed the other woman's wand on the floor beside her and left.

Walking down the corridor she patted the locket in her pocket, then began to move away from Dolores's office, it was only when she was almost at the elevator did she get that same feeling of being watched.

Stopping in her tracks she turned to look around and only then did she finally see him, standing watching her from the end of the long corridor. His red eyes were bright and full of glee and wonderment. He was tall and slender with long raven hair. His skin was unusually pale and flawless and he had an aristocratic elegance about him. His posture was straight and he had his hands clasped in front of him, a small smile playing on his lips. He wore a black designer suit and a crisp white shirt and hanging around his neck was the symbol of the Volturi. Hermione saw it and instantly felt dread. They had found her.

"I do not wish to harm you." His boyish musical voice said, as he began to walk closer to her. "I have been watching you my dear and oh how you fascinate me."

The closer he got, the more Hermione seemed to develop the odd compulsion to walk towards him, as if something was pulling on an invisible rope that tethered them together. She fought it and stepped backwards instead.

"Who are you?" She asked sounding breathlessly.

He grinned, a boyish charming grin, as his eyes were transfixed on her.

"It is I who should be asking you that question. I have been watching and waiting for you longer than you could possibly imagine, and yet I do not even know your name." He moved closer to her and she couldn't seem to move away.

He was standing in front of her and reached out his hand so that he could cup her cheek. He was not cold to touch, as a fellow vampire they were the same temperature.

She wanted to shut her eyes and bask in his touch. Something inside compelled her to move closer to him, to touch him back but she refrained. She watched as he grinned, seeing the internal battle within her.

"You feel it too." He simply said, licking his lips and bending his head slightly as if he was going to kiss her.

She wanted to kiss him for some strange reason, but then the image of Severus entered her mind and all at once the rope that joined them was severed, as she pulled away, her eyes burning with anger. Anger that was mostly directed towards the way she had acted than to the vampire standing before her.

"Do not ever do that again. I don't know who you are but I know what you are." She said sternly. With that she pulled out her wand, his red eyes full of trepidation, as he followed the movement closely. He watched in awe as she simply disappeared before his very eyes, as she cast a wordless disillusioning spell on herself.

Silently she moved away from him as he said,

"I will eventually find you my dear. There is no hiding from the Volturi."

She moved away and simply waited, she couldn't go anywhere until he had left and he wasn't for leaving so soon. He looked around the corridor watching for any signs of her but she remained silent.

With a resigned sigh he finally gave up and left, walking back down the corridor the way in which he had come.

Hermione sighed deeply and slunk back against the wall. That had been close. After preparing so hard for this meeting she had only thought of how to deal with Dolores Umbridge, she did not factor in seeing a member of the Volturi guard at the Ministry of all places. What on earth was he doing here? Perhaps he had come to report her to the Ministry in order to search for her better. From what she could gather however was that although he knew of her existence, he did not know her name or anything about her.

The feelings he had invoked inside of her were unnerving, the feeling of being pulled was the same feeling she got whenever she was near Severus, but she loved Severus. This Volturi vampire was something of a mystery to her. She didn't know him so how on earth could she possibly feel such things. It was unnerving to say the least.

Now that Hermione had the locket she would take it somewhere safe to destroy, before going back to the hotel room to pack her things. It was time she headed back to Hogwarts. She had done everything she had set out to do and could no longer put it off anymore. It was time for Hermione to go back and face the music.

* * *

Hermione trudged through the thick snow and looked up at the castle ahead. In London the snow had managed to stay away but here in the Scottish Highlands it looked like something you would find on a Christmas card. It was beautiful, enchanting even.

She had always loved Christmas time at Hogwarts because of the magical atmosphere; it was so much better than what had it been back at home in the muggle world. There was enchanted mistletoe and huge Christmas trees in every corner of the castle, except perhaps in the dungeons. Then there was all the beautiful lights, the music, the food, the drink it all just added up. Christmas at Hogwarts thanks to Dumbledore's eccentric love in decorations, Professor Flitwick's love in indulging the Headmasters eccentric nature, and the house-elves who created the wonderful food and drink, was the best time of year as far as Hermione was concerned. Nothing could ever compare to it.

She missed it this year, missed the normalcy of it all and the wonderment that it brought. Plus she missed being with her friends. Looking up at the castle now, sitting in amongst the white snow, the lights casting an ethereal hue above the castles silhouette, she felt longing stir inside of her. She would never have that again not in the normal sense anyway.

Shaking her head trying to rid herself of all the maudlin thoughts running through her mind, she began walking towards the castle once more. She had completed more of her task, and as far as she was concerned that was all that mattered now. She was another step closer to her final goal and the Dark Lord was another step closer to being destroyed.

Reaching the castle entrance, she stomped the snow off her boots then walked in. The castle was empty; there were no sounds or people about. Hermione didn't know whether to be worried by that fact or relieved that she would not see anyone. So she made her way to the gargoyle statue and headed up to the Headmasters office. She could not put off the inevitable any longer.

Knocking on the door she waited until she heard the warm soft voice of Albus Dumbledore say enter. Gathering her strength, for even she was still afraid of the old wizard's wrath, she stepped into his warm welcoming glow of his office.

"Hermione you're back." He said standing up and coming round the desk in order to look her over. Uncharacteristically he wrapped two arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. She couldn't help but close her eyes and savour the sweetness of the moment, as she buried her face in his beard. Pulling away from her he pointed a finger in her face, and with a frown said. "Have you any idea how worried we have all been? You just up and left without a single word to anyone and at Christmas no less. I am quite disappointed in that kind of behaviour Hermione."

She felt incredibly chastised at his words, she removed her gaze from him, as guilt filled her.

"I'm sorry Albus it was not my intention to worry anyone. I just thought it would be better for me to leave after what I had done."

"Maybe so but that doesn't mean you should just wander off like that without telling anyone. There are always consequences with regards to our actions; you must learn to face them head on." With a small smile and a final look at her, he ushered her to the familiar seat in front of his desk. "So tell me Hermione why did you run off so suddenly?" He could understand the young woman's reaction. It was one thing to kill a pack of wolves; it was something entirely different to unleash your anger on another witch or wizard. Despite the fact that Hermione was a cold hearted vampire, she was still full of human compassion. The Hermione Granger he knew before would never have taken such enjoyment in doing what she had done, and this Hermione was no different.

"I let my own feelings get the better of me Albus. I knew she was going to hurt the people I loved and I couldn't stand back and let her. I didn't mean to do what I did; I just wanted her to feel that what she was doing was wrong. And then I saw my loved one's faces and I-I couldn't stand the looks." She admitted.

Dumbledore studied her thoughtfully for a moment then patted her hand gently in understanding.

"What looks did they give you Hermione?" He asked gently.

"You looked at me with disapproval, Severus looked fearful, the others looks shocked. I just didn't want to see the disgust in their eyes."

Dumbledore chuckled softly at her words.

"Oh my dear girl you must forgive me, I am an old man and not used to seeing my prized student act in such a manner. I may have disapproved in some way at the time but that passed. And Severus, I don't believe he was fearful about what you did as such. Now for the others I can understand why they were so shocked, seeing their sweet Hermione act so strongly, well it would just be like Molly or Arthur doing it instead of you. No-one was disgusted by you, far from it my dear girl."

Hermione wanted to believe him but she couldn't let herself, not yet anyway.

"Thank you Albus for your words."

"I only speak the truth Hermione. Now tell me what were you doing with yourself that kept you away from us for so long?"

Hermione told him about going in search of more Horcruxes, how she went to Little Hangleton to the Gaunt shack in search of Marvolo Gaunt's ring. How she was able to find it and destroy it. She never told him about the Resurrection stone or how this was the item that had cursed him in the other future she had seen, she would keep that information to herself.

She then went on to tell him about the story of Dolores Umbridge having another Horcrux. She told him how she had to spy on her and how quickly Dolores agreed to a meeting when Hermione had told her of the illegal activities he was involved in.

Dumbledore didn't seem at all put out by her admission. Instead he simply chuckled and said,

"How very imaginative of you Hermione."

She then went on to tell him about how she had put her in a full body bind, before stealing the locket and obliviating the memory of their meeting. She also mentioned how she had used the other woman's wand so it could not be traced back to her.

"That wasn't all that happened Albus." She whispered quietly.

"Oh and what else did you manage to do throughout your adventure."

She sat up straighter and gazed at him.

"When I was leaving Dolores's office I had the feeling of being watched, just like I did at the Burrow. I couldn't see or smell who they were at the Burrow so assumed that it had been Bellatrix. But when I came out of her office, he was there."

Albus didn't like this at all; whatever she had to tell him wasn't good.

"He and who is he?"

She shook her head and sighed grimly.

"Honestly I don't know who he is but I know what he is Albus. He had bright red eyes, looked like a vampire and had the Volturi crest adorning his neck."

Dumbledore's worst fears were now confirmed, the Volturi had found her which meant Hermione was in a lot more danger than before.

"Are you quite sure Hermione?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes Albus. He later admitted to being in the Volturi."

"Did he say anything else to you at all?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes he said that he had spent a lot of time watching and waiting for me, he doesn't know my name or where I live or anything like that. But I don't know why he would be at the Ministry of all places."

Dumbledore caressed his beard in thought. Hope was not lost, if he didn't know her name or where to find her then perhaps she could be protected.

"Hmm yes curious indeed. The only thing I can assume is perhaps he had gone to the Ministry to find out if a witch had been changed. He seems to be at a loss on how to find you so perhaps that was his last desperate attempt."

"Please Albus, don't tell anyone about the Volturi. Everyone is already so worried about me I don't want them to worry anymore."

Dumbledore smiled again at her.

"Very well then I won't mention anything. And Hermione thank you for the Christmas present. The assortment of muggle sweets was just what I needed. Now you go back to your quarters, I'm sure you'll have your own presents to open. I will inform the others that you're back so expect some visitors or some angry mail soon."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement then left. Heading down the stairs she felt even guiltier than she did before. As she passed the Great Hall, the doors were open and no-one seemed to be around, she walked up to the large Christmas tree and simply gazed at it wistfully. It would be taken down in a day or two ready for the new term to resume. Gazing at the top of the tree to the large star, she became so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone had joined her until a voice spoke.

"Is it true?" The voice asked.

Turning to the source of the voice she saw Neville Longbottom staring at her, an intense look upon his white face.

"Is what true Neville?" She asked.

"Did you have a fight with Bellatrix?" He asked.

She looked away for a moment, feeling the guilt build up once more.

"Yes." She said simply.

He nodded his head as if trying to understand what she was saying.

"Is it true you that you tortured her into madness?" He asked again. "Is it true you made her feel the pain she put my mum and dad through? Is it true that she heard them screaming and that's what drove her insane?"

Hermione looked at his face and felt terrible about her actions. She used his parents suffering to hurt Bellatrix Lestrange, what kind of person was she? She was no better than Bellatrix and all the other Death Eaters. That and the fact she had took pleasure from it at the time.

"Neville I am so sorry. I didn't mean to go as far as I did. I don't know what I was thinking?"

"Don't." He said, his voice soft yet serious. "Don' say that Hermione."

She looked at him with confusion and said,

"What do you mean Neville?"

He turned his gaze away from Hermione and looked towards the tree, his face turning red with his own feeling of guilt.

"Every day as far back as I can remember I've hated that woman for what she done to my mum and dad. Every time I visit them at St Mungo's it's like a dagger to my heart Hermione. I always knew Azkaban was too good for her and since she's escaped, grandmother and I have been constantly looking over our shoulders just waiting for her to come and find us." He sighed then finally turned his attention to Hermione. "I wanted her to hurt and suffer just like what my parents went through. I didn't want her to die because that's the easy way out. I wanted her to feel pain and no-one could ever face her to do it. But you-" He took Hermione's hand in his own and squeezed it. "You gave me that Hermione, and I know you feel bad but don't. She deserved everything she got and more. In my eyes she finally got justice for what she done to my parents."

With that he walked away from a stunned Hermione who was only able to stare at his retreating back. She would never have thought that sweet kind Neville Longbottom would ever have such dark thoughts. But after everything he had gone through it wasn't really a surprise as such.

Hermione stayed at the tree a little longer before descending to her quarters in the dungeon. Her thoughts turned to Severus, as she passed the doors to his own, and wondered how he was doing and what he had been up to. She hated the fact that he had been ignoring her, despite the concern he had showed her that day on the Quidditch Pitch. She just didn't know what to do to make things right between them. She needed him like she needed Remus, and it hurt that he was able to distance himself just like that from her.

With a sigh, she entered her quarters causing the sconces to come to life. There was a pile of presents and some letters lying on the couch for her but she didn't want to open any of them just yet. Instead she went and flung herself into the chair and closed her eyes.

The past few days had been trying to say the least but now she was back, there was nothing more for her to do regarding her task. Everything now depended on Narcissa Malfoy. Without her help she would need to consider another plan to get the cup. So with that in mind Hermione would give the woman until the end of February, if she heard nothing by then, then she would have no other choice but to break into Gringotts herself.

Kicking off her boots and unzipping her leather jacket, she went and poured herself a glass of wine. This was one indulgence Carlisle had gotten her into. A little glass of wine every now and again was nice, although it didn't taste like wine to her; it tasted sweet, almost like sugary water and was something she could tolerate in small doses.

Grabbing her beaded bag and glass of wine she went into her study and stopped abruptly at the door.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

Severus Snape, the man who had only moments ago been in her thoughts was now invading her office. He sat on the corner of her wooden desk, his back stiff and his arms folded across his chest. The anger radiated off of him as he scowled at her.

"After all this time, that is all you have to say to me." His voice bristled with held back annoyance.

She looked at him and frowned.

"What do you mean after all this time?"

"You have been away for days and did not think to write, not just to me but to any of your friends. Have you any idea what this little stunt did to the people who care about you? Did you not think of other people's feelings first before thinking of your own selfish needs?" He hissed out through clenched teeth.

She looked at him in stunned silence, before she laughed at him sarcastically.

"That's rich coming from you Severus or is that Professor Snape now?" She glared. "For months now you have refused to speak to me, to look at me or even be in the same room as me and now you what, expect me to afford you the courtesy of letting you know my whereabouts. I don't think so Severus you can't have it both ways. Now get out of my office." She moved behind the desk and started to fiddle about with papers not once looking at the man whose eyes she could feel on her.

"Hermione I'm sorry about before but I…" What could he say that she didn't already know?

"Just leave it Severus. Drop it now and leave my office. I don't want you here. You don't want to be here either; you made it perfectly clear that day." She took a sip of wine and hoped he would just take the hint and leave but he didn't.

"I did not want that Hermione, far from it I wanted nothing more than to be with you."

She laughed sardonically and looked up at him.

"Really, well you have a strange way of showing it then. Now please just go. I have got so much to do and I've had a trying few days. I don't need you here."

Severus sighed, he had been angry at her for leaving, but he had also been scared for her. After what she had done to Bellatrix he had been terrified about the Dark Lord finding out it was she who had broken his favourite toy. He didn't want to even imagine what he might to do her, and then when she had just disappeared his fears became a reality.

"Please Hermione don't send me away." He pleaded.

Looking up at him her whole face softened as she nervously walked towards him.

"Severus I can't keep playing this game with you. I've got so much to think about and so much preparation work to do. I can't be distracted." She sighed and reached her hand out to touch him but stopped herself quickly, pulling her hand back.

"I don't want to play this game either Hermione. You know how I feel about you but I need to know if you feel the same for me."

"Severus I can't be distracted."

"Answer the question."

"You know how I feel about you Severus."

He gazed at her longingly and brushed the hair from her face.

"I need to hear you say it." Laying his forehead against hers he kissed her lips softly pulling her body closer into his. "Please Hermione either tell me how you feel or tell me to go and I promise I will leave once and for all."

"Severus we will never work." She whispered as her resolve and anger at the infuriating man began to melt away.

"We could at least try Hermione." Hope surged through him at her words.

"You won't like the things I have to do." She whispered filling him in on her concerns.

"I would rather be there for you Hermione than not have you in my life. There will be things I must undertake, that you do not like either so that makes us equal."

"What are you doing to me?" She whispered kissing him again only for him to push her back.

"Say it Hermione."

He searched her eyes seeing the inner turmoil inside. She wanted him he knew that he just needed to hear it for himself. He loved her and being without her had hurt him, much more than he ever thought possible. He didn't care about anything else; he just wanted a chance to be with her.

Finally she said the words he had been longing to hear from her delicate mouth.

"I love you." She whispered tentatively.

Severus was overcome with a happiness he had not let himself feel in such a long time. Those three little words were the most honest thing he had heard since he was a small boy. He would have cried for joy if she hadn't been there for he didn't want her to see him weak again.

So he done the only thing he could think off and kissed her passionately, putting everything he felt into that one kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a crushing kiss, as he held her firmly by her neck. She moaned in pleasure against his lips and ran her own fingers through his hair, moving her body in-between his legs in order to get closer to him. She could feel and smell his arousal and for the first time did not seem to care about the scent. She needed him in that moment and wasn't going to let him go.

He pulled away from her and smirked; only a tiny little smirk that pulled the corners of his mouth up.

"Hermione some of us still need to breathe."

She tried to pull away from him at his stinging words; the difference between them would never go away. It would always be there lurking in the background no matter how much they wanted to pretend it didn't.

"Stop running away Hermione." He whispered pulling her back into his arms.

"It will never work." She whispered again.

"Give us a chance Hermione that is all I ask."

She nodded her head slowly and entwined her arms around his neck as he captured her mouth for another sensual kiss.

"Spend the night with me Hermione." He asked, kissing her cheek, her ear and down her throat.

"I can't we're not ready for that yet." She purred, moving her head to the side to give him better access to her throat. He chuckled and the deep sound vibrated over her skin, making her whole body tingle.

"Little minx. I didn't mean that. I meant come and lie beside me and spend the night in my bed. I cannot bear letting you go just yet Hermione. Not now that I finally have you."

She smiled against him and chuckled.

"Guess we both know whose mind belongs in the gutter then. You do realise that I can't sleep don't you."

"Yes I know that but I want nothing more than to hold you, to be there with you and to wake up with you in the morning. Let me have this Hermione. Let me have tonight with you."

He kissed her again and she smiled against his lips.

"I guess I can put off some things for tonight." Her voice was quiet and seductive as she spoke.

That was all the answer that he needed, as he took her hand in his and lead her to his quarters. He finally had the woman he loved in his bed and by his side and there was nothing more he wanted in that moment.

* * *

Aro sat gazing out at the night sky. His thoughts were on the little vampire who seemed to consume his mind every moment of the day since he was told of her existence. He had seen her at the Ministry that day, which was a rather unexpected surprise really.

He had gone there to see the Minister to find out if anyone had reported a witch being bitten. But what he had found out was so much more. He got directed towards an Auror named Kingsley Shacklebolt and the moment they had shaken hands, he saw the other man's every thought and saw his life story flash in his mind.

Aro had seen all the information he needed regarding the girl. He knew her name, age, when, where and who she was bitten by. He knew she lived at the Wizarding School protected by the most powerful wizard in Britain. He knew everything and delighted in having such knowledge.

She had been so close to him when the unexpected had happened, the pull he felt towards her had momentarily stunned him. That was something he never thought he would ever feel for anyone and yet here it was. The compulsion to touch her had been so overwhelming and he could not deny it.

The feelings brought on by her were intense and he wasn't sure what to do about them. They had put him in a somewhat difficult predicament now.

Sitting on the plane as they headed back to Volterra, Aro thought about her and asked himself the biggest question of his life so far. If it came down to it and she refused to join the guard, would he be able to kill his potential mate? That was a question he hoped he would never need to answer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hermione's first few days back at the castle were not easy or quiet, especially after Dumbledore had informed the rest of her friends that she was back safe and sound. Molly and Arthur had sent her a howler, which was bad enough in itself, before they marched over to the castle to berate her for leaving them like that.

The three of them had sat down in Hermione's quarters and spoke honestly about the events of that night. Hermione had admitted to feeling guilty at the fact that she had let her anger bubble over. And much like Neville, Molly told her never to feel that way. She had done them all a service by getting rid of Bellatrix like that and so therefore shouldn't feel guilty about it at all. She did say that Hermione should be ashamed with herself for leaving them at Christmas however, as they couldn't enjoy their celebrations properly because she wasn't there and they were worried about her being out on her own. Of course hearing Molly say this made Hermione feel a lot worse than she did before. She didn't mean to upset Molly, especially with all the pressure she was already under.

When they were getting ready to leave Arthur cornered Hermione on her own. He had been waiting all night to get a chance to speak to her privately, without Molly being able to hear what he had to say.

"I just wanted to say thank you Hermione." He smiled while giving her a brief fatherly hug.

"Thank me for what?" She asked feeling puzzled.

His eyes softened as his gaze flickered over to Molly who was mollycoddling their children before she had to leave them again.

"That day in my little hut I told you about Molly's behaviour and you promised to protect us. I have no doubts about what Bellatrix would have done to my family Hermione." His expression was grim as he spoke and Hermione couldn't help feeling bad for him. They had been through so much and didn't deserve it. "You made a promise to me and I didn't believe you." He sighed guiltily. "I should have because that night you done exactly that Hermione." Looking into the young woman's eyes he smiled. "You saved my family, you protected us from that evil woman and because of that you've given my Molly her life back. So thank you Hermione, truly from the bottom of my heart. And please stop feeling guilty there is no need too."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before going over to say farewell to his family. She had been touched by his sincere words and for the first time in her life, had been left speechless.

The Weasley's were not the only ones to visit her either. Dora and a furious Remus had come to her quarters later in the week as well.

"Don't you ever just run off like that again Hermione? Have you any idea what you put us all through? We didn't know what happened to you or if you were even safe." Remus had literally bellowed at her from the moment he had stepped through the fireplace, as he began to pace back and forwards, while running his hands through his hair.

"Hermione just ignore him, you know he doesn't mean it." Dora whispered but thanks to Remus's heightened sense of hearing, he heard exactly what Dora had said.

"I do mean it Dora, every single word in fact. Hermione had no respect for anyone else's feelings that night. She was selfish and put herself and us in danger. She needs to know that."

Hermione glared at him, as he spoke as if she wasn't even in the room with them.

"How dare you Remus, yes I made a mistake by running off and not telling anyone. I know that. But don't you dare tell Dora that I need to know the danger my loved one's are in. Don't you think I already know that? Don't you think I am doing everything in my power to stop the ones I love being harmed?"

Remus's eyes softened as he saw the stress of her words reflect back in her eyes, and in her body language. He knew what she had been going through, to some extent anyway and couldn't imagine the pressure she felt.

"Hermione I didn't mean that. You know I didn't." He said coming to comfort her, but she simply pulled away from him.

"Don't Remus. I am trying my best here I'm not perfect, mistakes will be made. But I am trying." She whispered feeling defeated.

It actually felt good getting everything off her shoulders. For a while she had been feeling stressed about everything that she had to do. Her biggest fear was failure, and no-one not Dumbledore or Severus, or even Remus for that matter knew what she had to do, and having no-one to talk to made her feel so alone in her struggle.

"I know Hermione. I know. I didn't mean to be so angry with you it's just that I love you and I was so worried. We all were. If anything was to happen to you…" He shook his head, as if ridding his mind of the thoughts, before he wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise I won't do it again Remus." She whispered.

"You better make sure you don't." He said firmly, the little quirk of his lips betraying the seriousness of his statement.

They stayed late into the night as the three friends sat talking and sipping Hermione's wine with no cares in the world at that moment. It had been nice to catch up with them and Hermione needed the distraction.

Despite what Hermione had thought, they were not the last people to meet with her. Harry, Ginny and Ron came to visit not long before term was to resume. They didn't seem to know what to say to her to begin with, and the tension still appeared to be thick between her and Harry. She had not forgotten the conversation she had heard between him and Remus that night, and so she wondered if he still distrusted her.

"Hermione I just want to say that what you done to Bellatrix, well that was bloody brilliant." Ron said with the same lopsided smile Hermione used to love.

She stifled down a laugh and smiled at Ron.

"Oh Ron please never change. You always knew how to break the tension." She said smiling up at him, as his ears turned red with embarrassment.

"Mione we still love you. Just because you know…well you're still one of us aren't you." He said again.

Hermione smiled sadly and patted his hand.

"I'll always be one of you Ron but some things have changed. I've changed. There's no point denying it."

He nodded his head in understanding then said,

"Did you hear about what happened to Bellatrix?"

Ginny whacked his arm and frowned at her brother shaking her head with a silent no, to him.

"Ron we agreed not to tell her." Ginny muttered, her face turning red with anger. She had the Weasley trait of turning red with either embarrassment or anger, it made being able to lie incredibly difficult for them. Well except for Fred and George who were experts at it now.

"What, she has a right to know." Ron mumbled.

"Know what?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at Ginny then to Harry, but Harry simply stayed quiet.

"We heard Malfoy talking in the corridors with Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't go home during the holidays and stayed here. But apparently…"

"Ron that's enough." Ginny warned, wearing a look that would rival one of Molly's.

"No Ron's right Gin, Mione needs to know." Harry finally said.

Ron looked smugly at Ginny who simply shook her head in disagreement.

"Someone better start telling me before I start hexing." Hermione threatened, feeling the agitation build up. She really hated it when people spoke as if she wasn't sitting right beside them. And at the mention of Bellatrix she was really curious now.

"After that night at the Burrow, someone took her to the gates of Malfoy Manor. Apparently the Dark Lord thought old Bella was like that because she cast one or two killing curses too many and that turned her proper mad. So he…" Ron trailed off as he began to blush profusely.

"So he what Ron?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"He…" He looked towards Harry and Ginny for help but Ginny shook her head no, while Harry simply looked impassively at his friends. With a sigh Ron said. "He Avadad her Hermione."

She simply gazed at her friends not knowing what to say to them. Because of her actions Bellatrix Lestrange was dead. Even though she did not fire the curse that killed her, she did have some part in her death. How was she supposed to feel about that? Should she feel glad that Bellatrix was dead? Glad that it was the Dark Lord who had killed her? Or guilt that she had some part in it?

With a deep sigh she turned to her friends and said,

"Good."

They each gave her that same look, the one they gave her that night at the Burrow, the same look of shock and apprehension.

"What?" Ron blurted out, once again breaking the tension between them all.

"I said good Ron. Bellatrix came to the Burrow that night with two intentions. One to destroy the Burrow and hurt the people I love. And two, to lure me away and give me to the Volturi who were no doubt going to kill me. I couldn't care less about me, but if you honestly think I would let that mad bitch hurt anyone of you then you are sorely mistaken." She looked away for a moment and sighed. "I felt so guilty about what I done that night, it was so not me. But I'm not me anymore am I? That's why I ran away like a coward. I couldn't face it. But now, I'm glad I done what I done. I'm glad the Dark Lord killed her. She deserved it after everything that she's done."

Ron gave her that lopsided smile again and sighed.

"I think I just fell in love with you Mione."

She laughed but inside she felt the sadness build inside of her. She knew the life they were supposed to have from the vision and hearing him say that, simply reminded her of what would never be.

"I'm glad too." Harry suddenly said. "She killed Sirius. She tortured the Longbottoms and so much more. She deserved what she got."

"Say what you feel Harry mate." Ron said with a chuckle.

Just like that the tension was gone as they were united in their joy at Bellatrix's demise. They sat talking and laughing about times gone by, and for Hermione it suddenly felt like the olden days.

Harry also apologised to Hermione for distrusting her, after the fight with Bellatrix and her admission, he no longer felt she was on the dark side. But still he did not ask her anything about Draco. That, she guessed, was still a sore subject between them. He would never understand what was going on there. Not yet anyway.

* * *

January came and went and the season of love was upon them. Ron and Lavender were very much an item, disgustingly so as they openly engaged in intimate sessions out in the halls and in the common rooms. Hermione was thankful she no longer had to study there but had to hear all the gory details from Harry and Ginny who were getting sick of it.

Ginny and Harry were still denying their feelings for each other although everyone, except for perhaps Ron, could see they cared deeply about each other. They had been tiptoeing around their feelings for far too long, and if it wasn't for the fear of crushing their skulls in, Hermione would have quite gladly smacked their heads together and make them realise what was right in front of them.

For the first time in years, deep in the heart of the dungeon love was also blossoming for the two occupants. Severus and Hermione's relationship was growing stronger by the day, although they had not yet embarked on the more physical side of things. Since that first night however, Hermione slept beside Severus every night. They held each other close, although Severus often needed an extra cover to keep himself warm from Hermione's cold touch. Often during the night Severus had nightmares and would whimper during his sleep. Sometimes he would thrash about in the covers and scream in agony. During these times Hermione would whisper soothing words of comfort to him and when he was burning up and covered in sweat, she would gently place her hand across his forehead to cool him down.

She of course did not tell him about these nights and if he remembered what had happened he did not let on to her. She didn't mind however, she knew Severus was a private man who detested showing any kind of weakness, especially in front of her.

She would help him with his brewing and despite the fact he was now the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, he still enjoyed his own private research in his lab. When he had opened it up and showed her, she had been mesmerised. It was so unlike the classroom setting and was neat and orderly and very Severus.

They would spend private time in either one of their quarters, simply reading books and on the odd occasion would sit enjoying a glass or two of wine. Sometimes they just simply sat in silence enjoying each other's presence more than anything else. Other times they sat debating potions and literature and on the very rare occasion they spoke of personal matters. Hermione knew almost everything there was about Severus, so it was interesting for him to learn more about her. Including, much to his own jealous nature, her previous romantic encounters. He knew of course that she had a past but still, she was his now and the thought of her being with anyone else infuriated him.

They only ever showed affection for one another in private, and never in front of the castle residents, especially not in front of Dumbledore, who would never approve of such a relationship. Not because they were student and teacher, because they no longer had that kind of relationship. But because she was a vampire and he was a wizard.

He had already warned Severus about his feelings regarding her when she was first changed, so Severus highly doubted he would approve of it now. He was determined nothing would spoil their happiness though. And they were happy, living in their own little private bubble, ignoring the obvious problem they had with regards to their relationship. That was until one day an incident occurred that popped that little bubble.

* * *

Harry had been talking with Professor Slughorn and couldn't get away. The man was constantly at him trying to 'collect' him as Dumbledore had warned previously.

When Harry had finally made it back to his room in Gryffindor tower he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fling himself face first into bed and fall asleep. But the moment he walked into his chambers, he saw Ron sitting on the floor and knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Ron are you ok mate?" He asked his best friend, who was currently sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by an empty box of chocolates and sweetie wrappers.

"Harry." Ron said with his lopsided smile, his eyes glazed over with a faraway look in them. "I think I'm in love." He said on a sigh.

"I know you are Ron, I see you every day snogging the face off of her." Harry mocked, pulling down the covers of his bed.

"What, my precious angel wouldn't snog the face off of anyone. She's too sweet and innocent." Ron sighed again looking away dreamily.

"Erm Ron who are you talking about?" Harry asked staring blankly at his best friend.

"Romilda Vane of course. Who did you think I was talking about?"

Harry got up and looked at the box of chocolates.

"Lavender Brown your girlfriend." Harry said.

Ron gasped in shock and pointed his finger at Harry.

"How dare you? Are you accusing me of cheating on my angel? Because I will challenge you to a duel to protect my honour."

"Ron mate what the hell happened to you." Harry asked curiously.

Ron's scowl softened once more as he sighed and gave Harry that lopsided grin again.

"I'm in love Harry mate, that's what happened."

Harry picked up the Valentine's card that had accompanied the box of chocolates and seen that it had been for him and not Ron. He had been warned about Romilda lacing chocolates with a love potion for him, but didn't expect her to actually do it. And more importantly didn't expect for Ron to eat them all.

"Ron mate how would you like to go and see Romilda now?" Harry asked, helping his friend up to his feet.

"Yes, yes let's go and see Romilda. She'll be missing me. We can't be parted too long you know Harry." He grinned.

Harry helped a lovesick Ron down the stairs and through the castle towards Slughorns quarters. But halfway through the castle, Snape who had been patrolling the corridors stopped them.

"And what do you think you are doing Potter." He looked down at Harry, a smirk of dislike on his thin lips.

Harry bristled at his Professor and glared at him.

"I'm sorry _Professor_ I need to take Ron to see Professor Slughorn because he's been hit by a love potion. Unless you would like to make the potion needed to help him." Harry said, with a challenge in his voice.

Snape looked from Harry then to Ron, his eyebrow raised at the sight.

"I need to get to Romilda or I'll die." Ron said with a whimper.

"Very well you may continue but as soon as he has the remedy, you must go straight back to your tower. Do not dawdle." With that Severus spun on his heels and marched away down the corridor, his robes billowing behind. He wanted to end his rounds as quickly as possible because he had Hermione waiting on him. As he walked away from the two idiots he wondered what they would think if they knew he was in a relationship with their former best friend. He imagined what their reactions would be and found it terribly amusing.

Harry didn't watch the Professor walk away, instead he moved forward to Slughorns private quarters. Knocking on the door he waited until Slughorn opened the little flap and looked at them both.

"Harry what on earth are you doing here?" He asked.

"Is this Romilda?" Ron asked smiling lovingly towards Slughorn.

"Erm yes this is Romilda. Professor he's been spiked by a strong love potion."

Slughorn looked at them both and sighed before opening the door to let them in.

Ron looked at Slughorn before flinging himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling his cheek tenderly.

"Romilda I've missed you." He kissed Slughorns cheek then said, "You're a bit hairier than I imagined." Ron grimaced against Slughorns stubble. "No matter, marry me Romilda; make me the happiest man in the world." He petted the Professor's head affectionately.

"Harry do control Ron please." Slughorn groaned, his face turning red with embarrassment at just being kissed by a student, and a male one at that.

"Yeah sorry Professor." Harry tried to fight back the grin, as he pulled Ron back and pushed him down on the plush little couch.

Slughorn opened his potion ingredients cabinet and began pulling out vials of liquid mixing a remedy that would cure Ron of the love potion.

"You know you could have whipped this up in no time Harry. I'm rather surprised you didn't." Slughorn exclaimed.

"I thought it best that an expert made it Professor."

Just then a loud thud could be heard as Ron fell off the back of the small couch. Grabbing his friend by the arm Harry helped him back to his feet and sat him down on the couch.

"Yes I can see it's quite a strong potion. Perhaps it was wiser that you came to me instead Harry."

With one final stir, Slughorn poured the red liquid into the glass and handed it to Ron.

"What's that my darling?" Ron asked with that dreamy look on his face.

Slughorn coloured red once more before saying,

"It's a glass of wine to toast us."

Ron grinned and held up his glass.

"To us." He said before taking a long drink.

Both Harry and the Professor watched as Ron's face went from dreamlike, to serious in a matter of seconds. He looked around the room before turning his attention to the two men standing before him.

"Harry what happened to me?" He asked, his voice going back to sounding normal.

"You were spiked with a love potion." He grinned.

"A bloody strong one at that." Slughorn added. He walked along to his liquor cabinet and began to rattle bottles. "How about we have a real toast boys? I have whisky, wine ah here is a mature Meade. I actually had plans for this but what the heck. I think we deserve a snifter don't you."

With that he uncorked the bottle and began to pour out three glasses unaware about what was going to happen next.

* * *

Severus finished his rounds quicker than normal, as he was in no mood for the little dunderheads tonight. Not when he had Hermione waiting for him in her quarters. Just thinking about her lifted his sour mood, especially after seeing Potter and his little redhead friend.

Entering her quarters a small smile formed on his lips, as she sat on the couch reading his childhood copy of Advanced Potion-Making. Without even glancing up at him she smiled and said,

"You know you really are a genius Severus. This book is quite impressive, especially considering how old you were when you made these changes."

Before he could even take one step towards her, she had used her vampire speed, so that she was now standing in front of him, her arms entwined around his neck. Not that he minded this new position of course.

"So how was your patrol tonight? Any interesting stories to share considering it's Valentine's Day?" She moaned in pleasure as he left a trail of kisses down her neck and across her throat to the other side of her neck, where her faint scar was.

"Must we talk about such things? There are more pressing matters to occupy my attention at the moment." He purred capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

She giggled and pushed him back.

"There is plenty of time for that. Now are there any stories, I could use a good laugh Severus." She grinned running her fingers through his silky soft hair.

"Everything was quiet, except I did run into your two dunderhead friends. Apparently the redhead had been slipped a love potion."

The smile instantly left Hermione's face as she stared at Severus. She had been so wrapped up in them that she had forgotten about Ron and what would happen. She had promised not to get distracted by Severus and that was exactly what she had done.

"Severus how long ago was that?" She asked moving away from him and heading to her beaded bag for Bezoar. Harry didn't have Severus's old book, which meant he wouldn't know how to help Ron. That meant Ron didn't have much time.

"Really Hermione does it matter." Severus asked, watching as she fluttered about getting ready to leave.

"Yes, now tell me quickly." She yelled.

He sighed then said.

"Fine it was roughly five minutes ago."

He never had time to say anything else, as she used her vampire speed to leave her quarters, the door left flung open in her haste. Taking in her attitude and demeanour he followed her with long strides up to where he knew the two boys would be.

Hermione burst into Slughorns quarters just as Ron fell to the floor, his poisoned Meade spilling all over the carpet.

"Don't drink any more of that." She yelled to them before moving over to Ron, who had begun to convulse violently, foam spilling from his mouth.

Pulling out the Bezoar she shoved it into Ron's mouth and rubbed his throat and chest.

"Come on Ron breathe. Don't you dare die on me? Breathe." She whispered unaware of the audience that was gathered around them.

Ron began to cough and splutter as he rolled over onto his side, looking up at Hermione who frowned and rubbed his stomach.

"Those girls are going to be the death of me?" He muttered before falling back onto the floor unconscious.

Hermione laughed with relief as she looked at Ron, running her fingers through his thick red hair tenderly. Standing up she looked at the audience.

"Professor Slughorn bring that bottle of Meade with you. Severus could you please go and bring Dumbledore down to the infirmary and Harry, help me take Ron upstairs. He's going to need rest and some more potions."

The three men just stood on the spot gawking at her. Slughorns face was ashen and he trembled with fear.

"I don't understand." He mumbled, unable to take his eyes from the unconscious boy lying on his floor.

"Hermione what the bloody hell just happened." Harry asked.

"If you all do as I say then perhaps you will find out. Now move all of you." She ordered before levitating Ron all the way to the hospital wing, with Harry and Slughorn walking slowly behind.

Reaching the infirmary Madam Pomfrey rushed over after seeing the unconscious boy being levitated towards an empty bed.

"Oh my goodness what happened." She asked helping him to get comfortable on the bed. At the same time Minerva, Albus and Severus all marched in.

"He was poisoned by that." Hermione said pointing to the bottle. Albus took the bottle from Slughorns hand and sniffed the opening before saying,

"It smells a lot like liquorice and cherry, but does not seem to be too high in poison. Severus perhaps you will be able to see what it is?"

"The boy seems to be doing well considering." Madam Pomfrey said with relief. "What did you give him Miss Watson?" She asked, using her alias.

"A Bezoar to counteract the poison." Hermione whispered.

"I still don't understand." Slughorn mumbled his voice filled with confusion and fear.

"That was very well thought of Miss Watson." Minerva said with a small proud smile. "But why was it needed in the first place?" She asked looking towards Dumbledore.

"Because I was too late and got distracted." Hermione said guiltily walking away from the small bed to look out of the window. Only one pair of eyes followed her movements, understanding the meaning behind her words.

"Horace the bottle looks like it was a gift. Could you maybe tell me who the gift was meant for?" Dumbledore asked.

Slughorn turned guilty eyes towards the Headmaster and nodded.

"It was for you Albus." He whispered.

"So it makes me wonder, who put the poison in the bottle then." Dumbledore whispered.

"It was Draco." Harry answered confidently.

All eyes turned to him and Hermione felt her anger rise. She knew it was true and yet still felt the need to defend the boy.

"Harry don't be absurd, how do you expect Draco to get a poisoned bottle of wine to Professor Slughorn never mind into the castle. It wasn't him and you need to stop letting your hatred for him cloud you mind." She said frowning at him.

"Hermione it's you who needs to stop. Draco is a Death Eater and he is bad news. Why can't you see that?"

She stepped closer to him and glared.

"Because I know for a fact that he isn't bad Harry. You need to trust me on that."

The sudden tension in the room was broken by a frantic Lavender Brown, followed by Ginny Weasley who took a seat beside her brother's bed.

"Where is he? Where's my Won Won?" She asked, stopping at the end of his bed to look at the pale figure lying down. "Oh my dear Won Won what's happened? Was he asking for me?" She barged passed Harry and took hold of Ron's hand.

At the touch Ron began to stir.

"Oh Won Won, you see he knows I'm here he senses my presence. Speak to me Won Won, tell me what you need." She said sounding almost like Professor Trelawney.

Ron began to mutter, as the room fell silent in order to listen.

"Speak louder Won Won." Lavender said.

"Her-mi-on-nee." He mumbled as all eyes turned to look at Hermione. "Her-mi-on-nee. I love you." His head fell to the side as unconsciousness greeted him once again.

Lavender let out a loud unbecoming sob.

"Even after she has abandoned him he's still in love with her." She sobbed before running away.

The room was filled with silence before Dumbledore said,

"Oh to be young and to feel loves keen sting."

Hermione felt that sadness engulf her once more, for the life she was supposed to have. Moving forward she sat down next to Ron and held his hand, forgetting about the crowed of people in the room. Running her fingers through his red hair she brought his hand up and kissed the pale skin of his knuckles.

"Can I tell you a secret Ron?" She whispered to the unconscious boy. "We were meant to be together. How ironic that we were not only meant to be best friends but each other's true love as well. I saw it in the vision Ron. We would have been so happy together. I saw us, growing old and grey with each other." She sighed and looked down at him. "I would have loved you so much, although I know we would have had our arguments." She smirked at that. "We were supposed to have a son and daughter named Hugo and Rose and I know we would have been the proudest parents in the world. You would have been a wonderful father to them." She sighed, the sound shaky although she could not shed the tears she so desperately felt. "But that life will never come to pass. Not for me anyway. But you still have the chance to have that with someone else Ron. You have the chance to be happy and to have all of that in your life. But you must forget about me." Bending over she kissed his head, squeezing her eyes shut as she savoured the moment.

"Her-mi-on-nee so cold." He whispered.

Standing upright she moved away from Ron's bed, avoiding all the curious gazes and made to walk away from the infirmary.

"Hermione." Harry said taking hold of her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't know." He whispered apologetically.

"Of course you didn't Harry. Maybe you will finally realize that there is much more to this War than what you know."

With that Hermione stormed out of the infirmary and out of the castle. She just needed to be alone with her thoughts for a while, away from prying eyes and the suffocating stone walls.

Why did she go and spill her heart out and in front of everyone as well? She couldn't believe that she had just done that. What must they all think of her? She couldn't bear the thought of seeing the pity in their eyes.

She sat down on the edge of the pier and gazed at the small ripples of water that reflected back the moonlit sky.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there for, in all honesty. She just needed time on her own to gather her thoughts together and to push them to the back of her mind. She couldn't let any more distractions get in her way, not after what could have happened tonight. She should have known, should have remembered but she hadn't. And because of that she could have lost her friend. She couldn't afford to let any more mistakes happen.

With a resigned sigh she walked back into the castle and into her quarters. After checking to make sure Severus wasn't there, she blocked off her floo and changed the wards and passwords, so that he could no longer enter her rooms on his own. It broke her heart to do it, but she knew there was no other option.

* * *

The first time Severus had tried to enter her quarters had been two days later. She had been in her room at the time, so when she felt the familiar tingle, followed by the banging on the door, she felt her stomach drop.

She hated doing it to him and hoped that he would understand in time. She couldn't risk any more mistakes and she couldn't risk him coming to harm. So with that Hermione spent her time trying to avoid him at all costs but to no avail. Eventually he would catch up with her.

It happened when she was helping to tidy out Slughorns class during dinner time, he had forced his way into the room and warded it off.

"Why are you ignoring me Hermione?" He asked, his skin was a lot paler than normal and he had dark circles around his eyes. Even his hair seemed lankier than usual.

Turning her head away she focused on the task before her, not wanting to look at him any longer.

"I think you know why Professor Snape." She whispered.

"I would rather you enlighten me." He snapped but she said nothing. "Are you in love with him?" He managed to snarl out, his own heart breaking at the indifference he saw on her face.

"Am I in love with whom?" She asked.

"The Weasley boy." He hissed out. "After all that was a rather touching scene you played out the other day. A tale of true love and happily ever after, how very sweet and romantic of you." The jealousy couldn't be stopped from sounding in his voice.

She turned to him and frowned.

"Don't tell me that you are jealous of a future that's never going to happen? It really doesn't become you." She growled back.

"What else am I to think when you shut me out?" He snapped back.

"That is absurd, it would be like me being jealous of you and Lily and the future you could have had."

"Do not compare Lily and I to you and that Weasley boy. We are nothing alike."

"No." She growled and before she was able to stop herself she said, "Because you and Lily were never going to have a future, Ron and I were."

She instantly regretted her words as anger engulfed him, she saw it burning in his dark eyes. Saw it in the way he clenched his jaw and ground his teeth together.

"How dare you?" He hissed out before leaving the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Hermione slumped onto the floor and sighed. She really didn't mean to hurt him like that; she just wanted him to understand why she was upset. But now she had gone and ruined everything.

The next time she heard from Severus was when he sent her a letter, asking her to be at his quarters on Saturday and 2pm. Narcissa Malfoy was coming over to speak to her regarding their previous conversation.

Hermione had been keeping an eye on Malfoy, he was looking even more tired and drawn than he was at the beginning of term. Every time she was able to catch his eye, she always gave him a subtle nod of her head or a small smile. Hoping that he would understand she was there for him.

She also followed him now and again, to the room of requirements when he thought no-one was around. His last two attempts at Dumbledore's life had failed, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he succeeded in fixing the banishing cabinet. He just had to remain strong and focused on the task.

When Saturday came she knocked timidly on Severus's door. He answered it quickly with a blank look on his face. Unable to look at him, she turned to the woman who was already sitting on the couch waiting.

"Hermione you look different." Mrs Malfoy said in greeting.

Pulling out her wand, she took off the glamour that she wore when she was out and about in the castle.

"Sorry I keep forgetting. You see I am Mia Watson to the students. They believe Hermione Granger was sent home with all the trouble going on."

Narcissa seemed to relax at her words and smiled in understanding.

"Ahh so you are the mysterious Mia Watson. Draco has written home about you. He says that you are always watching over him and have offered him help should he need it. Thank you for that Hermione. It's nice knowing that my son is safe and isn't alone."

"Mrs Malfoy I made a promise to you, one that I fully intend to keep. Draco has made two failed attempts on the Headmaster's life already and I can see the strain he is under. His next attempt will not fail and I know he will come to me when he has to."

Narcissa smiled and patted her hand gently in the most unSlytherin like way, before withdrawing her hand.

"Thank you for everything. It means so much to me. Lucius is home now but I haven't told him about you. H-he has his own problems to worry about at the moment and does not need to be burdened by anymore."

"I understand Mrs Malfoy, although I must ask why are you here?" Hermione was patient but needed to know if she brought the artefact with her.

"After New Year my sister was brought to Malfoy Manor in an unstable state." She began to say with Hermione trying so hard not to wince at the reminder. "I took her to the Dark Lord and he just disposed of her like that." There was no remorse or sorrow in her voice. In fact it sounded as if she did not care that her sister had died. "After her death Bellatrix's personal vault got given to me, not her husband, so at your request I went down and looked for the cup."

"And." Hermione whispered quietly.

Picking out a handkerchief from her pocket Narcissa went into her bag and pulled out Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Hermione could instantly feel the dark magic around it.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Narcissa said with a smile.

"Yes."

"Can I watch you destroy it?" She asked. Hermione looked nervously towards Severus, remembering the last time someone had been there to witness it being destroyed. Although last time he had tried to destroy it, Narcissa wasn't offering to do that.

"I'm not sure Mrs Malfoy this is a dark object and so far I have found them unpredictable."

Narcissa sighed and gazed pleadingly at the woman.

"Please Hermione; I want to watch part of the Dark Lord being destroyed."

With a reluctant nod Hermione rose from her chair and looked at Narcissa.

"Follow me." She unwarded her floo and stepped in through the fire out to her quarters, with Narcissa and even Severus, much to her surprise, following behind. "Be warned I'm not sure what's going to happen." She stepped into her office and took out the Basilisk fang. Walking back into the room she placed the cup on the table and gazed at it. Lifting the fang up above her head, she went to strike it when the two smoky black forms suddenly appeared.

The first form was of the Dark Lord who was circling the second form who took on the shape of Severus. Hermione stopped moving becoming transfixed on the scene before them. She knew what this was and as she watched dread filled her.

" _You've been a good and faithful servant Severus, but only I can live forever_." The ghostly form of the Dark Lord hissed.

" _My Lord_." The dark form of Severus replied.

Hermione watched as the ghostly form of the Dark Lord slashed open the ghost form of Severus's chest, before he slumped down to the ground.

" _Nagini kill_." The Dark Lord hissed.

While the ghostly black shape of the snake flew through the air Hermione awakened from the trance she was in.

"No." She screamed, shaking the foundations of the castle as she stabbed the Basilisk fang through the cup. She held it in place as the images were sucked through the hole the fang had made, before flying back out like hundreds of flies surrounding them. Hermione, Narcissa and Severus tried to swat them away but they disappeared into nothing.

All three of them stood in silence staring at the cup, before the door burst open and Dumbledore stepped through. He looked at the three stunned faces then over to the cup with the hole and understood at once.

"Hermione dear come with me now and bring the cup with you. We need to talk."

Hermione done as she was asked and picked up the cup before following Dumbledore out of her quarters.

"Where shall we go to talk my dear?" He asked quietly.

"The Astronomy tower." Her voice was soft and her body still shook with shock at what she had just seen

Once they were up on the top of the tower, Hermione simply gazed out over the grounds. The sunlight was shining on her skin, making it sparkle. They stood in silence beside one another, Dumbledore not wanting to rush her. So he waited patiently for her speak first.

"That is last of the Horcruxes destroyed, the ones I can get now anyway. There are still two left Albus." She whispered.

"You have done well Hermione. You're almost through with your task." He whispered. "What two Horcruxes are still left?"

She looked at him and sighed.

"The snake and…him." Her gaze was unwavering and he seemed to understand at once.

"Oh dear and how do you plan on destroying the last one Hermione." He was curious. Since Hermione had mentioned Horcruxes to him, he had done his own investigating and although he didn't know all of them, he thought he had recognised one. Hermione's words had just confirmed that.

"I have my plans Dumbledore, which I will not share with you yet. I will explain to you closer to the time. But for now everything is done. The only thing to do now is wait for Draco."

"And then the real show must go on as they say." He whispered.

"It won't be easy Albus, it will be difficult and terrifying but it must be done."

"Yes it must." He sighed. "I spoke to Kingsley Hermione. The Vampire did visit that day, but according to Kingsley he got no information on you. For now you are still safe." With that he patted Hermione on the back before leaving her to her thoughts.

Moving forward she walked towards the railing to the same spot Severus had found her all those nights ago. She looked down onto the ground as she imagined Dumbledore's body, lying broken in a heap.

Seeing the image of what would have been Severus's death, unnerved her. That and Ron being in the hospital. This was it now, there was no going back.

She turned around quickly to see Severus standing in front of her. His eyes were soft as he gazed lovingly at her.

"I had no idea that your biggest fear was my death." He whispered quietly, unsure whether he should take a step closer to her or not.

"After seeing Ron in the hospital that day, I made one mistake and look what happened." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you Severus. Ron may have been my future before, but things changed and you're my future now. I can't regret what's happened to me without regretting you."

At her words Severus strode towards her and pulled her in for a deep heated kiss. Not wanting to let her go her pressed her close to him, and laid his head gently against hers.

"I heard some of your conversation with Dumbledore, Hermione I need you to promise me something." His voice was a sultry soft whisper against her ear as he spoke. "I need you to promise me that despite whatever foolish heroic thing you have planned, you will remember to come back to me…safely." He kissed her eyelids, then her nose and cheeks, before finally landing a kiss on her lips. "Please promise me Hermione."

She kissed him back just as vigorously, as he engulfed her in his arms. If he could have one wish it would be to never let her go again.

"I promise." She whispered.

As they stood hugging each other on the Astronomy tower, neither one saw the pair of twinkling blue eyes watching them sadly from the other side of the room. In times of War only heartbreak and sorrow would come, and he feared for the two people he had grown to care about. Time would not be on their side. With that he left them to embrace for he could not take their happiness away from them just yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

As the winter months ended and the spring months began, bringing with it warmer weather and slightly sunnier days, Hermione became incredibly restless. She had her Potion assistant duties to attend to during the day but still, with the nicer weather meant she couldn't venture out in case the students saw her skin sparkle in the sunlight, betraying what she really was. She felt like she was suffocating behind the walls of the castle and she hated nothing more than waiting, which was all they had to do for now.

Hermione spent her time watching Draco, she really wanted to be there for him but he often ignored the small looks and secret smiles aimed towards him. It wasn't until one day in the middle of June that she was finally able to speak to him.

He had been sneaking back up to the room of requirements when she had spotted him. So disillusioning herself, she followed behind silently.

Draco looked so worn out and stressed, he hadn't been eating and had lost a lot of weight, his eyes always looked so bloodshot and he had huge black circles surrounding them. His usually well-kept clothes and hair were ruffled, he presented a far different image from the hoity sophisticated boy she once knew.

After entering the room of requirement she watched as he pulled off the long dust cover that was used for hiding the banishing cabinet. With a long shuddering sigh he began to chant causing a whirling noise to be heard. Stretching out a trembling hand he opened the door and as he did a bird flew out. This meant only one thing. He had finally fixed it and it was now working.

His body began to shudder and shake as he leaned into the wood, to help keep his balance. Without it he would have slumped to the ground in an exhausted heap. All those months of hard work, all those months of letting this task take hold of him had finally come to fruition.

Leaning his head against his arm he finally let all the pent up stress take over him, as sob after sob was wrenched from his fragile looking body. Unable to watch anymore, Hermione cancelled the disillusioning charm and put a tentative hand on his shoulder.

He jumped at her touch and pulled away from her, wiping at his tear stained cheeks. He was still a Malfoy and still used what little pride he had left, even if it wasn't very much.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered at her; his eyes shining with anger at the fact that he had been caught crying. It would do no good letting anyone see how vulnerable her felt. After all he had seen the consequences of those who let their weaknesses show, and he was determined not to join them.

"I came to check and see if you were alright Draco." She replied in a soothing voice.

He laughed mockingly at her.

"Don't pretend you care about me. You're only here to check how my task is doing, well as you can see it's done." He raised his head up proudly at this fact, but she could see beyond his false façade.

She shook her head in the negative, her face staying neutral and calm.

"Draco I never had any doubts about you succeeding, it's your wellbeing that I care about. Anyone can see you're stressed and under a lot of pressure. I told you once that I would be there for you and I am. I'm here now."

He looked at her with hope for only a split second before hiding it behind his mask of indifference. She wondered when the last time someone, other than his mother had been nice to him and judging by his current state, she knew it mustn't have been recent, if at all.

All his so called friends were in the house of Slytherin and not only were most of them children of Death Eaters, but they all had one single aim and that was one for all. It wouldn't surprise Hermione if his 'friends' had abandoned him for looking weak and pathetic. If only they knew what he was facing, then they wouldn't be so quick to judge.

"I don't need you to be there for me, I don't need anyone." He tried to say it with conviction but couldn't manage it.

"Draco you have been under an enormous amount of stress; you have done so well considering but you're nearly finished now. It won't be long until your task is complete."

Unable to keep his emotions in anymore, his face crumpled in pain has he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair.

"I'm not nearly done yet; this is just the beginning after this I need to… I need to…." He sobbed again as he banged his fist against the wood in utter frustration and pain.

"You need to kill Dumbledore." She whispered softly.

He looked at her with big startled eyes and any colour that he had in his face, had quickly drained away at her words.

"H-how did you know that? No-one is supposed to know that." He stammered, his voice sounding like that of a small frightened boy.

"I told you before I know of your task Draco, all of it." She put her hand on his shoulder and at the tender contact; his body began to shake once more.

"I don't want to do it Miss Watson; I don't want to kill him. I-I'm not like them." He sobbed out loud.

Hermione took Draco, her former enemy and biggest rival, into her arms and hugged him tightly, well as tightly as she could without breaking him. She tried to soothe and console him as best as she could.

"Draco listen to me, I promise you that when the day comes you won't be killing Dumbledore." She whispered quietly against his blonde hair.

He pulled away from her his face completely panic stricken as he shook his head vigorously.

"I-I need to or he'll kill me." He whimpered. "He'll kill my mum and dad."

She looked at him confidently and smiled knowingly.

"Not if we kill him first." She said.

He looked at her with big eyes unsure whether to believe her or not.

"You can't kill him, no-one can." He whispered sadly.

"I can't kill him no, but I know someone who can. Trust me Draco, at the end of the day it will be the Dark Lord's death we will be celebrating, we will not be mourning Dumbledore's murder at your hands."

He wanted to believe her; he really did but couldn't bring himself to.

"Trust me Draco, as hard as that is, have faith." And with that she left him to his own thoughts.

Hermione did not speak to him again after that. In fact the next person she spoke to was Harry. That hadn't been a pleasant day because of the incident that had happened between him and Draco.

Harry had been talking to Hermione, Ginny and Ron in the Great Hall when he saw Draco walk in. Draco simply looked at Harry and sneered, and Hermione could see her friend tense up with anger. He still blamed Draco for poisoning Ron, despite the fact there was no proof. He was convinced Draco was a Death Eater and nothing anyone could say would persuade him otherwise.

Draco retreated from the Great Hall and Harry quickly followed behind. Hermione had an inclination about what was going on, but without Severus's Potion's book, Harry could not use the sectumsempra spell, which was one good thing at least.

She followed the boys to the bathroom, where an argument broke out between them and spells were quickly fired towards the other.

"I know you're a Death Eater Malfoy and I know you're up to something. Once I find out what it is I'm going to stop you." Harry yelled firing off a jinx.

"You don't know anything Potthead, so don't pretend you do." Draco said retaliating.

"You're nothing but trouble just like your Death Eater father, and soon you're going to get what you deserve." Harry yelled back.

Harry's words hit a nerve with Draco, as the pain was visible on his pale face.

"You know nothing of my father St Potter. You have no understanding of reality or what's going on in the real world. All you care about is yourself." Draco spat out while he sent a jinx towards Harry, who managed to deflect it away sending it to the sink, bursting the pipe and flooding the room with water.

"I have no understanding of reality, ha…" Harry yelled angrily. "Voldemort killed my parents Malfoy and your parents are supporters of his. What more is there to understand?"

Hermione noticed Harry's angry twitch, the twitch that was very reminiscent of the Dark Lord. She watched as he brought his arm up and pointed his wand towards Draco. It was almost as if he was in a trance and not himself. The anger and the hatred simply radiated from him.

Then he went to do something Hermione never thought Harry was capable of until now. He started to say 'crucio' and with the feelings Hermione sensed from him, she knew at that moment he meant it.

"Stop." She yelled running to move in front of Draco, taking the full force of the spell in the chest.

It hit her hard, there was so much anger and power put into the spell that if Draco had been hit by it, he would have fell to the ground and so much nerve damage would have been done to him. The sheer power of it could have sent him mad.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, as he realised what he had done and cancelled the spell immediately. Hermione was powerful but even she fell to her knees with the sheer force of it.

"Harry what they hell were you thinking? Have you any idea what you could have done to him?" Hermione yelled holding onto the sink to help balance herself, as she was finally able to get to her feet.

"Hermione I…I didn't mean to." Harry said, his face turning bright red.

Hermione laughed.

"Of course you meant it Harry; I could feel your anger. You just mean that you didn't mean to hit me with it." She glared at Harry, before turning her gaze onto Draco. "Are you alright?" She asked him calmly.

He stood in shock, his wand arm lowered to his side as he gazed at her with awe and wonder. No-one had ever stepped in front of an unforgivable curse for him before.

"I am thanks to you." He whispered.

"Good. Go and get a Professor to help you clean this mess up, and you-" She turned her angry gaze back to Harry, who squirmed on the spot. "Come with me now." She yelled.

With that an angry Hermione Granger walked down to her quarters with a sheepish looking Harry Potter following obediently behind her, his head was cast down and his shoulders were slumped. Neither one stopped to talk to anyone as they passed by and they both ignored all the curious glances that they received.

Opening the door to her quarters, she stood and waited for Harry to step in first, before she quickly followed, casting a silencing spell on the room. It would not do for students to overhear their conversation.

"Sit down." She commanded and diligently he obeyed without a single protest.

"Hermione I really am sorry, I-I don't know what came over me. I just felt so angry at him and I had the urge to hurt him. I-" He ran his hands through his messy mop of hair and sighed shakily. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Normally Hermione would have softened at his apology, but right now she was angrier than she had ever been.

"Harry enough of the apologies. How many times have I warned you away from Draco? How many times have I told you that you don't know what's going on with him? And yet you still ignore me and look, look what happens. You let your anger get in the way, you were willing to hurt him and because you hit me instead you're sorry." She paused for a moment and glared at him. "Tell me honestly Harry, if that spell hit Draco would you have been sorry then?"

He looked down at his hands contemplating her question and shook his head no.

"Honestly Mione, I wouldn't have been sorry. I-I can't explain how I feel about him. I don't trust him and I know he's up to something. He poisoned Ron, I know he did."

Hermione sighed in utter frustration and glared at him.

"Let me tell you a story shall I Harry. I can't tell you everything because it's not my place too tell you it all. But here we go. That night when you first saw me like this, that night I had the vision do you know what I saw?" She asked, her unblinking gaze focused solely on him. He shook his head no. "I saw the truth Harry, I saw our future and do you know what, it was horrible. It was like some terrible movie playing in my head, although it wasn't a movie it was our life."

She stood up and began to pace in front of the fireplace, trying to decide how much to tell him.

"I saw how to destroy the Dark Lord Harry, I saw you destroying him. But victory came at such a high price. He attacks the school in our last year, almost destroying it. Students and Professor's died. Dumbledore, Remus, Dora, Severus, Fred Weasley, and so many other students. Have you any idea what it's like to see that?"

Harry simply gawked at her, as he took in her words.

"Hermione I don't know what to say." He whispered quietly.

"Of course you don't Harry. Since I was turned, I have been on missions trying to help _you_ prepare. I've been fighting to change that future Harry and yet you distrust me, accused me of being loyal to the dark. All because you refuse to see the bigger picture. The same way as what you're doing with the Malfoys."

Harry snorted at this.

"Hermione I don't think comparing you to them is the same."

She groaned out loud and lunged towards him, pinning him to the back of the couch.

"There you go again Harry you see the things you want to see, you don't focus on the truth. Yes Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, he joined when Tom Riddle was still human. He joined because he was stupid and naive and didn't know what the hell he was getting into. But when he did realise Harry, he knew that's not what he wanted to do. The Malfoys are not killers; they don't have black hearts. They got involved in something that they knew nothing about. After the Dark Lord was destroyed the first time there was always that fear he would come back. So they had to keep up appearances Harry. If they didn't they would be dead by now. The Dark Lord has taken over their lives, their home, he has threatened and tortured them, has given Draco an enormous task, one which he will be killed if he fails" She sighed and pulled away to sit back on her chair, never once taking her eyes off of him. "Look at Draco these past few months just open your eyes and really look at him. He is suffering too Harry, more so than you will ever know. His father was imprisoned, his mother was left alone with the Dark Lord, he himself has been beaten and tortured into doing something he doesn't want to do. He is a scared and frightened young man, and has no-one to help him. Can't you see that Harry or are you too selfish to put aside your own feelings?"

Harry absentmindedly rubbed his hand over his scar as he thought about her words. He had noticed the difference in Draco's appearance but he just thought that was because he was a Death Eater. He didn't realise the extent of things.

"But if that's true why was Lucius at the Ministry that night?" Harry asked.

"He was forced into that mission Harry. He had no choice in the matter. The Dark Lord threatened to kill his family and everyone knows you would do anything to protect the ones you love. You know that better than anyone." She was of course thinking of his mother, who had put herself between Harry and the Dark Lord, in order to protect him. "Because of Lucius's failure, Draco is being punished into doing the task. He doesn't want to but has no other choice." She said quietly.

Harry sighed and held his head in his hands.

"Why are you only telling me this now Hermione?" He asked wearily.

She lay her hand on his arm and squeezed it tenderly.

"I promised you that I would tell you things on a need to know basis and you need to know now Harry. Soon Draco's task will be complete and when it is, you will face the Dark Lord. I can't tell you everything that will happen because honestly, I don't know myself. But all the pieces are put in place, the only thing now is for you to be prepared."

"What if I'm not ready Hermione?" He answered weakly.

She sighed again and sat back against her chair.

"Then the Dark Lord will win." She said simply.

"So no pressure then." Harry grimaced.

"Harry all the hard work is done, the only thing you need to do is stand before the Dark Lord and cast a spell at him and you won't be alone. I have something for you." She went over and dug into her bag, pulling out the item she was looking for. Putting the dark stone in his hand Harry looked at it and frowned.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's the Resurrection stone and you will know when the right time to use it will be, so keep it with you at all times."

Harry looked at her seriously then said,

"This really is it isn't it."

She took his hand and smiled sadly, knowing he wasn't referring to the stone.

"It is Harry. This is it and soon the Dark Lord will be defeated and you can have your life back."

"Thank you Hermione, for everything you've done. I promise I won't be a selfish git anymore." He smiled sadly.

"No more cursing Malfoy alright."

He sighed then nodded.

"No more I promise."

With that the door to Hermione's quarters burst open and a terrifying looking Severus Snape came striding in. He was angry as hell, angrier than she had ever seen him, as his robes swirled and billowed about his body. He marched straight over to Hermione, not paying a single bit of attention to Harry who stared at him in fear and cupped her cheek lovingly, while looking over her.

"Draco told me what happened are you alright?" He asked the worry etched into his voice, softening it slightly.

She nodded her head before resting her forehead against his, the scene was so intimate and personal Harry couldn't help but stare and wonder what the hell was going on.

"I'm fine honestly; I was just winded so to say." She sighed and leaned up to kiss his lips reassuringly.

Seeing his former best friend kiss the most loathsome Professor was enough for Harry. He grimaced at the tender sight in front of him and went to leave quietly. Before he got the chance to take more than three steps, Professor Snape's voice halted him in his tracks.

"Not so fast Potter." His voice was quiet and sounded so cold, everyone knew that he used this tone of voice when he was at his most angry. He pulled away from Hermione and moved to stand in front of Harry, towering over him with eyes that were filled with hate. "You went to use an unforgivable on a fellow student, and instead of hitting that said student you hit the woman that I love. Do you honestly think I am going to let you away with that Potter? Not only is that kind of behaviour stupid and reckless but it was also incredibly dangerous. I expected better things from you and if it wasn't for the fact you are needed, I would have you expelled quicker than you can say Quidditch. As such listen to me, and listen to me well. If I ever hear of you hurting another student or my Hermione again, then I will personally throttle you myself. Is that clear?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Harry's mouth opened in shock as he stared at the man he hated since his first year at Hogwarts.

"Wait you're in love with Hermione?" He asked, his face turning green at the realisation.

"Get. Out." Severus hissed.

Harry didn't have to be told twice, as he quickly marched out the door, trying to understand what the hell was going on in this world, because he was beginning to realise he didn't have a clue.

Severus turned his attention to Hermione, who was simply standing with a proud smile on her face.

"Guess the cats out of the bag now huh." She said as he walked over to her, and pressed his lips hard against her mouth. She moaned in delight at the contact and entwined her arms lovingly around his neck.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked almost hesitantly.

She smiled up at him and gently kissed him.

"Honestly I don't. I love you Severus and I'm proud of you, of us. There is no reason to hide it now, unless of course you want too."

Her words filled him with so much joy. No-one had ever spoken about him with so much love and affection before, it made his heart swell. He loved this woman more than he ever thought possible. How had he become so lucky to have her in his life?

"Of course I don't I would think that was obvious." He leaned his head against her soft curls and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Hermione when Draco told me what happened, I thought my heart was going break. I-I can't lose you and every time you're out there being heroic I feel like I'm never going to see you again. Please don't do anything recklessly foolish. I need you Hermione." He pleaded.

She smiled against his lips and cupped his pale cheek, so that she could look straight into his eyes.

"Severus I'm not going anywhere, I promise. But you know what I need to do." She stroked his cheek tenderly before standing on her tiptoes to kiss the tip of his hooked nose. Her small gentle actions never failed to leave him breathless.

"I know." He sighed. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it or that I'm going to stop worrying about you." He pulled her body closer into him, so that no gap was left between them and stroked her back. "Do you think he's ready?" He asked.

She sighed as she pressed her cheek against his chest; the sound of his heart beating was soothing and comforting to her ears.

"Honestly Severus I have no idea. I just hope that in four days' time he'll prove himself to everyone. One false move or one thing going wrong and that's it."

Severus sighed as he held onto her tightly, her words filling him with dread. He wasn't lying when he said he needed her, now that he had the woman he loved, the thought of anything happening to her made his heart clench. He would do anything to protect her, even give up his own life. In four days' time everything would change and for the second time in his life he was helpless to do anything about it.

* * *

Hermione sat looking at Dumbledore intently, having just finished discussing their final plans. Both were sitting in quiet contemplation as they thought about what would happen the following day.

"Tomorrow you need to take Harry away Albus. You need to tell him about the Horcruxes and you need to tell him about the final one. He needs to be prepared before he faces the Dark Lord." Hermione whispered.

Dumbledore sighed and raked his fingers through his beard.

"How can I tell Harry he must die Hermione? I can't." He said sadly.

"You must." Hermione said sternly. "It is the only way Albus, you know that. Harry listens to you, he trusts you, so therefore only you can tell him." She sighed and looked at him. "I know it's not easy but I know it will work. I will take care of Nagini, then once the Horcrux inside Harry has been destroyed only then will he be able to kill the Dark Lord once and for all."

"I hope you're right Hermione I really do."

She gazed at him then went into her beaded bag, pulling out the destroyed diary, the diadem, the ring, the necklace and the cup.

"Every Horcrux has been destroyed including Professor Quirrel. He wasn't a Horcrux like this but he still held a part of the Dark Lord's soul in him. I have done everything I set out to do Albus, and tomorrow the last two Horcruxes will be destroyed and Harry will fulfil the prophecy. I can't be the one to do it; if I could then you know I would take Harry's place in an instant."

Dumbledore reached across his desk and patted her hand tenderly.

"I know you would Hermione, I do not doubt that for a moment. I just can't imagine what it'll be like for Harry having to die." His face was grim.

Sitting up straighter she put all the items back in her bag before looking at him once more.

"I have given Harry something to help him." She said matter of factly.

"What is that Hermione?"

She watched his reaction intently as she said,

"He has the Resurrection stone."

One of his eyebrows shot up, as his eyes widened.

"How were you able to find that?" He asked full of surprise. "And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because I knew you had spent a long time searching for it, and you wanted to use it to see your sister. It was safer for you not to know Albus. Even the most powerful of us have weaknesses and that was yours. In the vision you put on the Horcrux ring, which held the stone, and you cursed yourself to death. I had to prevent that from happening."

As much as he hated to hear her words, he knew what she said was true. He would have tried to take the stone, even just hearing about it now made him want to go to it. But she was right. He couldn't let his own selfishness get in the way. She had already saved him from the fate she had foresaw, he couldn't tempt it again.

"That was very wise of you Hermione and you are right, I still have my own weaknesses. You made the right decision. Thank you for saving my life, for saving all of our lives."

He reacted better than she had thought, and she was glad that he understood her reasoning.

"I think I will take my leave Albus. I want to get some extra duelling done before tomorrow."

"Very well Hermione good night." He knew even as he said it, none of them would be having a good night. Not with the knowledge of what tomorrow brought.

She left his office but did not go to her own quarters or to the room of requirements to practice. Instead she headed out to the Astronomy tower and gazed out over the red evening sky, as the sun began to set. Tomorrow would be a new day in more ways than one.

* * *

Hermione was not the only restless person that night. Draco lay on his bed as he simply stared up at the ceiling. He dreaded the day ahead and knew that everything that happened tomorrow would be his fault. He just hoped the mysterious Miss Watson was right. He wanted nothing more than to trust her and hope that his family could get their lives back without fear or worry.

Dumbledore stood beside his desk stroking Fawkes. All his hopes for a better future were pinned on Harry and Hermione. Two people he had grown to care for like family. He trusted Hermione however, and knew she was strong and would do whatever she could to protect the people she loved. She had proven that time and time again. He only hoped it was enough now.

Severus paced in front of his fireplace missing Hermione. He knew that she had a meeting with Dumbledore and then was going to practice her duelling, but he wished she was here with him now. He was being selfish and wanted to spend this last night beside her, should anything happen. After all these years he never expected to live through the War and thanks to Hermione he now had hope.

While the tension and worry was thick for some, Harry lay in a blissful sleep. He knew things were close but he didn't know how close. That was how Hermione had wanted it though. She didn't want him to worry or be too tired for the day ahead.

Unknown to them all, someone else in the castle was deep in thought. He wasn't as stupid as everyone thought him to be and knew something was going on, he just didn't know what. So he made a plan to discover what was happening for himself. Tomorrow would be the day that he put that plan into action.

* * *

In Volterra Aro sat with Caius and Marcus, as they too had been deep in discussion. Aro had finally come to a decision about what to do with regards to Hermione. He hadn't told his brothers about her being his possible mate, but he did tell them of the extraordinary power she possessed. Marcus would figure it out as soon as he saw Hermione; due to the powers he possessed seeing the different relationships and ties between people.

Caius being Caius, ruthless and stubborn, wanted to go straight there and kill her; she was a liability in his eyes and was dangerous for there was no knowing just what she was capable of.

Marcus was more reluctant to go marching in, for if she did possess such power then she would be an incredible threat to them all and that was a risk he wasn't sure he wanted to take. He also mentioned that she was still a witch and so still had rights regarding her status.

So after a long heated discussion between the three Volturi leaders, Aro finally said,

"So we have reached a decision then brothers."

"Yes" Marcus replied in his tired drawl.

"It seems so." Caius agreed.

Aro turned his back on them and closed his eyes.

"Three weeks it is."

With that he turned on his heels and headed to his own private quarters. There was nothing left to say or do, the decision was already made and out of his hands.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Severus Snape stormed into the Great Hall during breakfast, his black robes billowing angrily behind, as Harry watched him march straight up to him at the Gryffindor table.

"Mr Potter the Headmaster wished me to tell you to meet him at the Astronomy tower tonight at 6pm. Do not be late and go alone." With that he went to turn on his heels and leave when Harry called back to him.

"Erm Professor Snape, if you see the Headmaster tell him I'll be there."

Severus turned to the boy he detested and towered over him, as a sneer curled at the corners of his mouth.

"I am not, despite what you may think, an owl Mr Potter; as such I will relay no message to Dumbledore. Just be there." With that he stormed back out of the hall, his face an impassive cold mask. He had things to do without running around the castle delivering messages for the boy who-constantly-ruined-his-day.

Harry simply stared at the retreating black figure. It was times like this that made Harry wonder what the hell Hermione saw in him. He was still in shock that he, the dungeon bat, was in a relationship with his former best friend. What was going through their minds? He had never liked the Professor from the moment he first laid eyes on him in the Great Hall before being sorted; there was just something about him. And he knew for a fact that the Professor hated him just as much, but that was down to the way his father and the other Marauders had teased and bullied him incessantly during his time at Hogwarts. He was not a nice man, nor a sympathetic man. He was nasty and disgusting and Harry had always believed he didn't possess a nice or caring bone in his body. That was until he had seen the intimate gesture between him and Hermione, causing Harry to still wonder what the hell was going on.

When he burst through the doors, fuelled by anger and worry, Harry had thought he was going to be a dead man. But then he went up to Hermione and his eyes and voice had softened at once, before he gently cupped and caressed her. In that moment it was so glaringly obvious to Harry that what he was seeing were two people in love. But he still couldn't wrap his head around it. Snape and Hermione, Hermione and Snape. It just didn't make sense to him. In fact nothing seemed to make sense to him at the moment.

He could understand what Snape saw in Hermione, after all she was beautiful, intelligent beyond belief, kind, caring and powerful. But what he really couldn't understand was what she saw in Snape.

Thinking back over there time at Hogwarts it shouldn't really have been that much of a surprise, Hermione had always stuck up for the Potions Professor, she had always respected him when others, mainly him and Ron, teased him, and she always strived for his approval. He even knew about the little crush she had on him in second year after his duel with Lockhart, it had been the only thing she spoke about for days afterwards, until she suddenly stopped due him and Ron teasing her. But he thought that was because she was over it. Now he found out that they were together and in love, well he wasn't sure how to take it.

Hermione would always be that bucked tooth bushy haired girl to him and his friend, that was how he saw her in his mind anyway, but he knew she had changed. She wasn't that same girl anymore and her relationship with Snape finally sealed that for him. But still just the thought of someone he cared for being with the greasy git made him queasy.

"Wassh hissh problem." Ron said, through a rather large mouthful of sausage that he had somehow managed to cram into his mouth all at once.

If Hermione had been there at the table, she would have smacked him over the head and told him he was disgusting. Which of course he was, Harry admitted.

He sighed and turned to his own breakfast, suddenly not feeling very hungry now.

"I don't know it's just Snape being Snape I suppose." Harry murmured, rubbing his aching scar. The pain came and went, depending on whether Voldemort was angry or happy, Harry could always tell now. But he was glad that he no longer seemed to have visions anymore, not since….well not since that day at the Ministry. He still blamed himself for that, after all if it hadn't been for that vision then Sirius would still be alive and Hermione would still be Hermione, his best friend.

"He really needs to get laid." Ron said tucking into his scrambled eggs.

This remark made Harry visibly grimace, he didn't want to think of Snape getting laid, especially not when he knew the relationship that he had with Hermione. It was just disgusting and too much. Pushing his plate away he scowled at Ron.

"Yeah thanks for putting me off my breakfast mate." He moaned.

Ron grinned cheekily before swiping the two pieces of bacon from Harry's plate.

"Don't mind if I have this then do yah." He began to ram the bacon into his mouth, as Harry felt his stomach churn at the sight.

"Help yourself." He said.

Just then he saw Malfoy enter the Great Hall, his face paler than normal, the bags under his eyes were dark and prominent. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in months. He had obviously lost weight as well. His normally well-kept appearance was gone and he looked like a scruff instead of the young aristocrat Harry once knew.

He watched as Draco sat at the Slytherin table, his eyes downcast as he began to plate up his breakfast. He didn't speak to anyone and they never spoke to him either. Instead to Harry's shock, he watched as the others near Draco turned their noses up at him and walked away like he was some kind of bad smell. Draco's eyes turned to watch them leave, and only then did Harry see the loneliness and sorrow on his face. His eyes met Harry's and for that brief second all the raw emotion was there, before he sealed it away and sneered before looking down at his breakfast.

This was not the boy who teased and taunted Harry and his friends since their first year; this was only a shadow of that boy. Although he would never admit it out loud Harry actually felt sorry for him, as Hermione's voice ran through his mind. Perhaps he wasn't the person they had always thought him to be, perhaps somewhere deep inside he really was a good guy, one who was misunderstood. Whatever his task was, the task Hermione had mentioned, it was obviously much bigger than she had made out. Big enough that if he failed he and his family would die.

"So what we going to do today since it's the weekend." Ron asked enthusiastically.

Harry sighed and began to rub his head.

"How about we go outside by the Lake and maybe play a game of Quidditch. I just want to spend some time relaxing with you guys. I've got a feeling that whatever Dumbledore wants to tell me isn't going to be good."

Taking a sip of pumpkin juice he turned his attention back to his friends and tried hard not to think of the message Snape had just relayed. Unbeknownst to Harry, someone else had overheard Snape's messaged with a curious interest. His suspicions were confirmed, something was happening and it looked like whatever that something was, was happening tonight. He would be ready and waiting.

* * *

Harry looked towards the head table and noticed the absence of Snape, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Hermione very rarely showed up during mealtimes so it wasn't really that big a surprise that she wasn't there now. Perhaps she and Snape were together….wait that really wasn't something he wanted to think about. He had already lost his appetite because of that same image once today already.

Between bites of his dinner, Harry would chance a glance at the time, which seemed to be passing by slowly. A knot that he hadn't realised was there until now, kept twisting in his stomach and if he was honest with himself, he would admit to dreading whatever it was that Dumbledore had to tell him. After Hermione's warning, it was no doubt something about the Dark Lord, which could only mean one thing; War was closer than what anyone anticipated.

He didn't want to burden his friends with his rather maudlin thoughts, after all they would no doubt worry and panic about him and he really didn't want that. He would be glad when the day came that there would be no such thing as the Dark Lord, no crazy Death Eaters chasing them at every turn or facing evil, well there would always be evil in the world but not like this. He just wanted to live a normal life as himself, and not be the boy-who-lived.

Glancing at his watch the time read 5.45pm, he couldn't wait any longer, so finishing the rest of his juice he said goodbye to Ron, Ginny and Neville and headed towards the Astronomy tower. Snape did tell him not to be late, so he decided to be early instead. Maybe the fifteen minutes on his own would help calm his nerves somewhat. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was both nervous and slightly apprehensive about this meeting. He had been all day, even when he tried to relax and spend some time with his friends. It sort of felt like it would be for the last time. But he couldn't think like that, Dumbledore was powerful and he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

As he began his ascent up the spiral staircase of the Astronomy tower, his mind wandered over all the things Dumbledore could possibly want to talk to him about. Almost at the top he stopped in his tracks and moved back down a couple of steps to hide, as two familiar voices were heard.

"Have you ever considered you ask too much, that you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?" The voice that spoke belonged to Snape, and judging by his cold harsh tone he wasn't very pleased.

His words were met by silence until another voice finally spoke out.

"Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I will not negotiate with you Severus. You agreed so there's nothing more to discuss." It was Dumbledore that spoke; obviously they were having a disagreement about something before Harry had come up.

"What about Hermione? She promised to change things and you simply wish me to discard her plans for yours." Snape said.

Harry heard Dumbledore sigh, as his voice turned soft and quiet.

"Severus there are some things that even Hermione cannot change. Despite how much we wish them too and this is one of those things."

Harry heard the rustle of fabric as Severus began to descend the stairs, when he reached Harry the two of them simply glared at one another, before Severus took off.

Reluctantly Harry began to ascend the rest of the stairs until he finally reached the Headmaster.

"Erm Professor Dumbledore sir I'm here." He said as he hesitantly walked over to the wizard, who was leaning against the railings looking over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Ahh Harry thank you so much for joining me at such short notice I hope you are well." He said, not taking his eyes off the view as his thoughts consumed him.

"Yes Professor but just curious about why I'm here." He walked beside the Headmaster and looked out over the view, noticing nothing of interest.

"This part of the school was always my favourite place. It's quiet and peaceful and one can relax with their thoughts. Don't you think?" He said, not answering Harry's comment.

"Eh sure. It's nice." Harry murmured in reply.

Dumbledore chuckled at the young man's lack of enthusiasm.

"It's not for everyone I guess." Turning a serious gaze on the young man beside him he suddenly said, "Harry there is so much we need to discuss tonight. I need to make sure that you are prepared and understand your role and what is to come. But here is not the place for such a discussion. Take my arm."

The dread Harry had been feeling earlier tightened again in his stomach as he reluctantly took hold of Dumbledore's arm. The moment he did, he felt like he had been sucked through a tunnel as they landed in what looked like a small village.

Harry stumbled to try and straighten his balance as queasiness tried to engulf him. Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, he focused on breathing until the feeling had subsided. Opening his eyes, he looked around, before his gaze stopped to what was in front of him.

"Erm Professor why are we here." He asked quietly, his heart clenching painfully in his chest as he realized just where the Headmaster had brought him too.

"Harry for you to understand everything, we must first go back to the place it all began." He said gravely. "Come with me."

Slowly Harry followed Dumbledore to a small wooden bench, which he used a cushioning charm on. Taking a seat both their gazes lingered on the sight before them.

"I take it you know where you are Harry." Dumbledore's voice was soft as he spoke, realising just how emotional the young man must be.

Harry couldn't speak as he fought back the tears, so instead all he could was nod. He looked on at the dilapidated building that was once his family home. The home in which his parents had died in, in order to save his life. The home in which the Dark Lord had destroyed before he himself was destroyed. The place where it had all began for Harry, just like Dumbledore said. They were in the village of Godrics Hollow, which seemed eerily quiet.

"This house cannot be seen by muggles, it has an invisibility charm on it so that only witches and wizards can see it. People had tried to tear down the house but because of the amount of dark magic that still resides within the ruins, it can't be." Dumbledore never once looked at Harry while he spoke; trying to give the young man some space to grieve for the parents he never got the chance to know properly. "As you know Harry, the night you parents were killed, your mother sacrificed herself to save you with her love, the most ancient and powerful of magic known. Love was the one thing that the Dark Lord could never understand. He had never been loved, had never felt love so only held a darkness and hatred inside of him. If he knew, then maybe he would have understood that the moment your brave and courageous mother stood in front of his killing curse, she protected you using the most ancient of magic. That resulted in his body being destroyed." He sighed and looked at Harry eventually, whose cheeks had tears running down them. "Despite the fact that the Dark Lord was no more, there was always the chance that he could return, although we never knew how or if it was possible. During the Triwizard Tournament you saw him come back, he had a body again. And up until now we had no idea how he was able to come back and if he could actually be destroyed at all."

Harry looked up at him, his brows furrowed with confusion.

"What do you mean up until now?" He asked.

"As you are aware Hermione had a vision and in that vision she saw the future you were all supposed to have. From what I can gather it wasn't pleasant and filled with a lot of heartache, more heartache than anyone, except her, could possibly imagine."

Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah she explained a little bit to me but didn't go into much detail."

Dumbledore smiled sadly and sighed.

"Yes she has only ever explained the minimal of things, even to me; she keeps everything a guarded secret because she has so much love for all of her friends and family. She wants to keep everyone safe and change that future she saw."

Harry frowned once more in confusion.

"I thought you couldn't change the future?" He asked.

"Funny I said that same thing to Hermione as a test and she said that you cannot go into the past to change the future but you can alter a future by changing the path you walk on. Her path was already changed because in the vision she had, she was still a mortal."

This seemed to make sense to Harry, as things had changed the minute Hermione had changed, which meant the future could be changed.

"Hermione is determined that no-one she loves will die in this War and has been working incredibly hard to prevent certain things from happening."

"She told me she was preparing me, that the Dark Lord will still need to die by my wand." Harry said a steely determination in his voice. He would not show his fear to this wizard.

"That is correct. From her vision Hermione was able to find out the way to destroy the Dark Lord, and for the past few months has put herself in constant danger, fulfilling a destiny that was supposed to be yours." He whispered.

"Sorry Professor but I'm not entirely sure what you mean. What destiny was supposed to be mine and how could Hermione help find a way to destroy the Dark Lord when it's got to be me who does it in the end?"

"That my dear boy is the reason why we are here. You see for a long time we didn't know how the Dark Lord was able to return, not until Hermione's vision. It seems he was able to make a Horcrux."

Harry again looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

"I'm sorry Professor but what is a Horcrux?"

"It is the darkest form of magic Harry, magic that only the blackest of hearts could do. A Horcrux contains a piece of one's soul, usually by an individual that wants to be immortal."

"How is that a bad thing Professor?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed again as he looked at the old house.

"Because in order for one's soul to be contained in such an item it must be split first and the only way to split a soul Harry is by-"

"Murder." Harry whispered, finally understanding just what Dumbledore meant when he said it was the darkest form of magic used.

"Exactly. He killed someone in order to place his soul into an item, so that should he ever lose his body, a part of him would remain. This meant that he could come back again someday, which he did." He sighed sadly. "Thanks to Hermione's vision she was able to find the Horcruxes containing the Dark Lord's soul and went out and destroyed most of them."

Harry turned his wide eyes towards Dumbledore and gazed at him in shock.

"What you mean he made more than one?"

Dumbledore's face was serious and his voice was grave as he said,

"Unfortunately he made several Harry."

Harry sat back against the bench as he took in his Professor's words. If he made several then until they were all destroyed the Dark Lord would never be gone, he would always be able to come back. The thought of a Horcrux made him shiver as he realised how many times the Dark Lord must have killed in order to make however many Horcruxes he did.

"Wait you said that Hermione had destroyed most of them, what do you mean by most?"

"Always so intuitive Harry." Dumbledore said, the small twinkle in his eyes showing briefly. "Before I tell you what the last two Horcruxes are let me first tell you about the ones Hermione and you were able to destroy."

Harry's brows furrowed at the Headmaster's words.

"I never destroyed a Horcrux Professor Dumbledore Sir."

"Think Harry, remember what a Horcrux is. Can you remember any time that you have seen something that could possibly resemble a Horcrux?" Dumbledore asked encouragingly.

At the Headmaster's words Harry tried to think and racked his brain for anything, when he was about to answer no he suddenly gasped in shock.

"Tom Riddle's Diary." He whispered, only just loud enough for Dumbledore to hear him. He remembered the trouble the diary had caused, when Ginny had opened the Chamber of Secrets. It hadn't been her fault; it had been because Tom Riddle had possessed her. He remembered seeing Tom Riddle as a student down in the Chamber and the way his soul had been destroyed when Harry had stabbed the Diary with the Basilisk fang.

"That's right Harry. It was at that point I began to suspect a Horcrux myself, but I could not prove it. Not until Hermione told me, confirming my fears. Can you think of anything else?" He asked again.

Harry frowned once again as he tried to think back then said,

"There was Professor Quirrel but surely he couldn't have been a Horcrux."

"He was in a way, but not like the Diary however. He was possessed by a piece of the Dark Lord's soul, which was why he hadn't been able to touch you. That and the protection your mother gave you. After Quirrel's death the piece of the Dark Lord's soul that was in him also died."

"So those two and the other two that's left is four, how many did he actually make?" Harry asked.

"Hermione went out and was able to destroy four more. Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. These are all things that the Dark Lord held with some importance and it was incredibly difficult for Hermione to track them down, and even more taxing for her to destroy them."

Harry suddenly felt so guilty at having ever accused her of betraying the light. How could he be so stupid and selfish when she had been out there secretly helping him the whole time? All because she didn't want to see him in more danger than he already was in.

"I feel I owe Hermione an apology. All this time I knew she had been keeping secrets from me and I-I thought it was because she was changing to the dark. I saw her helping Draco and thought she was betraying me." His face turned red as he spoke, as he realised his shame and embarrassment.

"Hermione would do anything to help the people she cares about Harry. That is why she is trying so hard. Despite what she is, she has the biggest heart than anyone I have ever met and sees only the good in people. Yes she has been helping Draco because she knows that deep down he and his family are not the bad people they portray themselves to be."

"She even sees the good in Snape." Harry mumbled grudgingly.

Dumbledore looked at the boy in amusement; he hadn't known anyone else knew about the odd couple's relationship.

"Despite what you may think Harry, Severus is a good man. He has treated you and your friends unfairly but that is because he is a spy. You also represent something that he lost many years ago."

Harry's eyes turned to Dumbledore as he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What did he lose?"

Dumbledore sighed and ran his fingers through his white beard.

"Although I should not be admitting this to you, I find it all relevant to what I must discuss with you Harry. But I must ask you to never repeat a single word to your friends, or even to Severus himself. He is a fiercely private man and he would not like that fact that you, of all people know."

"I promise I won't say anything Professor."

Dumbledore simply nodded then said.

"A long time ago Severus and your mother were best friends, before they came to Hogwarts. At that time, he wasn't put off by such things as purity of blood or anything like that. After they came to Hogwarts they were placed in different houses and developed different friends. They tried to remain friends but your father and the Marauders never made it easy for them. As you know Severus called your mother a Mudblood out of anger, and she pushed him away never to speak to him again. That hurt Severus more than anything in the world and he tried to atone for his mistake but your mother wouldn't listen to him. She broke his heart and he turned to the Dark Lord."

Harry already knew parts of the story after accidentally seeing his memories when they were practicing Occlumency. But he hadn't realised just how uncaring his mother had actually been that she wasn't able to forgive him. After all the arguments he, Hermione and Ron had over the years, they would never have abandoned each other like that. Hell Hermione had been called that word by her worst enemy and by the looks of things she had forgiven him. As these thoughts coursed through his mind Harry suddenly jumped up and began to pace as a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Dumbledore you said that my mother broke Snape's heart and that could only happen if-"

"He was in love with your mother." Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry slumped back in his chair and ran his fingers through his messy hair as he took in the Headmaster's words.

Snape loved his mother. She broke his heart and now he was in love with Hermione.

"But he's in love with Hermione, does she know? About my mother I mean."

"Honestly Harry I cannot say for sure, but after the vision and everything she seems to know it wouldn't surprise me if she did."

"But he's in love with my mother so how can he love Hermione as well?" Suddenly Harry's head began to hurt and it wasn't because of the scar on his head for once.

"I believe that Severus finally let your mother go and fell in love with Hermione somehow along the way. He was devastated when Hermione had been turned, so I believe he may have loved her before then. But he would never say."

"Wow. This is just, I mean this is Snape. I always thought he was an evil git. Sorry Professor." He suddenly said, his face turning bright red as he realised his error.

Dumbledore simply chuckled.

"It is understandable that you think that Harry, after all he hasn't been the most pleasant of people I admit. But he is a good man and I trust him. It was Severus who came to me about the Dark Lord's plans to murder your parents. He begged me to save your mother, to save all of you. When he failed to save them he joined the light Harry, he vowed to protect you. And he done that out of love for your mother."

"He-he tried to save my parents." Harry said astounded by the sudden revelation. It seemed everything he thought he knew about the man was wrong, he was completely different to everything he believed, and he just couldn't comprehend it. Wanting to change the subject quickly Harry said, "You mentioned that there were two more Horcruxes that haven't been destroyed. What are they and how do we destroy them?"

This was the part Dumbledore was dreading explaining to Harry, but he knew he had too, it was the only way.

"These two Horcruxes cannot be destroyed until you face the Dark Lord. The first one is Nagini his snake. He never goes anywhere without his pet and that is the reason why."

This was the same snake that had bitten Mr Weasley during one of Harry's visions. The same snake Harry had become in those same visions. He shivered at the thought.

"And the second one." He asked.

Dumbledore's face turned pale and he suddenly appeared tired.

"Harry the second one is more complex for it was an accidental Horcrux."

"You mean he never meant to make it." Harry said.

"Exactly he does not even know it exists."

"How can he make an accidental Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"This is where it gets complicated. You see the night that he tried to kill you, his body was destroyed and his soul went into the only living thing in that room. Have you ever wondered why you have that scar Harry? Have you ever wondered why you and the Dark Lord have such a connection? Have you ever wondered why you share some of the same characteristics as the Dark Lord?"

Harry's eyes widened with realization.

"That means that I'm the last Horcrux." It was not a question but a statement. "All this time I thought I was turning into him but it turns out I have a piece of his soul in me." Green eyes suddenly met blue eyes as Harry asked, "I have to be destroyed don't I?"

" _And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_. That Harry was the part of the prophecy the Dark Lord was missing. You Harry must die at the Dark Lord's hand for the Horcrux to be destroyed. You must sacrifice yourself, only then can you destroy him."

"How can I destroy him when I'm dead?" Harry said calmly, much more calmly than what he was actually feeling. The truth was he was in complete turmoil. He would need to die at the Dark Lord's hands. He always knew he may die during the War but to actually know it; well it was terrifying beyond belief.

"The Dark Lord has bonded himself with you Harry; your blood runs through his veins. Not only will your sacrifice destroy the Horcrux inside of you but it will also weaken him. Hermione also gave you the Resurrection stone didn't she? Your sacrifice will not be in vain, you will come back to the living and only then will you be able to destroy him."

"I still don't understand Professor."

"Perhaps you don't need to understand everything fully; perhaps you simply have to be prepared for what is to come. You will know what to do when the time is right Harry. Trust me."

He thought about the Headmaster's words and although the thought of dying terrified him, he believed in what Dumbledore said. For he knew he wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't true. He just hoped that when the time came, he would have the courage to do it.

"I trust you Professor."

Dumbledore gave Harry a sad smile then stood up from the bench. With one last look at the house he held his arm out to Harry.

"Come, let us get back to the school. It is getting late and no doubt your friends will be missing you."

Harry knew that when he arrived back at the castle he wouldn't go straight to his friends. Dumbledore had given him a lot of information tonight and he needed time to process it all first before meeting anyone. Little did he know that the moment he had taken Dumbledore's arm and they arrived back at the castle, time had unknowingly run out for him.

* * *

Hermione was in Minerva's quarters looking at herself in the mirror. She had asked her former Professor to help her with something important and now as she gazed at herself she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"It's, it's wow I can't believe it." She murmured looking at herself intently.

"I know it's so strange, but I'm glad you like it. I need to know Hermione, are you sure you want to do this? Is there no other way?" The older woman asked, concern clearly etched on her face.

Hermione smiled sadly and shook her head no.

"This is the best way believe me Minerva."

"I do Hermione, I just- I can't believe it's finally come to this and so soon."

"It's better now than waiting any longer." Hermione whispered.

"What can I do to help? Please, I can't just stand back and do nothing." Minerva pleaded with the young woman before her.

Again Hermione smiled sadly at her before taking the other woman's hand in her own one, her face turning serious as she said,

"Minerva I need you and the other Professor's to make sure that there are no students between the Room of Requirements and the Astronomy Tower. It will be too dangerous for them and I don't want to see them in danger. Keep yourself safe. If you should see Harry point him in the direction of Hagrid's hut."

Minerva nodded her head in agreement, although she was clearly scared. Straightening her shoulders with determination and with a confident tilt to her head she said,

"We will do whatever we must Hermione, you have my word."

Hermione smiled and unable to stop herself, she hugged the other woman.

"Thank you Minerva I know I can trust you. Oh and before I forget thank you for taking in Crookshanks for me. I wasn't expecting him to react to me the way he did."

After Hermione had been changed and she first went to her quarters where a sleeping Crooks lay, the moment he had seen her he stood, his hair rising as he began to hiss and claw his way to her. She had been shocked by the way he had reacted but somehow not surprised. He was a clever Kneazle and sensed everything around him, so it was of no surprise that he had sensed the change in her and didn't like it.

"Oh he is a pleasure Hermione. He's fitted in well with me here, so don't worry about him." Minerva smiled.

With a deep sigh Hermione walked over to the door and turned briefly to Minerva.

"I must go now, I need to be ready for what is to come." And with that she left the older woman, who dabbed tears away from her eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle Draco Malfoy headed up to the Room of Requirement, his body full of fear and self-loathing as he realised this was it. Despite the fact he didn't want to do it, despite Miss Watson's earlier words of comfort he knew what he had to do. He couldn't back out now for if he did the Dark Lord would torture him and his family to death. He had only one option and that was to complete the task he had been given.

Entering the room, he travelled the familiar path to the banishing cabinet where he took off the cover. With a long drawn shaky sigh, he pulled out his wand and said the familiar chant. For a few moments nothing happened and he hoped beyond anything that it had failed. But sadly it wasn't to be.

The door clicked before it opened slowly as black smoke swirled out, before taking the form of several Death Eaters. Leading the group was Antonin Dolohov, now that Draco's Aunt Bella wasn't there, followed by the Carrow twins Alecto and Amycus, Thorfinn and finally Yaxley. They wore their familiar Death Eater's robes but they had forgone their silver masks.

Dolohov grinned menacingly at Draco, showing off his small black teeth.

"Well done Draco, nice to see you aren't useless like your father." He laughed, while the others sniggered behind his back. Anger surged through Draco but he knew he couldn't show it. If he did they would probably torture him where he stood.

"Are you ready?" He asked bravely.

Dolohov laughed again and stepped up to Draco, his foul breath hitting the young man's nose, making him almost gag.

"Don't you think it should be me asking you that hmm? So why don't you be a good little pretend Death Eater and show us the way."

Draco turned his back on the group before Dolohov grabbed his arm.

"And Draco, should you fail you don't have Bella or the Dark Lord to protect you now. I will take great pleasure-" His eyes drifted over Draco's body with a look of disgust and hunger in his eyes. "In administering your punishment."

Draco, sickened by his words, pulled his arm away and stormed off, while the others laughed at him. Yes Draco Malfoy had a task to do and even though he didn't want to do it, he knew he had no other choice.

Albus and Harry landed safely at the top of the Astronomy Tower and just like before Harry had to quench the sickness that rose as he tried to find his feet again. Once he was steady Dumbledore looked down at him then asked,

"Harry I need to know, do you have the Resurrection stone on you now?"

Harry patted his pocket and smiled briefly.

"Yeah Hermione told me to keep it with me at all times."

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"That's good; she is an incredibly bright witch. You must always listen and trust her Harry."

"I do I won't make that mistake again." Harry said with determination.

"Before we depart Harry there is one last thing I need you to do." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Harry. "I need you to win my wand." He said.

"What? I can't take your wand Professor." Harry exclaimed, the thought of taking the Headmaster's wand was absurd.

"You must Harry, it is the only way. Quick we do not have much time."

"Much time for what?" Harry asked.

"Now Harry, do it now." Dumbledore yelled, making Harry realise at once that he was being serious.

Pointing out his wand he said ' _expelliarmus_ ' causing Dumbledore's wand to fly out his hand and into his own. He felt guilty but all Dumbledore did was smile in return.

"Well done Harry, now my wand belongs to you."

Harry went to reply but just as Dumbledore finished speaking the loud noise of a door crashing open from below interrupted them.

"Harry go down the stairs and hide, do not show yourself no matter what." He said hastily pushing him down the stairs. "Quickly."

Harry couldn't say anything as he followed Dumbledore's orders, hiding just below the place Dumbledore was standing and out of view from the stairs. Looking up between the wooden floorboards Dumbledore looked down and smiled briefly before his eyes turned to meet the new guest who had just arrived.

"Ah Draco I wondered how long it would be until you joined me." He smiled sadly. "How are you?"

"Stop it with the pleasantries Dumbledore your time has come to an end." Draco hissed out, the shakiness of his voice betraying his confident demeanour. He whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at the Headmaster.

"Draco I know that you are a good man. I know you do not really want to do this. Let me help you?" Dumbledore simply said his voice soft and soothing.

Draco's face was void of all colour as he fought back the tears that threatened to escape. Now was not the time to show weakness he scolded himself.

"I wish people would stop saying that I'm good. I'm not good, look." He pulled up his sleeve showing Dumbledore the Dark Mark that stained his pale arm.

So, Dumbledore thought, not only was this a punishment for Lucius's failings but it was also the young man's initiation ceremony as well.

"Ah I see now." Dumbledore said in understanding.

"You don't see anything old man. I need to do this or they'll kill me, they'll kill my family. Don't you see?" He cried out.

"I can help Draco, you don't need to do this?" He repeated.

"I do, I do need to do this." He held his wand up but footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs.

"I see you are not alone." Dumbledore said as Death Eaters walked in behind Draco, circling him and watching what was going on with excitement and anticipation.

"Well done Draco. Not as useless as I thought." Dolohov said, standing close to Draco causing him to shiver in fear.

Meanwhile Harry watched on with dread, Dumbledore's wand in his hand as he felt helpless at not being able to do anything. He had promised Dumbledore not to show himself but he had also left him defenceless as well. He took a step back and bumped into something solid. Turning silently around Snape was standing there, his wand pointed out at Harry and a finger covering his mouth telling him to remain quiet.

Relief filled Harry then, Dumbledore had spoken about trusting Snape, so if Dumbledore could then so could he. He watched as Snape moved over to the stairs quietly and as agile as always, just as Dolohov roared from above them.

"Kill him now Draco."

"Not so fast." Severus's drawl voice called out as he walked into the middle of the group. Draco felt both terrified and relieved at his Godfather's presence, so much so that he lowered the wand that he had aimed at Dumbledore.

"What are you going to do Snape? It is the boy's task not yours." Dolohov spat.

"Silence." Snape hissed out, casting a silencing charm on the other Death Eater. Everyone knew that Severus was the Dark Lord's right hand man and so, very few of them ever questioned him or his motives.

"This is not the task of a boy. He couldn't cast the killing curse even if he wanted too. He just doesn't have it in him. Look as he trembles before the Headmaster." Severus sneered. "He did what he was asked and brought you here. I know that the Dark Lord never once believed he could kill the Headmaster."

Draco looked shocked at his Godfather's words and looked between him and Dumbledore, unsure about anything anymore.

"And what do you suppose we do about it then Severus." Yaxley asked in his Scottish drawl.

"We do nothing about it." He hissed before pulling out his wand and pointing it at Dumbledore, his arm steady and his gaze unwavering. "I will take care of it myself." He sneered, his gaze fixated on the man who he always believed was his friend and mentor.

In order to cast a perfect killing curse you had too mean it, that's why Draco would have failed. He never wanted to kill the Headmaster and he didn't have it in him too.

Severus looked at the man before him and felt all his anger and frustration build up. Anger towards the man for putting him in this position. Anger at himself for being so easy to manipulate. And most of all angry at the woman he loved for making him believe in false hope.

"Severus please." Dumbledore whispered holding up his empty hands.

"Avada Kedavra." Severus said as the green flames shot out hitting Dumbledore straight in the chest. All his anger, all his frustrations came spiralling out in that green light as Severus realised his whole world had come crashing down around him. He had made his choice a long time ago and no-one could change that for him.

He watched with impassive eyes as the Headmaster flew back over the railing and seemed to suspend in the air for a moment, before his lifeless body fell to the ground below. Just like Hermione had predicted would happen. She had tried and failed to save his soul but he knew in that moment that he had lost his soul a long time ago.

He grabbed Draco by the scruff of the neck and dragged him down the stairs while Yaxley pointed his wand into the air and cast Morsmordre. He had to take Draco out of the school and would meet Hermione at the spot she had mentioned, he hoped that Harry and his need for revenge would follow behind. At least he could stick to that part of the plan. But how he was going to face Hermione he wasn't sure yet.

As Severus moved through the empty halls of the school, he realized that he had done it. He had gone against Hermione's plans and followed the old man's instead, against his own better judgement. He couldn't think of the anger and disappointment Hermione would feel, he couldn't think of the devastation that his actions would cause, because all he could think of at that moment, was the fact he was now the murderer of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard who ever lived.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The corridors were empty as Severus dragged a shocked and weeping Draco through the halls of Hogwarts with him. Normally he had no time or patience for sobbing children, but in this case he understood how the boy must have felt. And for once he actually felt sympathy for his Godson.

The Professors were doing a good job at keeping the student's safe and out of the way of the Death Eaters who stormed through the castle. At least that part of Hermione's plan was being followed; Severus couldn't help but think bitterly.

The group who followed Severus were obviously disappointed at the fact there were no students for them to hex or torture, nothing would have stopped them from having a little fun with whoever crossed their paths. But fortunately they were happy enough to leave a trail of destruction in their wake, as they blew up objects and smashed up random items that they came across. They just couldn't help themselves and acted like giddy children much to Severus's dismay.

He couldn't focus on their actions right now, as his thoughts were still consumed by what he had just done. He would be meeting Hermione soon and he dreaded seeing the look in her eyes when she found out that he had gone against her. He was still angry at her for providing him with false hope, for making him believe that he could love and live a happy life. But obviously she had been wrong. He couldn't blame her entirely though, he knew it was his own fault more than anything. After all he had been the one who had promised to do 'anything' for the manipulative Albus Dumbledore, who then took advantage of that promise. No matter how much Severus had protested against, or begged not to do something, he could never say no. Even now, when Albus had asked him to kill him, to prove that he was loyal. In order to cement himself with the Dark Lord and his followers. Even though his heart told him no, even as his mind screamed no, Severus could do nothing but follow the orders given.

Severus stormed through the Great Hall with Draco by his side, as they left the safety of Hogwarts castle. They had to head to the gates in order for them to apparate away. But so far he had seen no sign of Harry or Hermione as of yet. He had no doubt it would only be a matter of time. If the plan didn't work, then he wasn't sure what would happen next.

Hermione waited behind the large rocks on the grass of Hogwarts for Severus to bring Draco. She knew that the ever curious Harry would follow Draco for that was how she and Severus had planned it.

She watched as they rushed out from the castle, Draco and Severus at the front and five other Death Eaters trailing behind. One of those Death Eaters was Antonin Dolohov, the man who had cursed her during the Ministry debacle. Anger at the man swelled up inside of her, as she had unfinished business with him. If he hadn't cursed her then she wouldn't have been weak and lying unconscious leaving herself vulnerable for a vampire to turn her. She could never blame Remus or Harry for her change, but she could blame Antonin Dolohov and she would take great pleasure in seeking her revenge on him.

As the group of black cloaked figures walked closer towards Hagrid's hut, Harry ran out of the castle suddenly. The anger in him was so apparent to Hermione even from such a distance.

"Snape." He yelled as he ran passed the rock Hermione was hiding behind, not seeing her as his eyes were solely fixated on the man had who killed his mentor.

That was her cue. Looking up into the sky to where the skull and the serpent were in the dark grey clouds. She pointed her wand towards it and cast her own spell.

A white light flew up into the air and with a loud bang it cracked like lightening. The light burst open like fireworks when it reached the sky, changing into the form of a huge Phoenix. It spread its wings proudly before flying over the Dark Lords Morsmordre and covering it with the brightest white light cancelling the Dark Lords mark. Hermione called it the Light of the Phoenix.

The Death Eaters all looked up at her Phoenix in anger and fascination, looking around to see who had cast it but seeing nothing, before they took off once more in confusion. None of them, not even Severus knew what this white light meant.

Hermione ran out from behind the rocks and chased after Harry not using her vampire speed, as she didn't want to draw any more attention to herself than needed at the moment.

"Snape." Harry yelled again. "Come back you coward."

This drew Severus's attention as he whirled around to face an angry Harry, a sneer plastered across his pale face.

"Do not ever call me a coward Potter you know nothing." His voice was cold and harsh as he spoke, but this did not deter Harry, who began to cast spells at him in anger. Severus was an amazing duellist and simply had to flick his wand hand to block them.

"Fight back you coward." Harry yelled again as the Death Eaters simply watched on with glee.

Yaxley went to send the cruciatus curse towards Harry but Severus stopped him in his tracks.

"No, he belongs to the Dark Lord." Severus hissed pushing the man away, disappointment written on his face.

With his attention briefly on the other Death Eater, Harry cast another hex towards Severus but he was able to block it easily once more. It was the sound of Hermione's sweet voice however, that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Harry wait." She yelled catching up to him. "Harry what's going on." She asked looking towards him then to Severus and the other Death Eaters.

Severus was momentarily stunned with shock as he took in the sight of her. His heartbeat pounding in his chest. She looked just the way she was before the Ministry battle, before she was changed. Her brown hair was long and bushy, she wore her school uniform and her eyes, her eyes were no longer gold but instead were the colour of warm honey. It felt like a dream to see her like this and in his heart he wished it was true, that she was still the young woman who he had fallen in love with. But he knew she had planned on hiding her vampire self, he just wasn't expecting this.

"He killed him, he killed Dumbledore." Harry yelled, not noticing the change in his friend, as he continued to cast more spells towards Severus, who had finally come out of his shocked trance.

Then her eyes met Severus's and she glared at him, the heat and anger from that one look was enough to make him realise that she could never forgive him for this betrayal.

"How could you?" She said quietly, her voice full of hurt.

Severus could have handled her anger; he could have even handled her wrath and hatred, but not that quiet hurt voice. Anything but that as it tore his own heart in two.

"He trusted you." Harry screamed edging closer to the group. "She trusted you." He yelled again but lucky for both Severus and Hermione he didn't expand on who the 'she' that he was referring to was.

The other Death Eaters had enough of Harry and his yelling as one of them aimed a stunner at him, causing Harry to stumble backwards so that he was sprawled on the grass. The only physical movement he could still do was blink up at the murky sky above him.

"Harry." Hermione said running to his side to kneel down beside him with worry.

Despite the situation they were currently in Severus couldn't help feel the pang of jealousy and regret at her actions. It almost felt as though another woman he loved was choosing Potter, albeit a different one, over him yet again. He had once again made a huge mistake, just like last time, causing her to run into the arms of Potter. He didn't think he could handle that a second time, especially since his feelings for Hermione were more than what they had been for Lily. And knowing how cruel fate was it wouldn't surprise him. After all Severus Snape was never meant to have a happy ever after kind of ending. He was supposed to die during the War at best, or live a life of misery at the worst.

He pushed down those emotions as Dolohov noticed the bent form of Hermione and sauntered over to her. His eyes shining with something Severus didn't even want to contemplate. He knew the things that Dolohov was capable of and he knew his fondness for Hermione, or at least his warped perverted type of fondness. Severus would rather die than let that filth near her. But for now he had a role to play and so all he could do was watch on helplessly.

"Well if it isn't my favourite little Mudblood. I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you again." Dolohov drawled, hunger and a predatory gleam burning in his eyes as he looked over her lithe body. He enjoyed the fact she was in her school uniform, it made her all the more innocent for the taking, and take her he would.

"Go to hell." She yelled back never moving from her position next to Harry.

"You filthy little bitch, you will pay for disrespecting me." Dolohov pulled his wand and aimed it towards Hermione but before the cruciatus curse could leave his lips, a red light hit him in the chest. "What the hell." He yelled out as the stinging hex caused his skin to burn.

"Don't you even think about touching her?" Neville Longbottom said, as he pulled Harry's invisibility cloak off and stood behind his two friends like the protector he was. There was no fear or nervousness in his body, only a confidence no-one knew he had.

Never before had Severus been so glad to see Neville Longbottom of all people, as he was at that moment. He knew that whatever curse Dolohov used on Hermione wouldn't damage her much, but she still had to play the part and that would be torture for him to see. But still, he knew Neville's arrival would only complicate matters.

"Neville go back to the castle, it's not safe for you here." Hermione pleaded. Neville being here was not part of her plan and she knew how dangerous it would be for him. She had to protect Harry and Severus, and couldn't give them her all if she had to watch over Neville too.

"No I'm not leaving you or Harry." He said defiantly.

"Please." Hermione pleaded but to no avail.

Before Neville could speak Severus's voice called out.

"Enough of this foolish Gryffindor sentimentality." He said in frustration as he shot a stunner towards Hermione and then another towards Neville. "Dolohov you grab the Mudblood. Yaxley you take Potter. Amycus and Alecto grab Longbottom, I'm sure he won't prove too difficult with the pair of you." He sneered, looking down his nose at the two loathsome twins. "The Dark Lord will be pleased with our gifts." His face was impassive as he turned his back on the new additions to the group, as he guided Draco away leaving the others too it. Draco looked even paler and couldn't tear his eyes away from his classmates.

"Come on little Mudblood." Dolohov smiled as he gripped Hermione by the hair and dragged her up into his arms. "Maybe the Dark Lord will let me have my fun with you tonight."

Harry and Neville were also dragged along, as the Death Eaters made their way towards the gate where they were able to apparate in front of Malfoy Manor.

Severus and Draco were already half-way up the gravel path as the others struggled to keep up. Only then did worry finally grip Neville as he realised what his actions had done, but he had taken the Felix Felicis and knew that whatever happened tonight was supposed to. He just wished he had thought his plan over a little bit more first. But he couldn't dwell on that now. His main target was keeping himself and his friends alive and he wasn't Neville Longbottom for nothing.

Harry on the other hand felt a determination, the likes of which he had never felt before. He knew what would happen the moment he entered Malfoy Manor and came face to face with the Dark Lord. Despite his previous misgivings he was ready, and once he was done with the Dark Lord he would get his revenge on the man who had killed Albus Dumbledore. He had always suspected Snape of being a traitor and now he knew the truth. He would make him pay.

As the group walked through the halls of Malfoy Manor, Death Eaters watched with utter glee as they realised who was being brought in with them. Their eyes followed Harry Potter with utter contempt and they couldn't wait to see the boy-who-lived die in front of their eyes. Only then would their Lord rise to greatness, showering them with all of his promises of wealth and grandeur in their loyalty and support. They were so close now.

Severus stopped at the doors to the Dark Lord's room and looked down at Draco.

"Listen to me and listen to me well. Do not come into this room, go and find your mother and father then leave the Manor, your mother will know what to do."

Draco shuddered, trying to hold in his sobs.

"But he'll find me if I run. He'll kill us. Why did you have to do it?" He whined.

"It was never meant to be your wand that killed Dumbledore. Trust me Draco. Now go. Quickly." Severus said in frustration.

Draco didn't need telling twice, as he ran through the Manor until he had found his parents in their private quarters. They were tense and pale but the moment Narcissa saw her son, she sobbed and ran to him, embracing him in a tight hug. Lucius walked over to his wife and son and wrapped his long arms around them lovingly. He too had to wipe his eyes, as tears of relief fell.

He had never meant to put his family through all of this and now they had to pay for the stupid mistakes he had made in the past. He decided long ago that if he ever got out of this unscathed, he would do something to show where his true loyalties lay, and at the moment his loyalties lay with the two most important people in his world.

"S-Severus killed Dumbledore. H-he brought Harry, Hermione and Neville back with him. He told me to find you both and t-to leave. B-but we can't leave, he'll find us." Draco cried feeling safe in his mother's arms. He had always been a mother's boy, although he would never admit to it out loud, and always found comfort and peace in her arms. He was not ashamed to admit that at this moment, he needed her more than ever.

"Come Draco we must go. It's not safe for us here anymore." She whispered, smoothing down his hair to look at his beautiful pale face.

"But we can't just leave them here, they'll kill them." He sobbed.

Narcissa looked at her son and smiled sadly before kissing his head lovingly. He truly was a good boy, despite what other people believed. And she had never been more proud of him at this moment.

"Trust in them Draco, but we must leave at once."

"Your mother's right Draco. We have Miss Watson on our side." He smiled. After Narcissa had told him the story of Hermione, or Miss Watson as she was to be called, he was fairly dubious to believe her plan. But now he knew for certain that she was the key that would end this for them all.

"But she's not here. She can't do anything to help." Draco cried.

"Oh but she is, you just don't know it yet." Narcissa smiled. She felt so much gratitude towards the woman who had kept her promise to her. And could never repay her for what she had done, for protecting her only son. The unbreakable vow wouldn't be fulfilled yet though, not until the biggest danger was gone.

Not waiting another moment longer, they apparated to the gates of the Manor only to be met by Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix. Who had surrounded the building without being too obvious.

"Come now, you are safe with us." A kindly voice said to them, as relief filled all three members of the Malfoy family. They knew that at that moment they truly were safe. But they could not leave until they knew what was happening from inside their home. All they could do now was watch and wait, while hoping for the best.

* * *

Once Draco had left his side Severus turned back to the others. The pain in his chest was almost overbearing as he saw his beloved Hermione. He knew the stunner spell wouldn't have done her any damage, but still seeing her in her uniform just like she was before made him unable to separate the Hermione she used to be with the Hermione she was now.

"Wait there." He commanded to the others as he knocked on the door.

"Enter." The Dark Lord's voice said from inside the room.

Severus opened the door and walked over to the Dark Lord, not looking in his eyes as he made his way to his chair. He kneeled down at his Masters feet and kissed the hem of his robes, hopefully for the last time he thought briefly before putting up his occlumency shields. His head was bowed low as the Dark Lord spoke.

"Ah Severus my loyal servant. What news do you bring for me?" The snake Nagini was wrapped around the Dark Lord's feet, eyeing Severus intently. It's long forked tongue flicking the air as if tasting him. Severus had to gulp hard as he remembered the image he had seen when Hermione destroyed the Horcrux.

With a confident impassive voice Severus said,

"The task was successful my Lord. The boy managed to get the Death Eaters into the castle without any issues. He found the old man on top of the Astronomy tower and like you predicted couldn't cast the killing curse."

"I cannot say that I'm not disappointed in the boy. But perhaps since I am in a favourable mood tonight his life will be spared. You may continue on with the story Severus." The Dark Lord seemed to hiss out Severus's name and the sound it made always brought shivers to Severus, as it reminded him just how far from being human the Dark Lord really was now.

"Thank you my Lord. The boy did well considering. When I reached the tower they had already cornered the old man. It wasn't hard for me to pull out my wand and cast the spell."

"Excellent." The Dark Lord's voice never changed, even though his eyes burned a brighter red with joy. "Raise your head and let me see."

Severus done as he was told and lifted his head up without question, so that his gaze was now locked onto the Dark Lords. It didn't take long for him to feel the Dark Lord looking ruthlessly through his mind for the vision of Dumbledore's death. Severus quickly pushed it to the front of his mind and the Dark Lord quickly watched the image flash by.

He could feel Severus's anger at the man as he cast a very powerful killing curse. He watched with triumph as the old man fell over the railing, before falling to the ground below. Before he had pulled out of his mind, Severus could hear the Dark Lord roar with laughter at his success. The noise made his stomach clench painfully and he had to fight back the urge to be sick, or show any kind of emotion whilst the Dark Lord was still penetrating his mind.

"Well done Severus you have pleased me greatly. We shall celebrate the death of Albus Dumbledore tonight and then I shall make my plans to kill Harry Potter."

Severus bowed his head again and then said,

"Actually my Lord, on our way out of the castle Potter and two of his friends followed us out onto the grounds. He was displeased that the great Albus Dumbledore died at my wand and so tried to duel with me. We were able to stun the three of them and brought them here. We figured it would be a nice gift for you to celebrate your success."

The Dark Lord stood up and laughed.

"My faithful servant you really have outdone yourself tonight. Go and bring them in. Tomorrow morning everyone will know that Dumbledore and Potter died on the same night. What a wonderful morning it shall be."

Severus bent down once more and kissed the Dark Lord's robes before standing up and striding over to the door. Looking into the hall he looked over the group and called them into the room.

Dolohov still held Hermione in his arms. The Carrow twins still clutched Neville while Yaxley held the prize possession. The Dark Lord's eyes seemed to glow even brighter as he cast the _'enervate'_ spell waking Harry and his two friends up, after their captors had tossed them roughly onto the ground.

All three seemed to look around the room to get their bearings before their gaze locked onto the Dark Lord. Hermione feigned fear and coward back, Neville gasped in shock and tried not to faint. While Harry's eyes shone with anger and determination, as they lay unmoving curled up on the floor of Malfoy Manor.

"Harry it is so nice to see you again. I am so sorry about the death of your beloved Headmaster." The Dark Lord sneered unable to hide his joy.

"Yeah right." Harry murmured causing Yaxley to kick him hard in the stomach.

"Show some respect." He hissed out.

"Ahh Yaxley do not worry about such things. Harry will get his punishment soon enough." His eyes shifted to Hermione then to Neville as he grinned maliciously. "And may I welcome the Mudblood and the blood traitor. It is so nice that you could join us. I always did enjoy a reluctant audience. Pity the ginger haired one couldn't be here tonight. But alas his time will come soon." The others in the room sniggered, although none of them were brave enough to gaze at the wizard before them.

During revels nothing excited the group of Death Eaters more than performing salacious acts in front of other captured victims. Giving them a preview at what to expect in order to build up their fear. "My loyal followers I would like to grant you special favours tonight."

Dolohov, not one to shy away from what he wanted, quickly grabbed Hermione once more by the hair and held her up against his body. Her back was pressed firmly to his chest, while one hand was in her hair tugging it painfully. His other arm crossed over her throat, but wasn't tight enough that it would have stopped her breathing, if she could breathe of course.

"My Lord if you would be so kind, I would really like to keep this little Mudblood as my pet. We have some…..history together and I would like to finish what I started that night at the Ministry." He grinned while burying his nose in her hair to sniff.

Severus looked on helplessly and just when he went to compete for Hermione, her sweet gentle voice sounded in his head, much to his surprise and delight.

" _Severus do not fight for me just let him have what he wants. He isn't hurting me I promise."_

He wasn't sure if he could reply so simply stayed quiet, respecting her wishes despite how painful it was for him to do so.

"Antonin you have been a faithful servant and nothing pleases me more than to grant you your wish. But before you take her away tonight I want her to watch as he precious saviour dies at my wand."

Dolohov bowed his head and grinned letting the hand that was in Hermione's hair trail over her delicious little body. Oh he was going to have his fun tonight, so much better than what the little Malfoy boy would have been.

"Thank you my Lord for your kindness."

"No." Neville shouted from his spot on the ground. "You can't have her." He spat out, glaring at Dolohov with hatred burning in his eyes. After what Hermione had done for his family, Neville felt he owed her his life.

"You dare go against your Lord." The female Carrow sister yelled with disgust. "Crucio." She yelled.

If Neville hadn't already been lying on the ground he would have fell to his knees as pain coursed through his body. He writhed about on the floor as an earth shattering scream was torn from his body.

"No." Hermione yelled helplessly as Dolohov snapped her head back. She could feel her anger building up and had to repress it. Now was not the time to show her true self yet, and it pained her so much that she couldn't help her friend.

"Stop it now." Harry yelled standing to his feet while locking his eyes with the Dark Lord. "It's not them that you want; it's me so just get it over with."

The Dark Lord put his hand up towards the female Carrow and at once she obeyed and stopped the spell.

A loud gasp of breath was heard as Neville sucked in air to his lungs as he moved to lie on his stomach. His body twitching with the aftershocks of the cruciatus as he whimpered and shook.

"You would give up your life for them." The Dark Lord hissed before laughing at Harry, causing the young wizards face to turn red. "Your foolish naivety astounds me Harry." He moved back and sat on his chair triumphantly; fanning his robes around him like the Lord he was supposed to be. "You are so like your mother it sickens me."

Anger flashed in Harry's face at the vile being who took his parents from him.

"Don't you speak about my mother like that? She is greater than what you will ever be."

Severus felt his own anger coil around in his stomach as the Dark Lord mentioned Lily, and for the first time since he had known Potter, he felt proud of him.

The Dark Lord simply laughed, as he mocked him some more.

"How pitiful of you Harry. Your mother cannot be that great considering it is I who sits here before you now and not her. It is I who is immortal not her. It is I who is so powerful not her. She is nothing now." He grinned maliciously.

Harry instantly pulled out his own wand towards the Dark Lord. Causing the other Death Eaters to pull their wands out on Harry, but the Dark Lord simply took it in his stride and laughed. "My loyal followers you may drop your wands. I am not scared of Harry." Reluctantly they complied with their Masters wishes.

"That's where you're wrong. My mother loved me, so much that she sacrificed herself to save me. That's why I was able to survive that night. You may think you're powerful but you're not. And it's me who pities you, because you have never felt love before and you have never felt what I have. You are nothing." Harry laughed then threw his wand across the ground. "So go ahead do what you have to do."

" _Harry hold the Resurrection stone in your hand. Don't let it go. When the time comes you must use Dumbledore's wand on him. It's the only way."_ Hermione's voice sounded in his head and he had no time to question her words, as he done as she asked. Pushing his hand into his pocket he wrapped himself around the stone and held on to it tightly.

The Dark Lord laughed again at seeing Harry Potter submit before his eyes.

"You are a foolish boy Harry and I expected much more from you. But just think after you're gone your friends will die too." He pulled out his wand and aimed it towards Harry and with a nasty curl on his thin lips hissed. "Avada Kedavra."

The all too familiar flash of green light came shooting out of the tip of his wand in a rushing noise, as it hit Harry. For one second he simply stood there motionless, a smile on his face as he fell to the ground amongst cheers from the Death Eaters in the room.

"The boy-who-lived, lives no longer." He smiled.

Neville looked at the body of Harry, lying only mere meters away as tears slipped down his face. While Hermione closed her eyes shut and let her head droop. Although she knew that Harry must die, it wasn't any less painful to witness. Another Horcrux was gone which just left the snake.

Severus too was stunned and sickened all at once. Just like when he saw Hermione earlier although he knew Harry was to die, the sight pained him. He felt like he had failed to keep his promise to Lily, as he simply stared at the lifeless body on the floor. He really hoped that Hermione's plan worked, if not Merlin help them all.

"One down, two to go and since the disgusting little Mudblood has been gifted to my follower. I guess number two will be you." The Dark Lord turned his gaze towards Neville on the floor and smiled.

Neville glared at the Dark Lord, unafraid of the dark wizard in front of him. With all the strength he could muster, he managed to stagger to his feet and held his arms out wide. Defying the Death Eaters around him, his eyes locked onto a pair of red eyes.

"Go ahead. You don't scare me anymore." Neville said fearlessly.

Severus tried not to shut his eyes with despair but he could do nothing more than look on horrified. Neville Longbottom dying wasn't supposed to happen and despite how the boy used to drive him insane during class, he did not deserve to die.

"What is it with you foolish Gryffindor's and your self-sacrificing ways." He raised his wand but before he had uttered the spell Hermione stomped on Dolohov's foot causing him to cry out, as she then elbowed him in the stomach.

Breaking free she ran towards Neville just as the killing curse left the Dark Lord's wand. She grabbed Neville and pushed him onto the ground, as the curse hit her in the back. The whole thing happened so quickly that everyone remained rooted to the spot, as Hermione's body fell on top of a very much alive Neville's.

The sight of his beloved Hermione being hit in the back with the killing curse, was more painful to witness than anything Severus had ever seen before. He wanted to rush to her and hold her in his arms. He wanted to take her away from all of this, he wanted nothing more than to be free and show everyone his emotions. But he could do nothing more than stand like a statue.

Neville groaned underneath the weight of Hermione, as shock engulfed him. He looked down at both of his friends, as more tears escaped down his red puffy cheeks.

"Hermione." He whispered gently, moving the curls from her face tenderly.

"See what I mean utter foolish behaviour. I do apologise Antonin for taking away your toy for this evening. Oh well two down now." He looked at Neville and grinned. "Perhaps I can save you for our entertainment tonight."

Antonin couldn't mask the disappointment at the loss of his little play toy, as he gazed down longingly at the Mudblood who tested his patience. He was going to take such great pleasure in taking her every way he could. He would have been rough and given her everything a little Mudblood like her deserved. He had been so close to getting what he wanted. His mood was lifted slightly as the Dark Lord mentioned the little Longbottom boy being entertainment. He was not the Mudblood but really Antonin wasn't really bothered with who he took his gratification from. As long as they were unwilling and tight just the way he liked it, he didn't really care. It was more enjoyable that way. Looking at the Longbottom boy, as he held the Mudbloods lifeless body, Antonin grinned and licked his lips, an action that went unnoticed by all except from Severus, who once more felt the bile rise up. He knew that many Death Eaters were sick a depraved but Antonin had been one of the worst amongst them.

Looking at Thorfinn Rowle who had been quiet so far, the Dark Lord beckoned him over. Slowly Thorfinn walked up to his Master trying not to show his nervousness or disgust, his gaze was averted and his body was in the submissive position just the way his Master liked them to be.

"My Lord." He whispered.

He, unlike the others did not want to be here. He was a Death Eater in name only and had never wanted to be a part of things like this, but he was too scared and weak to say otherwise. He knew what happened to Death Eaters who tried to break away from the Dark Lord and he didn't want to be another name amongst the missing bodies.

"Roll up your sleeve. I think it's time to bring the others to our little celebration."

While everyone looked on with eagerness as Thorfinn done as he was asked, no-one except Neville saw the figure of Hermione sit up. No-one saw as she rose from the ground. And no-one saw as she pulled out her wand. Briefly she looked down at Neville and winked at him.

He still sat on the floor with his mouth open and a shocked expression on his face. Of course he knew what she was but he didn't know she could survive the Avada Kedavra. He smiled at her as once more hope filled him.

She turned her gaze back onto the Dark Lord just as Thorfinn finished rolling up his sleeve.

"Tom Riddle you are nothing but a weak little fool." She said, but the sound of her voice had changed. Gone was the girly little school girl voice she had used earlier. Now she sounded confident and in charge.

All gazes whipped around to look at her, in shock and surprise. All except Severus whose eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"I hit you with the Avada Kedavra. I saw it. How is it possible that you stand before me now Mudblood?" The Dark Lord hissed out pushing Thorfinn away and pointing his wand towards Hermione.

Hermione simply laughed at the desperation in his voice.

"You really are a fool." She whispered and all at once her image began to change. Gone was the bushy brown hair, replaced now with her mahogany curls that were pulled up into a ponytail. Gone was her school uniform and in its place was a pair of black trousers and a tight fitting black leather jacket. On her feet were her custom black boots. Gone was the peach colour of her skin, in its place was her normal perfect pale colour. But the last thing to change was her eyes, as they turned into vibrant gold. "Surprise." She smiled. "I think you already know who I am."

Antonin Dolohov ran towards her with a roar, his wand pointed to her throat.

"I will kill you." He hissed at her.

"You can try." She smiled, before grabbing him by the throat and pinning him up against the wall effortlessly, his feet dangling up off the floor. She sniffed his throat and tightened her grip causing him to gasp and kick his legs, trying to struggle out of her grip. "You smell disgusting, but your blood smells sweet." She scowled and then licked the pulse point at his throat. "I am looking forward to ending things with you at last. This-" She grabbed him by the genitals and gripped them hard in her vice like grip. "Is for all the disgusting little thoughts you were having. You make me sick." She twisted her hand, causing him to scream in utter agony. "I'm not going to kill you Dolohov but you will feel pain." She laughed before launching him across the room, his head banging on the marble floor. Blood spilled from the gaping wound, as his body remained still and lifeless where he lay.

"That felt so good." She smiled looking around the room.

"That's not possible." The Dark Lord hissed again in anger. "I killed you."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed once more.

"No you didn't. The Avada Kedavra cannot kill something that is technically already dead." She smiled. "You know what I am, you saw Bellatrix's memories no doubt. Oh and speaking of dear Bella did you like what I done to her?" She smiled as the Dark Lord's eyes brightened with realisation.

"That was you." He hissed angrily. "You made me kill my most faithful servant. You shall have to pay." He fired off the killing curse once more, but she simply deflected it away hitting the female Carrow twin. With a look of shock on her face, she fell down lifeless onto the ground. That's what she deserved after hitting Neville with the cruciatus curse.

"Alecto." Her brother screamed, turning his angry gaze towards Hermione. "You filthy little bitch." He spat out before charging towards her forgetting he was a wizard who had a wand.

She moved quickly around him with such speed, causing him to be momentarily confused, before she kicked him into the wall, with a loud bang. He slid down to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"What was it you said Tom, ah yes that's right three down?" She turned her gaze towards Yaxley who backed away from her.

"How dare you call me Tom you dirty little Mudblood." The Dark Lord hissed.

Hermione simply laughed then said,

"Actually I am no longer a Mudblood since technically I have no blood in my body." Pointing her wand towards the Dark Lord she smiled menacingly. "Imperio." She yelled. She could feel him trying to resist but she was far too powerful for him. "Resisting is futile Tom. I could be as perverse as you and make you bow down to me. But that is where we are different. I do not force people to respect me. I don't want to be powerful by hurting and killing others. You could have been great instead you became greedy. Naughty naughty." She smiled enjoying having one over on the Dark Lord. "Lift up your wand arm and point it towards Yaxley." She commanded. His arm shook as he still tried to fight her off but eventually he done it. "Say the killing curse."

Yaxley's eyes widened in shock just as the killing curse hit him. With him dead she cancelled the imperio and grinned at the Dark Lord.

"Not that was entertaining." She smiled.

"Stop this." He hissed out. "You have what I want. You can change me to become like you and together we could be great. Together we could rule. Think of the possibilities." He moved his robes behind him and walked over to her, his eyes glistening, despite how desperate his voice sounded. She didn't move instead she let him circle around her like a vulture. "Think of it. We could rule over the whole world with our combined powers?" His voice had taken on an excited tone as he thought of the possibilities.

Hermione smiled sweetly and gazed up at him.

"Do you honestly think I would fall for that? You would double cross me as soon as you had the chance. Plus you are weak and pathetic. I know everything about you Tom Riddle. I know how you grew up abandoned and alone. I know what your mother done to your muggle father. I know what turned your heart black and spurred your hatred for Muggles." She began to circle him now as she sneered at him. "You used this hatred to get support from purebloods but I know you don't really care about the purity of blood. You crave only power and dominance. But you're weak."

"How dare you?" He snarled angrily his red eyes blazing.

She simply smiled at him, no longer was she afraid of the wizard in front of her.

"What's the matter Tom does the truth hurt?"

She was only inches away from him as he looked down at her.

Neville, Severus and Thorfinn looked on at Hermione in complete awe and wonderment. No-one ever dared speak to the Dark Lord with such blatant disrespect. No-one dared look him straight in the eyes without quivering in fear. She was amazing and formidable; there were no other words for it.

"Neville take Thorfinn and Severus out the room. I have something to discuss with Tom here." She commanded.

Neville got up and made to move when the Dark Lord's voice cut in.

"No-one will be leaving this room alive. It saddens me to realize that I have been betrayed by my most trusted followers. Why else would the two of you still be alive now?" He looked towards Severus then towards Thorfinn, as both wizards stiffened with fear and apprehension. "I expected better from you both and it pains me greatly." His eyes were so focused on Thorfinn that Hermione stepped in front of him. She could tell he did not have the heart for this; he was innocent just like Severus.

"Nagini kill Severus." The Dark Lord hissed out.

The snake flew from the Dark Lord's side; its jaws opened wide revealing its fangs before they came down hard on Severus's throat. He was not powerful enough to defend himself against the dark snake. Severus cried out in pain as he sunk to the floor with Nagini still attached to his throat as she pumped venom into his bloodstream. Nagini was no ordinary snake; she was a Horcrux and was genetically modified with dark magic. There was no antidote against this amount of her venom.

Time seemed to come to a complete standstill for Hermione, as after a split second too long all she could do was stand and watch, unable to move from the spot when she heard the Dark Lord's voice speak the words she had often feared. She had been so sure that he was going to attack Thorfinn and so went to protect him first. Only now, after seeing the man she loved crumple to the ground, and possibly dying, did she realise that she had made a terrible mistake. Fear gripped her as she looked on. It was just like the vision she had.

When her senses finally returned and Severus fell, she screamed out before running over to him, the blood poured from around the snake's jaw as its teeth sunk deeper into his neck. Using all of her force she managed to pry Nagini's jaws open, removing her teeth from Severus's flesh, before flinging it across the room.

She looked down at the man she loved as his face turned a deathly pale and he struggled to breathe. Blood poured from his wound while Hermione gently cradled his head in her lap, not caring that she was getting covered in the tantalising liquid that had taunted her on the first day she had woken as a vampire.

His eyes looked up at her, a tear spilling from one eye as it slipped down his cheek, as he tried to smile, but the pain was unbearable as fire coursed through his veins and made his body burn. He was not scared of death, not anymore. Not with his angel looking down at him. He just wished he had a little longer with her, to tell her how much he truly loved her. How wonderful she had made his life this past while, how he never thought he would be able to find such happiness. Everything he wanted to say died on his lips, so instead he put all of his feelings and emotions into his gaze, hoping she would understand. After all they did always say your eyes were like windows to your soul, and he hoped dearly that she could see his.

Helplessly Hermione kissed his head and pushed back the hair from his face that dripped with the crimson liquid.

"I'm so sorry Severus. I failed you. It wasn't supposed to be like this." She whispered lovingly, casting the stasis spell on him. "I love you." She whispered again, laying another gentle kiss on his forehead, before her infuriated eyes turned towards the Dark Lord as anger crackled all around her. Her arms were wrapped around Severus's lifeless body protectively, as his head lay gently in her lap. His eyes were shut as the stasis spell had put him to sleep, stopping the poison from travelling any further around his body. He would not be in pain while under the stasis spell.

"It seems that I have found your weakness. Pathetic fool. All that nonsense about love and look what happens. It is no more than an illusion." The Dark Lord laughed while Nagini slithered along to him. With a menacing smile he said,

"Nagini finish him."

He watched on with amusement as just like before Nagini flew through the air obeying her Master. She had a taste of blood and she wanted more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

They say that when you die two things happen almost simultaneously. First your life flashes before your eyes, reminding you of everything you accomplished, of all the people you know and love, and all the happy memories you made together. Then the second thing to happen is a white light engulfs you taking you into the afterlife. For Harry only one of those things happened.

He watched on with an eerie calmness as the green light of the Avada Kedavra killing curse hissed towards him. He did not fear it like he thought he would. Instead he simply held the cold stone tightly in his hand, while Hermione spoke soothingly in his head. Her words brought comfort and reassurance to him while soothed and abated his fears away.

He smiled at the Dark Lord as the curse hit him and for that one second he felt no pain, but felt as though he had just been winded, as all the air was sucked from his lungs. And then there was nothing except a peacefulness that washed over him. Engulfing him like a warm comforting hug.

When he opened his eyes he was not lying on the cold marble floor at Malfoy Manor, there was no Dark Lord or Death Eaters surrounding him, just a blinding white light. Squeezing his eyes shut, he squinted them open slowly, trying to adjust to the light that surrounded him.

In the light he made out a form of a figure walking towards him and as he tried to adjust his sight to see who it was the figure grew bigger as it came closer.

As the figure finally came into focus, he noticed that it was a she, and she was wearing a beautiful white dress, the kind angels wore. Her beautiful fiery red hair fell down her back as green eyes, the same eyes Harry saw everyday reflecting back at him in the mirror, twinkled brightly. She smiled at him and in that one look there was so much warmth and love, a sight Harry had sorely been missing throughout his life.

"Mum." He whispered, as he sat up to gaze at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Hello my beautiful boy." She replied holding out her arms to him.

Harry got up and ran the rest of the distance too her, stopping just in front of his mum as he smiled, tears falling down his cheeks, before he flung himself into her arms. He could feel her body against his, he could smell her scent, and in that moment he felt like he was home. This is where he belonged, with her.

"Harry I have missed you so much. Believe me when I say I have been watching you and loving you every day of your life. I am so proud of you my darling boy." She cupped his face and tilted his head to look at him. She smiled proudly then said, "You look so much like your father but you have my eyes."

Normally Harry would roll his eyes at hearing the comparison. He had loved hearing it to begin with as it made him feel like he was part of his parents, but after everyone commented on it; it just filled him with sadness and longing. But it sounded different coming from his mum. The woman he had heard so much about but could not remember.

"Thank you mum, thank you for what you did for me, for saving my life. I just wish it never happened. I think about you every day and although I never knew you I miss you so much." Harry's voice broke as he clung onto Lily tightly, so afraid that she was going to disappear once more.

She ran her hand through his mop of hair, hair that was so like his father's.

"I know you do Harry but remember we are always there no matter what. And we love you so much. So much." She smiled lovingly down at her son, before her eyes flickered over his shoulder.

"Harry son you have made your mother and I so proud." His father said.

Harry pulled away from his mother's embrace to hug his father.

"Dad." He cried out. He was an older version of Harry, but there was no denying who he was.

James patted his son's back affectionately as Harry clung to him.

"Harry you know that this is not your time to join us and that you will have to go back soon. So we have to tell you everything quickly before you leave." Lily said.

Harry looked at both his parents, shaking his head in the negative.

"No, I don't want to go back. I've only just found you I don't want to leave." He cried out.

James took hold of his left hand while Lily took hold of his right hand.

"Harry you must go back. You must finish this once and for all." James smiled. "We will be with you every step of the way."

Harry shook his head again.

"No please. Let me stay."

Lily cupped his cheek and kissed her sons forehead.

"Harry you must be the one to kill him. It is the only way. You must stay strong; you have done wonderful so far." She tilted her head and smiled at him, the twinkle in her green eyes rivalling that of Dumbledore's. "There is a long and happy life waiting for you once it is all over." She whispered. "I have seen it Harry and it all waits for you."

"Harry son you had to sacrifice your life to kill the dark piece of soul that was inside of you." He looked over Harry's shoulder and pointed. "Look at what he is."

Harry turned around and lying on the floor was a shrivelled up body, almost reminiscent of a naked baby. Its skin was an awful orangey brown, and its head was a strange shape. It shook and whimpered, while remaining curled up in the foetal position.

"What is that thing?" Harry asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"That is what Tom Riddle looks like now, after his soul has been torn so much creating the Horcruxes. He has been dehumanised so much because his soul is no longer whole and never will be again. Once he is destroyed he will always live in limbo here and like this, because he can never return has a human, can never live as a ghost and cannot move on to the land of the dead. That is the consequence he must face for his actions." James said.

"Harry it's almost time for you to return but before you do there are some things I must tell you." Lily said. "You must listen to whatever Hermione tells you to do. Trust her for she has a pure heart and has only the best intentions for you. And Harry please tell Severus that I'm sorry and that he kept his promise to me. Tell him that I forgive him and that I should have done so a long time ago. I am not proud about the way I treated him."

"Neither am I." James said.

"But he killed Dumbledore." Harry said angrily.

Lily looked at him and smiled, running her fingers lovingly over his cheek.

"Harry not everything is what it seems. Do not judge others so harshly like your father and I done?" She smiled lovingly at her boy.

"And Harry what happened to me was not your fault. So stop blaming yourself." A new voice said from behind them.

Harry turned round to see his Godfather standing smiling at him.

"Sirius." He yelled flinging his arms around him. "I'm sorry Sirius, it is my fault you died. I should never have gone to the Ministry that night. If I didn't you wouldn't be here now."

"Harry it was not your fault. I would have done the same if I thought my friends were in trouble. I would have gone to your parents that night if I knew what was going to happen to them." He said seriously.

Harry looked down at his feet.

"But I didn't get the chance to know you. We barely had much time together." He blushed.

Sirius laughed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"No we didn't but thanks to you and your friends I was proven innocent. I got to die as a free man and not a man who was locked up in Azkaban. But most of all I got to see you and earn your forgiveness."

Harry looked up at him with confusion then said,

"There was nothing to forgive you for Sirius."

He looked at three of the most important people in his life imprinting their images onto his mind before he left, as he felt a pull on his body.

"What was that I just felt?" He asked them.

"That means it's time for you to go back Harry." Lily smiled sadly.

"But I only just got here." He cried out.

"Harry my son, your friends are in danger the longer you stay here. You must return and finish it." James said.

"And remember Harry you are never alone we are always in here." Sirius said, placing his hand across his heart.

"We love you so much and we'll be watching you." Lily smiled, just as Harry felt the pull on his body, but this time it was stronger.

"You must go back now, don't resist the pull." James said.

"And tell Remus that I'm glad he finally agreed to a relationship with Dora. That it's about bloody time and I wholeheartedly approve. Good luck Harry." Sirius smiled.

With one final longing look at his parents and Sirius, the pull tugged his soul back into his body.

He didn't move once he realised where he was, but at soon as he had returned, Hermione's voice sounded in his head once more.

" _Harry I'm so glad you are here. I still need to kill the snake, so despite how hard it is you must stay still. Let me deal with everything. When the time is right I will tell you."_

All Harry could do now was lie as still as he could on the uncomfortable floor as he listened to what was going on around him. He listened as Hermione jumped in front of the killing curse; he listened as the Dark Lord sounded so happy and threatened Neville. He listened as Hermione's voice sounded in the room once more, how she survived the killing curse he wasn't sure, but would question her later about it. His heartbeat quickened as Hermione took down the Death Eaters surrounding them, he couldn't believe it when she was teasing and taunting the Dark Lord, eventually imperioing him to kill Yaxley. She was so different to that young innocent girl he once knew. She would never have had the courage to stand up to Voldemort like that, but he was sure glad she was able to now. If it hadn't been for her, well he didn't want to think about what would have happened. Not after hearing about the heartache the alternative future would have caused.

He listened the Voldemort spoke about how Thorfinn and Snape were still alive and how Voldemort felt they had betrayed him. And then he listened with shock as he commanded his pet snake to attack Snape. He heard his Professor cry out in agony, and then heard a loud thud as his body fell onto the floor. He heard Hermione scream before she ran to Snape's body.

Earlier he would have been glad to have heard of Snape's demise but instead he was filled with guilt at remembering his mums words. Now he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel.

He listened as the Dark Lord teased Hermione about finding her weakness, before commanding his pet to finish Snape off, and all Harry could do was lie there and wait, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Hermione watched the snake fly through the air as anger coursed through every part of her. She had to kill the snake but couldn't move her focus from the Dark Lord, in case he used her distraction to try and harm anyone else. Pulling out the Basilisk fang she flung it to Neville.

"Neville take this and kill the snake." She yelled while pointing her wand to the Dark Lord and applying the cruciatus curse to him. She tried to kick the snake away, but she was persistent trying to get at Severus to fulfil her Masters command.

"Hurry Neville." She yelled, trying to deal with both.

Neville fumbled about the floor before picking up the fang, he could feel the Felix Felicis potion beginning to wear off but he knew that he had to do this. He had to help Hermione because no matter what he owed her.

"Hey scaley if you want something to bite, bite on this." Neville yelled angrily as he ran towards Hermione. Lifting the fang up high above him, before he brought it down with some force and impaled the snake through her head.

Neville was blown backwards as all the air seemed to escape from Nagini in a loud hissing noise, as it shrunk until it turned into fine black dust.

An agonising scream was torn from the Dark Lord, as Hermione's spell was cancelled out and he flung his head back to roar in pain and fury. Tilting his head forward he gazed down at Neville, his red eyes shining furiously.

"You stupid little blood traitor have you any idea what you have just done." He hissed, stumbling backwards. He was severely weakened and didn't know what was happening. He drew his wand up to Neville with a shaky arm, who simply stared at the Dark Lord in fear, as he gulped hard. "Avada….." He screamed as Hermione hit him with a curse, putting all of her anger into it while enhancing it.

"Do not even think about it." She said through gritted teeth, walking towards Neville, her body straight and her presence commanding. Even Neville would admit to being scared of her, she was terrifying like this. He was just glad she was on their side though. "Your time has almost come to an end Tom and fortunately for you I cannot kill you. Because believe me when I say I would have taken a lot of pleasure from that."

The Dark Lord turned his gaze towards Hermione and laughed through the pain she was inflicting on him from the curse still.

"Silly girl no-one can kill me for I am immortal. Even if you destroy my body I will always come back again and again and again." He laughed triumphantly.

Hermione cancelled the curse and watched as he slumped to his knees, weak and unsteady. She grinned maliciously at him.

"That's where you're wrong Tom, as I said before you are weak and pathetic. You are so vain and arrogant in your abilities that you did not recognise your own weakness."

"I have no weaknesses." He hissed at her angrily.

She laughed and stared at him with a look of contempt and disgust on her beautiful pale face.

"Wrong again, you thought no-one would ever find out your secret but you were wrong, because I know all about your secret." She laughed at him.

He stared at her, the slits that were his nostrils flaring angrily.

"And what secret is that?" He hissed out.

She grinned at him again and laughed.

"I know all about your Horcruxes." Her voice was quiet as she spoke, but it had more of an impact than anything else she had said thus far.

"No you can't know."

"Oh but I do." She smiled. "In fact…" She whispered. "I helped destroy them all. Professor Quirrel, your Diary, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem and of course Nagini. So guess what that means Tom." She laughed at the stricken look on his face.

"No." He yelled.

"Oh yes." She laughed.

Pushing Neville behind her and out of the way she looked down at her friend who was still lying still on the floor. "Harry now." She yelled.

Harry jumped up to his feet and raised his wand to Voldemort a grin spreading across his face.

"Hello Tom."

"I killed you, it's not possible." He screamed taking a step back while pointing his own wand towards Harry.

"It is, you see there is one little thing that you didn't take into account. The night that you killed my parents, the night my mother stepped in front of your curse to protect me, the night you tried to kill me and it backfired destroying you. Little did you realise what would happen when your body was destroyed. You see I became one of your Horcruxes." He smiled. "Did you ever wonder why we had a connection, well if you didn't know before you do now? When you hit me with that curse you didn't kill me, you killed a piece of your own soul." Harry glared at the wizard in front of him with so much anger and hatred. "Only one of us can survive Tom, and that sure as hell won't be you."

With that both Voldemort and Harry cast spells causing red light to meet green light, as they both embarked in the last duel.

Hermione pushed Neville back further away from the duelling wizards and watched on. The green light appeared stronger as it pushed the red light further back, as Harry's body began to shake. With a loud roar from Harry, he pushed his magic into the curse, causing the red light to grow bigger.

"You said only one of us will survive, do you honestly think that'll be you Harry Potter. You cannot defeat me." Voldemort pushed back, his long thin fingers tightly gripping his wand.

"I would rather die than see you win. That's right I already did die." Harry yelled as he pushed his magic back towards the Dark Lord. His hands were beginning to shake violently and he was beginning to feel his magic weaken. He had to hold on; he had to finish this once and for all.

Hermione watched on with apprehension, as she sensed Harry weakening. He was exerting his magic and was getting nowhere fast. She had to help him but had no idea how. It had to be Harry that killed Voldemort she couldn't do it. She began to think of ways to help him when Mr Ollivander's voice suddenly sounded in her head.

" _Harry Potter cannot defeat you-know-who all on his own. He will require your input eventually. You will know what to do in the end."_

According to the prophecy Harry had to be the one to kill the Dark Lord, but that didn't mean someone couldn't help him. Suddenly she knew what she had to do. Moving swiftly to stand behind him she whispered,

"Do you trust me Harry?"

He never broke the curse or removed his gaze from Voldemort as he replied,

"With my life."

Moving closer behind him, she wrapped her arms around his midriff and cupped his wand hand with hers.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied not knowing what she was doing but trusting her none the less.

With everything that she had she pulled on all of her magic, causing her body to tingle and the air around them to crackle. She enhanced her magic and spread it through Harry, into his wand. The red light that emitted from the end of his wand burst out, illuminating the whole room, hitting the Dark Lord who stood as still as a statue. The green light from his wand ended as the piece of wood splintered and snapped in his hand.

Harry cancelled the curse, causing Hermione's magic to be pulled back into her, making her buckle at the knees as she felt like she had just been punched by a heavy object. Her vision blurred almost to darkness as she slowly sunk to her knees, unable to hold her own weight.

Neville came up beside her to steady her, as they sat on the ground watching Voldemort. He screamed out in pain as his body seemed to burn from the inside out before his skin cracked, almost like a stone being broken. The scream was earth shattering causing Malfoy Manor to shake from the foundations, as pieces of furniture and wall began to break.

A bright red light burst from the Dark Lord ripping his body apart, turning it into dust. The red light was like an explosion erupting in the room, flinging all three of them across the floor, shattering the windows and all of the pieces of expensive art in the room. There was a loud bang as the light exploded once more, then quickly vanished.

Hermione was the first to sit up, noticing the destruction of the room, she felt weak and unsteady as she crawled over to check on her friends. Harry appeared to be unconscious but was very much alive. His glasses were broken and he had several cuts and bruises littering his body.

Neville had a nasty cut to his head and was also unconscious but both appeared fine. She suddenly turned her gaze to Severus who was lying where she had left him, his black robes torn and covered in dirt. Thorfinn was lying unconscious next to him.

Unsteadily she manage to stand to her feet, as she gingerly walked her way over to the window and cast the Light of the Phoenix spell into the air. She moved and knelt beside Severus, moving his body into her lap, not caring that her hands were covered in his blood.

Squeezing her eyes shut she held his body close to hers as different pops sounded in the room. Opening her eyes she looked around to see Aurors who she didn't know enter, as well as members of the Order of the Phoenix. Alastor, Remus, Dora, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Kingsley all looked around surveying the damage. Mrs Weasley instantly ran towards the two unconscious boys while Remus and Dora ran towards Hermione.

From behind her she heard Alastor say,

"It's all over look there's his wand." He must have been referring to Voldemort's splintered wand.

Remus knelt down beside Hermione and looked at Severus, taking in his injuries.

"Hermione what happened?" He asked gently.

"Nagini attacked him. She bit through his throat." Her voice was quiet, as if took all the effort she had to speak, which it did.

Remus undone the buttons of Severus's frock coat and peeled it back to look at his throat, his brows furrowing as he surveyed the damage.

"Hermione his injuries are severe, the poison is already coursing through his veins."

She held onto Severus's body tighter and buried her nose into his hair, inhaling the scent that was distinctly him.

"I know Remus. I was too slow I couldn't save him in time." She looked up at her friend, the pain and guilt etched clearly on her face. "It shouldn't have happened. I was supposed to save him and I couldn't." She wanted to cry but like always no tears would ever fall from her eyes. She had no way to show the pain she felt at seeing the man she loved like this. She had failed him. If he died then it was all her fault.

"How is he still alive?" Dora asked, earning her a frown and shake of the head from Remus. She shrugged her shoulders at him in reply.

"He's under a stasis spell to stop the blood from flowing around his body. That way the poison won't reach his heart. But when I cancel it his blood will start pumping and he'll…." She could not finish that sentence. She could not say those words. She clung to his body like a life line and kissed his head, his cheeks, his nose and his eyelids, willing this all to be a nightmare.

"Hermione there is a way for you to save him." Remus whispered unsure whether he should have said it or not.

She turned a pointed gaze at him and scowled.

"No Remus I won't change him, I can't." She whispered sadly.

He shook his head no then said,

"I didn't mean for you to change him Hermione." He replied tersely, running his hands nervously through his hair.

Looking up at him she quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Then what do you mean Remus."

He blushed under her gaze and cleared his throat then said,

"Well you could extract the poison from him." His face was serious as he spoke, but his eyes were full of guilt and apprehension as he waited for her reaction.

"No." She almost yelled. "Remus he is my singer. I can't do that to him."

"Why not?" Remus asked urgently.

"Because I'm scared that if I start I won't be able to stop. I could kill him Remus." Her voice was full of so much pain and uncertainty. She couldn't do that to him she knew it would be too dangerous.

"Do you love him?" Remus asked simply.

Hermione squeezed her eyes such tightly.

"Remus please don't." Her voice was full of the tears she could not shed, all the emotions that ran through her body.

"Answer the question Hermione. Do you love him?" This time Remus's voice sounded more forceful as he looked at her intently. She opened her eyes and looked back at him, nodding her head slowly.

"Yes I love him." She whispered.

"Then you can do this, you can stop yourself from getting that far. It's the only way to save him Hermione. If you don't then he will die." Remus didn't want to sound too harsh on her but she needed to understand. She had to decide what she wanted, it was the only way.

"I can't do it." She sounded defeated as she looked torn between what to do. She wanted to save him; of course she did but was terrified that she wouldn't be able to stop once she had tasted his blood. He was her singer after all and the biggest temptation for her.

"You can Hermione, you are strong. You love him and will stop. Have faith." He whispered, putting his hand gently onto hers.

She squeezed her eyes shut at the reassuring gesture, as her mind went over everything. She had promised to save him, she had promised to give him back his life, she had promised to make him free. She couldn't go back on that promise now. She would do whatever it took to fulfil it. Opening her eyes, she looked at Remus with determination in her eyes and nodded her head slowly.

"When I tell you to cancel the stasis spell, do it quickly. I'm not sure how long he will have until the poison reaches his heart." Moving to the other side of Severus she pushed his frock coat away from his vicious looking wound, which was red around the two puncture wounds. His skin was covered in dried blood and next to the puncture wound a piece of flesh had been torn away. She took in an unnecessary deep breath trying to calm her nerves, before looking at Remus. "Do it now?"

She didn't hear her friend cancelling the spell as Severus's body jerked, and he took in a deep shuddering breath. His eyes found Remus then Dora before finally looking at Hermione. His eyes softened when he caught sight of her, before Hermione smiled down at him sadly.

"Forgive me please Severus?" She whispered, causing him to look momentarily confused. Hermione bent her head down and began to suck on the wound at Severus's neck. He cried out in pain and tried to pull away from her, but both she and Remus held him still.

The taste of his blood on her tongue was more than she could ever have imagined. It was sweet and delicious as it ran down her throat. She could taste Nagini's venom, turning the sweet blood bitter, but continued sucking on his throat as his body jerked underneath.

The predator in her was delighted and the more she tasted him the thirstier she became, as her throat burned with need. She wanted to taste more of this sweet nectar; she wouldn't be fully sated until she had drunk every last drop. His blood was singing to her, lighting up her body. It was losing the bitter taste as all the venom was gone, but still she suckled greedily.

Severus's vision blurred as his strength began to weaken and he could no longer fight against her.

"Hermione stop." Remus shouted, but Hermione continued, unable to pull herself away.

She held on tighter to Severus and kept on drinking until Remus, tackled her to the ground, a snarl emitting from him. They began to roll around on the ground as they engaged in a fight. He had stopped her from finishing her meal and she didn't like it one bit. Letting out a loud feral growl she lifted her hand up ready to hurt Remus when a small croaked voice stopped her movements instantly.

"Hermione." Severus whispered.

Her whole body stiffened on top of Remus's as she looked down at her best friend, his eyes wide and full of panic and fear. She moved off of him and scooted away, feeling disgusted by her actions. The taste of Severus's blood in her mouth made her feel physically sick as she felt, and smelled it on her clothes and skin.

"I'm sorry." She whispered her voice shaky sounding.

Remus went to reach for her but she pulled away from him abruptly.

"No." She yelled. "Don't touch me." Her eyes looked down at the man she loved, who stared back at her with an unknown emotion reflected back in their depths. She didn't want to think about what that emotion was. "I'm so sorry Severus." She cried.

Getting to her feet she stormed out of Malfoy Manor, not even stopping when she heard people's voices call out to her. She was disgusted with herself and done the one thing she had feared. She almost killed the man she loved.

She continued walking to the gates, ignoring the Aurors as they rounded up all the Death Eaters. She ignored the stares and the comments directed towards her. All she could think about was getting away from there, and away from the people she loved, so that she would no longer be a danger to them. She couldn't be trusted with them anymore. She had turned into the monster she had always feared she was.

With her back to the Manor, Hermione apparated away, without even glancing behind her. The crack of her leaving was loud and angry sounding, a reflection of all the emotions she was currently feeling.

Back in the Manor the Aurors were helping Harry, Neville and Thorfinn while Remus and Dora tended to Severus's wounds.

He had been weakened significantly due to Nagini's attack and the blood loss and needed medical treatment immediately. But as he looked up at the ceiling, his mind and thoughts were a whirlwind of confusion, and the last thing he saw were a pair of warm familiar eyes, before he was unconscious once more.

* * *

A loud crack disturbed the Scottish landscape as Hermione appeared at her favourite hill. Despite the fact she was feeling incredibly drained, she used the anger she felt and pushed herself to the top.

When she reached the top, she fell to her knees and screamed, digging her fingernails into the grass and clawing at it. She looked at her hands and could still see Severus's dried blood staining her skin. She screamed again trying to clean herself, but nothing she did would ever make her clean again. She was tainted and would always remain tainted.

Hermione looked into the dark night and felt all her energy drain from her body as dizziness washed over her. Unable to keep herself upright anymore she fell back onto the dirt and looked up at the sky, trying to keep her eyes open but failing. She had nothing left in her and suddenly felt like an empty shell. The tight grip she had on her wand slackened a little, as the last of her energy faded.

They say that when you die two things happen almost simultaneously. First your life flashes before your eyes, reminding you of everything you accomplished, of all the people you know and love, and all the happy memories you made together. Then the second thing to happen is a white light engulfs you taking you into the afterlife. For Hermione one of those things happened.

As she tried to fight and stay conscious her life flashed before her eyes. She remembered spending happy times with her parents. She remembered the time she got her letter from Hogwarts. She remembered the first time she saw Harry and Ron on the train. One by one images of her time at Hogwarts flashed through her mind, filling her body with such warmth and love. All the people she got to know and care for, the Weasley's, Harry, Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus, Dora, the Cullen's, and Sanguini. Everyone who she ever loved or cared for passed through her mind one by one, their smiley faces looking back at her as if they were looking at her very soul.

As she gazed out at the night sky a small smile spread over her lips as Severus's image flashed in her mind. Not just one image but several images of their short time together. Hermione's body was filled with so much love and warmth as she gazed at the phantom image of Severus longingly. She could see him standing in front of her, a small smirk on his soft lips as he held out his hand towards her. Smiling softly she reached her hand out to him, but as her fingers went to touch his, darkness engulfed her as she was once more lost to the world.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Severus woke up but didn't open his eyes straight away. The spy in him made his mind instantly alert as he tried to find his bearings and determine where he was. He felt completely exhausted and one side of his neck hurt, other than that he felt fine.

He wiggled his toes and noticed how warm and comfortable he was, so he was obviously tucked up in a bed somewhere. Smelling the air, he caught the familiar scent of the hospital wing at Hogwarts, after spending so much time here growing up and then as a spy, he would recognise that smell anywhere.

He tried to think back on what happened and the last thing he could recall was Hermione facing off with the Dark Lord, before she went to stand in front of Thorfinn Rowle to protect him. But the Dark Lord turned his pet snake against him instead. He remembered Nagini flying through the air before latching onto his neck and sinking her fangs into his flesh. He remembered the agonising pain as fire coursed through his veins as she pumped venom into his blood. The agony he felt was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was worse than any cruciatus curse he had endured.

The next thing he remembered was Hermione screaming before darkness consumed him. He was sure that at one point he felt nothing except being at peace. At the time he felt like he was dying and was happy to embrace death if it meant the pain was ending. After all that, he couldn't remember anything next. Including how he ended up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Opening his eyes he was met with bright sunlight that shone through the windows of the infirmary. He squinted his eyes and tried to adjust to the light. Once he was able to focus he looked around the room and his gaze stopped abruptly as they focused on a familiar pair of twinkling blue eyes.

Groaning he moved his head back against the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Now I know I must be dead. You're either here to take me to the afterlife or you're here to torment me in purgatory." He said rubbing his forehead before pinching the bridge of his nose, while his heartbeat raced frantically in his chest.

He heard a low chuckle coming from the end of his bed and frowned at the sound. This must be some kind of dream or a hallucination; perhaps it was Nagini's venom making him delirious, because there was no way that Albus Dumbledore sat chuckling at the end of his bed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you my boy but you are not dead. We are very much alive." Dumbledore said. Even with his eyes closed Severus could hear the old man's smile as he spoke.

Sitting up, only feeling a small amount of pain and tightness at his neck, he looked at the man with wide shocked eyes.

"You can't be alive Albus I know you can't be because I was there. I killed you?" He said, the rasp in his voice from lack of use and having his throat torn opening evident now as he spoke.

Dumbledore sighed sadly and brought his chair closer to Severus's bed. Sitting down beside the young man he smiled, although it was more apologetic than warm.

"Severus you done what you had to do, I made sure of that but believe me you did not kill me. As you can see I am very much alive." He spread his arms wide as if trying to prove his point.

"I don't understand how that is possible Albus. I saw the curse hit you I saw you fall to the ground. I went against Hermione's plan and done what you asked of me."

Dumbledore patted Severus's hand affectionately and then said,

"There is a lot I must tell you Severus but before I do, let me first apologise to you. After you asked me to protect the Potters that night and you asked to join the light, I must confess to have been sceptical with your regards. I am ashamed to admit that I didn't trust you, after all you were a Death Eater. I apologise for that Severus because I used that against you. I manipulated you and coerced you into doing things you didn't want to do. I used your love for Lily to do my own bidding. I'm not proud of that Severus." He sighed while all Severus could do was look on in amazement. He had never heard the old man apologise like this before. Never. "Over the years I grew to care for you."

With those words Severus snorted and tried to look away fighting his own emotions that were battling inside of him.

"No let me continue Severus." Dumbledore said his tone firm. He would not tolerate any more interruptions. "As I was saying, over the years I began to care for you, I saw you like the son I never had. But even then I never thought of your needs as I kept manipulating you and taking advantage of the promise you made me. I never treated you the way that I should have and for that I am eternally sorry. That night on the Astronomy tower was just another incident of me manipulating you. But it would be for the last time. Of that I can promise you my dear boy."

Severus tried to compose his emotions as he said,

"I still don't understand." He couldn't say anymore because if he did he was afraid his voice would betray the turmoil going on in his mind. He was a proud man and did not give in to his emotional feelings that often. He had always been brought up to hide them, as they only revealed your weaknesses.

Dumbledore sighed and ran his fingers through his beard, trying to decide how to explain to Severus what had occurred that night. Looking at the young man intently he said,

"That night on the Astronomy tower you didn't hit me with the curse Severus, you hit Hermione."

Severus eyes widened as he shook his head no, ignoring the pain in the side of his neck.

"How could I- Why would she- I don't understand?" He sighed and rubbed his head feeling a headache coming on due to the confusion, as he tried to understand what exactly Dumbledore was trying to tell him.

"Do you remember that night Hermione and Alastor got into that big argument because she wanted him to hit her with the killing curse? He couldn't do it so I did it instead. Well that night Hermione came up with a plan and came to me about it. At first I was against it, I didn't think it would work but she insisted saying it was the only way. Well her plan was simple; she would disillusion herself and stand in front of me, taking the full impact of the curse. She would then push me over the railing and fly me to the ground below. Making sure that I was safe and making it look like you had killed me. Before arranging to meet you and the Death Eaters close to Hagrid's hut."

Severus sat staring at the man who he considered his mentor with a large barrage of emotions flowing through him. Hermione had planned that with Dumbledore. She had been the one standing in front of the curse. He had hit her. Guilt, anger, the need to be sick, confusion, wonderment, awe, all filtered through him at once.

"If that's true then why did neither of you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret and make me believe I had killed you? Why?" Anger won out at the moment, as he realised what he had done. The manipulative old bastard had done it again and what was worse the woman he loved had helped him.

Dumbledore sat watching all the emotions going through Severus and felt his own guilt. But most of all he felt relief, because at the end of the day the plan had worked.

"Again that was Hermione's idea. She didn't want you to know." He simply said causing Severus to shake his head in the negative.

"No I don't believe you. She trusted me she would have told me." Of that Severus was certain.

Dumbledore smiled sadly and nodded.

"You're right she did trust you, she trusted you more than anyone else but that was not the reason why, she didn't tell you Severus." His voice was soft as he spoke.

"Then why? Why did she not want to tell me then? Why keep me in the dark?" Anger and bile rose in his throat. He felt betrayed by the two people he cared most about. He trusted them, well perhaps Hermione more than Albus, implicitly and they couldn't trust him.

"Think about it Severus, why did you not think Draco would be able to cast the curse?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because he was too weak and didn't have it in him." Severus replied sharply.

"Exactly. Think about it Severus. If you knew Hermione was standing in front of me, if you knew that it was she you were going to cast the curse at would you have done it? Would you have been able to cast a realistic killing curse then?" He asked.

Severus wanted nothing more than to say yes, yes he would have been able to cast the spell and proven them wrong. But the more he thought about it the more he realised that Hermione had been right. He loved her so much and the thought of him firing the killing curse at her, whether it would have affected her or not, would have broken his heart. He wouldn't have had the strength to pull it off. But surely there must have been an alternative way. There must have been.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it." He admitted reluctantly. "But there must have been another option surely."

Dumbledore sat back against the chair a small smile curling his lips. He knew how hard it must have been for Severus to admit that.

"There wasn't another way we discussed everything. I tried to talk to her but she was adamant. She wanted everything to look authentic and knowing your temper at times felt this was the right way. She knew that you would be angry at me; you would most definitely be angry at yourself, and perhaps even angry at her for putting you in that position. Was she correct?"

The old man was looking too smug for Severus's liking, as all he could do was look away from his gaze. It seemed that Albus and Hermione knew him better than he would care to admit.

"She was….correct." He grumbled.

Dumbledore's twinkle simply twinkled even brighter, he didn't have to say anything else.

"Hermione was quite wonderful. Did you see the Light of the Phoenix she produced? That was my cue to gather up the Aurors and the Order members. Quite brilliant I have to say."

"That was Hermione." Severus simply said in awe. She was indeed quite brilliant, and he couldn't help feel a tad smug himself that this amazing beautiful witch belonged to him. That she was his. Thinking about Hermione only made her absence more apparent. "Albus where is she?" At the simple question Dumbledore's face paled instantly and turned grave, all at once bringing Severus a feeling of dread. "Albus what are you not telling me?" He asked again.

Dumbledore turned his head, unable to meet the young man's gaze and sighed sadly.

"How much do you remember Severus?"

"Albus just tell me where she is?" He tried to stay calm but he couldn't. Something was wrong with Hermione and Dumbledore was holding back.

"Severus please remain calm." He sighed again and ran his hand nervously through his beard. "After you were attacked by the snake, Hermione cast a stasis spell on you stopping the venom from reaching your heart. While you were unconscious young Neville killed Nagini and then Hermione helped Harry kill Voldemort. Yes Severus he is finally gone. Once she alerted the order, Remus and Dora found her holding onto you. She was beside herself, saying how she had failed you. Remus told her there was only one way to save you, by extracting the venom from your body herself."

Severus's eyes widened.

"But I am her singer, does Remus have no idea how dangerous that is. Not just for me but for her as well. Please tell me she didn't do it. Please tell me she found a different way?"

Dumbledore frowned and shook his head.

"She said the same thing as you Severus but Remus, well he convinced her to and well here you are now."

Severus scowled at Albus. He was no fool and knew that he was evading the truth.

"Albus tell me what happened." He said through gritted teeth. He may have not killed Dumbledore before but he was incredibly close to pulling out his wand and Avada Kedavraing him now.

"She lost control Severus. She extracted the venom and couldn't stop. Not until Remus tackled her to the ground. After that she was mortified by herself. She was so disgusted and angry at her actions that she left. We haven't been able to find her since."

Severus sat back against the pillows. It was foolish of Remus to suggest that idea to her, but at the same time without her he would probably be dead now. She was a vampire and he was her singer, could he really blame her for losing control. Turning to face Dumbledore he said,

"Albus we must find her. How long has she been missing for?"

"Since last night. We've used tracking spells and location spells but her magic is different to ours. We cannot find her. Aurors and members of the Order have been out searching all night for her but we have no idea where she could possibly be."

Severus squeezed his eyes shut and thought about Hermione, about the places she had visited and the places she was fond of. He didn't think she would go far, she would want to stay close in order to check and make sure everyone was all right. So he didn't think she would have gone too far from the school. But it would need to be somewhere that was special to her. Looking out of the window he saw the peak of the hills and somehow he just knew.

"Albus I know where she is." Pointing out of the window he said, "She will be at the hill that was where she took me when she revealed her skin to me. That's where we first…" Severus Snape was not a man to blush but recalling the memory of his and Hermione's first kiss, and telling Dumbledore, well it turned his cheeks a light shade of pink. "The hill is special to her."

Dumbledore stood up and put his hand across Severus's, in a fond reassuring gesture.

"Thank you Severus I will send a group to check. Don't worry we will find her?"

"Let me come too." Severus said pulling the covers down and sitting up in the bed.

"No Severus, you need more rest. Your potions will be coming soon. We will find her my dear boy and we will bring her back. Rest and try not to worry." With another pat, Dumbledore left the hospital wing before Severus could protest.

Pulling the covers back over his legs, he resigned himself to the fact he couldn't go out and help, despite how much he wanted to. Hermione was strong and powerful, she just needed some time on her own with her thoughts. He himself had so much to think about now as well. The Dark Lord was gone, which meant he was a free man. The War was over and he, Severus Snape, was alive, something he would never have thought possible. And it was all thanks to Hermione. Without her none of this would have happened.

A small thud broke through his thoughts. Sitting up in bed he looked around the room but never saw anything. The spy in him wouldn't settle so he picked up his wand and pointed it into the air. Looking around again he said,

"I know someone's there so I suggest you show yourself at once before I start sending hexes around the room."

He waited until the chair Dumbledore had been sitting on moved and a figure was revealed.

"Potter." He spat out. "What are you doing here?"

Harry removed the invisibility cloak from around his body and looked at Severus.

"I needed to speak with you Professor and this was the only way."

Looking at the boy Severus noticed the change in him instantly. He no longer seemed like a boy, he had been through so much. No he was a young man now. There was no naivety or nervousness in him. He wasn't arrogant like his father, although Severus would never admit it out loud. He was humble in the loss of his innocence.

"Why on earth would you want to speak to me for? I thought we had concluded everything when you chased after me and called me a coward?" Severus sneered.

Harry tilted his head defiantly and looked at Severus, no longer fearing the Potions Professor or feeling hatred for him. He didn't like him, in fact he still disliked him for the way he had treated him and his friends, but he no longer hated him.

"At the time Sir I believed you had just killed Headmaster Dumbledore. Forgive me for being angry at you." He smirked. "I'm sorry for hating you through the years though, I realise that I judged you too quickly and too harshly."

Severus quirked his eyebrow at Harry and sneered.

"The famous Harry Potter saying sorry and admitting he was wrong. Now I really do think I'm dead."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"I may have said I'm sorry but not that I'm wrong. You were a foul git to me and my friends, and even though I've said I'm sorry, I still don't like you much. I do however respect you. I heard everything Dumbledore said."

"The whole point of me being a spy Potter, was not to favour you or your friends. You were never supposed to like me that was the whole point. I may confess however, to using my anger towards your father a bit too much. I realise now that you're not him."

Severus had noticed that fact more when Harry stood up against the Dark Lord. He had not been arrogant or acted with a lot of bravado. He just done what he had to do and although again he would never admit it, he was actually proud of him.

"Yes well that's what I wanted to talk to you about Professor. I know all about your feelings for my mum. I know that you tried to save us that night and when they died you changed allegiance. I know how you promised that you would protect me. And that's why I'm here. When Voldemort hit me with the curse Hermione had given me this-" He pulled out the black stone and showed it to Severus. "It's the Resurrection stone. Anyway when the curse hit me I went into limbo. My parents and Sirius were there waiting for me. They told me some things but my mum wanted me to tell you thanks for looking after me. That she forgives you and that she should have done it a lot earlier. She says that you kept the promise to her and that she hopes you will forgive her."

Severus felt like all the air had left him as he listened to the young man. Once again he had to fight back his emotions as he listened. Had Lily really forgiven him for his past misdeeds? It was almost too hard to believe.

"Professor are you alright?" Harry asked as he saw the Professor's face go an even deadlier shade of white.

"Harry will you show me please." That was the first time he had ever used his first name and despite the fact that he felt weak, he knew he had to see the image himself. He needed to see Lily one last time if he was ever to have closure.

"Go ahead Professor."

At Harry's words Severus pointed his wand to Harry's head and whispered Legilimens. He entered his mind and it didn't take long for Harry to pull out the image he so desperately needed to see. His heart swelled when he saw Lily, standing there looking beautiful like an angel. Her fiery red hair was shining so brightly that it looked like she had a halo and her green eyes sparkled with the warmth and love he remembered, but was never directed towards him. Green eyes that had haunted his dreams over the years. He listened to what she and James said then slowly pulled out of Harry's mind.

"Thank you for that Harry but I must ask you to leave now." He whispered softly, trying not to let his emotions break free in front of the young man.

"No problem." Harry stood up and went to leave but before he did he turned to look at his Professor once more. "Professor Snape if it means anything to you I just wanted to say that as much as I love my mum, I don't think she ever deserved you. I'm glad that you have Hermione now because honestly, you are both the strongest and bravest people that I have ever met. I just thought you should know."

Severus could not reply to Harry's words, and if sensing that Harry left him to his own thoughts. As soon as the infirmary door had closed, Severus's whole body began to shudder as sobs tore through him.

He was free. Dumbledore and Voldemort were no longer his Masters, they could no longer tell him what to do or manipulate him. He no longer had to witness atrocious activities and see death everywhere he went. He no longer had to live in constant fear for his life or be subjected to torture. He could finally live the life he wanted and be happy. Not only that but seeing Lily and hearing her message, the last of his shackles were removed. Overcome with emotions Severus Snape cried which eventually turned into hysterical laughter. He was free at last.

* * *

Albus moved swiftly to his office sending his patronus off to Remus and Kingsley, the minute he had left Severus in the infirmary. By the time he reached the gargoyle the two wizards were already waiting for him.

"Jelly beans." He said and the gargoyle moved to let the three men in. Walking up the stairs he opened the door to his office and sat down behind his desk, as the other two men took a seat in front of him.

"Have you any news about Hermione yet?" He asked them.

Both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Not yet Albus." Remus said, running his hand through his hair. His face was pale and he looked as though he hadn't slept for a week. "This is all my fault I should never have pushed her like that." He whispered sadly.

"Remus you did what you had to do I'm sure Hermione will understand that. Despite her losing control she saved Severus. That is what is important."

"Then where is she Albus. If she was alright then where the hell is she?" He got up and began to pace the room impatiently.

"Remus please try and calm down. I have just been talking with Severus and he suggested looking on top of the hill just passed Hogwarts. He said the place is special to her and that she probably went to think things through."

Remus stopped pacing and felt hope once more, but then he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"But Albus there are four hills that surround Hogwarts how do we know which one to look at?"

Dumbledore began to think then said,

"Both you and Kingsley will take brooms and fly over the hills. Land if you must and have a look, if you spot her try and convince her to come back. Tell her that Severus is fine and is asking for her."

"And what if she's not there?" Kingsley finally spoke out. "What do we do then?"

Dumbledore sighed sadly and looked at them both.

"If that is the case then I don't know what we do then I'm afraid. We have exhausted our magic and she doesn't respond to it. I'm afraid if she doesn't come back on her own accord then there is nothing that we can do." His face was grim as he spoke.

Remus paled further feeling guiltier now than before.

"We need to find her." He simply said.

"Albus is it true though, is he finally gone?" Kingsley asked.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks to both Hermione and Harry, Voldemort is gone for good now. It will only be a matter of time before the Wizarding World finds out about him, exposing Hermione as well. Which means it's more imperative that we find her before then. I'm not sure how the public will take to her. You know how they feel about change."

Kingsley rose from his chair elegantly and nodded his head in understanding.

"I say let's go and get our girl then."

Remus agreed and together they headed out of the castle in silence. They headed to the broom cupboard and found brooms big enough for each of them.

"It'll be best if we stick together. Two pairs of eyes are better than one." Kingsley said.

"As you wish boss." Remus agreed. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the head of the Auror Department, if anyone knew what to do it would be him. So Remus was happy to follow his orders as he understood it would be the best chance of finding Hermione. And that was all he wanted to do was find her and make sure she was safe.

They took off and headed towards the first hill. Circling around the top twice they saw nothing except green grass at the top. As they were flying through the air their only means of communication was hand signals. Kingsley indicated the next one and Remus followed obediently behind. They circled overhead twice again and found nothing.

They were halfway through the search of the hills as Remus began to feel his hope drain. If they didn't find her now then he wasn't sure what would happen. It would be his fault that the best thing in the Wizarding World had gone. She had just helped end Voldemort's reign of terror. People needed to know how wonderful she truly was.

Once again Kingsley gestured to the next hill with Remus following behind him. They circled it once when Remus suddenly saw a black form lying on the grass. He pointed to the black spot and together he and Kingsley landed not that far away from it. With wands drawn they slowly made their way towards the dark figure, careful in case it was a stray Death Eater. With his enhanced sight Remus saw the figure sparkle in the sunlight and at once he knew. Breaking out into a run he screamed her name but she didn't move.

Sinking down to his knees he called her name over and over again and tried to move her, but she wouldn't wake up.

Something was terribly wrong, she was a vampire and immortal she couldn't die this way it was impossible and yet she lay unmoving. He checked her over and apart from the dirt and dried blood, which he knew belonged to Severus, she appeared unharmed.

"Remus what's wrong with her?" Kingsley asked, he too was concerned by the lack of response from Hermione.

"I'm not sure but she's not waking up. Look at her skin as well." There were big dark circles around her eyes, and if they didn't know she was a vampire they would both have thought she was lying dead. "We need to get her straight back to the castle." He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and transfigured it into a blanket for her.

Wrapping her up in it he lifted her up, noticing how her body seemed so light in his arms. Getting onto his broomstick Hermione was tucked up in his arms safely.

He didn't wait for Kingsley this time, instead he took off and zoomed frantically back to the castle. Kingsley was still on the hill sending his patronus to Albus, but he wasn't far behind.

All Remus could think about was getting her back to the castle. She had to be fine, he would never forgive himself if something was seriously wrong. He couldn't lose another best friend he just couldn't. But he couldn't think of that. She had to be fine, he willed her to be fine.

He landed swiftly on the grounds of Hogwarts and began to run to the infirmary with her small body held tightly in his arms. The blanket covering her slight frame. When he reached the infirmary Minerva, Albus and Poppy were all there to meet him.

Severus sat in his bed and when he saw Remus rush through the door, a small body carried in his arms, fear and dread filled him at once. He saw the small arm dangle lifeless out of the blanket.

Remus gently placed Hermione down on the bed and moved out of the way to let Poppy do her job. Minerva sobbed and Albus pulled her tightly into his arms, as she lay her head against his chest.

Severus slowly rose from the bed and took in every inch of the woman he loved. Her body was unmoving. She was covered in dirt and blood. There was soil underneath her nails. Her lips were grey and she had big black circles surrounding her eyes.

He watched as Poppy cast various diagnostic spells, the frown on her face hardening with every one she cast until she stopped and turned to Albus. A grim expression etched on her face.

"Albus I don't know what to say. There is nothing I can do, she is…dead." She covered her mouth to stifle her own sob then looked down at the small woman. The woman who had helped save the Wizarding World from evil.

"Poppy dear we know that already, she is a vampire." Dumbledore said grimly.

Poppy turned big watery eyes on him and frowned.

"I am aware of that Albus but that's my point. There is nothing I can do because I can't determine what's wrong with her. She has no heartbeat or pulse for me to check. She doesn't breathe. There is nothing for me to do because I have never come across a vampire before. I'm sorry Albus but I'm not even sure if she will ever wake up."

"No." Severus roared. "We cannot simply give up on her there must be something we can do." He moved towards Hermione and sat down beside her, taking her cold hand in his. "We can't lose her now."

"Severus we have never seen the likes of Hermione before she is unique. Poppy is right we don't know if she's with us or if she's gone. We could keep her here but she might never wake up." Dumbledore said sadly.

Severus glared at him.

"So we just give up after everything she has done for us. You owe her Albus, we all do. There must be something." He snarled.

"Severus is right Albus. We can't leave her like this." Minerva whispered, wiping her tears away.

Dumbledore knew when he was out numbered. He didn't want this for Hermione, of course he didn't but he was at a loss what to do.

"Alright I will write to the Cullen's and see what Carlisle says. If anyone will know information, it will be him. But for now we will clean Hermione up and re-dress her, we'll treat her like she is in a coma and will keep her comfortable. The only thing we can do now is hope for the best." He looked at the others in the room and indicated for them to leave. Judging by the stricken face of Severus, he needed time alone with Hermione. The others nodded and left all except from Poppy.

She magically stripped Hermione, cleaning her of all the dirt and grime before putting a hospital gown on her. She pulled the bauble out of her hair and brushed it before tucking her under the covers. With one last sympathetic glance at the couple, she left and headed into her office, giving them both privacy.

Severus took Hermione's hand and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear with his fingers. He looked down at her angelic face and felt his whole world come crashing down around him. Fate could be such an evil bastard at times. Just when Severus was able to think happy thoughts for a change, just when he had the chance to be free and live the life he wanted, fate had to snatch the most precious thing in his life away from him. There was nothing he could do this time. No healing potions he could make, no magic spells he could cast, nothing.

She had saved the Wizarding World, she had saved him and given him back his freedom. And there was nothing he could do to help her.

As he looked down at the woman he loved, his heart shattered at the sight of her lifeless form in the bed, Severus Snape cried for the second time that day.

He kissed her lips gently and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, willing the life into her.

"Please Hermione, please come back to me. You promised you would. Don't leave me now." He lay his head on her chest, not wanting to notice her lack of heartbeat or the stillness of her body, and prayed to every deity that he knew to bring her back to him.

* * *

Four days had passed now since they found Hermione and still there were no improvements with her. In fact it seemed the more time that past the more ill she looked. Her skin was a deathly pale, bordering on grey now. The dark circles around her eyes were black in colour and more prominent against her skin. Her hair had lost the shine and the lustrous look. It looked as if she was fading in front of their very eyes, and no-one knew what else they could do.

Severus had stopped showing up by her bedside. Seeing her fade away into nothing was breaking his heart more and more. So instead he locked himself in his quarters refusing to see anyone. How could he go on living when she was gone? Life was so unfair. At least it was the school holidays which meant no students were in the cancel. He couldn't face the thought of teaching right now.

Dumbledore had written to the Cullen's and Carlisle had no idea what to do. There was no-one like Hermione out there in the world, so he didn't know what to expect. He did say to Dumbledore that he and his family would arrive at Hogwarts soon. They wanted to see Hermione and maybe once they were in her presence they would be able to help better.

The Daily Prophet was told about the demise of Voldemort and the arrest of the Death Eaters who followed him. Celebrations took place all over Wizarding Britain as witches and wizards rejoiced at the news.

Of course when they heard about Hermione being a witch and a vampire, there was a public outcry. The thing about Wizarding Britain was that the people were afraid of the unknown. They looked at Hermione and viewed her as a threat because they didn't know about her. They wanted her to be dragged in front of the Wizengamot and go to trial simply for the fact they were scared of the powers she possessed.

But everyone who knew Hermione would not stand for that. And so all the people who loved and cared for her told the public about what she had done for them all. About how she fought side by side with Harry for five years before being attacked by a vampire while fighting Death Eaters. How she coped well with the change and how she wasn't a danger to those around her. How she fought Fenrir Greyback's pack and protected the school. They told the public about the Horcruxes and how she went and destroyed them. How she saved Dumbledore, Neville, Harry, the Malfoys and the whole Wizarding Community from the evil that was Voldemort. They told the public how she fought Bellatrix Lestrange when she attacked the Weasley's at the Burrow and how she saved Mr Ollivander when Death Eaters attacked his shop.

All her friends rallied around her, the Aurors and Order members who had shown up at the Manor that day all told the public of what they had saw. She had saved them all and was now lying in the hospital wing in a coma not knowing if she would ever wake up again.

At the beginning the public weren't convinced by her, they grew even more scared when they heard of everything that she had done. It wasn't until Harry told the Daily Prophet about how she stood up to Voldemort and that if it wasn't for her helping him that day they would never be free from his evil. When the public realised just what she had done, their opinions began to change and this created a large problem.

They flocked to Hogwarts to lay flowers outside of the castle in the hopes that she would wake up soon so that they could celebrate her bravery. Everyone wanted a glimpse of the girl-who-helped-the-boy-who-lived. Everyday more people came and stood outside the castle in a silent vigil.

Dumbledore had to put heavy wards up to stop people from entering the castle, especially the press who were all vying to get a picture of her in the hospital wing. He even had to cover the windows as on several occasions people on brooms flew up to the window. One picture of Hermione lying in bed made it to the Daily Prophet even though it wasn't very clear.

Guards had to surround the castle as well because they not only wanted to see Hermione but also Harry. After all he had been the one to kill Voldemort in the end even though Hermione was the one who done all the work. He hated being in the limelight and hid away from the intruders.

It was five days later when Mr Ollivander came to visit Hermione. He was only one of the few apart from Order members or her friends who had been allowed to visit. He entered the room flanked with Remus and Dumbledore.

He felt his own heart squeezing when he took in her small frail body lying in a bed that looked much too large for her. He walked closer to her and held her hand before gasping out loud.

He pulled out his wand and cast a series of spells over her form before a smile tugged at his lips.

"Garrick what is it? What do you see?" Albus asked.

Mr Ollivander smiled brightly and looked at both men.

"Miss Granger is alive you have just been looking in the wrong direction." He said looking at the diagnostic results.

"Garrick what do you mean, where should we have been looking?"

Mr Ollivander began to look around her things and frowned.

"Miss Granger is very much alive, although she is trapped in her mind at the moment. You see her magical signature has changed. After everything she has been through she has grown in power and it took her body time to adjust but now she has no outlet. So her power has trapped her. She needs her wand but I do not see it here." He turned to the two wizards and smiled. "Miss Granger has almost reached her full potential. That is incredibly rare indeed. Look at the infinity symbol above her. " He smiled.

"What do you mean full potential?" Remus asked questioningly.

"Think about it boy. There is so only so much power one witch or wizard can normally wield. Once they reach their full potential it is capped so to speak. Not everyone reaches this peak however; as most of us only ever use half of what we are capable of. If there wasn't that cap witches and wizards would just grow more and more powerful, which in the long run would be too dangerous in our world."

"Of course." Dumbledore said. "I should have realised."

"Do you remember what I said to her that day you came to my shop Mr Lupin. I spoke about how her wand will only wield to one Master, how it will bond to her more after facing death together. Don't you see after everything she has been through her wand has bonded fully with her, and without it now her magic cannot flow through her? She remains incomplete. She needs her wand for her magic signature to be formed and to be free. Because her magic weakened, it trapped her in her mind."

Dumbledore looked at him quizzically.

"Do you think she will wake once she has her wand?" He asked.

Mr Ollivander frowned and pressed his lips tight together in thought.

"Honestly I cannot say for sure. But we can only hope and try. Now where is her wand?"

Remus ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"She didn't have her wand on her when Kingsley and I found her. But the day she left the Manor she pulled out her wand to apparate away. Which means-"

"It's still on the hill." Dumbledore finished for him.

"Exactly." Remus replied.

"Then you must go now and find it Remus. Without it there is no hope and we've already lost so much time?" Dumbledore said. "And Remus do not tell anyone about what was said. It would not do well to get anyone's hopes up only for them to be dashed."

Remus nodded then marched away out of the infirmary. As soon as the doors closed Dumbledore turned to Mr Ollivander.

"I really hope that what you've said is correct, although I have every faith in your abilities Garrick."

Mr Ollivander looked down at the young girl and smiled fondly.

"I hope so too, this young woman has saved my life and I feel like I owe her so much." He whispered. He had grown incredibly fond of the girl she was incredibly remarkable.

Dumbledore followed his gaze and smiled sadly beside him.

"As do we all Garrick. As do we all." Dumbledore whispered solemnly.

The two wizards spent the remainder of the time in a thoughtful silence as they sat next to Hermione's bed and waited for Remus to return. Both were thinking of the young woman lying in the bed about everything she had done and how hard it was seeing her looking so frail, especially knowing just how strong she was. They both hoped Mr Ollivander's idea worked because if it didn't….well the thought was just incomprehensible.

Twenty minutes later Remus finally rushed through the infirmary doors, looking harassed and extremely agitated.

"Everyone kept trying to corner me when I left the castle honestly they are insatiable and aren't leaving. It's a nightmare out there." He huffed.

"Did anyone follow you there Remus?" Dumbledore asked, warding and silencing the hospital wing in case anyone tried to get in.

"No I managed to disillusion myself and throw them off my trail. It wasn't easy though." He pulled out Hermione's wand and passed it over to Mr Ollivander. "I had trouble finding it because it wouldn't answer to a simple accio spell, so I had to go hunting around the grass and try to remember where I found Hermione."

Mr Ollivander nodded and smiled.

"The wand only calls to its Master, or in this case its Mistress. They are quite the pair." He chuckled moving over to Hermione. "Let's hope this works." He whispered while wrapping her small pale hand around her wand. He moved back and looked down not sure what he was expecting.

After a while with nothing happening his shoulders sagged as disappointment flared. He had been so sure that all she needed was her wand.

"At least we tried." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Look." Remus said pointing over to Hermione's lifeless body. All three men turned and gasped when a small white light emitted from Hermione's wand hand. It seemed to coil itself around her arm as it grew until the light disappeared on her skin. Her body began to shake and Remus went to go to her but was held back by Mr Ollivander.

"No watch and wait." He said his eyes bright and full of hope.

Her whole body seemed to light up surrounded by a golden light, it was an incredibly beautiful sight to behold. All at once her image began to change slowly before their eyes, her skin looked smooth and perfect again, with no dark circles around her eyes. She no longer looked frail and ill, instead she looked healthy and full of life. Her hair became thick with curls and appeared lustrous once more. But there was a far bigger change that occurred. The gold light turned into a small ball right above the place her heart was, and as it was pulled into her body, she arched and jerked up off the bed, as if lightning had struck her. She gasped before her body fell back onto the bed. She remained still and quiet as the three wizards looked at her in a stunned silence, not sure what it was they had just witnessed.

Dumbledore moved closer to her.

"Hermione." He whispered softly, hoping not to startle her.

At the sound of his voice her eyes slowly fluttered open; she tried to sit up but was still quite weak and swayed backwards. Dumbledore assisted her to sit, feeling more happiness than he ever thought possible.

Looking up at him from thick lashes Hermione smiled and cupped his cheek fondly.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to be back. Thank you." She looked around at the other two wizards and smiled brightly. "All of you." Turning her gaze to Mr Ollivander she smiled appreciatively towards him. "Thank you so much for saving my life again Mr Ollivander, but how did you know it would work." She asked, always curious for knowledge.

He laughed merrily then said,

"Honestly I didn't know it would work but I had to try. What happened to you Hermione? I didn't think it was possible for vampires to become unconscious."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, her curls swaying with the movement.

"They don't but I am not just a vampire." She laughed noticing the confused glances of the three wizards and smiled. "Just over a year ago I was changed and I was so terribly confused because I had no idea of who or what I was. But now I know I am Hermione Jean Granger a vampire witch. I am both and my wand recognised that before I did. Look at how well I've blended together." She giggled. She didn't need to look in the mirror to see that she had both traits of the witch she used to be and the vampire she was. "The most amazing thing happened before I lost consciousness though, I thought about all the people I loved and felt this warmth run throughout my body. This overwhelming feeling of love. And you know what they say about love Albus." She turned towards the Headmaster who simply looked confused. "It is the most pure and ancient of magic, more powerful than dark. Well it must have sensed so much love around me because it gave me a gift." She threw her head back and laughed happily, before covering her heart with her hand. "I have a heartbeat; it doesn't beat the same as yours does but it's there. Oh I am still very much dead and a vampire, but this heartbeat represents the witch inside of me. It represents everyone I love. My magic signature has changed as well. I can feel it." She smiled. "You were right about that Mr Ollivander."

The three wizards gazed at her in amazement and wanting to see for himself, Dumbledore cast a spell that amplified the sound of her heart beat. And there it was, not the normal lub-dub sound of a person's heart, it was simply dub, dub, dub, slow and steady but definitely there.

"Magic truly is a remarkable thing Hermione." He smiled.

There was no need for him to say any more really. The world had been given the greatest gift of all, this amazing young woman. And she in return had been given a piece of herself back for every good deed she had ever done. Indeed magic truly was a remarkable thing.

After speaking together for what seemed like hours, Dumbledore escorted Hermione up to the Astronomy Tower so that he could talk to her in private. They peered over the railing as she scanned the grounds of Hogwarts looking at all the tents that were dotted around.

"That reminds me of the year we went to see the Quidditch Tournament. There were hundreds of tents like this there. What are these people-" She indicated the grounds and turned back to Dumbledore. "Doing here like this?"

Dumbledore chuckled then said,

"These people are here to see the saviours of the Wizarding World Hermione; they are especially interested in seeing you. The vampire witch of Hogwarts."

Her eyes widened in shock and amusement as her gaze travelled across all the tents once more.

"Why on earth would they possibly want to see me for?" She asked.

Once again Dumbledore chuckled at her innocent naivety.

"Well for one thing you are not only a witch but a vampire, and for another you helped Harry defeat Voldemort. I must confess when they first found out about you they wanted to you to appear in front of the Wizengamot. But then your friends told them about everything you've done and well, you became their hero as well. They are camping outside because they know you are in a coma."

"Really I can't believe they would actually accept me into their world. Well not after the way they treated Remus and all the others."

Dumbledore looked down at Hermione and smiled affectionately towards her.

"I think great changes are going to be happening in our world Hermione. And I think we'll have you to thank for it."

Hermione looked across to the Forbidden Forrest and her body instantly stiffened.

"Albus there is another change coming. The night before Voldemort was defeated, I had another vision. The Volturi they are coming for me. I have seen them descend on the ground of Hogwarts from the Forbidden Forest. They are bringing an army with them."

"Then we must all be prepared."

"No." She said defiantly. "I will not put any of you in danger like that. I have a plan, but all these people must leave. The Volturi will be here in 2 weeks or less."

"Then the only way to get rid of them is to give them what they want. You must make an appearance Hermione, perhaps at the celebration in the Ministry. If they know you are well then they won't stay here."

Hermione didn't want to be out in the limelight, she didn't want to see the reaction of the people when they saw her, the real her. But he was right; she needed to make sure the people were safe.

"Very well then Albus. If that's what I must do then I'll do it. If you don't mind I'm going to visit Severus. I think we need to talk, I can't avoid him forever."

Remus had told her everything that happened with Severus after she left. She still felt incredibly guilty about what happened but knowing that he was safe and didn't blame her for losing control, helped ease the guilt somewhat. She needed to see him and check for herself that he was alright. She just needed to be with him. He had saved her life just as much as she had saved his.

"Hermione before you leave to see him there is something I must beg of you." His voice was solemn as he spoke and Hermione knew that whatever he wanted to ask was not good. Without making eye contact with her, he said, "I must beg you to end whatever it is that is going on between you both. All I want is to see him happy and even though I know you make him happy, I also know it won't last. He is a wizard while you are a vampire witch. He will stay alive for a hundred years at the least, you will live for eternity. You cannot change him Hermione; surely you must know the Volturi will never allow you too, especially now that they are coming for you. It will only put his life in danger." He finally turned his baby blue eyes on her, the twinkle gone as all she could see was the pleading in them. "If you love him as much as I believe you do, then let him go. Let him have the life he deserves. Please Hermione."

She turned her gaze away from him and although she wanted to scream at him that he was wrong, and how dare he ask her to do such things. She knew deep in her heart he was right. She had always known it but was too selfish to pull away from him.

Letting her head droop she sighed and squeezed her eyes tight for a few seconds. She lifted her head confidently, her body straight and her eyes full of determination. Without looking at Dumbledore she said two small words, in a cold emotionless voice.

"Very well." Then she turned on her heels and left, her new beating heart heavy feeling and breaking at the thought of sending the man she loved away.

Dumbledore stood at the railing on the Astronomy Tower, his own heart heavy. He had promised Severus that he wouldn't meddle or manipulate his life again and yet here he was. But he could not bear to see the boy hurt again, not when he was finally free to live a happy life. This time he only wanted what he thought was best for him and not having Hermione as a romantic interest would be best for him in the long run.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER WARNING- Contains a little bit of smut so if you don't like that kind of thing I would skip the first part of this chapter Xx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Hermione was halfway to the dungeons when she stopped abruptly. If she was going to see Severus after everything that happened she didn't want to go feeling hungry. His blood had already been too much of a temptation for her once; she didn't want it to happen again. So she disillusioned herself and went out of the secret passageway in the dungeon.

She felt relieved when no tents or people were there, as they were mostly settled at the front of the castle, so she would be safe to sneak off to the Forbidden Forest and hunt in peace. Now that her thoughts were on feeding, she suddenly felt famished and her throat began to burn. Except for Severus's blood it had been too long since she had last fed. So she was grateful that she wouldn't run into anyone whilst she was so hungry. It would be far too dangerous and tempting.

She still felt a little weak and unsteady on her feet as her magic was still a little depleted, but she hoped that she would feel better once she had fed. Hermione ran through the Forbidden Forest at a regular pace, instead of using her vampire speed and the moment that she was far enough in, she sniffed the air ready for her next meal. It didn't take long for her to find a deer close by.

She jumped up onto the closest tree branch and began to run swiftly across the tops, jumping from one tree to the next, she made her way deeper into the forest until she had reached her pray. It was a lone male stag. It had small antlers so wasn't that old or big in size. But he would do for now. Crouching down low she gazed at the animal before leaping down towards the ground. Wrapping her long arms around the startled animal, she squeezed his body tightly, before sinking her teeth into its thick skin. As soon as she tasted the warm blood running down her throat, relief and satisfaction filled her at once. She kept hold of the deer until its body shook vigorously turning into a slight twitch before going limp in her arms. She did not stop until she had drunk every last drop of his blood. Once completely satisfied she snapped the animal's' neck just in case.

She stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand feeling better than she had been, when she heard and smelt people coming towards her. Disillusioning herself she jumped back into the tree and crouched down low on the branch and waited.

Her nostrils flared at the smell of familiar cheap perfume and sweat as Rita Skeeter and her cameraman came into view. Hermione's body stiffened at the sight of the woman who she had detested from her fourth year at Hogwarts, after all the drivel she had written about her during the Triwizard tournament. No doubt she was here to try and get an exclusive scoop on her.

Hermione watched as the two people found the stag she had just fed from and stared down at it, with Rita Skeeter nudging the body with her foot.

"Touch that and see if it's still warm." Rita asked her cameraman.

He looked at her, slightly aghast by her command and frowned.

"I'm not touching that it's dead." He said his voice full of disgust.

Rita rolled her eyes impatiently as she bent over to touch the deers pelt.

"It's still warm and there's puncture marks on its neck, there see." She pointed to the obvious wound, excitement sounding in her voice.

The cameraman covered his mouth and looked away as he tried desperately not to retch on the spot. Once he was able to control the feeling he turned to Rita and asked,

"Why are we talking about a dead animal for?"

Rita huffed, blowing a platinum blonde curl away from her face and sighed, exaggerating the sound.

"Because you idiot, Hermione Granger the vampire witch as she's now called, might have just been out hunting. Wouldn't it be great to expose her….feeding habits? Everyone has just accepted her but no-one really knows anything about her new change. Like does she feed off of animals or does she kill people to drink from. Wouldn't it be great to stir the cauldron so to speak?" She sniggered.

The cameraman smirked as he realised just what she was implying and began to snap pictures of the dead animal. He turned his attention to Rita his eyes wide with fear, as he suddenly looked around him warily.

"What if she's still here? What if we disturbed her while she was hunting? What if she goes for us next?" He looked around him again and panicked.

"Obviously we didn't disturb her because she sucked that thing dry. And if she is still here then even better, we can take a picture of her and print it along with our story. Think of the exposure that'll get. And Al, the likelihood is she will probably go for me and not you. She does know how to hold a grudge that one. Just make sure you take pictures of it if she does."

Al took a step back from Rita in case the vampire witch did attack. He wouldn't be near her if it did happen, but then good riddance to Rita as well. He had never been particularly fond of the vindictive woman.

"We don't even know if she's awake yet though. This might not have been her at all."

Rita stopped to think about that for a moment then said,

"Well we can run the story when she does wake up. Either way we have a rather delicious scoop. Now let's go and see what else we can find."

The two of them turned away from where Hermione was hiding and walked deeper into the forest to have a look around. She stayed still a lot longer than necessary then made her way back to the castle, as quickly and as quietly as she possibly could.

She always did hate that jumped up little has been and now she was going to get another story out of her. It wasn't surprising really; it was probably inevitable that she and Harry would be in the papers a lot at the moment. But even still it didn't mean she had to like it when Rita Skeeter wrote about her, probably with lies and half-truths. That was just the way Rita worked, which made her the vilest kind of journalist out there. No wonder her animagus was a disgusting dung beetle.

Hermione entered back through the secret passage and was lost in her thoughts as she made her way to Severus's quarters, now that she had fed he would be safe. Or at least she hoped he would be. She had disillusioned herself again so that no-one would see her and confront her, as she wasn't ready to see any of her friends just yet, even though no doubt they would probably be worried about her. For now she wanted to speak to Severus and make sure that he was alright. She wanted to apologise to him for losing control like that, and hoped he would accept her apology. She was not the only person to hold grudges.

Dumbledore's words swam around in her mind. She knew of course that he was right, but still it didn't make this task any easier. She should never have let Severus get this close to her in the first place. She should never have started a relationship with him only to break his heart later on. It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve it. But she was selfish. She wanted him. She needed him and now he would be hurt because of her. Hermione could only hope that he would be able to forgive her in time.

She reached the door to his quarters and knocked gently, trying to prepare herself for the inevitable confrontation they were about to have. After a while when he didn't answer she knocked on the door again, this time a little louder and waited. She looked around the corridor, half expecting students to wander down the hall, but when none did, because it was the school holiday; she dropped her guard a little.

Again he didn't answer, making her think that perhaps he wasn't in, but then where could he possibly be? She was about to walk away and go in search of him, when she heard a small thud coming from inside his quarters. The noise would have gone unnoticed by anyone else, but thanks to her enhanced hearing she had heard it.

Moving back to the door of his quarters she whispered the password and the door swung open. Walking into his rooms the first thing she noticed was how dark it appeared, there were no sconces lit to brighten up the dingy room. The next thing she noticed was the smell of whisky and the musky smell of sweat. She crinkled her nose at the stale sour smell and looked around to find the cause. With a flick of her wand sconces were lit illuminating the room.

She looked around and saw the source of the repugnant smell lying sprawled out on the couch. The room was a mess and was so unlike Severus, who was normally so clean and tidy about his things. He himself was no better. He wore a white shirt that was untucked and in disarray, the sleeves were rolled up his arms and he had several buttons undone. His hair was lank and greasy and appeared to be plastered to his head. His trousers were crumpled and he had what looked like vomit splattered over him. His feet were bare from socks and shoes and the soles were dirty. He truly looked like a pitiful state lying there snoring, with one arm flung across his pale face. His dark mark was revealed standing so prominent against the paleness of his skin. Despite the fact Voldemort was gone, that dark mark was still there, although it had faded to grey instead of black.

She slowly walked over to him, her heart clenching at the sight. How could she possibly end things when he was like this? All she wanted to do was wrap him up in her arms tightly and never let him go. But Dumbledore had told her to end their relationship and she couldn't go against him.

She ran her fingers gently across Severus's warm forehead causing him to mumble in his sleep.

"Oh Severus what have you done." She whispered tenderly.

With a sigh she headed towards his bathroom and began to run him a hot bath because goodness knows he was in dire need of one. She then went into his personal medicine cabinet and pulled out a sober up potion and a pain relief potion, before going into his kitchen to pour him a cold glass of water.

Checking on him briefly once more, she headed into his bedroom and pulled out a clean shirt, trousers, socks and underwear and lay them on the bed for him. She didn't think he would want to sit and talk to her whilst he was in his pyjamas. He would probably be embarrassed when he realised she had seen what state he was in, but this was all for his own good. He needed looking after at times because sometimes he didn't seem to care about his own wealth fare or needs.

Heading back into the living area she started up a fire before going over to Severus. She knelt down beside him and ran her fingers across his face, imprinting the image and feel of him to her memory.

"Severus you need to wake up. I've ran you a bath." She whispered close to his ear.

He tried to bat her hand away and grunted in response to her.

"Severus get up." She said a little more firmly now.

He grunted again and then rolled onto his side away from her.

"Leave me alone." He groaned. "I don't want visitors."

"Severus it's Hermione, you need to get up."

His body stiffened at her words before his body began to shake.

"Lies. She's gone. Won't wake up." He sobbed out.

Hermione could feel her heart break a little bit more for him. He had been through so much during the past and now she was adding to his pain and misery.

"Severus look at me, I'm right here. I'm sitting right here." She whispered again.

"You're just a dream then." He snarled.

She sighed and realised she would need to do this the hard way. Moving back into the bathroom she turned the taps off then walked back over to the man lying on the couch, empty whisky bottles surrounding him on the floor.

"Right if you're not going to sit up yourself I'm going to help you." She said. With one hand tucked under his arm and another on his chest, she pulled him up into the sitting position easily, and moved his legs around. His eyes flickered open as he glared at her.

"Go away." He snapped out until he finally locked eyes with her. "Hermione." He whispered sadly.

"Yes it's me." She smiled, dropping back down to her knees so that she could be eye to eye with him.

He cupped her cheek tenderly and tilted her head up, as he gazed at her longingly.

"You look like her but you're different. Your hair is curlier and the colour is lighter and your eyes, they aren't gold but they look more like cinnamon."

She snuggled her cheek deeper into his caress, losing the battle against her urges.

"It's me Severus, I'm here. I woke up and things have changed but I can't talk to you when you're like this. I've ran you a bath and I've left two potions out for you. Come with me."

Like a lost child, he was fixated on her as she slowly guided him up to his feet. With his hands gently tucked into hers, he followed her slowly into the bathroom. She gently lowered him onto the toilet before he could fall down and gave him the sober up potion first. He took it willingly not taking his gaze off of Hermione, scared in case she was really a dream and would disappear again. She took the empty vial from him and gave him the pain potion, just in case he had a sore head. Once again he swallowed it down, handing her back the empty vial, before she handed him the glass of water. He took it gratefully and drank the whole lot.

"Hermione I…." He began but was quickly cut off by her.

"Shh not just now. Have a bath first; I've put some clean clothes on your bed. I'll go and tidy up and order you some dinner. Take your time."

He nodded his head and before she could turn to leave he grabbed her hand tightly and squeezed it.

"Please don't leave me alone." His voice was sad and close to breaking as he looked longingly at the woman he believed was gone from him. He couldn't bare it if he came out of the bath to find that she was a dream or worse.

The words he spoke pained her more than she could ever say. How could she promise him that, knowing that's exactly what she was planning on doing, although not in the same way? Damn Dumbledore. And damn her too.

"I'll be out there waiting for you. I promise." What she said was not a lie, but it didn't make her feel any better either. With one last squeeze, she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her, sighing as she did. This was going to be so much harder than she thought.

With a flick of her wand she began to tidy up the living area, getting rid of all the empty bottles and removing the vomit from the couch and pillows. She freshened up the room getting rid of the horrible sour smell before calling for Dobby.

"Miss Hermy hows can I help?" He asked, always excited to help one of Harry Potters friends.

"Hello Dobby can you please bring some food for Professor Snape, maybe some soup and sandwiches and a pot of tea. Thank you so much."

"Is no problem for Harry Potter's friend Miss Hermy." With a small pop the house elf apparated away, returning less than five minutes later with a tray of food. "Is that all Miss Hermy?" He asked his eyes big with excitement and a large grin on his face. He was an incredibly happy house elf and one of her favourites.

"That's everything thank you Dobby." She smiled.

Before Dobby left he hugged Hermione around the waist and said,

"Thanks Miss Hermy for saving Harry Potter. Yous is the best witch." Happy tears glistened in his big eyes as he backed away and disappeared once more. He was so incredibly sweet and she was so touched by his words.

Sitting down she sighed again and wondered how she was going to tell Severus that they couldn't be together. She wished with everything she had that Dumbledore was wrong, but she knew deep down that he wasn't. They weren't right together and she needed to end things now before either of them got in any deeper.

She heard the opening of one door and the closing of another as Severus moved from his bathroom to bedroom. She managed to refrain from looking at him in only a towel, as the sight wouldn't help what she needed to do.

It didn't take him long to get dressed and when she heard him come into the room, walking hesitantly towards her, she finally looked up at him.

"I ordered you soup and sandwiches and some tea. I hope you don't mind." She said a small smile curving her lips.

Severus stood rooted to the spot as he took in every sweet wonderful inch of her. He had convinced himself that she had just been a dream, and that the reason she looked so different now was because she was a hallucination. But she was real and she was here sitting in his quarters on his couch.

Before she could say another word, he had propelled himself across the room and sat next to her, his arms wrapping around her tightly. He buried his face in her soft curls and held her body hard against his own.

"Hermione the last thing I need or want right now is food. Not when I have you back." He whispered in her hair before kissing her head, cheeks and neck.

She pulled away from him and gritted her teeth trying to fight her instincts.

"Severus please don't, don't do this." She stood up and walked towards the fireplace, unable to look at him, unable to look at the confusion that would no doubt be written on his face.

"Hermione I don't understand. Nothing has changed between us. We can be together now that the War is over."

She closed her eyes and sighed, scolding herself for being a coward. Facing Voldemort was so much easier than this.

"Severus everything _has_ changed. I've changed, don't you see we were never going to end up together. I am a vampire you are a wizard. You are going to grow old and I'm not. I can't change you despite what you want. We're too different."

He stood up and wrapped his hands around her small waist, pulling her body back against his.

"Hermione why are you saying all of that? We love each other and now we have a chance to be together. Why spoil what we have?"

She pulled away from his touch and put some distance between them. She had to keep her resolve strong otherwise she wouldn't go through with it.

"Severus stop. You have your whole life ahead of you. We can't be together."

"I don't care if I grow older and you don't Hermione I just want to be with the woman that I love." His voice was becoming angry now, almost desperate as he spoke. He had just got her back and there was no way he could lose her now.

"I know you Severus. If we continue on like this you would only grow to resent me. You would watch yourself get older and I would remain young and you would hate me for it."

"Stop telling me what I know or how I feel Hermione. You don't know a thing." His voice was quiet but was full of ice.

"Yes I do Severus I saw your future. I saw you happy with someone else. I saw you married and with a family. A family that I can never give you. I can't let you give that up for me. You finally have a chance to live the life you always dreamed of. So live it."

With that she went to leave his quarters but the moment she had opened the door, he closed it with a loud bang. Putting his hands at either side of her so that she was caged in, he pressed her body up against the door. She could have broken out of his touch, but really she didn't want too. She savoured the feeling of him standing behind her.

"I don't want any of that Hermione. I just want you, just you."

"Please don't do this Severus." She whimpered.

"Don't do what? Speak the truth. I know you want me too Hermione."

"We can't do this." Her resolve was beginning to crumble as she leaned into his body. She could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest and could smell and feel his arousal. It was both intoxicating and heady.

"Yes we can." He whispered seductively into her ear. He moved her soft curls away and began to kiss her neck, his hands running gently down her back and hips, bringing her body closer into his.

She moaned and turned around in his arms, her eyes full of passion and longing as she gazed at the man she loved. All of Dumbledore's words went out of her head at that moment, as she leaned forward and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

He sighed against her and ran his fingers through her soft hair, tilting her head to angle her mouth better. She in return ran her hands up over his chest and over his shoulders to the nape of his neck.

He didn't want to rush things with her, he wanted to take his time and love every part of her body, because somehow he knew it would be the first and last time with her. He didn't care what tomorrow brought them; all he cared about was this moment in time. He wanted her even if it was just for today. Even if tomorrow his heart broke when they said goodbye, tonight his heart would be whole for the first time.

Without words he gently pulled her into his bed chambers and closed the door behind them. He moved towards her and cupped her cheek gently before leaning forward to kiss her with all the words he could not speak. She kissed him back with an equal fervour putting her own feelings into it.

Not breaking the kiss he pulled the straps of her dress down off her shoulders and over her arms, before tugging it down, letting it fall into a pool of material around her feet.

He broke the kiss to look over her perfect pale body, as she stood in only her underwear. She was pure perfection and the sight of her made his breath hitch. She would be all his.

"You are so beautiful." He hummed against her skin, as he began to leave small kisses from her mouth down her neck and collarbone. His hands snaked around her back and unfastened her bra as that too fell to the floor. He let his hands run over her flat stomach up to her perfectly rounded breasts.

She shuddered at the touch of his hands against her skin and could feel herself burn for him, for more. Taking his lead, she began to unfasten the buttons of his white shirt and untucked it from his trousers, before pulling it down over his shoulders and letting it fall beside her dress.

She ran her fingers over his pale lean body and through the sparse black hair that was peppered over his lean frame. She traced some of the silver lines of his scars and brought her mouth down on them to kiss each and every one. He shuddered at her soft touches. No-one had ever loved him like this before. Moving closer to him, she pressed her upper body against his and kissed his chest stopping just above his heart, where it beat frantically in his chest.

Running her hands over his back she cupped his buttocks, before trailing her fingers around the top of his trousers until she reached the fastening. Looking into his dark passion filled eyes she unfastened them and pulled his trousers down. He stood out of them and moved Hermione closer to the bed, sitting her gently on top. She lay down and pushed herself up the bed so that her head was now resting on his pillows, where his scent was strong. Her hair was fanned over his pillows and Severus could honestly admit to never seeing a more beautiful sight than that. He lowered his boxers and shook them off before moving over the bed towards Hermione. She lifted her bottom up off the bed, so that he could pull the last of her clothes off.

Settling himself above her, they stared into each other's eyes, both knowing that what they were about to do was lovemaking and not some primal sexual need about fulfilment. It was so much more than that.

He kissed her again as he entered her for the first time, savouring the feeling of them being joined as one. She gasped before wrapping her legs around his waist, trying to remember not to get too carried away in case she hurt him.

He pinned her hands above her head and let their fingers intertwine, as he began to move inside of her, his thrusts slow and hard, as she squeezed her legs around him. They didn't need to speak any words in that moment, as they let their passion express the love they felt for each other.

Hermione had never felt such intensity before; it was like he was caressing her very soul with every move and kiss, taking her to new heights. She gripped his hands with hers, as he made love to her. Her feelings and her impending orgasm threatened to boil over at any moment. She needed him more than she needed anything else. It was with that thought that she felt their magic intertwine with each other. It pulsated around them basking them in the warmth of their power. Neither one wanted this journey to end.

As if sensing her needs, his thrusts quickened as he felt his own release build. Dipping his head he kissed and nibbled on her collarbone through pants of breath, as she moaned and arched underneath him. At the same moment she tightened around him and cried out his name, just as he reached his own release, her name spilling from his lips.

He fell on top of her and nuzzled his head against her chest, savouring every moment of having her in his arms. She kissed his hair and turned her face away, feeling one single tear run down her cheek, as she held him close to her.

They never spoke any words of love or devotion; they never broke their embrace to look at each other. They simply lay in each other's arms, not yet wanting to let the other go. Because they both knew that when they did, they would be letting the other go for good. And neither one was ready to face that yet.

Sometime later, Hermione lay listening as Severus's breathing evened out and sleep overtook him at last. She listened to it for hours, loving the way his chest rose and fell against her body. Loving the sound of his heartbeat slowing to a steadier rate. When she knew he was settled and in a deep sleep, she slid soundlessly out of bed and got dressed before letting her eyes look over his lean pale body. Already she could see bruises around his sides and back where her legs were wrapped around him. She had tried to control herself but obviously she had failed. Pulling the covers up over him, she tucked him in and gently moved a strand of hair out of his face.

She took in the sight of him one last time and whispered,

"I love you." Before leaving his bed chambers and quarters all together.

The moment the door to bedroom shut, Severus's eyes flew open as he gazed at the spot she had occupied only moments ago. Curling into her pillow, he tried not to let the sobs overtake him, as his heart broke with more anguish and pain than he ever thought possible. How was he supposed to live without her now?

* * *

Three days had gone by since things had ended with Severus. She done her best to avoid him but there were times that she couldn't. During these times, she tried so hard not to let her gaze wander to him. She tried not to remember the feeling of his body against hers. The way their fingers had intertwined. The way his kisses made a fire burn within, or the way he moved so lovingly inside of her. She tried not to listen to his cold harsh voice, or see the pain in his eyes. He wore the mask of indifference again and reverted back to that foul git she had known throughout her time at Hogwarts. This, she knew, was his way of dealing with the pain he felt.

Every time she saw Dumbledore her anger at the man spiked and she had to move away from him in case she caused some kind of scene. It wasn't his entire fault though; she had been the one to break Severus's heart in the end.

The only good thing to happen was everyone had returned back to the castle, including the Cullen's bringing along another two members who Hermione had not yet met.

"Wow Hermione what has happened to you?" Emmett said twirling her around and taking in the small changes of her appearance.

She laughed and said,

"Let's just say it's magic."

She looked over to see a blonde woman scowling at her, while holding on to Emmett possessively.

"Hermione meet my wife Rosalie. Rosalie meet Hermione the vampire witch." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you at last. Emmett kept talking about you nonstop the last time he was here." She smiled and held out her hand towards the other woman, who took it reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you too." Her words didn't sound sincere to Hermione's ears but she let it go.

"Hermione." Alice squealed with the biggest genuine smile on her face as she ran towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. "How are you? Carlisle told us everything that happened, is it true? I mean I can't believe it."

Hermione smiled fondly at the other woman and laughed.

"You need to tell me what he said before I agree or disagree to anything." She giggled.

"He told us about you defeating that Voldy guy and that you were in some kind of coma. He says you have some kind of heartbeat now. That is so cool."

Hermione nodded her head.

"It's all true and yes I do have a heartbeat of sorts but I'm still a vampire in every way."

"How is that even possible?" She asked curiously.

"As cheesy as it sounds it's because of magic and love."

Alice quirked her eyebrow and smiled suggestively.

"What, do you mean between you and that Professor guy?" She asked innocently, not realising how much those words hurt her friend.

Hermione shook her head and lowered her eyes, trying to hold back the rush of emotions she felt.

"Sadly no we erm…aren't together and never will be." Hermione whispered sadly.

Alice looked at her with confusion then said,

"But I saw him…"

Hermione cut her off mid-sentence saying,

"I know what you saw Alice, I saw it too. But it was wrong. I'm sorry but I can't talk about this at the moment."

She could no longer hide the pain in her voice as she spoke. Taking the hint Alice wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and squeezed her reassuringly.

"Come and meet our adopted mum Esme. She is really looking forward to meeting you as well." She said trying to change the subject.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem." She smiled.

Introductions were soon followed as the group of vampires sat in the Great Hall catching up. The atmosphere was fun and friendly and they all sat chatting away easily with each other. Hermione had honestly missed this kind of comradery.

Carlisle was indeed fascinated by the changes in Hermione while Esme was just as lovely and motherly as she had believed her to be. They got on well from the very beginning. The only person who didn't seem to like her was Rosalie who was quiet and sat away from Hermione, a frown always present on her beautiful face.

"Carlisle I need you to tell me about the Volturi. As you know they will be coming to Hogwarts soon and I need to know what to expect and be prepared." Hermione asked.

So Carlisle, Alice and Jasper told her about the Volturi telling her the names of the more prominent members along with their description and any powers they had. He explained to Hermione how Aro the leader was drawn to those vampires who had special powers and that was why he was coming for her. The same thing he had done with Alice, Edward, Bella and his granddaughter Renesmee. He wanted to covet their powers and add them into the guard, enhancing the power and influence of the Volturi, making them unstoppable.

"I think I've met him before at the Ministry of Magic." She said when Carlisle told her the description of him.

He stared at her in shock for a moment wondering why Aro Volturi would be at the Ministry of Magic.

"Did he touch your hands?" He asked curiously.

Hermione thought back over her meeting with Aro and shook her head.

"No he didn't touch my hands but he did cup my cheek, he looked as though he was going to kiss me." She felt incredibly embarrassed as she told that to the Cullen's, who had disapproving looks on their faces. "Why does it matter if he touched my hands?" She asked feeling somewhat nervous.

"Aro has the power to read a person's every thought by holding one's hand or even shaking it. That could be incredibly dangerous if he wanted to know any information about you. That was probably why he was at the Ministry in the first place." Carlisle explained. "Did he say anything to you?"

Hermione frowned and then said,

"Well he didn't say very much to me but what he did say was strange. He said that he's been watching and waiting for me longer than I could possibly imagine. And when he cupped my cheek he asked if I felt it too, but I'm not sure what he meant by that." The others simply stared at her making her feel even more nervous than before. "What? What's wrong?"

"Hermione please be honest with me. I need to know if you felt anything unusual when you saw him." Carlisle asked, his tone of voice and the look on his face both serious as he spoke.

"Well I-I felt like I needed to walk towards him, that there was this invisible rope tethered to us. It was strange, but then I felt anger towards him and pulled away."

Gasps broke out around the table as they simply stared at her.

"Hermione have you know idea what that feeling is?" Alice asked. When Hermione shook her head no she said, "That is the pull of mates. It's possible that Aro is yours."

Hermione knew that if she wasn't already pale, the colour would have drained from her face at Alice's words.

"I can't be his mate I don't even know him." She said, but her voice sounded small even to her.

"It doesn't matter. Every vampire has a mate out there whether they know them or not. When or if you ever meet them you will know it, you felt it Hermione when you saw Aro." Alice explained.

She frowned deeply then said,

"But I also felt that same kind of pull towards Severus as well. Surely I can't be mated to both of them?"

"No but you are not a usual vampire Hermione. You are part witch, which could mean that both sides of you, the vampire and witch is drawn to someone of the same species. The witch in you is drawn to Severus and the vampire in you is drawn to Aro. Of course I've never known anyone quite like you before so it's only a guess, but I think sooner or later the stronger part of you will decide who you want as your mate." Carlisle said.

Hermione stood up and began to pace, glad that it was only her and the Cullen's in the Great Hall to hear this conversation.

"But I can't be. I don't know Aro and from the vision I saw he wants to destroy me. And with Severus well we're too different and we could never be together in the long run. Both relationships are impossible."

"Not to mention Aro's already married." Emmett cut in.

"Yes but she isn't his true mate. He created her because he didn't think he would ever meet his mate." Carlisle said. He had spent enough time with the leaders of the Volturi to know about the more intimate aspects of their lives.

"Even still it's Aro." Emmett grimaced. It didn't take a genius to figure that Emmett and the Cullen's weren't that keen on Aro or the Volturi.

Just when things couldn't get any more complicated or worse for Hermione, Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall smiling broadly at Hermione and the Cullen's. Hermione automatically turned her face away from him, still unable to look him in the eyes.

"Ahh welcome back to Hogwarts it is so nice to have you all here again. But I'm afraid I must cut this little gathering short. Hermione you need to go and get dressed. We have the Ministry outing to go to tonight and you need to be dressed appropriately." He smiled although the twinkle was no longer in his eyes.

It wasn't hard to see that Hermione and Severus were in pain over their failed relationship. He knew that in a way Hermione blamed him for making her end things, but hadn't told Severus this. He had confided to Dumbledore about things and together they shared a glass of firewhisky to commiserate. Although he hated seeing them both hurting so much it was for the best, he just hoped that eventually they would both realize that.

"Oh I can help you with your hair and makeup." Alice piped up, noticing the tension between the eccentric wizard and her friend.

"Rosalie and I can help too." Esme smiled sweetly. "If that's alright of course?" She asked hesitantly.

Hermione smiled and squeezed the other woman's hand fondly.

"Of course it is we can have a ladies' afternoon. My quarters are now yours." She smiled.

So they all stood up and headed out the door but before they could go very far Rosalie stopped Hermione in her tracks.

"Do you mind if I have a quick word with you? I promise it won't take very long." She smiled sweetly towards Hermione, but the smile seemed forced.

"Yeah sure." Hermione took Rosalie into an alcove and cast a muffliato spell so no-one could hear. "You can speak now."

"I just wanted to say that I think you're nice and everything and I don't have any issues with you. But that is my family out there and honestly I don't want them fighting against the Volturi. We only just had our own altercation with them and believe me I would have fought to the death to protect every single one of them out there. But you. You're not my family and I don't understand why we need to fight alongside you."

Rosalie was honest and said things how they were and in some ways Hermione could understand her feelings. With a slight smile she said,

"I wouldn't ask any of you to fight. This is my battle not there's and if it's any consolation I feel the same way about my friends. They are my family and I wouldn't let them fight beside me. I promise you that Rosalie."

Rosalie sighed and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I've been a bit of a bitch, it's just you know I was worried for them. I couldn't stand by and let anyone hurt them. I'm sorry."

Hermione laughed and patted the other woman's shoulder gently.

"Honestly I get that. I promise you that they won't be fighting alongside me, no harm will come to any of them. So let's head back before anyone notices we're missing."

With that all the tension between the two was gone and an easy friendship was struck up between them. They were not as close as Hermione and Alice, but then again Hermione had known Alice a little bit longer. Still it was nice to have people who understood her, people who weren't her friends in the magical world.

The ladies all sipped red wine and laughed while they helped Hermione decide what to wear for the formal event and helped do her hair and makeup to perfection. An hour later she was as ready as she could possibly be, to finally meet the Wizarding world and see their reaction to her for herself. She couldn't help but feel nervous about it, but was glad when Neville and Harry appeared by her side.

"Mione you look beautiful." Neville said, ever the gentleman that he was.

"Thanks Neville you look quite dashing yourself." She smiled. Coughing could be heard from the other side of her as she laughed and turned to look at Harry. "You're not too bad either." She grinned.

"Well thank you." Harry smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. They hadn't quite been the same since that night in the Manor, despite all the repairo spells that had been performed on them.

Both Harry and Neville were in black suits for the evening, a change from their normal casual jeans and t-shirt look. Hermione ended up going for a floaty white and red summer dress with little red kitten heels. Her hair was pulled up with several loose curls framing her face. She wasn't too formal and didn't stand out. She just looked like her normal self.

Dumbledore escorted them to the Ministry of Magic and the moment she had entered, Hermione instantly tensed. She could hear all the voices and could smell all their different scents. She hadn't been in a room with this many people since her change, and felt her nerves falter.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Dumbledore asked with some concern.

She looked at him for the first time since the Astronomy tower, where he told her to end things with Severus, and nodded reluctantly at him.

"Yes I'm fine it's just that I wasn't expecting so many people to be here. It's rather daunting." She whispered.

"Not to worry it won't be for long." He patted her hand reassuringly as Harry and Neville both linked arms with her.

"Plus you have your two knights with you." Harry grinned.

She couldn't help but laugh at them and felt more relaxed now that she had them by her side.

"Thanks guys it means a lot." She smiled.

"It's the least we could do." Harry said solemnly.

They waited outside the doors to the Ministry hall, as requested by Dumbledore before they were introduced. The minute the doors opened and the three heroes of the War began to walk in; a silence instantly fell on the room as everyone turned to look at them. Mostly they wanted to see Hermione the vampire witch. She tried to shrink back from their gazes, only to feel the boys squeeze her arm in reassurance. Reaching the end of the isle, the stage was full of sitting Order members and together they took the three remaining empty seats.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic since Scrimgeour had resigned stood at the podium and looked out onto the crowd.

"Welcome witches and wizards of Wizarding Britain. I thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate the heroes of the War. Without them Voldemort and his followers would still be out there now causing death and destruction. But before we thank our heroes lets first have a minute silence for all those innocent people who lost their lives during both Wars."

Bowing his head, others copied his movements as they thought of all their loved ones who didn't make. Harry of course thought of his parents and Sirius. Hermione thought of her own parents whose minds had been obliviated and Neville of course thought of his parents, who resided in St Mungo's.

Once the silence was complete Kingsley began to give out Order of Merlin's 2nd class to Order members. All the Weasley's got one, along with reward money for their actions during the Wars. Remus and Dora also got one each with reward money. Alastor, Professor Flitwick, and Minerva also received one, as well as some Order members who Hermione didn't know very well.

"Now we shall move on to give out the Order of Merlin's 1st class. For his heroics in following his friends into danger and for standing up to Voldemort, and killing his pet snake. I give you Neville Longbottom." The room erupted into a loud applause as Neville's face turned bright red.

He walked up to Kingsley and shook his hand before taking his medal and reward money then headed back to his seat. No-one was more proud at that moment than his grandmother Augusta Longbottom, who sat sobbing in the front row.

"For his years as a spy for Dumbledore, this man constantly put his life at risk to give us vital information. He played his part so well despite the dangers he was in. I am incredibly honoured to have fought alongside him. May I please introduce you to Severus Snape."

Again a loud roar of applause went up for Severus as he rose from his chair, the shock quite evident on his pale face. He knew he was going to get a medal but he had no idea he would have been reacted too so well. He shook Kingsley's hand, who pulled him in for a rather manly hug, before he too went back to his seat, somewhat dazed.

"The next person needs no introduction. He is the boy-who-lived. The one to destroy Voldemort in the end. May I present to you Harry Potter." The loudest applause went up for Harry as he walked to Kingsley and took his medal. He shook his hand, before Kingsley whispered something into his ear. He nodded his head in agreement before moving forward towards the podium.

"I just want to thank you for this Medal and say that I am undeserving of it. In the end I didn't have much to do because it is thanks to my good friend Hermione that this was even possible. Without her I couldn't have done it, none of us could have done it. She risked her own life fighting by my side during our years at Hogwarts. It was because of my foolishness that she was attacked by a vampire at the Ministry but she handled it better than what I could have done. Hermione destroyed all of the Horcruxes that lead to Voldemort's demise. She saved the lives of many of us on the stage tonight as well as many of your lives. It gives me great honour to hand this Medal to Hermione Granger, the brightest witch who ever lived, and the bravest vampire to match."

The audience were silent as Hermione stood up to shake both Harry's and Kingsley's hands. They all wanted to see her and were stunned. It was an incredibly tense and awkward moment for her, until Mr Ollivander stood up from his seat in the audience and began to clap.

He was followed by all of the Order members, plus Harry and Kingsley. The Malfoy's who were sitting in the audience also rose to their feet and began to clap, big warm smiles on their faces. More and more members of the audience stood up onto their feet and cheered and clapped for Hermione who stood in silence as she gazed on. Harry took his seat while Kingsley stood back and ushered Hermione to the podium.

She had to wait until the clapping stopped before she was able to speak.

"I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for this medal and for the amazing welcome I received. I too feel incredibly underserving of it. We all worked together and I am so proud to be a part of this wonderful team, this family. I hope that after Voldemort, people will begin to realize that it doesn't matter what blood status you are, what matters is uniting together as one. When I look at the people on this stage I don't see blood statuses, all I see are my friends and family. Looking at them you wouldn't guess that some of them were purebloods, some are half blood, I was a muggleborn, and now I'm a vampire witch. I am also best friends with the most amazing and loyal werewolf you will ever meet. So why is blood so important in today's world? Why do people fear it so much? The group of people on this stage shows that we are better together and hopefully we can create that kind of community. Thank you again for this." She held up her medal before taking her seat between Neville and Harry. The applause her little speech caused thundered around the room. She just hoped that they would listen and make the appropriate changes needed.

She listened to more speeches and once everything was done she made her way to Mr Ollivander. He smiled fondly at her and embraced her in a warm hug. With spectators watching their interactions in shock and curiosity.

"I am so glad that you came tonight. I wanted to thank you again for saving my life. Without you I would still probably be in that coma." Hermione smiled warmly at the older wizard.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world my dear. It is an absolute honour to be here. I could have been dead if it weren't for you Miss Granger." He smiled fondly at the young woman.

She laughed and patted his arm affectionately.

"Honestly I think you can me Hermione now."

He chuckled and said,

"I think you may call me Garrick then."

"Thank you. There is a reason why I came to talk to you Garrick I wanted to give you this." Holding out her hand to him, she handed Garrick the reward money she had just received. "I want you to use this and open up your shop. Every new witch and wizard needs to get their first wand from Ollivander's."

The old wizard looked at her with shock and awe, unshed tears pooling in his eyes.

"A-are you sure?" He asked his voice unsteady.

She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Never been more sure about anything in my life. Please, open up your shop and weave your magic once again."

He pulled her into his arms and swiped the tears from his eyes. She had no idea what this one gesture meant to him.

"Thank you so much Hermione. I will never forget this." He sniffed pulling away from her.

"You gave me my wand, you woke me from a coma, and you saved my life twice. It is I who should be thanking you. Please excuse me but I have people waiting back at the castle for me." She bent and kissed his cheek fondly.

He nodded his head and let her walk off, still unbelieving of what had just occurred. He opened up the pouch and looked into the bag, his eyes widening at what he saw. He was pretty sure that he now had more than enough to open up his shop again plus extra. He let out a thrilled chuckle thanking every deity in the universe for the blessing that was Hermione Granger.

She however was thinking about the Volturi, as she left the Ministry of Magic. In a few days' time they would be descending onto the grounds of Hogwarts. She needed to make sure her plan was in place and that everyone she cared about were kept safe. If the Volturi wanted her then she was going to give them exactly that. Her. All of her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

That night after the Ministry Ceremony, tension was building up inside of Hermione, as the day of the Volturi grew closer. She was finding it hard to plan an attack that didn't involve her loved ones or the Cullen's. She needed to think of a way that kept them separated, and the plan that she had in mind would require all the magic and skill that she possessed, and so didn't know if it would work or not. The problem was she was still weak after being in the coma. So to help her think she had eventually revisited her memories and finally come up with an attack plan. She just prayed with everything that she had, the plan would succeed. Otherwise the outcome could be detrimental for everyone, and not just her.

Hermione spent the following days after the Ministry Ceremony in her quarters planning and avoiding everyone, especially Severus. She couldn't face seeing him just yet after what she had done to him. But she wasn't always alone. Her friends sometimes braved coming to visit and the Cullen's often went out hunting with her. Jasper and Emmett started training with her again, nothing to vigorous only to try and help build up her strength. On one such occasion Remus and Dora had come along to speak to her.

The minute she had opened the door to them Hermione instantly embraced her best friend and ushered them inside.

"I am so glad to see you both, I'm sorry I haven't been there lately things have just been quite hectic." She took a seat on her chair and indicated for them to sit on the couch in front of her. Smiling they sat down and took in her appearance. They still couldn't get over how normal she looked despite the fact that she was indeed a vampire and still unnaturally beautiful. But with her cinnamon eyes and her curly hair it was uncanny, and easy for them to forget that she wasn't the same witch she was over a year ago anymore.

"Hermione you don't have to explain anything to us we understand honestly. After everything you've done lately of course you've been pre-occupied." Remus smiled warmly. "And of course you would want to take some time off and recuperate."

"Do you want me to order you tea or any food?" Hermione asked. She was so glad that she had Remus. He was always so sweet and understanding putting the needs of others before himself.

"No not for us, we've just came out of the Great Hall. Our stomachs are pretty full." Remus grinned.

"How are you though love?" Dora asked concern clearly etched on her face.

Hermione smiled fondly at the older witch, she and Remus really did make such a wonderful couple and she was so glad that he had finally got up the courage to ask her out. It wasn't before time.

Hermione hated the fact that she was keeping the Volturi coming a secret from all of her friends. The only ones who knew were Dumbledore and the Cullen's. She knew that if the others found out they would want to stand by her side and fight alongside her. But she couldn't let that happen. The Volturi would tear through them in an instant.

"I'm good really. Just trying to stay out of everyone's way and figure out what happens next for me." That wasn't exactly a lie, apart from the Volturi she wasn't sure what would happen to her now. She wasn't sure if it was even possible for her to stay at Hogwarts or if she would need to go out into the world as a vampire witch. She had also missed the whole year of her schooling and she didn't exactly fit in with the muggle world anymore. So where did that leave her?

"You could always stay with us at Grimmauld Place. It's big enough for all of us and Harry wouldn't mind, in fact it was him who suggested it." Remus smiled.

Hermione felt incredibly flattered at the gesture, and was filled with so much warmth and love but she couldn't invade their lives like that.

"Thank you so much for thinking about me. I really do appreciate it, but Remus you and Dora are a new couple, you need your privacy and some time to yourselves."

Remus and Dora both laughed at that before Dora said,

"Hermione we're going to be living in a house with Harry, Ron, Fred and George and possibly even Ginny eventually. One more person isn't going to make a difference honestly. The place is big enough for us all anyway and you know that you're always welcome to come and stay at any time."

"Thank you really but I can't." Hermione smiled sadly, not sure what else she could possibly say to them.

"That's not the only reason we came to speak with you." Remus smiled, his cheeks turning a sweet shade of pink.

"Remus proposed and I said yes." Dora grinned holding out her hand to let Hermione see the modest engagement ring adorning her finger. Since they got the reward money from the Ministry they had a little more to put away. Remus had gone out and bought the ring; now that the danger of Voldemort was gone they could finally live their lives.

"Oh my god I am so pleased for you both." Hermione exclaimed cuddling Dora first and then Remus. "It's about bloody time you made an honest woman of her wet dog." She grinned, watching the blush deepen on his face.

"Well yes, I agree but before wasn't the right time was it bloodsucker. Now it is." He smiled squeezing his fiancées hand. Dora of course knew all about Remus's past insecurities. She just never thought she would be sitting here now engaged to the man that she loved, the man she regarded as her soul mate.

"Hermione since you had a big part in bringing us together I-we were hoping that you would be my bridesmaid." Dora asked smiling. She couldn't believe that at first she had been jealous of the connection Remus and Hermione shared at the beginning, after Hermione had changed. She thought that they were more than just friends at the time and that neither one of them was able to admit it. It wasn't until Hermione had reassured her that, that wasn't the case and helped Remus finally admit to his feelings. Only then did she finally realize that they were indeed only friends. Not just friends but best friends. That she could live with.

She had been incredibly happy when she found out that Hermione and Severus were in a relationship and were in love. It had been a shock at first when Hermione had first told her about their kiss, but then the more she thought about it the more she realised how suited they were, although she didn't think the relationship would work, not with Hermione being a vampire. Their circumstances were so different compared to her and Remus's situation, with him being a werewolf. Even though Dora did want the relationship to work between them both, she just never believed it would. It pained her now to see that her thoughts had been right and it was hard seeing both Severus and Hermione hurting. It was incredibly unfair that the two most deserving people in the world, found themselves in love but unable to have a relationship. Especially now that the War was over and they could finally be happy.

Hermione looked at her friends and smiled at them, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't want to be Dora's bridesmaid it was the simple fact that she didn't know what would be happening. For all she knew the Volturi could well destroy her, if her plan failed. But she couldn't let her friends down.

"Of course I would love to be your bridesmaid. When are you thinking of getting married?" She asked smiling brightly.

Dora and Remus turned to look at each other, big huge loved up smiles on their faces. Hermione was happy for them both of course she was, but seeing the happiness radiating from them reminded her of the pain that she and Severus were feeling, pain that she had caused.

"Well that's the thing Albus said that we can have the wedding here, in a week's' time. It's going to be simple and personal. Just the way we want it." Dora smiled.

Hermione knew both Dora and Remus pretty well. They were not the kind of people who enjoyed frivolous things or being the center of attention. They were humble and happy with whatever came their way. Most girls dreamed of the big wedding but not Dora.

"I am so pleased for you both and I would be honoured. We can go to Diagon Alley and I can buy my dress, which you can help me pick out if you want? Is there any colour you would prefer?" Hermione asked smiling.

Both Dora and Remus were relieved with Hermione's suggestion about buying her own dress. Despite their recent reward money, they didn't have a lot to go spending on a big wedding, and so had to stick to a relatively small budget. Hermione's suggestion meant they didn't need to worry about that cost.

"That would be great. There's no colour scheme and you're my only bridesmaid so the choice is yours. Just not black, pink, orange, yellow or white." Dora said giggling.

Hermione laughed at her friend then said,

"God Dora that sounds like the colour of your hair sometimes." Both females giggled at that remark before Hermione asked, "So how about red or green then or even a nice peach colour?"

Dora nodded her head in agreement.

"I can live with those." She laughed.

Remus rolled his eyes at the pair, despite the huge grin on his face. What was it with women and weddings? He didn't understand the fascination himself. The only thing he had to think about was his suit, best man and making sure he arrived on time.

"We should get going love. We still have a few things to sort out." Dora said, standing up and smoothing down her trousers.

"Of course sweetheart." Looking at Hermione he smiled again and gave her a big hug before they walked over to the door. "Oh by the way I forgot to tell you, Sanguini and Eldred are in the castle. Sanguini is most anxious to see you."

Hermione frowned at his words and wondered what Sanguini would be anxious about. She brushed it over and nodded.

"Thanks for telling me. If you see him let him know that I'll meet him at the Great Hall in fifteen minutes I've got a few things that I need to do first."

Remus looked at her quizzically, his eyebrow furrowing suspiciously at her.

"Hermione are you sure everything's alright. You seem a little bit tense." He asked.

Damn Remus for noticing, she thought.

"Yeah I'm fine just; you know still a bit tired and everything." She tried to smile but it faltered at the look in Remus's eyes.

"Hmm." He said still sounding unconvinced. "If you need anything at all or if you need to talk to anyone I'm here. You know that don't you?"

"Honestly Remus stop badgering her. She's been through enough as it is without you going on." Dora whacked his arm playfully and rolled her eyes at him.

Hermione had never been more grateful to anyone than Dora at that moment. She hated lying to her loved ones especially her best friend who was being nothing but sweet and considerate.

"Well I just wanted her to know." He huffed.

"Thanks you guys I do appreciate it." Hermione said.

"Let's go sweetheart." Dora said managing to finally pull Remus away. He looked back at Hermione once more, with suspicion clearly etched on his scarred face, as he was reluctantly dragged away. The look in his eyes told Hermione that this particular conversation wasn't over; it was simply put on hold for now.

She closed the door to her quarters behind them and sagged back against the door in relief. She still had a lot of things to do and as much as she loved her friends, she didn't have time to mingle with them at the moment.

Moving away from the door she headed into her office and continued to pack up all her papers and books. Everything from her plans about Voldemort, the Horcruxes, their locations, all her notes, the destroyed Horcruxes themselves and a couple of Basilisk fangs, were all carefully packed away in a box for Dumbledore. If anyone want to hold onto a reminder of what lead to the defeat of the Dark Lord it would probably be him.

She sat down at her desk and looked at the emptiness of the room. For the last year this room had been her haven, the place she had come to think and to plan. The place she had spent most of her time when she wasn't out being the Potions Assistant to Professor Slughorn or out practicing her duelling. Now that the Dark Lord was no longer alive she didn't need most of the things in this room anymore. Her plans for the Volturi were locked away firmly in her head, as she wouldn't want to leave her plans out somewhere and risk one of her friends seeing it. She couldn't take that chance.

She looked around the office once more and sighed in dismay. It was incredibly disheartening seeing a year's' worth of hard work packed up in boxes just waiting to be discarded.

With that she got up and left her office, setting heavy wards against the room, not that she thought anyone would come in while she was a way out. But it was better to be safe than sorry.

She left her quarters and headed towards the Great Hall where she knew Sanguini would be waiting for her. She couldn't help but be curious about why he would want to see her so badly, but she guessed she would find out soon enough.

He wasn't waiting outside so she walked into the Great Hall where some of the occupants of the castle were already sitting, including the man she had been trying to avoid. She caught his eyes but before she could pull her gaze away Sanguini grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her out of the room.

Catching a brief glance at him she noticed how his clothes appeared crumpled looking and his general appearance was haggard. He looked agitated and nervous and kept glancing around the corridor they were in, as if he was waiting for someone unexpected to leap out at them at any moment.

Hermione pulled her arm out of his grip and looked at him in confusion.

"Sanguini what they hell do you think you're doing dragging me out like that? What is so urgent that you had to practically hall me out of the room for?" She asked with confusion.

"Hermione…" He ran his hands through his hair nervously and sighed. "I don't have time to explain just now but we need to leave. Right now." He began to walk away from her expecting Hermione just to follow him, but when she stood rooted to the spot he turned to face her. "Please let's just go."

"Go where?" Hermione said exasperated by her friend's strange behaviour. "Sanguini what the hell is going on?"

"Hermione I can't explain things just now only that we need to leave. Please trust me."

"Trust you, why should I trust you when you won't tell me what's going on? Where are you planning on taking me?" She hissed out through clenched teeth.

Sanguini growled out in frustration and began to pace nervously in front of her.

"Hogwarts isn't safe for us Hermione; we need to get as far away from here as possible."

Hermione frowned at his words. Hogwarts wasn't safe for her because the Volturi was coming but he couldn't possibly know about that. And if he did then why was he so worried, it wasn't like they were after him or anything.

"Hogwarts is the safest place for me right now. I don't know why it wouldn't be for you?" She asked curiously.

"Hermione don't you get it, the Volturi are coming. I've heard that from my Coven, as well as others. Hermione they've been building their numbers up and are on their way here to Hogwarts. It's not just the guard."

She stared at him and tilted her head defiantly, unaware of the audience who had behind them.

"Sanguini I already know that. I have done since the moment I woke up from my coma."

He gasped at her words and stopped pacing at once.

"Then why the hell have you not left Hogwarts. Have you no idea what danger you're in. Hermione the Volturi are more powerful than anything you have ever dealt with before. Wizards cannot fight against them and you are still weak. You cannot win against their army." He looked at her pleadingly.

"Of course I know that Sanguini I've seen it. But what do you think will happen to Hogwarts and the people here if I leave. The Volturi will rip through the building without a care in the world and destroy everything and everyone in their path until they find me. I can't let that happen."

"Hermione you cannot be serious. You are no match for them." He sagged, looking defeated as he gazed at the defiant vampire witch in front of him.

"I am serious and I will match them. But the Volturi have no interest in you so I don't see why you are so concerned. Just go back to your coven and avoid Hogwarts if you are so worried about your safety." She scoffed.

"You don't understand Hermione; they aren't just after you they will be looking for me too." He said sounding incredibly guilty, unable to look her in the eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him then said,

"And what Sanguini, could the Volturi want with you?" Her voice sounded cold and unwavering as she spoke, as she watched his face intently for any kind of reaction. He sighed and finally looked at her.

"Because Hermione I…."

"No Sanguini. Don't do this?" Eldred said suddenly, running towards his friend.

Sanguini glared down at the man and moved away from him.

"No I need to tell her Eldred she has a right to know."

Hermione was curious now, but somehow she didn't think she would like what Sanguini was about to say.

"Know what." She asked again.

Sanguini turned back to Hermione and quietened Eldred, whose face had turned a deathly pale colour.

"That night at the Ministry, it was I who changed you Hermione." Sanguini whispered.

Hermione was suddenly speechless at his words, as she felt like he had literally just punched her in the stomach. She thought back to everything she had been told about that night then shook her head, dismissing his claims.

"No you lie. Remus said he had seen the vampire who done this to me. If it had been you then I'm sure he would have recognised you afterwards."

"That's true but Eldred used a glamour on me. You see he often asked me to go and spy on Death Eaters, he wanted to write a book on the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters using inside information. Information that not many people would have knowledge of. And because we are well known in the Wizarding World, he used glamour's to hide my real identity."

Hermione felt her anger bubble and soar to the surface, causing her magic to swirl and crackle around her. Her body tingled and warmed as the magic pulsated through her body. Her sharp gaze suddenly turned to Eldred as she simply asked,

"Is that true?"

He stared guiltily at her, no words needing to be said, as he nodded his head reluctantly.

At his admission Hermione let out a loud growl as magic coursed through her, and with wandless magic she held out her arm to Sanguini. She squeezed her hand, as if it was wrapped around a solid object; his hands suddenly flew to his throat as if he were being choked by someone invisible. She lifted her hand up and Sanguini automatically floated up off the ground. Widening her hand slightly, so that the invisible grip around his throat had slackened a little she asked,

"Why? Why did you do it? Why me?" The anger in her voice sent chills down Sanguini's spine.

"I told you before that from the minute I saw you I was attracted to you. When I saw you that day in the Ministry your blood sang to me, the power you wielded when you were fighting was incredibly attractive and I knew I had to taste you."

She snorted at his words and tightened her invisible grip causing pain so sear through him. He gasped at the feel and fought against the invisible vice like grip.

"So you used some little attraction to change me?" She sneered at him.

"No I never meant to change you. I wanted to taste you, I wanted to drink your blood I couldn't fight it. But then that foul child of the moon came and spoiled everything."

Hermione growled at him then, her anger spiking once more.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that again? If anyone is foul, it's you. I trusted you Sanguini I thought you were my friend yet you held something so important back from me. You took away my life; you gave me no choice in the matter all because you could resist. And you couldn't even tell me."

Sanguini gasped again, as her grip tightened further. He could feel the skin of his throat close to cracking. If she kept going she would be able to snap his head off.

"Because of my actions that night you were able to save the Wizarding World. You wouldn't have been able too if it wasn't for me. You should be thanking me not trying to kill me."

She laughed at him sardonically then said,

"Perhaps that is true but you had no right to take away my choice. If I wanted to kill you believe me Sanguini I would. And trust me when I say I am not far from it." She hissed out.

"Please stop, don't do this." Eldred said, crying out as he watched them both.

Hermione's head whipped towards him as she glared at the man.

"As for you, you knew and kept it from me. You are no better than he is."

A gentle hand lay on Hermione's shoulder and when she turned to see the owner of the hand Dumbledore was standing, a dejected look on his face. Her gaze flickered behind him and all her friends were standing watching in shock, including Severus.

"Hermione my girl this isn't you. Not this." Dumbledore's quiet voice said.

Her eyes widened as a thought crossed her mind then, turning her gaze back to Dumbledore she asked,

"Did you know?"

He shook his head and somehow she knew he was telling the truth.

"I honestly didn't know, if I did I would have told you."

She turned her gaze back to Sanguini and moving her hand flung him back against the wall, while letting go of his throat. He slid down the wall and stared at her.

"I want nothing more to do with you Sanguini. If you had been honest with me then perhaps I would have forgiven you, but not now. You have broken my trust. So I suggest you leave. Now."

Eldred helped Sanguini to his feet and looked pleadingly towards Dumbledore.

"Albus you are my friend. Surely you must know the danger Sanguini is in if the Volturi find him. Please, he needs protecting too."

Dumbledore frowned towards his friend, his own anger evident on his face.

"You heard Hermione. He had every chance to tell her the truth and yet didn't. My concern is for her welfare, not his. I suggest you both take Hermione's advice and leave now. Get out of my school." At his last words the air around Dumbledore swirled with magic and he seemed to grow taller and more imposing as he spoke. It was clear to see why Voldemort had been scared of him. Even though Dumbledore was old and looked sweet and kindly, the minute he turned you could feel the power he held. It was both frightening and awe inspiring to see, and something that rarely happened.

"Very well then. Come Sanguini." Eldred said, wrapping his arm around the vampire's shoulder.

"I am sorry Hermione." Sanguini said, before they both left Hogwarts.

The anger inside of Hermione dissolved, as she watched her friend leave. She had been deservedly angry and felt betrayed by him, but he had been right. If he didn't turn her that night then the Dark Lord wouldn't have been defeated, and her loved ones wouldn't have been saved. Perhaps she could one day forgive him, but today was not that day.

"Hermione my girl are you alright?" Dumbledore's kind voice asked.

She turned to him and smiled sadly,

"Yes I'm fine it was just a shock. I can't believe it was Sanguini, I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"That is understandable."

She sighed then turned around to meet her friends. Ron beamed at her and said,

"Hermione I just wanted to say that what you just done there was bloody brilliant. Terrifying mind you. But bloody brilliant."

She couldn't help herself, but at Ron's words she laughed heartedly. He always knew how to break the tension in any situation.

"Yeah I didn't know I could do that kind of magic, it just kind of overtook me." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes Garrick did say you had almost reached your potential in magic. It wouldn't surprise me if you showed yet more unusual manifestations of your power. It is a uniquely wonderful gift." He clapped his hands together and smiled brightly, almost as brightly as his orange and blue robes. "Come now let's head back into the Great Hall."

Her friends began to file out one by one, but Hermione stopped Dumbledore in his tracks.

"Albus if you don't mind I'm going to head back to my quarters. I don't really want to start explaining anything to anyone just yet."

He smiled warmly and patted her arm.

"Of course Hermione, take all the time you need." With that he too had gone.

Hermione turned and made her way back to the Dungeons, her thoughts regarding Sanguini going over and over in her mind. She was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't aware of someone following her until she was pushed up against the wall. She growled and went to push her attacker off until she saw the livid face of the man she loved. For some reason her body went limp in his arms as soon as she gazed at him.

"Severus what are you doing?" She asked, sounding husky.

"I could ask you the same thing Hermione. You knew the Volturi were coming and yet you told no-one. Why?" He sneered, only inches away from her face.

"That is my own business not yours." She hissed back pushing him reluctantly away from her.

"So you decide to put the lives of everyone in this castle in danger while you go off and play the martyr once again. Do you not care about any of your friends?"

She glared at him then said,

"Of course I care, how dare you presume otherwise. I wouldn't be doing this otherwise."

The reason he was so angry was because he loved her, and the fact that she would willingly put herself at risk again made his blood turn cold. He had heard everything Sanguini said and knew that the reason Hermione had pushed him away was to keep him safe, that she knew the Volturi were coming and she wanted to keep him out of danger. It was the exact thing he would have done in her position. But he hated the fact that she couldn't tell him. Him of all people.

"When are you going to stop trying to protect everyone?" He asked his voice sounding softer, as he gazed lovingly at his brave lioness, for that is what she would always be to him. His brave lioness.

She returned his gaze and tilted her head up to look at him, the fire and confidence flashing in her warm cinnamon eyes, turning them darker in colour.

"When the people I love no longer need protecting?" And with that she was off, using her vampire speed and was back in the safety of her quarters before he could even blink.

Severus stared at the spot she had been standing in, his own plans formulating in his mind. He would do whatever it took to help her. He would protect her and keep her safe no matter the cost. With that he turned on his heel, his robes billowing behind him, as he sought out the Cullen's. If anyone could help him it would be them.

He entered the Great Hall and gazed around the occupants until he found the person he was looking for. With determination he strode towards the blonde haired man and pulled up a seat beside him. Ignoring the stares that were directed his way.

"Carlisle I need you to tell me about the Volturi and what I can do to help her." He asked briskly.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"Severus as much as I would like to help you in this endeavour, Hermione did not want any of you to know for a reason. She doesn't want any of you fighting by her side because she understands what could happen."

"And what is that?" Severus asked with a sneer.

"That you could all die while trying to help her. The Volturi are not your normal vampires Severus. They are recruited into the guard because they have their own individual powers, powers that are beyond your realm of magic. They are physically and mentally stronger than any of you witches or wizards. I'm sorry but it's true. Hermione knows that and I'm sure that whatever she has planned will work to some extent."

"To some extent." Severus said through clenched teeth unable to believe what he was hearing. "So we just give up on her and let her go out alone."

Carlisle sighed and looked grim.

"Severus there is more to this story than what you know. The full Volturi guard is coming, including their wives. The last time that happened was when they tried to claim my granddaughter was an immortal child. They never all come out unless it's for something important. Hermione is the most powerful vampire anyone has ever seen, she has powers beyond anyone. Aro has set his sights on coveting her in more ways than one."

"Carlisle no." Alice whispered, her tone warning Carlisle to stop where he was going with his story.

"What do you mean in more ways than one?" Severus asked the feeling of dread building in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry Alice but he needs to know. It has recently come to my attention that Aro, the leader of Volturi has reason to believe that Hermione could possibly be his mate."

Severus snorted at his words.

"And why on earth should he have reason to believe that for?"

"Because Hermione met him at the Ministry, she spoke to us about how she felt the need to move towards him, like there was a rope tethered to her. But she did not understand what it meant. Severus in our word that is the beginning of the mating pull. In time it will only grow stronger. If she felt it then he would have felt it as well. Severus, Aro isn't just coming for Hermione's powers, he is coming for her."

Severus felt his heart clench painfully in his chest at Carlisle's words. Hermione was mated to another which meant that she could never be with him. He wasn't sure what the mating rituals were with vampires, but thanks to Remus he knew all about the mating rituals for werewolves. And if it was even a little bit the same, then that meant mates were for life and she could never love another.

"But she is in love with me, how can she feel love if she is supposed to be mated with another." He asked, not liking the fact he was pouring his heart out to a lot of strangers. "Unless she never…"

"No." Alice said sharply drawing his attention at once. "Hermione does love you Severus trust me. We've spoken about it before and after she met Aro." She smiled reassuringly to him.

"But this is when it gets confusing even for us." Carlisle cut in. "Hermione is half witch and said that she also felt the pull towards you. If that's true then it's possible that the witch in her is indeed destined for you. But she is half vampire and this half of her feels the pull towards Aro. There has never been anyone like Hermione before but I believe there will come a time when one part of her will become stronger than the other. And when it does, only then will her true mate be determined."

Severus sat back against the chair and pinched his nose as a headache began to form. He couldn't get his head around Carlisle's words; it was as if Hermione was two different entities. It didn't make sense to him.

"How do I win her then?" He asked.

"That I'm not sure, like I said before we have never seen anything like her." Carlisle said sadly.

If what the vampire was saying was true then Severus had to do a lot more than fight by her side. He would need to fight for her in order to win her heart and soul.

Severus and Carlisle's exchange had been followed closely by a pair of twinkling blue eyes. He would need to warn Hermione and tell her of Severus's intentions to try and join her side in battle. He didn't want the younger wizard anywhere near the battle and he was sure that Hermione would feel the same way as well. He would tell her during their meeting later that night and hoped that she agreed with his logic.

* * *

Hermione entered the Headmaster's office later that night holding a large box in her arms. The minute she got through the door she planted it on his desk and smiled at him.

"I was cleaning out my office and thought you might like this." She said enthusiastically. She still felt anger towards him for his part in hers and Severus's failed relationship, but knew at the same time it wasn't just his fault. So really she couldn't blame him completely. In the end she decided to turn down the animosity and concentrate on other more important things.

Standing up he headed around his desk, his eyes twinkling madly like a child at Christmas as he walked to where the box was. He moved his hands out towards it before turning to look at Hermione, a playful smile on his face.

"May I?" He asked pleasantly, his hands itching to open the box in front of him.

"Of course it's all yours. But don't get too excited." She laughed before sitting down at the side to watch him.

With eager hands he opened the box and peered in. A look of confusion filtering across his face at first, then realisation and finally wonderment, as he took in all of the items that he saw.

"Is that all the destroyed Horcruxes and your notes?" He asked picking up the broken Diadem.

"It sure is. I thought you would like them as a sort of keepsake chronicling the destruction of Voldemort." She smiled as he picked up some of her notes. "Perhaps you can even write a book on it or something." She laughed.

He frowned although his eyes remained twinkling madly.

"No I was never born to be a writer Hermione. Thank you for this, I will treasure it always." He smiled again before taking a seat behind his desk; a more subdued and serious look on his face. "Hermione how are your plans going?" He didn't want to beat around the bush as the muggle saying went.

Hermione sighed and looked away for a moment, composing her features.

"I'm ready." She simply stated.

"Are you sure? You know I will help you in any way that I can, you just need to tell me what to do and I will do it. I owe you so much Hermione my girl."

She turned her steely gaze onto him and tilted her head.

"In that case there is something I want you to do."

"Anything." He whispered.

"When the time comes I want you to ward the castle, make sure that no-one can enter or leave. When you feel my magic let everyone outside."

"But will that not put their lives in danger. I thought you wanted everyone kept away from the battle." He asked, running his fingers through his beard nervously.

"I do, but I also need my own witnesses. I will not put anyone in danger believe me. I will keep them safe but it will also help me to know where everyone is. I wouldn't be as distracted then."

He sat in silence for a moment then sighed.

"If you think it's for the best then of course I will do all that you ask of me. I will keep them safe." He clasped his hands together and sat them on the desk in front. "Do you care to elaborate on what your plans are?"

She shook her head no.

"I think it's best that I don't say, I would ask that you trust me on this. But I can tell you that in two days' time the Volturi will be here."

The twinkle in his eyes was immediately extinguished as his baby blues widened in surprise.

"That soon." He simply said.

"I'm afraid so. All my affairs are in order just in case." She said steadily.

"You make it sound like you don't expect to come out of it." He replied with a frown.

"Honestly Albus, I don't know what to expect. I've not been able to see the actual battle; it's as if the future is blocked from my sight. I can hope that it turns out favourably for me though."

"As I said before Hermione I am here to help you, should you need me."

She smiled sadly at him and reached over to cup his hand.

"I think you've done enough already." There was no sign of bitterness in her voice as she spoke just simple honesty.

And so they both sat in conversation well into the night as they spoke about Hogwarts, the new school curriculum and on simple everyday things. Neither one wanted to discuss any pressing matters as the reality of her situation would be more than enough for them both to deal with in two days' time.

* * *

The two days passed quicker than either of them had anticipated and early that morning Hermione left the castle to hunt, preparing herself for what was to come and trying to strengthen herself beforehand.

Only she and Dumbledore knew what would be happening that day, so as everyone sat in the Great Hall eating their breakfast and chatting away with excitement, Hermione looked on at her friends as if it was for the last time. For all she knew it could possibly well be.

The Cullen's sat in conversation along with Severus, Minerva and Professor Flitwick. The only Weasley's there were Ron and Ginny who stayed with Harry. Molly and the rest of her troop had left to go back to the Burrow, along with Neville and Luna who went to their own homes. Kingsley had gone but Alastor remained. Remus and Dora were still at the castle, with Remus giving her frequent worried glances. The less people at the castle the better, Hermione thought. She wanted them all gone but knew that would only draw attention to her situation, so thought it best to leave it as it was.

Hermione was unusually quiet that morning, not really conversing with anyone bar Alice, who seemed to know although she didn't say anything. The tension radiated from Hermione's body and everyone who knew her, knew that something was amiss.

The quiet exchange of glances she shared with Dumbledore didn't go unnoticed either. Severus was incredibly aware of the secretive nature of the glances, and if he didn't know any better, would have guessed that Dumbledore and Hermione were conversing with each other using their minds. But about what he couldn't guess. The spy in him could not help feel suspicious.

Halfway through breakfast Hermione gripped the table top, her head bowed forward as a vision filtered through her mind. Not many people noticed the sudden rigidness of her body but those who did felt instantly concerned. She made a gasping noise, drawing nearly everyone's attention as her eyes lifted up to meet those twinkling blue eyes.

" _The Volturi have reached the Forbidden Forest. They are walking through carefully as they are wary of the danger. I must leave now to put my plan into action. But please remember keep everyone safe. Ward the castle and only let them leave when you feel my magic."_ Hermione's voice sounded in Dumbledore's mind.

" _I promise to keep my word Hermione but promise me you will stay safe."_ He replied.

She looked at him sadly as she rose to her feet.

" _I cannot keep that promise but I will do my best."_

He nodded his head solemnly as she made her way through the Great Hall, the doors slamming closed behind her.

"Hermione." Severus yelled moving quickly to follow her. While everyone's attention was on him, Dumbledore was able to pull out his wand, the Elder Wand that he won back from Harry after he destroyed Voldemort once and for all, and cast the heaviest wards he knew. He magically sealed every exit in Hogwarts, as the castle bowed to his will.

The moment Severus went to open the door to the Great Hall, he instantly felt the tingle of magic across his skin before he was repelled backwards. He knew it would be foolish of him to try again and so turned a furious glare to Dumbledore, who didn't even try and hide his guilt at performing the action.

"I'm sorry my boy but I cannot let anyone leave the castle."

"Albus Dumbledore you better start explaining yourself this minute." An angry Minerva proclaimed.

"I am simply following Hermione's wishes." He whispered.

Severus stormed up to the Headmaster, his own wand drawn as he scowled at him.

"What are her wishes and why has she made them?"

Dumbledore sighed and didn't move away from the young wizard's' wand, nor did he raise his own in retaliation.

"My orders were to lock everyone in the castle and not let you out. The Volturi are coming and she doesn't want any of us fighting alongside her."

Severus was not the only one to gasp as he pulled away from Dumbledore, a stricken look upon his pale face.

"So you have sent her out alone to her death." He snarled.

Dumbledore glared at him, his magic crackling furiously, but Severus did not back down.

"I done as she asked Severus. Hermione has a plan and who am I to stop her. She is incredibly capable and I think we should learn to trust her."

"Albus she is still weak, her power may not withhold against an attack." Carlisle said.

"I swear to Merlin Albus, if anything happens to her I shall never, _never_ forgive you."

Before Dumbledore could defend himself, the whole castle seemed to shake from the very foundations, as numerous bangs and crashes could be heard throughout the school. At the same moment the noise started he felt his skin tingle with Hermione's incredibly potent magic.

He released the wards and turned to look at the group anxiously.

"And so it begins."

* * *

The moment the doors of the Great Hall closed behind her, she changed her outfit at once to her favourite catsuit. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Severus call out her name, before the tingle of Dumbledore's magic alerted her to the wards.

With a roll of her head, she straightened up a little bit taller and headed out the castle towards the Transfiguration Court, to her target. Turning to face the school she took out her wand and pointed it at the walls before saying,

" _Piertotum Locomotor_." Her voice was unwavering and commanding sounding, and once she cast the spell she watched on as the stone statues and suits of armour began to literally drop out of the sky. With a feeling of relief as her spell worked; she took several steps backwards and gazed at her army of stone soldiers.

"Statues of Hogwarts our school may be about to be attacked. You must protect our school and the innocent lives that are threatened. Fight with me and do your duty should you need to."

With that Hermione marched down the stone path, with hundreds of stone soldiers marching along behind her. She had an hour at least until the Volturi were here and so hopefully had time to get everything into position.

As she reached the end of the path she turned back to face the statues and said,

"The left half of you surround the school. The other half come with me. Get into position and unless I say fight, do not move."

The animated soldiers followed her leadership, and as Hermione and some of her army made their way down to the grass looking out to the Forbidden Forest, the other half surrounded the school.

Once they were in position she turned back to the school and with everything that she had, and all the magic that she possessed, cast the biggest protection spell over the full castle. The huge dome like shield was almost blue in colour and trapped the school underneath it, making it look almost like a huge snow globe. The only thing missing from the picture was the snow itself. No-one would be able to pass through the shield keeping her loved ones safely inside and the Volturi out.

As she pulled her gaze away from her work, she bent over in exhaustion. This was what she had been afraid of. Any signs of weakness in front of the Volturi would be a disaster for her, but at least both her ideas had worked. She had her army and the school was protected. Gathering her strength once more she stood up tall and straight, only to see her loved ones watching her.

"Hermione what have you done?" Severus asked his expression clearly pained as he realised the strength of her shield.

She smiled sadly at him and then whispered,

"Protecting the ones I love." Her gaze flickered to Minerva who was watching the stone soldiers marching to their destinations. "I'm sorry Minerva I know how much you always wanted to use that spell." She grinned knowingly.

"How did you guess?" Minerva asked.

"In what was supposed to be the final battle, that's what you done to protect the school. I got the idea from you, and Professor Flitwick you helped cast the spell to form a protective shield above the school. So thank you both." She turned to the soldiers. "Soldiers of Hogwarts surround the perimeter. Protect the innocent at all costs." With one more look at everyone, she marched away to her half of the army who waited for their chief.

"Forward." She commanded and walked closer to the Forest, when she was at the right distance she stopped and ordered the statues to halt, which they obeyed immediately. Turning her gaze to the Forest she was ready, it was just a matter of time now.

Time seemed to trickle by slowly as she kept her gaze firmly locked on the Forest in front of her. She could feel the Volturi advancing through the thick trees; she could feel their power drawing closer. But what was more disconcerting to her however, was the fact that she could feel Aro move closer, as the invisible rope tethering them together brought him to her.

She moved away from the statues and drew closer to the Forest, unable to stop herself from walking forward. She watched with wide eyes as the shadows of the Forbidden Forest seemed to come alive and manifest into the forms of people wearing black cloaks. At the sight of them she would have easily mistaken them for Death Eaters, if she didn't already know they were all either locked up or dead.

The Volturi began to walk closer to her, there numbers growing as more and more of them appeared from the Forest. But from the moment they first came into her view, her sight was firmly on the closest three, the leaders. Aro was in the middle with, who she guessed was Marcus on the left and Caius on the right. Directly behind Aro was who Renata, who Carlisle said was Aro's personal bodyguard. She was a shield and a strong one at that.

Next to Marcus were two small looking individuals, a male and female, who looked pretty young in age. She guessed they were the twins Jane and Alex. There powers were strong so she had to watch out for those two. Next to Caius were two male vampires one who was big and burly, much bigger than Emmett, who she guessed to be Felix. According to Carlisle he had no powers per say, but had a sort of enhanced strength. Next to him was a smaller vampire who she presumed to be Demetri. His power was to track and find individuals, so his power wouldn't pose a threat to her as such.

Having placed the key figures, the others were inconsequential to her. They would be easy enough to handle. Or at least she hoped they would be.

As she gazed on at the advancing group she reckoned there must have been a hundred so of them, but her interest was sorely on the ones surrounding the leaders.

The moment her gaze locked onto Aro's, a small smile appeared on his face and at once the pull towards him grew stronger, causing her to take a couple of involuntary steps towards him. She stopped immediately when his smile grew wider, causing a small growl to escape her lips, at the pleasure he took in seeing her response to him.

He held out his arms to the group and all at ones they stopped walking at his silent command. When he lowered his hood, they too copied him. He took a step forward and smiled politely, much to Hermione's chagrin.

"Hello dear Hermione, it's so nice to finally be able to put a name to the face at last." He grinned almost boyishly.

"And to you as well Aro." She said confidently.

He clapped his hands together in delight and grinned at her.

"Ahh I see you have done your homework. I wonder what else you have learned in the process." He baited, although she remained silent. His gaze wandered over the statues with puzzlement and then towards the castle with the large dome. He lifted his head and smiled. "I sense people close by and yet you came to meet the Volturi on your own. I'm not sure whether that was clever on your part or the most foolish thing I have ever heard of." He turned to look at Marcus, who appeared bored, then to Caius who grinned menacingly. No doubt believing this would be an easy victory for them.

"My friends have nothing to do with this; it is between the Volturi and me." She said defiantly.

"Ahh my dear Hermione if it turns out a law has been broken, which I'm positive it has. Then your friends are indeed involved, which means they must be punished for their crimes."

She looked at Aro and although she knew he was testing her, she smiled sweetly.

"They are witches and wizards which means according to Volturi Law, cannot be harmed by you. They can only be judged by a Wizarding Court."

He sucked in an unnecessary breath and frowned.

"It seems I have underestimated your knowledge in Volturi Law." He turned to the guard and said, "As you can see my dearies a law has indeed been broken. This-" He turned to look over his shoulder at Hermione and grinned, before turning solemnly towards the group. "Woman isn't only a vampire but a witch as well. As you can see she wields a great amount of power and could pose a danger to our kind. We do not know how far her powers stretch, or how much damage she can do to us. But do we really want to give her that chance?" He clasped his hands in front of him and looked on at his people. "So I ask you all, what shall we do with her? Do we leave and hope that we stay safe, that our secret remains safe from humans? Or do we deal with her today? I ask you to consider the question seriously. But for now Santiago and Afton bring me our guests."

Hermione's whole body stiffened and went on to high alert as two male vampires brought out Eldred, who looked terrified and Sanguini who looked nervous.

Aro turned back to look at her a malicious, smug smile spreading on his pale face, as he noted her response at once.

"I don't think you need any introductions do you my dear Hermione. I believe you have already had the pleasure of meeting my guests."

Hermione straightened to her full height, her anger starting to bubble to the surface.

"You don't need them, you are here for me."

Aro chuckled, a sound that was incredibly sweet if not for the fact it was laced with dark humour.

"Oh, on the contrary my dear. You see I know that this vampire was the one who broke the law and turned a magical witch into one of us. And this wizard abetted him. So you see they are both guilty." He moved towards Sanguini and smiled. "Although I would love to understand why it was you, he picked. Now let me see your hands."

Sanguini looked towards Hermione, his face full of remorse.

"I'm sorry Hermione please forgive me." He whispered, although she could hear it clearly, as if he was standing next to her.

Aro chuckled as Santiago slapped Sanguini hard across the face, causing a crack to appear in his beautiful pale cheek.

"Quiet you." He hissed out.

"Now let's try that again shall we, hold out your hands." This time Sanguini reluctantly did as he was asked, as Aro cupped them in his own. They stood for several moments in silence before Aro dropped them suddenly and turned back to look at Hermione.

"My, my, my quite the little warrior weren't you. Even as a mere witch. It seems our friend here was rather attracted to you, in both your looks and your strength. And from what I saw immortality certainly suits you better." He smiled, although a flicker of jealousy pierced him at the image he had just witnessed and at the other vampire's less than pure thoughts regarding his mate, for she was his. "Perhaps you would do me the honour of sharing your thoughts with me." He licked his lips, as he used that as an excuse to be near her, to touch her like he so wanted to do from the moment he first saw her.

"Actually Aro before I do there is something I must confess. You see, you may think I am subjected to the same laws as you, which in a way you would be correct. But what you haven't seemed to realise yet is that I am half witch, which technically means I am also subjected to the laws of the Wizarding World." Now it was her turn to smile triumphantly at the puzzled look on his face.

"Oh my dear girl, all your rights as a witch left the moment your heart stopped beating." He grinned back, enjoying this little baiting session between them.

"Ahh you see Aro that's where you are wrong. My heart beats in my chest. Look at my eyes, they are not the eyes of a normal vampire, they are the eyes of a witch."

Aro smiled, although it seemed to falter.

"That is impossible."

She threw her head back and laughed at him, before turning an intense glare on him.

"It may be impossible in your world Aro but not in mine for you see I have magic in my world." She smiled almost smugly at him, causing his lips to squeeze tightly together.

"I need proof of that my dear." He said his voice sounding almost strained.

"Give me Eldred and Sanguini and I shall show you all the proof that you require."

"You don't believe her do you?" Caius snapped.

Aro turned to glare at him and said,

"I aim to gather all the facts first brother. No matter what, this vampire still broke the law." He said gesturing towards Sanguini. "On that note my dear Hermione you can have the wizard but for now I shall keep your vampire friend. Afton release your guest."

The smaller of the two vampires, hauled Eldred to the front of the guard and pushed him forward so that he fell onto his knees. The others watched the hapless wizard crawl forward, sniggers on their faces, as he managed to stand on his feet and head towards Hermione. His heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Halfway between the vampires and Hermione, Aro looked down at Jane and gestured her forward. She complied obediently and smiled knowingly towards her master.

"Jane be a dear and send a little message to our wizard friend." He smirked down at her.

"As you wish Master." She looked angelic and sweet, but behind her eyes was darkness. She took pleasure in torturing others and would take pleasure in this task particularly. She did not like this Hermione and for some reason felt threatened by her. Turning her steady gaze to the stumbling wizard she simply said, "Pain."

Hermione could feel the young vampire's power immediately, even before Eldred crumpled to the ground in agony, his screams of anguish filling the silence. It felt like fire had burst through his veins, as he gasped and choked with the pain.

"No." Hermione yelled, flying into the air and landing in front of Eldred, taking the pain away from him. She crumpled to her knees, as Jane continued, watching on with satisfaction, but she did not scream. The fire coursed through Hermione's body worse than any cruciatus curse, and it took her some time to absorb the power.

The Volturi guard sniggered at seeing her on the ground, even though only moments ago they had been shocked when she flew. But they watched in fear, as Hermione groaned and fought through the pain before moving to her knees and then to her feet.

Her wand was in her hand and like previous times before, her magic engulfed Jane's power, they twirled and entwined and with everything she had, she deflected the power hitting Jane. The girl's eyes grew wide, before she began screaming and writhing on the ground, as her own power was used against her.

Aro watched in curious fascination as the strongest member of his guard was knocked down.

"Hermione stop. If you attack they will only have reason to retaliate." Carlisle yelled.

All at once Hermione ceased and Jane stopped writhing about.

"How extraordinary." Aro proclaimed. "Your magic knows no bounds."

Hermione turned to Eldred and levitated him towards the statues.

"Statues of Hogwarts keep the innocent safe." She commanded. All at once the statues moved to surround Eldred and protect him, as if he was the most important person in the world.

There was a collective gasp from the Volturi as they began to murmur in fear and panic.

Hermione turned to face them and smiled, although she hid the fact she felt weaker now than before.

"As you can see I'm not alone. I have my own army at my disposal."

"You really think that some stones are going to protect you." Caius sneered, despite the fact that he too was nervous. No-one in his world had ever seen anything like this before.

Aro began to feel his control of the situation slip, so he decided to play his next card.

"Hermione my dear that was some incredible skill that you just showed, but since I gave you the wizard you must now show me your thoughts." He teased.

"No." She said.

"No. Well my dear I guess you must be punished. Felix and Demetri destroy our guest."

They smiled before Santiago pushed Sanguini forward. He gripped one arm before Felix grabbed the other and together the tore his body in half, like he was nothing more than a piece of paper. While they dealt with Sanguini, Demetri lit the torch before setting his remains on fire.

"No." Hermione screamed, causing the anger she felt to erupt inside of her like a volcano. Magic exploded from her body straight into the sky causing thunder and lightning, as her power and anger began to unravel.

"Hermione stop you must stay in control." Carlisle shouted.

"Ahh Carlisle my friend, I should have known that you would have something to do with this mess. How disappointed I am in the Cullen's once again." Aro sneered. "And Alice so glad you could make it, although I am sorry about the circumstances of you being here." He turned his back on Hermione and focused once more on the guard and began to pace up and down in front of them. "Never in the history of our world have we ever seen anything like this woman before. She is dangerous and her power astounds us all. There is uncertainty in allowing her to live amongst the magical people. Which brings me to the next question; do we kill her now and save the future danger to our world? Or do we learn about her and bring her back into our world. She claims that she is half witch but is yet to provide the proof."

The guard began to murmur and then began to move backwards, the look of fear crossing their faces. When Aro turned around to look behind him he was face to face with a furious looking Hermione.

"You want your proof. Well here it is." She grabbed Aro by the wrist, making sure not to touch his hands and held his hand across her breast, to where her strange heart beat underneath.

He could feel the power and magic from her, glide across his skin but that was not the thing to cause him to giggle excitedly.

"She does indeed have a strange heartbeat. It is there; I can feel it against my hand and hear it in my ears. How magnificent you are." He said in what almost sounded like a purr.

"You want to see my thoughts well here you are." She held out her hands to him, and with his own shaky ones he cupped hers, almost reverently.

Instead of seeing her thoughts as expected, she absorbed his power and saw his own thoughts, every single one he ever had, passed through them both. He pulled his hands away and glared at her.

"How dare you?" He snarled. "How did you do that?"

She smiled sweetly and laughed.

"Haven't you guessed yet, I can absorb people's powers and use them against them. Your little army here is nothing more than a power factory. And guess what, I now have yours and Jane's." She laughed before flying up into the air and moving to hover above the statues.

"My dearies it seems there will be a fight today. Attack and do not stop until she is dead."

The members of the Volturi who were disposable ran charging towards her, despite the fact that she was currently floating in the air. She sniggered and pointing her wand towards them, used Jane's power of pain to stop them in their tracks. Once they were all down she turned to the statues and commanded them to fight.

Obeying Hermione's order they marched forward and once they had reached the vampires on the ground, they held up their weapons and began to smash down on them one by one. The force of this action caused the vampire's bodies to shatter like glass.

Hermione began to incendio their remains as soon as the statues had finished their jobs, taking them out one by one.

She floated down to the ground and turned to the rest of the group, smiling at them as she sauntered towards them. Felix ran forward and together they began to engage in combat. He was so much stronger than her and flung her through the air as if she weighed nothing more than a little rag doll.

She disillusioned herself before running behind Felix and jumping onto his shoulders. He whirled around trying to grab hold of her invisible body, before she began to pull at his head. It took all the strength she had but finally, she pulled his head clean off his shoulders. He fell to his knees and she rolled away, cancelling the disillusioning spell. She tossed his head next to his body then incendiod him as well.

Jane and Alec tossed their powers towards her at the same time, but she cast a shield protecting her from their attack, before sending their powers back to them. They fell to the ground and using the last remaining magic she had enhanced it, so that it covered the rest of the group, including the three leaders. She smiled and stood over them triumphantly, a smile on her face.

"I guess this is the end of the Volturi then."

Aro looked up at her in fear as she moved towards them all, the impending doom clear on his face, as he realised that they were no match for this one woman.

* * *

Aro pulled his hands out of hers before the image finished, his eyes wide and full of fear and wonderment. She was so much more than he could ever have anticipated.

"Now you see what I am capable of. Do you still want to go ahead with that threat or would you like me to finish that story for you?" She whispered. Honestly Hermione had no idea if that was actually the outcome of their fight, but Aro didn't know that. Neither did he know she could use Occlumency to provide false images in one's mind.

"Then what shall we do with you then my dear hmm?" He asked his voice smooth sounding, with that boyish musical lilt to it.

She locked eyes with him and all at once he broke into an excited grin.

"Wonderful, truly wonderful."

She took a step back from the group while Aro turned to others, a smile on his handsome face.

"Today my dearies, there will be no fight. There is no danger here and the law breaker has been dealt with. Hermione is indeed half witch, which means she still has rights in her world. She was simply an innocent victim in all of this mess."

"Aro you cannot mean that surely." Caius spat out, outraged by Aro's answer.

"Believe me brother I can. Now return back home my dears, there is nothing more left to see here." At his single command they retreated using their vampire speed back through the Forbidden Forest to where they came from. Once the last one had gone, Aro turned his attention back to Hermione and gazed at her longingly.

"Well my dear this has been a truly exciting day and as much as I would love to stay a little longer I must leave you, for now anyway." He moved closer to her and traced his middle finger down her cheek, causing her to shiver at his touch. Despite the fact that the trail he left on her skin burned. He smiled knowingly and tilted his head towards her, as if to kiss her. "Tell me Hermione can you feel the pull too."

She held her head up high and looked straight into his red eyes.

"No, I feel nothing."

He chuckled at her words, loving the fact that she was so feisty and playing hard to get with him.

"Then you will my dear, you will."

She laughed at his words then said,

"Never. Not in a million years I won't."

He tilted his head to look at her, his eyes growing hungry at being so close.

"Not in a million years hmm. Well that can certainly be arranged." He bent down and kissed the corner of her mouth teasingly. "Until then, goodbye my mate."

With his vampire speed he moved across the ground to the Forest, stopping at the edge to take one last look at her. With a triumphant smirk on his face, he thought back to everything he saw and the power that she wielded. She was everything he could ever possibly want and more. The biggest prize of them all. And she was his.

"Magnificent." He whispered before disappearing into the woods.

Hermione watched and waited for them all to leave, and the moment she knew they had gone she fell to her knees exhausted. She had done it.

Looking towards the statues she raised her wand and said,

"Statues of Hogwarts you have completed your task, you may return to your normal positions."

Obeying her command, they turned on their heels and headed back to their stations on the wall of Hogwarts. She cancelled the protection shield around the castle before sinking further onto her knees, covering her face with her hands.

She was instantly surrounded by her friends and wrapped up in the arms of Remus, as she rested back against his body with exhaustion.

"It's over Hermione they've gone. You did so well." He whispered reassuringly.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again Hermione that was bloody fantastic." Ron said with love struck eyes. "I'm going to marry that girl." He whispered on a sigh.

"Erm Ron bud." Harry said poking him in the arm and nodding behind him.

Ron turned around to see his former Potions Professor glaring at him, Harry of course told him about Hermione's relationship with the dour Professor. Raising his hands in defence, his cheeks turning red and spreading all the way to the tips of his ears he said,

"Wow calm down I was just joking."

Severus scowled and walked over to Remus and Hermione, it was clear to everyone to see that she was in no fit state to walk back to the castle herself. And before Remus had the chance to lift her up into his arms, Severus bent down and scooped her up bridal style, holding her small body close to his own.

"I will take her back to her quarters." Without another word, he turned on his heel and headed up to the castle, not stopping or pausing for anyone. He didn't take her back to her own quarters like he said he would, instead he took her back to his own where he gently lay her down on his bed.

He climbed in beside her and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, pulling her body closer into his.

"You stubborn foolish brilliant woman, don't you ever put yourself in danger like that again." He held her small body in his arms, as she brought her hand up to cover his chest.

"I'm afraid I can't make those kind of promises Severus."

Despite himself, he smirked at her softly spoken words.

"I thought you might say that."

Hermione let herself be held by the man that she loved, even though she knew that she shouldn't let him get close to her again. She knew it was wrong but was selfish and needed his comforting presence at the moment, even if it was only for tonight. She needed him more than ever before. So they stayed like that for the rest of the evening, neither one willing to let the other go.

Her thoughts drifted to the last thing Aro had said to her and she was quick to rebut it. Especially since she was in Severus's arms, the place and person she most wanted to be with.

When she looked into her heart she saw a future with Severus, not Aro, but she didn't know the latter. But after today however, that would all change as she had gone and made a deal with the devil himself. A deal that she would never be able to get out of it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Hermione kept her promise to Dora and a few days after the Volturi had been, once she had recuperated better; she met her friend in the Great Hall as they prepared to leave for Diagon Alley.

News about the Volturi had quickly spread throughout Wizarding Britain, how they knew she didn't have a clue, but since Rita Skeeter was the writer of the first article, she assumed the vile woman had hidden somewhere in her animagus form. She asked the people in Wizarding Britain if they were truly safe protecting Hermione Granger the vampire witch amongst them. She also stuck to her other story regarding Hermione's eating habits and published the picture of the deer; Hermione had indeed fed off of. Her friends and loved ones told her just to ignore the mixed response she received but it was hard when Howlers and threats started appearing.

She was actually naive enough to believe that after the Ministry Ceremony and after she had received her Order of Merlin 1st Class, that things would actually change. That the witches and wizards in her world were now open minded enough to accept her, and to accept the unknown. But she had been wrong. And Rita Skeeter's article had only proven that to her. After a few days she was no longer the brave heroine of the War, she was a pariah in the magical world and dangerous to them all. If not because of her powers then because of the wrath from the Volturi.

The moment Dora saw Hermione stride through the doors of the Great Hall; she stood up and wrapped a friendly arm around her.

"Hey you turn that frown upside down Mrs; no-one cares what those arses think. We know the truth and we all think you're great." Dora said reassuringly.

Hermione laughed at her friend and shrugged.

"I know, it's just that I thought we were passed all of that. More fool me eh." She sighed.

"Come on Mione this is supposed to be a fun day out for us; don't let them get to you."

Hermione nodded in agreement. Dora was right this day out was for her to get ready for her wedding, and the last thing she needed was Hermione bringing the mood down. So with the brightest smile she could muster she straightened her shoulders and held her head high.

"I'm sorry Dora you're right of course. Let's head out."

"That's the spirit." Dora smiled. Today she wore her hair short and the colour was bubble gum pink. It was atrocious in every way possible, and Hermione had the distinct impression that she had worn it like that for her benefit and not because she actually liked the style or colour.

The two women left Hogwarts and walked over the grounds across to the gates so that they could apparate away. They, or rather Dora, started talking about her upcoming wedding and how Remus was away getting his dress robes. She also told Hermione, much to her surprise, how he had asked Severus to be his best man.

You could have literally knocked Hermione over with a feather when Dora had told her that. She knew that after all the years of bitterness between them, they had finally pushed it away and began a tentative friendship, but she never thought for a second they had grown so close that Severus would be his best man or closest male friend. Hermione had honestly believed that Remus would have asked Harry or even Arthur Weasley; to her they had seemed more like the obvious choice but apparently not. When Hermione told Dora that she simply laughed.

"I can't say that I was surprised about his choice. Ever since that night in the Department of Mysteries, the night Remus lost Sirius." And the night she had changed, Hermione thought when Dora glided over that fact. "The two of them bonded in a way. They began to talk and have the odd night drinking firewhiskey. They met up a few times and owled each other."

Hermione actually looked at Dora with shock at her friend's admission.

"Where was I when all of this was going on?" She asked gobsmacked.

Dora blushed and turned her gaze away.

"I do believe Hermione love, you were busy plotting the destruction of Voldemort and trying to keep all of us grateful sods safe."

Hermione felt incredibly stupid after hearing Dora's answer.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say.

"Anyway I'm not saying everything's rosy between them, because hell there was too much history between them, they bicker and argue like two old men but they respect each other and they have an understanding now of sorts. I'm actually glad that Remus has someone." Hermione went to protest saying that he had them before Dora stopped her. "I don't mean it like that Mione. You are his best friend I'm not disputing that and I am his sexy ass lover, but he still needs a male friend as well. Believe me Mione I was so glad he found you. I thought losing Sirius would have caused him to slip back into the dark depression he was in, after James and Lily's deaths. But you saved him. You brought him back out of his shell and you brought him to me." She smiled as unshed tears pooled in her eyes. "But he's still a man and there are things he won't get from us, which he will from Severus."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her good friend.

"You know I've never met another couple, well except from my parents and Arthur and Molly, who were made for each other like you and Remus. You are so perfect for each other. To be honest I'm actually glad Severus has Remus now as well. I wouldn't want him to ever be alone again. Despite his behaviour and what he says, he longs for company and friendship, he just doesn't know how to go about getting it. I might not always be there for him and it would be reassuring to know he has friends and isn't alone."

Dora stopped Hermione in her tracks and gazed intently at her, using her Auror skills at trying to her out.

"Is there something that you're not telling me love?" Her voice was soft sounding, but Hermione could still hear the suspicion lacing through it.

She sighed heavily, letting her arms sag down by her side. What could she possibly say to her friend without hurting her? Without having to confess the truth?

"Dora I barely escaped the Volturi that day, my magic was weak and even though it's starting to grow stronger I am not invincible. If Aro didn't believe that false image I fed to him, then they would have won. I have no doubt about that."

"Hermione what are you saying?"

She sighed and looked dejectedly towards her friend, suddenly feeling the need to talk about her worries to someone.

"What I'm saying is, that this time I was lucky? Next time I might not be? Next time students could be at the school when they arrive, or they could have recruited a bigger more powerful army? I can't have the fear of never knowing whether today will be the day that I get a vision alerting me to the fact that they are coming back for me." She sighed again. "I don't want to be the burden that Rita Skeeter portrayed me as being."

Dora's eyes softened in sympathy as she listened to the sadness seeping into Hermione's voice.

"First of all Rita Skeeter is a vile bitch who doesn't know what end she's talking out from." Hermione laughed at that description, she could always trust Dora and her way with words to bring a smile to her face. "And second of all who says they will be back? After that day you probably scared the hell out of them."

Hermione wanted to believe her; she truly did, but knew they would never stop pursuing her. Alice had told her how they had repeatedly tried to recruit her and Edward, and that they would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. She couldn't risk putting the people she loved and the students in danger.

"Dora I won this time but believe me there will be a next time. Once Aro has his eyes set on something he won't stop until her gets it. And right now his target is me."

"So what are you going to do about it then?"

They were being honest with each other now, but could she really tell Dora the whole story. It would be good to finally admit it at last, she thought.

"Dora I'm going to-"

"Look there she is." Voices started yelling from a short distance away from them.

Both women turned around to see about twenty angry witches and wizards pointing at them, some with their wands trained on Hermione. Dumbledore had strengthened the wards around the school grounds, stopping visitors from getting in, after the last time when they had camped outside wanting a glimpse of her. Now that that curiosity was over with, replaced with anger and fear, Dumbledore had tried to keep them out.

"You don't belong here." Someone yelled.

"Yeah you're no witch." Another voice said.

"You are just like him, just like he-who-must-not-be-named." Someone else spat out.

Hermione kept her wand sheathed and let Dora the trained Auror deal with the situation.

"You have no idea what the hell you are talking about. None of you were there, and I bet none of you helped fight against the evil of Voldemort and his followers. Hermione Granger did more for us than anyone else in this damn country, so why don't you put that in your pipes and smoke it. Rather than listen to the drivel that Rita woman is spouting." She turned her back on the crowed, just as someone went to curse Hermione.

She was able to cast a wandless protection charm covering Dora, who would have got hit in the back.

"How dare you raise your wands to an innocent person? Have you really no shame. Do you think that this behaviour is acceptable or any better than Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" Hermione glared at the group, who suddenly began to look ashamed. She would have hexed them all if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want to give them any more ammunition against her already. "I suggest you remove yourself from here at once." She pulled out her wand causing them to step back in fear, as she cast a patronus to Dumbledore. "Since the Headmaster will be here very soon."

Almost as soon as she had spoken the words, a loud crack sounded alerting them to the fact that Dumbledore had indeed arrived. Her patronus was unnecessary, not when he knew everything that went on in the school.

"What is the meaning of this?" He yelled looking at the group of stunned bystanders. "If you do not leave at once then I will have to forcefully remove you myself. This is a school and a safe place. You should be ashamed of yourself." The power of his magic radiated from him, as his height seemed to grow taller making him look terrifying and imposing. He really was quite a sight like this.

The group of shame faced folk began to apparate away with small pops, as they disappeared one by one. They did not apologise or speak any words before they left, just bowed away quietly, too scared to face the wrath of Dumbledore.

Once the last person had gone Dumbledore turned to them, his eyes softening as he smiled warmly at them.

"Are you alright my dear girls?" He asked his voice laced with concern as Hermione finally dropped the protection shield she cast on Dora.

"Oh yes we're fine, but one them shot a curse aimed at Dora's back." Hermione frowned. Whoever cast it was a complete coward, having to wait until the Aurors back was turned.

"But as you can see Mione here cast a protection shield before the spell hit so really I'm fine." Dora smiled brightly.

Despite the fact that what Dora said was true, it didn't stop Hermione from feeling incredibly guilty. If it wasn't for her being with Dora just now, then that coward wouldn't have tried to hex her in the first place. It would seem that no matter where she went, she would always be a danger to those she loved. As if sensing her maudlin thoughts Dora gently smacked her arm playfully.

"Get that look of guilt off your face now Mione or I swear I will hex you myself. You didn't make that arse raise their wand and send a curse at me. So don't even think it."

Hermione wanted to agree and say alright, but she just couldn't get passed the guilt.

"Dora you're my friend and I want to help you with your wedding but I don't think going into Diagon Alley is the safest idea. Who's to say that what happened here won't happen again there. If something happened to you because of me, I think Remus would actually kill me."

A love-struck look crossed Dora's face, as she realised that Remus would in fact kill Hermione. The wolf in him made him incredibly protective towards her, since she was his mate. At first she was a bit freaked out by the intensity of this but then she grew to love it. She actually really enjoyed the fact he was so intense at times. Shaking those thoughts from her mind at once she grinned mischievously.

"That's true." She agreed. "But I need to go for a dress though." She pouted.

"Well I'll stay here then and you can go on your own." Hermione said.

"But that's not the same." Dora groaned.

Dumbledore who had been watching the two women quietly from afar smiled at them then said,

"Might I suggest that since the weather seems to be overcast and therefore is safe for you Hermione, then perhaps a trip into Muggle London would be more fitting?" He smiled warmly.

Dora beamed at him before slapping Hermione on the arm once more.

"There you go then how about we go into muggle London and then we won't be harassed by those ridiculous arses." She smiled.

"I suppose there's no harm in that as long as it stays overcast." She said looking up at the dark clouds in the sky.

"Yes." Dora exclaimed. "Dumbledore please don't tell Remus about what happened, you know what he's like especially when it starts getting close to the full moon."

Dumbledore peered at her from over the top of his glasses causing Dora to blush slightly, as he exchanged a knowing look with her, a slight incline to his head.

"Very well but I would advise you to tell him yourself when you return. I do not wish to be the focus of his anger, should he find out and I never said anything. Especially since you're, well you know."

She nodded her head, while Hermione looked on at them in confusion before she was quickly pulled away by Dora.

"Thanks Dumbledore." Dora smiled, before apparating the two of them to a safe apparition point near muggle London. Once Hermione had stopped Dora from falling, she looked at her friend with her eyebrow raised in question.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

Dora sighed and then smiled warmly.

"We weren't going to tell anyone just yet but since it's you I don't see why not. I'm pregnant Mione, about 7 or 8 weeks along." She smiled and rubbed her flat stomach fondly. "It was a shock but a happy one. I know you said we were going to become parents we just; well we just never expected it to actually happen. Especially not this quickly."

"Oh Dora I am so happy for you both." She cuddled her friend before kneeling down and placing her ear against her friend's stomach. Thanks to her enhanced hearing she could hear the faint sound of the baby's heart beating. She looked up at Dora's curious face and smiled excitedly. "He's a strong one Dora; his heart beat sounds so amazing."

A tear slipped down Dora's cheek as she smiled proudly.

"Really that's wow I can't believe you can hear it. Remus can smell him but he isn't able to hear the baby's heart yet. That's brilliant."

Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"Well aunt Mione can and he's one perfect little boy."

"Ok let's stop with all the sop talk and head to the shops. We've got dresses to find."

She linked her arm with Hermione's before they headed into muggle London and planned what shops they should go into. Since Hermione knew the place better than what Dora did, she took the lead. Together they had such a great time, and Hermione really enjoyed spending time with another female. She had never been a girly girl before and into clothes shopping but with Dora, they made the outing fun. They laughed and giggled, joked and larked about. And for the first time in a long time Hermione was able to pretend that she wasn't a vampire that she was just normal Hermione Granger, the girl she used to be.

But somewhere at the back of her mind, guilt niggled. Dora had told her a secret, something special and Hermione couldn't repay the favour in return and reveal her own secret, not now anyway. She was a coward; she knew that but pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. This was about Dora not her and she wasn't about to spoil that.

For the rest of the afternoon Dora dragged her into every single shop until she had found her perfect dress. From the moment she saw it she knew it was for her, until she looked at the price tag then sighed and walked away. It went over her budget and she couldn't afford it.

When Hermione saw the look of disappointment on her face, she picked the dress up and pushed it into Dora's arms.

"Hermione thanks but I can't afford it. Remus would kill me if I went over the arranged amount."

"Please go and try it on. If it's still the one then let me buy it for you. Call it your something new." Hermione smiled.

Dora gasped and simply gaped at her open mouthed.

"Mione that's too generous I couldn't allow you to do that."

Hermione walked over to her friend and pushed her gently towards the dressing room.

"You can and you will. Dora, you and Remus are my best friends. You've been there for me since the moment I, well the moment I changed. Let me do this for you both as a way of saying thanks. And take the money that you would have spent and keep it for when baby Lupin comes."

Dora was once again crying, although they were tears of joy.

"Bloody hormones." She said. "Thanks Mione this means so much to me." With that she walked into the dressing room and tried on the dress. The moment she put it on and saw herself in the mirror she knew this was hers.

And so once Hermione had purchased the dress, without seeing it on Dora as some things should remain a secret, they headed into more shops until Hermione had found her dress, shoes and accessories. It had been a great day for them both and by the time they got back Dora was completely knackered but happy.

She did tell Remus about what happened earlier and he had been angry as hell just as they had predicted, but had been glad Hermione was able to help keep her safe for him. It didn't take away the guilt that she still felt though, especially since she realised she hadn't just put her friend in danger but also her unborn child. If she hadn't cast the protective shield in time then Dora would have been hit and who knows what would have happened then. Hermione couldn't bear the thought of something happening to either Dora or the baby because of her.

It was finally resolved in her mind that the decision she made was the right one, even if it wasn't. she couldn't go back on it now if she wanted too. The only thing she still had to do was convince her heart of that as well.

With her mixed emotions, Hermione did the one thing to help ease her mind and tension. She went out into the Quidditch pitch and ran. She ran and ran and ran and didn't stop, not that she could get tired from it, but her body was still weak from magical overuse, although in time that would fade. Until then she pushed her body more than she had done in a while and it felt good.

Her warring emotions didn't go unnoticed however. Severus, who felt he was incredibly intune with her, stood watching from the Astronomy Tower. He knew something was wrong, he knew that she was struggling with something but what, he didn't know. He was determined nonetheless to find out. That was his new mission; he would be there for her no matter what, because he hated seeing the woman that he loved pull away from everyone. He just couldn't let that happen. And most of all he couldn't let her push him away again. She had been avoiding him ever since the night he had held her in his arms in his bed. After that night he would make her see that they had a future together.

* * *

The day of Dora and Remus's wedding had finally arrived and the castle was humming with excitement. After all the pain and heartache over the years and after being shrouded in a cloud of darkness, the clouds had finally opened up and the first rays of sunshine were beaming down on them all.

The elves were excitedly preparing the meal for the reception; Professors Flitwick and McGonagall were busy with the decorations, while Dumbledore was preparing himself for conducting the ceremony.

Today would be a day of new starts and beginnings for them all. Dora's mother had finally reconciled with her sister Narcissa and they had a long awaited discussion, soon after the War ended.

Narcissa admitted that she had never wanted to disown her sister but felt she had to keep up pretences in case the Dark Lord came back. She said that there hadn't been a day gone by when she didn't think or worry about her, and she feared how any association with her or the Malfoy name, could be dangerous. Since Andromeda had married a muggle.

Andromeda admitted how she never hated her sister, quite the opposite in fact, that she had never stopped loving her or stopped thinking about her; she even worried for her safety considering how the Dark Lord had overtaken her house and life. Andromeda even said how she never believed her sister's beliefs were true. She had seen the difference between Narcissa and Bellatrix, and knew that Narcissa's heart had not blackened like Bella's, for she was still able to love whereas Bella had long ago stopped loving anything that wasn't the Dark Lord. Her mind and heart had been lost a long time ago.

And so they tentatively built up their relationship again, knowing that it would take time and a lot of work but both agreed that it would be worth it in the end. So the day of Dora's wedding Narcissa was there with Andromeda and Hermione as they helped Dora get ready.

Everyone had contributed to the wedding in some way, Dumbledore loaned them the castle for the ceremony and the party afterwards, the house elves were making the food, much to Molly Weasley's disdain, the decorations were provided for. Professor Sprout and Neville worked on the flower arrangements including arranging the bouquets for Dora and Hermione. The Malfoys provided a couple of crates of expensive elf made wine, saying it was the least they could do. And sticking with muggle tradition Hermione had bought Dora's dress as the something new, Andromeda gave her a blue garter belt as something blue. Molly Weasley gave her a beautiful diamond pendant as the something borrowed, and Narcissa gave Dora a tiara, a family heirloom and the veil that she wore on her own wedding day as the something old.

"I never had a daughter so I would like to pass it down to you." She smiled warmly at the niece she never had the chance to get to know.

"What about when Draco marries wouldn't you prefer to hand it to your future daughter in law?" Dora asked.

Narcissa smiled sweetly and said,

"We have other tiaras and I'm sure we could by another veil. I-I would like to do this for you please. You are my niece and I want to make up for lost time."

Everyone in the room could feel the emotion behind those words and with a nod of her head Dora agreed, not wanting to question her aunt further and spoil the sweet moment between them.

"Thank you so much." She whispered trying hard not to cry, she didn't want to ruin her make-up and go out there looking like a troll.

So Narcissa worked on styling both Dora and Hermione's hair. Dora wore hers up and had it her natural dark brown colour. At the back her hair was pinned up and curled with a few diamante clips in the curls. Narcissa placed the tiara on her head and she felt like a princess already.

Going into the room she put on the dress and shoes then came out to the sound of gasps, and sobs from her mother.

"Oh you look so beautiful my darling girl." She said looking appraisingly at her daughter. The dress Dora picked was floor length and was made of simple white satin. It hugged her curves in all of the right places. There was a diamante brooch between her breasts as the dress came up in a halter neck, revealing a small amount of cleavage. As she twirled around the dress hugged at her waist and showed off her back beautifully. She was radiant. The last touch to her outfit was the veil, which Narcissa pinned in her hair, fluffing it out so that it covered her smiling face.

"Will I do?" She asked finally, almost shyly.

Everyone smiled at her and laughed as Andromeda said,

"My darling, Remus is going to be stunned when he sees you. You are the vision of perfection."

"Thanks mum." They hugged each other, before she turned to Narcissa. "And thanks Aunt Cissy." Hermione watched as Narcissa stiffened at the contact, before relaxing and hugged her niece back, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Are you ladies ready yet, everyone's waiting?" Ted Tonks said before popping his head around the door to peek in. The moment he saw his daughter standing there as the perfect bride, a sad watery smile broke out on his face as he walked towards her.

"My little girl is all grown up." His voice broke as he hugged his daughter tightly to him.

"Relax dad." She had always been a daddy's girl growing up, so seeing him so emotional now brought tears to her own eyes.

"I love you Dora and believe me when I say if he ever hurts you-"

"Dad."

"Ted."

Dora and Andromeda said at the same time. He held his hands up and grinned.

"Hey I'm just saying. I already gave him that warning anyway."

"Honestly." Andromeda said rolling her eyes, unable to hide the wicked grin on her face. They knew of course that Remus was a werewolf but he was a good man, in fact he was one of the best and treated there Dora better than they could have ever wanted for her. But the most important thing was that she was happy, which in the end made them happy.

"I'll head to my seat and let them know you're on your way." Narcissa smiled, wanting to give the family some privacy for the last few moments.

"I'll come too." Andromeda smiled.

Once they had gone Hermione picked up their flowers and handed Dora hers.

"Are we all set?" She asked smiling.

Dora sighed and ran her hands over the dress nervously.

"I think so." She said.

She took her father's arm before the three of them made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione walked in first as the doors opened. She had forgotten how long the Great Hall actually was and wished she could use her vampire speed to move things along, because the moment she stepped through the doors her eyes were instantly locked onto the man in front of her. Not the groom but the best man.

He stared at her intently taking in her floor length red dress, he took in her glorious curls as they cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, he took in her flawless pale skin and the contrast of her red lips. She was perfect and as she made her way down the aisle to greet them. For one moment he let himself believe that this was his wedding, that he was the groom and Hermione was his beautiful bride. He wanted that to be the truth more than anything at that moment.

Hermione's thoughts were similar to his own. She imagined for one brief moment that this was her day, and that Severus was waiting to say I do to her. As her thoughts invaded her mind, she saw an image of herself in a beautiful flowing white gown, walking down the centre of the Great Hall with Remus on her arm. Before the image moved to the groom, it had ended just as she reached the end of the aisle. Was this a real vision or was it simply wishful thinking on her part?

She smiled shyly at both the groom and his best man, before standing to the side as everyone stood for the bride. Severus did not see Dora come down the aisle; his eyes were fixated on the beautiful woman that he loved standing mere metres away, as she tried in vain to ignore his heated gaze.

He didn't even notice the ceremony go by, or hear the words that were spoken as he concentrated solely on her. He had never wanted anything more than he did just now, and decided there and then that he would ask her to be his. Severus Snape would take a chance on love and bare his heart and soul.

Once the wedding ceremony was over they all sat down and enjoyed there meal, except for Hermione who simply sat nursing a glass of red wine. She got a few curious glances from people who wondered if it was blood she was drinking. But when she poured some wine straight from the bottle, it finally put a stop to any questions. After the meal was done and the toasts had finished Remus stood up nervously and smiled.

"I have one last thing to say before we begin to celebrate properly." A loud cheer went up at that before he laughed and said, "I knew I loved Dora long before I admitted it either to myself or to her. I was so scared that she would reject me, that I wasn't good enough for her. And then this really special person came along and said that I deserved happiness, and that Dora deserved happiness so why was I denying us both that. This special person was pretty bloody scary let me tell you that." Everyone laughed at that comment and chanced a glance at Hermione herself. "She is incredibly wise and when I told her that we were at War, she reprimanded me and asked if Dora's love would give me something to fight for? And then she said something that I've never forgotten. She told me that some things are just worth fighting for. And you know what, Hermione was right. Because of her words I am now married to the most amazing woman I have ever met, I never thought it would be possible but here we are now and on top of that-" He looked down at his new wife for confirmation, to which she simply smiled and nodded her head. "We are expecting our first child." There was a loud collective gasp before cheers went up into the air. "I stand before you all now as the happiest man alive; I know that's a cliché but it's true. So I will like you all to raise your glasses and make a toast to Hermione. Not only did she help me realize my dreams but she also helped create a safer world for my wife and I to raise our child in. So thank you Hermione for your friendship, for your love and for your gift. To Hermione." He held up his glass with everyone else copying and echoing her name.

She simply gazed on at the group lovingly, her heart splintering in her chest at the words of her best friend. To everyone's amazement they watched, as a single tear slid down her own cheek as she smiled at them, though the smile never reached her eyes, betraying the sadness she felt.

As if sensing that, Remus clapped his hands and said,

"Right let's get this party started." Just like that all the tables and chairs vanished leaving the floor empty for dancing. Everyone rushed at once to congratulate the new couple while everything else got arranged.

Music began and sticking to the muggle tradition Dora danced with her father first before he handed her to Remus, after their first dance the wine flowed and the dance floor was filled.

Hermione danced with Harry, Ron and Neville. She even danced with Remus and then with Ted Tonks. All the while she kept her eyes on her friends and loved the fact that they were so happy and carefree. That was all she wanted.

It was to her own pleasant surprise when Draco Malfoy walked over to her, the trademark sneer he used to own gone, replaced by a gentle smile.

"Granger I was hoping you would dance with me?" He took her hand when she accepted and guided her to the dance floor. "Is it Granger or Miss Mia Watson? I forget?" He said with a laugh.

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes playfully. There was no longer any animosity between them. That had gone the minute the Dark Lord had been destroyed.

"How about you call me Hermione since that's my name after all."

"Very well Hermione." He said testing her name against his lips. "I never got the chance to thank you for what you did for me and my family. I must confess to being shocked when I heard it was you all along. You saved us and you saved me. So thank you, I am forever in your debt."

Hermione laughed at the seriousness of his voice and patted him playfully.

"Honestly Draco you don't owe me anything. I knew your families true loyalties and that's what matters. If you do want to help then you can use that family name of yours and help make a difference in this world. You have so much potential to change things and I know you can do it." She smiled.

"I promise to try Hermione, for you I will."

"Then you owe me nothing."

Once the music ended he bent his head low, and kissed her hand gently before walking off the dance floor. She hadn't lied in what she told him. He had the potential to make changes and do great things he just had to believe in it, and to more importantly believe in himself.

Lost in her thoughts Dumbledore came over, the twinkle in his eyes gone as he smiled fondly down at her.

"Care to dance with an old man my dear girl." He extended his hand and of course she took it.

"Always." She laughed.

They began a small twirl on the floor in silence before he finally broke it by asking her if she was ready.

She nodded her head and sighed.

"Yes everything's ready, I think I am too but it won't be easy."

"I have no doubt about that my dear girl, but we both know it will help you. I have bought a raven for you, his name is Dante."

Hermione stood back looking at him and smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much Albus that's wonderful. I can't believe it, I love his name."

Dumbledore chuckled slightly and said,

"I believe he was a muggle poet."

Hermione laughed and nodded her head excitedly.

"Yes he was and I love his works, although they aren't for the light-hearted." She laughed.

"Hermione I'm sorry to ask but have you told Severus?" His voice was solemn and grave as he spoke, and when she didn't answer straight away he took that for a no and sighed sadly. "He is going to be devastated."

Hermione buried her face in the Headmaster's robes and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. Damn it, why did she have to start with the tears now, why couldn't she be that person who could no longer cry?

"I know." She whispered sadly.

Speaking of the man himself he came marching over and tapped Dumbledore's shoulder, ending their dance.

"Do you mind if I cut in Albus?" It was not so much a question but a demand.

Dumbledore looked down at Hermione and then broke apart, kissing her hand gently.

"Take care my dear girl." He said before letting Severus cut in.

The moment she felt his hand circle her waist and the other hand cup her own, she was lost, shivering at his touch. Her skin burned and she could do nothing but move closer into his embrace. He gently lay his chin to rest on top of her head, and nuzzled her curls with his nose, savouring the scent of her. He knew then that the only place she belonged was in his arms.

"Hermione you look beautiful tonight." He whispered tenderly against her curls.

"Thanks, you look quite dashing yourself." She tried to sound confident but her voice sounded shaky.

He pulled her body in closer to his and placed their joined hands above his heart, so that she could feel it beating rapidly underneath.

"I must confess that when I first saw you walking down that aisle I let myself believe that you were my bride."

Her whole body stiffened and she tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her go. He needed to say this now before he lost his nerve.

"Severus please don't." She whispered sadly.

"I've tried to respect your wishes Hermione I have, but the truth is I love you and the thought of you not being mine…well it's unimaginable. I don't care about the differences between us, all I care about is you and I realise that, I would rather have a life no matter how long or short it is, with you by my side. I would rather grow old knowing that you were mine. Than spend a lifetime without you by my side. Hermione I need you, I want you and I love you. So I'm asking you now to be my-"

"No." She yelled stopping their dancing and pulling out from his embrace. "No Severus. Don't finish that. I can't be what you want me to be, I can't live this life, I can't be here. I'm sorry Severus, please forgive me."

She made to walk away but he pulled her back with her hand.

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" He asked, as his heart beat painfully in his chest.

She tilted her head and looked him straight in the eyes before saying,

"Because I am." And then she began to walk away and he knew that there was nothing he could do.

She stopped at the door of the Great Hall and looked over all her friends once more; she looked at their happy smiling faces and was instantly filled with a warm feeling of comfort.

She caught the eyes of Dumbledore, who simply nodded to her. And as she stepped back from the door she changed her outfit to a pair of black trousers and a white shirt, her hair automatically going into her customary pony tail. She really did love this piece of magic sometimes. With one last look she walked down the corridor towards the castle entrance, away from the people she loved.

Severus had been watching her the full time and when he saw the exchange between her and Dumbledore, and then when he saw her outfit changing he knew something was wrong. Something was so terribly wrong.

"Hermione." He shouted before walking briskly out of the door. The guests had heard him and began to follow Severus out of the Hall as he stormed down towards the entrance of the castle, the direction in which Hermione went. Dumbledore tried to pull him back but was too late. As soon as he reached outside the castle he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

Hermione was kneeling on the stone ground, a black cloak across her shoulders falling down her back. She wore the hood up covering her head. Before her stood three vampires, one he knew to be Aro the leader of the Volturi, who was grinning from ear to ear as he placed something around her neck.

"Hermione." Severus said softly, the sound broken and pitiful.

She stood up slowly and turned to meet the curious gazes of her friends. Only then did Severus see the Volturi crest lying upon her chest. "Hermione what are you doing?" He asked stepping towards her.

She sighed and looked at them all, feeling the need to owe them an explanation.

"I am so sorry that I wasn't brave enough to tell you before. I never wanted to hurt any of you. But the truth is I'm leaving to go to Volterra." Cries of disbelief filled the night air, as Severus gasped, looking from Hermione to Aro, who wore a cheshire cat grin. "I love you all so very much, but I feel I need to learn this other part of me. I'm not a witch anymore I don't belong to this world like I once did. I need to leave or you will never be safe. The Wizarding World isn't ready for me yet."

"They just need a little time." Severus said.

She stepped towards him then and cupped his cheek in her cold hands tenderly.

"There isn't enough time in the world Severus, we both know that." She whispered softly.

"Please don't leave. We need you, I need you." He could not stop the pleading from entering into his voice as he felt his heart being ripped from his chest.

"I need you all as well but I can't stay." She bent her head and kissed him longingly, savouring everything about him from the feel of his skin, to the feel of his breath gently caressing her, to the smell that was uniquely him. She lay her hand over his heart and felt it beating against her palm once last time. "I love you so much Severus, never doubt that. I love you enough to let you go, despite how much it hurts too. You have your life ahead of you and the chance to be happy now. You owe yourself that much. So promise me Severus, promise me that you will live your life and be happy." He shook his head no, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Promise me Severus." She kissed him again, before resting her forehead against his.

"I can't without you." He whispered sadly.

"I'm so sorry Severus."

Movement from behind, alerted Hermione to the three vampires who were waiting patiently for her. Turning her head to the side she saw Aro step towards her, his hand outstretched and reaching for her.

"Come Hermione. It's time to go home to Volterra." He had watched the whole display with bitter jealousy, as his potential mate spoke words of love and comfort to another man. But in the end it was he who she would be going home with tonight. After she had shown him the vision of her powers, she had looked him in the eyes and in his mind he had heard her say 'I will come to Volterra with you if you leave my friends.' He had been shocked at this power when really nothing she done should surprise him. He agreed and so she told him to come for her on this day, at this time. He of course had been thrilled.

Hermione pulled out of Severus's arms just as he spat,

"Hogwarts is her home not Volterra, nor will it ever be." But Aro didn't rise to the bait. Instead he simply grinned smugly at the man he saw as his rival.

She walked over to Dumbledore and smiled.

"I want you to take this." She handed him her wand and when he saw what it was he looked visibly shocked. She bent to kiss his cheek and whispered, "It will give me a reason to come back." Turning she looked at the pained face of her best friend and his new bride, and felt her heart break a little bit more. "Remus and Dora, you are my best friends and I love you both so much. Please forgive me."

Remus shook his head and sighed before whispering,

"I-I don't understand."

Sensing his anguish, Dora put a reassuring hand against his waist before giving Hermione a sad understanding smile.

"Trust her Remus love, she knows what she's doing."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, before she turned away and looked at Aro whose hand was still outstretched to her. With her own shaky hand, she placed it in his, as he curled his fingers around her tightly.

Turning their backs on her friends they made to move away, until Severus shouted,

"So that's it then, you just leave with him."

Hermione sighed and turned her head.

"No Severus." She understood his meaning at once and wanted to reassure him. "I leave with them."

"Come now we must go." Aro said.

With that they crossed the grounds of Hogwarts with their vampire speed, and when they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest she stopped suddenly. She turned to look back at her friends who were standing watching her, but her eyes locked on to Severus.

Raising her hand into the air she cast the Light of the Phoenix spell one last time and watched as it sprang into the air in a blinding white light. It rose into the sky and stood proudly amongst the black of the night. It spread its wings before flying across Hogwarts castle before bursting into fireworks.

"We must leave now my dear." Aro said as he watched the whole display in fascination.

With one last look, she left the life she once knew with the people she loved and headed into a world of the unknown. It was time for her to start her own new beginning.

 **End of Part 1**

 **To be continued in Part 2**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone just to let you know TVWOH Part 2 is now up and in-progress. Xx**


End file.
